Aurora Borealis
by Blue Lone Wolf 2574
Summary: Reposted. Naruto and the gang are returning from a D rank mission, and suddenly, Sasuke is kidnapped! Can the group retrieve their missing member before something bad happens? Read and find out! No flames and possible NarutoXSasuke IrukaXKakashi
1. Chapter 1: Kidnapped!

Yay! My first fanfiction! Wooot!! But that's beside the point, so I'll get straight to it: I don't own Naruto and its characters (sometimes I wish I did but hey, I'm probably too much of a loser to pull off somethin' like that). Pairings have yet to be chosen.

"iii" speaking

_iii_ thought

Chapter 1: Kidnapped

The third Hokage sighed, exhausted, exasperated, and miserable. Reports of people disappearing in more than one area of the country can drive anyone up the wall. A five-year old girl here, a twenty-eight year old husband there; hell, even the baker's wife went missing and she lived _inside_ the hidden village's walls. The situation was getting worse by the day, and that wasn't even the half of it. Strange noises and marks were reported in the same areas, proving whatever was snatching people wasn't very friendly. _No witness reports, people in a panic, my head hurts, and Team 7 has yet to return from their latest mission. I'm definitely hoping nothing happens to those boys. As much as they'd hate to admit it, their friendship stretches farther than they think and Naruto means more to this village than he realizes._ Turning to the window overlooking the village, puffing on his pipe with a worried look in his eye, unaware his silent prayer would go unheard by whatever gods that roamed the ninja world.

_Running… running, looking, seeking. Something powerful nearby. Must have it, retrieve and take back. Ahha, there it is, young male, pale skin, black hair… small but powerful. Perfect. familiar too. A lot like the red-eyed man. No matter. He's the ideal candidate. _The creature moved swiftly like the shadow it represented, quickly closing in on his unsuspecting target. Some of his earlier targets had proven to be easy but lousy catches, but this find was going to get him some very cool compliments back home. Hiding in the shadows, his demons eyes aglow, he closed the distance between him and his newfound prey.

Uchiha Sasuke walked with his annoying teammates back to the bridge. Naruto was being loud and cocky, Sakura was trying to talk to him and Kakashi was chuckling over that book of his. _I shouldn't have to put up with this shit. Nothing but D-rank missions all week. Argh, I just want to go train, maybe sleep. Whatever that will get me away from this stupid girl. Why can't she just take no for an answer? Is this what I have to put up with to surpass you aniki? _He thought in aggravation as she chattered continuously to a point where he knew he'd go deaf by the time she was done; all the while, completely unaware of the approaching danger.

_Moving in, closer, closer. He still doesn't know. I wonder if the pink one is worth my time… nah she's worthless. Hmm… he seems weaker than I thought, and the blonde one is probably a better bargain but who cares? My master will be pleased either way. Black it is then… _with that thought, the thing moved in for the kill. The blonde did look, smell and seem powerful, but it'd worry about preferences later. It was time to collect his dues.

A rank odor filled the air in the path ahead. Shutting his big mouth, Naruto sniffed and almost sneezed in disgust, suddenly quiet. His silence caused his team to stop and stare at him, curious in as to why he was acting in such a way. Looking left and right, he growled in frustration, angry he couldn't find the target. His stench was everywhere, like rotting flesh and fresh blood. Turning to face the others he asked, "You guys smell that?"

They only nodded in response, Sakura close to coughing, Kakashi had put his book away and was on the alert, Sasuke covering his mouth and glaring at nothing in disgust. Sasuke tried to find the source, only to turn around, a large blur coming out of nowhere, pain exploding in his head… oblivion, Kakashi shouting orders, Sakura screaming… Naruto's war cry only to cut off with a grunt of pain and a curse. The smell was suffocating, he couldn't move, couldn't focus… everything was blurry and faded.

The thing moved swiftly, cackling evilly as it escaped with its prize, though slightly annoyed by the fact he was being followed closely by three other blurs. Kakashi tried to keep up, only to find the cloaked, stinky thing was moving faster than he anticipated, putting his unconscious student in a worn out sack and moved further into the forest. _My master will be so proud, my reward might actually greater than anything even he can think of… now how do I rid myself of these pests? Hmm… oh I know…_ chuckling darkly, the thing stopped on a tree branch and turned to face them, allowing them to stop and catch their breath.

"Why do you follow me? Don't you know it's futile to save your little friend?" he hissed in his inhuman voice. Its deformed body was well hidden by the cloak only to be revealed by the wind as the most disgusting thing to see. His clothes were nothing more than large rags and pieces of clothing stitched together, even his shoes were two different styles. His face was full of stitches and mismatched patches of skin, even mismatched eyes said a lot about the guy. He wasn't normal, let alone human from their perspective. Going on the defensive, Kakashi barked, "Who are you and why are you here? By capturing my student, you've committed a great offense and I need to bring you in for questioning. Will you come quietly, or do I have to get serious?"

To prove it, he prepared to uncover the Sharingan eye. Confused, the strange creature lifted an eyebrow (if he has any) at Kakashi's move. Not wanting to take chances with the one-eyed man, he lifted his free hand that began to glow eerily almost immediately. Preparing for attack, the three members stared in confusion at the strange man, as he seemed to be powering up. With a hideously toothy grin, the thing fired blue flames at them through his palm. His pursuers easily dodged the projectiles, only to find it turned in the air and continued to follow them. Chuckling evilly to himself, the being continued on his way. Jumping from branch to branch, his cargo going up and down with him, he moved farther away from the hidden village and further into the forests' dark innards. _Almost there… the gate shouldn't be too far away now… oh how Master will be pleased with me._ The thing thought still chuckling to itself.

Sasuke tried to stay awake, but the world had gone black, the smell was stronger than before, making him want to gag. He struggled to right himself in the bag, only to find he had been tied and gagged to reduce struggle and noise. Stubborn as usual, he brought his hands out from behind him, (sending them under his feet) and reached for his kunai pouch on his leg. Managing to get one, he began the tiresome task of getting the rope off. Minutes stretched into what seemed like hours, hoping Naruto wouldn't do something predictably stupid in attempting his rescue. He heard his monstrous captor chuckle, its movements almost making him sick to the stomach. Concentrating on the task at hand, he finally got the ropes off of his hands and legs. But before making a move at the sack's interior, he heard Naruto's battle cry for the second time that day and the distinct feeling that things were about to go from bad to worse. Ignoring the events unfolding, he grasped the kunai once again, and aimed for the outside world.

Naruto was determined to get his friend back, even if it meant getting a little burnt. Performing the proper katas for the jutsu, he sent several duplicates to assist his teacher and teammate, others to get the fireballs off his trail, and finally went after the culprit personally. _No one takes a friend of mine and gets away with it!_ Naruto thought angrily as he managed to finally catch up with the target. Seeing the shadow in his sights, he calculated the possibilities of taking it down. In a single chakra powered jump, he attacked with a kunai knife in hand. With a battle cry and anger flashing in his eyes, he successfully knocked the thing off course, making it almost drop the sack.

_That should keep them busy for the time being while I…_ the thing never finished the thought after being battered from his course by an orange blur and a flashing blade cutting the arm holding the sack. Already aggravated that things weren't going his way, he landed on the forest floor and turned to face the fox boy. Growling angrily at the cause of his delay, his right arm went watery and formless to become a rusty but a very sharp and dangerous blade. It attacked furiously, swinging and slashing at Naruto, who retreated to avoid the strange blade. Kakashi managed to catch up in time to assist his student, smoking from the blue fireball attack, Sakura just barely able to keep up. Staring in surprise at the thing's new improvement, Sakura turned to her teacher and asked, "Kakashi-sensei, what is that thing? And why did it take Sasuke-kun?"

"To tell you the truth, I have no idea who or what that thing just might be but there's only one way to find out and that's to take it dead or alive."

Nodding at the command, Sakura threw several shuriken at the sword-armed creature. It didn't even try to dodge. Hearing the strange sound of flying objects caused it to break its attention away from Naruto only to realize a little too late of the impending doom. One in his shoulder, two in the arm, one in the face, the weapons hit their target head-on. It stumbled backwards, trying to maintain its balance as Naruto yelled in triumph and Sakura inwardly celebrated her success. They probably would've gone on for hours, only to be cut short by the would be 'dead bad guy' to put the sack down and reach for the shuriken sticking out of his face. Grinning like a mad man, blood covering his face like paint, and said tauntingly, "Is that all you've got? Or do I need to be such a gentleman and not counter your 'attack'?"

Gapping in shock and horror, Naruto finally exclaimed, "No. Way. No _fucking_ way! How the hell is he still alive? What the hell is this guy?!"

"Oh come now, and to think you people had noticed by now." It said, the nasty grin on his face growing wider, unnaturally wide, revealing animal-like sharp teeth and the eyes glowed an eerie blood red. "Why try to kill something that's already dead?"

Cackling at the horrified looks on their faces, he mockingly saluted them, picked up the sack and said one last thing before once again going into the forest:

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have a new recruit to deliver."

To Be Continued…

Oh how I laugh at your agony! Bwahahahahahaha!! Man, leaving people hanging can be fun but understandably not funny to the reader. But worry not, I shall update soon. Please review. No flames accepted.

Next Chapter:

Ch 2: On The Other side of the Door

Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi still have yet to retrieve their stoic companion, but who and what exactly is this guy/captor with extremely inhuman and not exactly ninja powers and where is he headed? And why Sasuke of all people? Find out in

**_Ch 2: On The Other Side of the Door!_**


	2. Chapter 2: On The Other Side Of The Door

Welcome back to the story my readers! Here we continue the ever-intriguing adventures of Naruto and Team 7! I don't own Naruto & its characters. Pairings will be decided… eventually.

"iii" speaking

_iii_ thoughts

Chapter 2: On The Other Side of the Door

The thing was still cackling when he moved still further into the trees. Just as what remained of Team 7 were about to pursue the perpetrator, Sasuke chose then to give himself a out-of-jail free card. A kunai blade poked through the old fabric, cutting down and across, allowing a very stiff, nauseous, and usually emotionless black-haired boy to climb out with a loud gasp for fresh air. _Finally… I can breathe… but why can't I think straight… blurry…Naruto? Kakashi? Someone…help…I can't breathe…_

Sasuke fell to the ground; feeling dizzy and gasping for air like a fish, shaking and half conscience of his surroundings. With a burst of chakra filled speed, Kakashi managed to flash by the now outraged being, grabbing his student on the way. Seeing the target was distracted by his loss, Naruto and Sakura moved in for the kill. But it wasn't going down without a fight, or empty-handed. Puffing up, he prepared to counter-attack; to their surprise, he let his breathe go in their general direction. Its color and speed was mind-numbing, and ground eating; because everything in its path was starting to freeze from unnatural frost and ice. Naruto and Sakura managed to get out of the way of the blue colored air but Sakura proved to be a bit slow. As she fell, she screamed in pain as ice formed on her legs. Cursing, Kakashi set Sasuke down nearby and ran to assist his other ailing student, only to be brought to a halt by a shadow blocking his path and knocking him several feet away. Snickering, the shadow leered at him, "Face it human, your little student doesn't have long before she's frozen. It's a shame really; I only come for one and end up with two other possible candidates… Oh decisions, decisions… oh well. Who cares? One's enough… for now."

Producing another sack like the first, the shadow duplicate made its move. Not towards Sakura or Sasuke, but Naruto. A blurry and very angry Kakashi, who struck with his kunai, took down the vile thing, blocking the shadow's path. Once that was over, the original nightmare couldn't be seen anywhere. Looking around, he heard a vicious laugh from behind him. Turning, horrified, Kakashi cursed his own mistake as the thing picked up the unconscious black-haired boy, stuffed him into the sack and headed northeast.

"Naruto! Chase after it and get Sasuke! I'll do what I can with Sakura and report to the Hokage. Go now before it gets away!" Kakashi yelled as he rushed to Sakura, who was screaming and crying in pain.

Grudgingly, Naruto only nodded and started once again after his teammate's captor, hoping he could catch up in time. Running as fast as his legs could carry him, Naruto tried to ignore the pain the cut that weird sword gave him was causing. The thing once again in his sights (for the umpteenth time), he tried to think of something to use against it to get his teammate back. Coming up with nothing, Naruto could only pursue the creature until a miracle popped up somewhere. The gods of the ninja world were napping in response, oblivious to the havoc being caused by an unnatural life form.

Back with Kakashi (finally!), he carefully ran with a moaning Sakura in his arms, bridal style, toward Konohagure No Sato(1). After nearly an hour's run, he finally saw the village gates and rushed straight through, ignoring the angry protests of Jounin and ANBU guards who just so happened to get in his path towards the Hokage Tower. Busting down doors and running up steps, he finally reached the Third's office doors. Not even bothering to knock, he smashed them to pieces in haste of reaching professional help. Standing up in shock and anger, the Third was about to protest to the break in only to bite it back at the look on Kakashi's face and the state of his student. Holding up his hands to stop the mumbled and panicked explanation that was thrown at him as well as advancing guards, he calmly said, "Tell me what happened and be slow! I can't understand a word if you just blurt it out."

Nearly collapsing in exasperation, Kakashi managed to take a few deep breathes, set his student down in a nearby chair, he began his tale. -- --;; totally skipping ahead here people 'cuz it takes _forever!— _The Third had blanched at the extremities taken in that of the story. Those also in the vicinity had paled at the creatures' description. Pulling himself out of his astonished trance, the Third finally responded. "Now you saw all of this yourself? Can you confirm this?"

"Yes and my student can whenever she can be treated for whatever it is that _thing_ did to her, let alone Sasuke, that is if he's still alive or Naruto was successful."

"With those two, anything's possible if they get along well enough for more than five seconds." Sakura groaned from her chair, feeling dizzy and cold, her words dripping with sarcasm. The ice had traveled some distance up her legs and was still slowly advancing all the more. The Third sent one of the ANBU to retrieve a water jutsu specialist cough Haku cough cough --I decided to let Haku live in this one, he's too great of a guy to leave out—to deal with the problem.

Since the Ex-Mist ninja joined the Leaf, he'd proven to be a great help to all, showing he was dependable and loyal, though still a little out of it due it Zabuza's passing. Running into the office, he too paled at Sakura and her current problem. He approached, poking and prodding, even performing all sorts of water jutsu's to see what result would occur. After nearly twenty minutes of hard labor and no end in sight, the Third finally called for Haku to stop.

Letting out an exasperated sigh, Haku turned to the two men, a look of worry on his face. "I'm sorry, my lord, but this may take a while to understand, let alone reverse. Master Kakashi?"

"Yes?"

"Did the creature that did this perform any seals or katas? A spoken word perhaps? Or anything in relation to a jutsu?"

"Afraid not. It all happened so fast really. Come to think of it, when he formed the sword out of his arm, I didn't see any kind of preparations made to so much as create the thing, before or after it started to defend itself."

"What are you getting at Haku?" The Third queried. "Is there something we should know?"

"Can't say for sure, but we should get Sakura to a better place where I can work, just so that she won't freeze to your chair." Haku snickered despite himself and the situation at hand.

"I see your point." The Third said chuckled, seeing his reason for the request. Waving them out of his office, Kakashi, carrying Sakura, followed Haku out of the Hokage's office and to the infirmary.

_--**Meanwhile somewhere in Konoha forest**--_

The thing was still on the run, and Naruto was getting pissed. First it stole his rival/friend, injured his other teammate, and then kidnapped his rival again! _As if it couldn't get any worse._ He thought angrily as he trailed his ever-agile target. Feeling stupid for not stopping to deal with his strange cut which was now bleeding like crazy, causing him to feel nauseous and wanting to hurl, maybe even faint from the lose. Even Kyuubi seemed to be having trouble getting rid of the wound. Having no choice in the matter, he could only press on, hoping to stay conscious enough to help his teammate.

What happened next made him think that he spoke too soon on the 'get any worse' concept, because yeah you guessed it, things got the hell of a lot worse. Not just for Naruto, but Sasuke as well. The thing, having long since learned to ignore his persistent pursuer, turn sharply to the left, right, left, right again, a bit more to the left, past the dancing Jewish milk cows having a bar mitzvah (wait… what?), right yet again then finally straight on to a clearing. Night was beginning to fall, and the world was giving in to the nocturnal beings. Taking note of how time had flown since this whole ordeal began, Naruto still followed the wrongdoer into the clearing, more curious than pissed by now about the strange light coming from the clearing's far side.

Pushing back branches and bushes, Naruto gazed forward and gasped in amazement at the sight before him: a large blackish/navy blue vortex swirled slowly in the air, inches away from the ground, proving to lack the need for support of any kind whatsoever. Seeming to having forgotten its pursuer, the creature proceeded to walk calmly towards the floating phenomenon, preparing to step through as though it were a door of some kind. Snapping out of his amazed trance, Naruto rushed out of the bushes, ignoring his present condition, and along with tapping into the Kyuubi's power, Naruto attacked the thing with a war cry in his wake. Turning to face his relentless shadow, its eyes widened at the fox boy's persistence and sudden show of ancient power.

_So he's the lucky bastard that received the Nine-Tails. I wonder how…regardless… Impressive, and not as weak, let alone as pathetic as I thought… Master will reward me greatly for his capture… maybe even gaining control over them both._ Grinning like a madman on the inside, it prepared to parry any attack the boy might unleash. Only problem was was that Naruto's fatigue, blood loss and natural ability to be clumsy for the right reasons at the wrong times, ironically kicked into gear. To make things clear: Naruto's 'attack' per say, proved to serve as a full body tackle, knocking them both with great velocity… toward the big ass vortex right behind them. Vision blurred and a migraine with a feeling of lightheadedness, Naruto nearly fainted, but was just awakened by the fact that he, a humanoid zombie thing, and his friend/teammate/rival stuck in a weird sack were headed straight at a thing of which he knew nothing about, let alone in as to its function. So pretty much Naruto's thoughts on the matter were like this before hitting its surface: _oh fuck. I'm in biiiiig trouble._

--**_Konoha village_**--

At the same time as the two (pardon three) hit the vortex to go through to wherever, Kakashi still had yet to receive any news on his remaining student from Haku and other ninjas of the medical field. Watching anxiously from over the top of the latest issue of Come Come Paradise (2), he carefully observed as Haku did his best to understand the strange spell that seemed to be consuming the poor girl. So far, they had succeeded in stopping the ice from traveling further, let alone attaching itself to anything else. The Third smoked his pipe patiently since he'd long since decided to watch the measures taken to keep one of his subjects from falling victim to another strange and unusual attack. But as luck would have it, as soon as Naruto's supposed 'random' act of 'stupidity' sent himself and his targets at and possibly through the peculiar floating hole, a chain reaction occurred, creating a chain of events that would be remembered for centuries to come: as if by chance, the ice on Sakura's legs suddenly began to melt and become nothing but water on the floor. Staring in amazement as Sakura got up from her chair, Haku managed to stutter. "W-what just happened?"

Eye narrowing in calculation, Kakashi answered Haku's nervous question. "Naruto must have succeeded somewhere along the line in either subduing the creature or at least found a way to knock the concentrated waves needed to make the spell work. Like any spell or jutsu, the caster needs full concentration or at least enough range to bring out the full and utmost performance of whatever was cast at the target."

"So if what you say is true Kakashi, to say the least, Naruto has done something to distract or maybe even exploited a weakness of some sort to destroy anything allowing it to keep the spell active, thus saving one member but only to in all probability doom another. Sakura how do you feel?"

Looking up in her wonder, Sakura bowed and replied. "Better I guess, it's almost as if it never happened. Though I do still feel a little dizzy still."

"I see. Kakashi, I want you to start making arrangements in assembling a retrieval team. I want the best of the best of genin and chunin alike. If it's anyone, only those closest to these boys can help and by that, I'm putting you in charge of it all. I want your report for me to read and approve of ASAP. Until then you're dismissed. Haku, make sure Sakura gets some rest before her release, then you both can hop to this most grievous matter."

"Yes Lord Hokage." They all responded in unison. With a salute, Kakashi poofed out of existence and on to business (yeah, who knew?), Haku and Sakura to do tests and maybe some sleep before getting involved in getting their friends back. At the moment, all could only hope that things would turn out okay in the end. Just another occupational hazard to deal with, another bump in the road. Those who actually cared let alone knew about this event silently prayed for the best outcome possible. Sadly, _any_ god or goddess that of ninja worship was too busy getting some beauty sleep to so much as _hear_ anything being sent their way. _Oh crap_.

To Be Continued…

Whew, my finger hurt from all the typing I've been doing lately. Yet another cliffhanger for anyone bothering to read my work to deal with. But worry shall soon be diminished with my next chapter. Updating can be a bitch sometimes. But in this chapter, I think I went to far when it came to Sakura's situation. Don't worry Sakura fans, I have repented but this writer can't help but hate the pink haired bitch with a passion. Why? 'Cause she can be such a BITCH sometimes, especially to Naruto. Go suck up to Lee and let Sasuke do his thing! Damn! Sorry… angry rant… anywho, please read and review, no flames accepted. Have mercy on a poor first timer. Gah!

1) Book 2, chapter 9: The Worst Client (Village Hidden in the Leafs) Do your homework people! Damn!

2) Come Come Paradise: seen at a constant when not dealing with a battle or other scenes of importance. Personally, I despise this book (all depending on content) but as a fan of yaoi fanfics and what have you, my true opinion has yet to be conclusive.

Next Chapter:

Ch 3: City of Lost Societies

Things are just getting worse with each minute that goes by. Kakashi and the Third work their fingers to the bone in the struggle to find our two handsome heroes (I said handsome haha funny) while Naruto is working his ass off to get both him and Sasuke out from over their heads. Will Naruto succeed? Or will his attention span end too soon for anyone's comfort? And what the hell happened to the Jewish cows? Find out in

_**Ch 3: City of Lost Societies!**_


	3. Chapter 3: City Of Lost Societies

Booya! I, Blue Lone Wolf 2574, have returned! And I come stronger and maybe cooler than ever with a mighty disclaimer and an even mightier next chapter! And if one must know, like any other, I'm just making all this up as I go! If you think I'm good, then I'll feel great and want to converse; if not, well… then you've just got issues and I just won't really do anything… yeah… anyway I disclaim Naruto and cast as my own since I lack such cool art skills for such a wondrous creation.

Pairings have yet to be decided, but I'm pushing toward Naruto and Sasuke getting together. Yeah, this story might be a yaoi in the end.

"iii" speech

_iii_ thoughts

**iii** spirit/demon speech NOT A DEMON!!

Chapter 3: City of Lost Societies

Spinning in a large tube made of flowing color, howling wind and bright peculiar lights took up Naruto's vision as he and his target tumbled along, struggling to get a firm and unrelenting grip on the other in the hopes of taking control of the situation. After what seemed like hours, the creature finally hissed angrily, "You may have followed me to this place and saved your other companion but your faith in saving this one is futile. Face it boy, your friend is lost and when I reach my master… he'll never remember you or anything else."

Naruto glared in horror at the thing and its words. No way was he gonna lose to this poor excuse of an opponent as well as the only person in the world that actually understood him for him. And nothing else. Naruto felt the anger stir and grow, his vision changing to blood red, his whisker marks becoming darker and his nails growing into claws. Astonished by this unusual result, it struggled even harder to avoid getting mauled to death and taking control of the now very pissed off super human who relentlessly hung onto it for dear life as they flew through the anomalous tube of color and light.

_His power is as enormous as the rumors have suggested… but to disappear so long ago only to show up stuck in the body of a seventeen year old? How the hell did that happen? I can wonder about that later, Master will punish me for losing my latest catch, but how can I get rid of this… **thing** before it tears me to pieces? Hmmm… wait, I know. _Seeing his chance for escape coming up, it grinned in triumph and maneuvered to meet it. Looking ahead, Naruto saw why the thing was so happy about. Another light had appeared, only different from the rest. It was large and coming fast. "End of the line." It cackled at him, reaching with its free hand to touch it. Fingertips reaching then touching the light's surface, the radiance started to spread like water from a new river, consuming everything. Naruto couldn't help but scream in panic as the light started to grab hold of him as well, making it harder for him to move, to breathe. As if by some form of magic or unspoken word, light turned to dark and he saw nothing else.

--**_Konoha village_**--

It was early morning in the hidden village, and things were already buzzing with activity: Sakura, Haku and Kakashi were gathering the Rookie Nine as well as the Sand Siblings to go on what seemed like the most dangerous mission since the war with the Sound (1): rescue two boys from an unknown fate and an inhuman enemy of grim proportions, as well as killing intent. It had nearly been 24 hours since Sasuke's capture and Naruto's constant pursuit of the captor, and preparations to leave were more than ready to go.

--**_Flashback: mission_ _briefing_**--

_Gaara, and his two siblings waited in their chairs on the left side of the room, Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji somewhere in the middle of the room, while Hinata shivered in a corner as Kiba bragged loudly, his dog Akamaru barking to agree every once in a while, Shino standing close by in silence. Neji and Tenten were unfortunate enough to listen to Master Gai and Lee's rants on youth and power, Neji trying to emotionlessly ignore the idiots while Tenten just sweat dropped at the density of the room and Neji growing annoyance at their queer teammate and teacher. Asuma, Kurenai, Kakashi mingled with the group, Kakashi looking slightly unnerved and worried. It had been several years since the war with the Sound village, the Sand joining with the Leaf before the Kazekage could try anything aggressive against the Third. Gaara had been appointed as kage, but had shown up anyway, leaving someone else to govern the hidden village while he and his brother and sister were away._

"_If I could have your attention." The Third said calmly over the loud conversations taking place. Once silent, he continued. "Thank you. Now for those who don't know, Konoha has been receiving reports of people disappearing under strange circumstances." Pausing for any reactions, he only met silence, knowing nods and grunts of affirmation. With that he continued, "but recently there has been a most disturbing event since Orochimaru's attack on this village: it seems a strange human-like creature was encountered by Team 7on their way back from a recently accomplished mission, wounding one, capturing one and pursued by one. Due to injury, Kakashi was forced to bring Sakura back for medical assistance, while Naruto went after the thing to retrieve the remaining member-"_

"_Wait a minute! You mean to say that Sasuke's been captured and that idiot Naruto was sent after him! Are you INSANE?" Ino screeched, rudely interrupting the Hokage in mid sentence. Growling in anger at the outburst, Kakashi finally snapped. "Silence Yamanaka! Naruto is more capable of strategy and strength than even **I** can imagine when push comes to shove. But say such an insult and interrupting your Hokage during this hour of need is shameful and disrespectful."_

_Eyes widened as the one-eyed man spoke, the Hokage not even bothering to stop him, letting the poor teacher let off some steam. "I've challenged this **thing**, and it found me as no contest or threat. So if you want to test my judgment on the matter, go ahead and say things you probably don't mean!"_

_Ino stared at him in astonishment, then surprisingly kept her mouth shut, hanging her head with new-felt shame and guilt. "Anyone else?" Kakashi said, searching the room with his visible eye. "No one?" silence. Pure and complete stunned silence. "I see. Hokage-sama?"_

"_Thank you Kakashi, I'll take things from here." Nodding, Kakashi sat down, sighing exasperatedly. Being up all-night and wondering about the future could do such a thing to a person. "Now, as I was saying," the Third stated, thankful for no further interruptions, "according to Kakashi, has reported that the creature was moving north east, towards an area between the Sand and Leaf villages. So it's with such knowledge that I send those in this room to retrieve Sasuke and Naruto, all in the hope of getting them back in one piece and alive if that helps. Anyone who wishes to withdraw from this mission you may raise your hand."_

_The Third waited for hands to go up, but found none. When about to speak again, Iruka, who had been in the corner listening to the meeting, rose and spoke. "I too will go. I may have duties here, but I also have duties to Naruto. I see him as a son, and I will not abandon him in this hour of need! Please Lord Hokage, I beg of you, let me go and I will do what's necessary to get them **both** back."_

_Everyone stared in shock at the pacifist teacher, all of whom knew that Naruto meant a lot to the man, but enough to where he's willing to go where certain death is imminent? Now **that's** dedication for ya! Blushing lightly, Iruka sat back down to avoid all the unwanted stares. The Third chuckled at the man's bravery to speak up without asking. Finally he answered. "I understand your enthusiasm and I appreciate your need to assist. So I will allow you to go Iruka, and all of those here willing to go are to be ready in one hour. Dismissed!_

_--**One-Hour Later**-_

Leading the way through dense forest, Kakashi was well under way in remembering where it had all started. Coming to the very part of the road he and his team had been traveling back home on, he stopped and let everyone spread out to investigate. The nasty smell was still there, making Gaara, Temari and Kankuro grimace at the familiarity of it. But regardless, everyone felt like gagging. Even Akamaru was sneezing to relieve his sinuses of the offensive odor. Kiba was holding his nose in disgust, his eyes tearing up, his sense of smell more accurate than others, turning and growled in a nasal and angry tone, "Is this it? That **things'** smell?"

Kakashi and Sakura nodded in unison, reluctant and nervous, uncertain on the condition of the opponent and their missing teammates. The group could tell the two were tense, knowing it was possible the creature still being in the area. Looking and sniffing around, Kiba and Akamaru investigated the scene for a possible trail. Yipping in excitement, Akamaru ran to the northwest, following a slightly obvious path of the gross stench and signs of battle, struggle and, if anything, Naruto's well known stupidity. What they found next proved that theory wrong. With the in genius use of the Kage bushin (2) and evasive tactics, Naruto had obviously avoided the reported fire attack, some hits, misses, and close calls. Deep imprints in bark of branches and tree trunks, even the ground itself leading them down a tell-tale path of determination and emotion, feet and hands enforced by an ancient power gradually released during combat. The younger generation stared in wonder at the display of long days of training paying off. The elders knew otherwise. _Is this the power of the Kyuubi? Or just his own chakra entirely? Guess only time will tell._ Iruka thought in wonder, giving the marks and imprints of his former student a closer look.

Coming across the known battle area (where Sakura and Naruto tried to kick its ass), the search party spread out to examine the events of the previous day. Neji and Hinata activated their Byakugan (3) to try and find any possible trace of their suspect that could be trailed further. It seemed fruitless, at first. Shikamaru had moved to the far side of the clearing, walking lazily, staring in boredom at the ground only to find so shocking, even someone like him would freeze in shock. Choji noticed the strange actions of his teammate and approached all the while munching on a bag of chips – --;; a bit inappropriate don't you think? Man, how inconsiderate – "Hey Shikamaru, got anything?"

When he didn't respond, Choji walked to stand next him calling out, "hey! You okay? What's-?" he never got to finish his sentence before seeing the sight before his friend, dropped his chips in shock and horror, and then commenced in screaming bloody murder.

"KUSO!! WHO IN THEIR RIGHT MIND WOULD--? HOLY SHIT!!! I think I'm gonna be sick… EW gross!" with these words, Choji ran to the nearest bushes and added the smell of vomit to the already foul air. Shikamaru only stood there and shivered at the unearthly sight. Gathering around, the group regretted their curiosity. On the ground where the first bag had been said to have fallen was not a pile of discarded cloth, but what appeared to be the hollow skin of an unknown form. Whether it was human or animal was hard to tell, only that it smell nasty, looked horrid and decaying, and was sewn together poorly to fit a full grown adult or several children inside.

Iruka turned away, nearly losing his own lunch as well, Sakura had gone to stare at nothing, pale as a sheet while Ino and lee attempted to console her. The bloody mess that had once been a strange and alien mass of cloth also troubled Kakashi. _If this is what the bag was before, than how did it change to cloth? But that's impossible, no one can make changes like this, unless… we'll have to ask him face to face._ Shivering at the thought, Kakashi turned and headed in the direction he'd last seen the thing go. Gai turned to see the one-eyed man walk away from the scene and nearly shouted in his annoyingly passionate voice. "My rival Kakashi, where are you going?"

This question caught everyone's attention, causing all to turn to their appointed leader as he stopped in mid-stride, his back turned to them. His response was clear and grave. "Everyone finish up and get ready to head out. Leave that thing there, and burn it that's necessary. Whatever it was earlier was meant to subdue its victim for whatever it intended to do. How and why it was cloth when we last saw it is beyond me, but getting emotional now will hinder our progress."

He turned to them, what they saw shocked and scared even the toughest there. His only visible blue was of cold steel, his expression angry and disgusted. "Whatever this creature is capable of, I've seen but that's probably just a small sample of what horrors our new foe is proficient of ensuing on its opponents. Maybe even those that get in the way." He paused in his speech, saw their expressions and sighed. _Calm down Kakashi, now's not a good time to go psycho on everyone._ Finally in a smoother tone, he turned and continued. "hurry up and let's go. We don't know how much time those boys have. You're welcome to burn or bury that thing, but time is running out and we should get going. Got that?"

Sounding off affirmations, the group put themselves together (with the help of a fire jutsu to get rid of the thing on the far side) Akamaru was once again sniffing around for a new trail. Finding one, he whined and tried to hide in Kiba's coat. Shino and his bugs shifted uncomfortably. Amongst the footprints and scurried pace of the newfound trail before them, were puddles and various splatters of blood. "This blood's been here since yesterday," Kiba commented, trying to calm his canine companion.

"And?" Asuma questioned, speaking for the first time that day.

"And it's Naruto's. and by the amount, I'd say the wound is deep. If not treated soon…" he trailed off, a rare look of worry contorting the dog boy's face. The Jounin there turned in surprise and accusation at Kakashi, whose expression had gone grave again.

"You sent a wounded teenager after an unknown force of gods know what without any consideration to his health? What were you thinking Kakashi?" Iruka roared fiercely at the older man. Unexpectedly, Kakashi glared at the other man and snapped "I had no time to think Umino. I had a student in a sack held by the enemy, another suffering from a strange spell of sorts even I've never seen and the third I sent to retrieve the other, all the while unaware of his condition since the smell of his blood mixed with that of the that **thing** that attacked us in the first place. Now if you'll excuse me _sir_, I'm going to find my students."

He stomped off, followed by Sakura and those who didn't want to make the situation worse. Iruka stood rooted in shock and self-guilt. Seeing everyone else disappearing in the distance, he sighed and jogged to catch up having the grace to hang his head in self-shame. Little did he know of the all-new problem sauntering silently behind them.

_--**With Naruto: the previous day**—_

Cold air brought Naruto back to consciousness, lying on the freezing ground, practically spread eagled on unknown turf. He stared in confusion at a gray sky, filled with pieces of fluttering white. A wind blew, making him shiver at the ungodly temperature and lift himself off the soil. Getting up proved to be initiatively stupid but necessary. Slightly dizzy from blood loss, his crystalline eyes took in the terrain. Grey sky clashed with dark red, off white, and cool gray buildings standing tall on a floor of pale, translucent white snow, ice and frost. A dark form was starting to fade in the distance in front of him, limping in the freezing cold, blood discoloring the snow. Its footprints were obvious and easy to follow. Thanks to the Kyuubi's power, most of the cut had healed and the blood had stopped flowing out of the large slash across his abdomen. _Hey Kyuubi! What's the deal? Why aren't we healed all the way yet?_

**Shut it brat! I'm trying hard to get rid of it, but it refuses to heal. Whatever was on that thing's blade is hindering my ability to heal us. Let's kill it before it gets away with your little crush. **The fox added snickering to himself at his host's discomfort.

_He's not my crush dammit! He's my teammate and I'm following orders from Kakashi-sensei. Nothing more and you know it!_ Naruto struggled to keep the pink on his face from showing, regardless of them being alone. He'd tried to ignore his newfound feelings for his rival, only to find they came back full force at so much as hearing Sasuke's name in some random conversation he was unfortunate enough to overhear when walking somewhere or at his favorite ramen stand.

**Yet you mind and heart says otherwise brat, you two need each other, I can tell. You've been hiding it for too long. If its time to show it, its now or never.** Kyuubi countered, fully understanding the denial. **I'm sure he'll accept you if you just tell him how you feel. You never know, he just might feel the same.**

_What do you know? _Naruto growled, the blush spreading.

**Lots of things kit, lots and lots. Now move it before it gets away, no way it can beat us that easily?**

_Like hell!_ Naruto roared, his anger returning, embarrassment forgotten. With the thought of victory, Naruto charged after the departing form. Performing familiar seals, he shouted "Kage bushin!" bringing forth nearly twenty Naruto-clones, all surrounding the creature now fresh in their sights. "Charge!!" they roared, attacking from all sides.

The creature had managed to leave the unconscious fox boy on the ground behind him after having to drag the infernal pest nearly halfway across the city upon their arrival to the other side of the Great Door. Limping slightly from the new wound in his leg, it cursed at its clumsy escape. It glared at the gash in its leg and the kunai sticking out of the wound. _Master definitely won't be pleased with me, but the good thing is, I finally got the red-eyed brat as a fairly good price to pay for my troubles. Hopefully that pest won't—_

"Charge!!"

_--get up and come after me… shit._

Turning to find more than one opponent (even they all looked the same), it shouldered the bag and growled in true frustration. "Your attempts to save him are growing tiresome you little whelp. Leave now and I'll spare your miserable little life."

The Narutos' kept coming, ignoring the warning entirely. Smirking, it raised an eyebrow (does it even have any?) its sinister voice cutting the cold air like a well-sharpened knife. "Fine, have it your way." Raising its free hand, it grinned its ominous grin shown only once before. "Demon Art: Space Chapter: Time Distortion (4)."

Realizing at the last minute, Naruto-clones tried to maneuver out of the spells' path, only to just get caught anyway. They froze in mid-air, their clothes, hair, skin, and other features becoming discolored to a cool gray or dark blue of sorts (choose one). Hanging motionless, the clones' expressions showed surprise, horror and anger. Whether or not the last one was pointed at the offender or himself was hard to tell, but the glare was plain to see on the usually carefree face. Snickering happily, it turned and continued to walk away, going this way and that to avoid the levitating figures saying, "Until next time…. Uzumaki."

--_**Later: with the search party**_—

Akamaru ran along the forest floor, reluctantly but eagerly following the trail of their friend's blood. It had been several hours, and by the looks of things, Naruto had managed to pursue the creature at an amazingly strong and rapid pace in probably half of that time. Since the event in the clearing close to ten miles back, the group had fallen into an uncomfortable silence. The only conversation conducted was mainly comments on change of direction and the distances between each attempt to slow the thing down. Iruka had been especially quiet, looking unnaturally pale and slightly gaunt. They left the poor chunin to his thoughts, it was rare he saw anything in relation to gory scenes, and the sight of it was probably really kicking in by then. Little were they aware of the shadow that had gone up his leg not two hours before, traveled like a snake on fire up the man's leg, hip, stomach, chest, then across the face and into the ear. It occurred in five seconds flat, giving him no time to think or react. It hid its trail well by having its new host to trail behind the group pretending to be in a minor state of shock.

Two and half hours later, the search party came across the umpteenth clearing (seriously, how many does a forest need anyway?), the sun was setting, and everyone was growing tired of the supposed goose chase. Before anyone could complain, Shino gasped, pointed and nearly shouted, "Look!"

Searching for the object of attention in the fading sunlight, what was seen amazed them beyond words. Floating in the air, suspended by nothing, was the great vortex (as mentioned last chapter). Its color and essence swirled lazily, eerie glow contrasting with its surroundings, casting small shadows from the rocks and mini plant life in the area. To ruin the moment (heaven help us) Gai decided then to do his 'thing' –authoress shivers in disgust—"Come my friends! Our uncertain future awaits us! And if luck is on our side, VICTORY! HAHA! BY THE POWER OF SPIRIT AND YOUTH, I SAY ONWARD!!"

Dutifully saluting, Lee was the only one who responded to the disgusting man's antics. "Sir yes sir!"

Sweat dropping at the sadly unavoidable scene, the rest managed to back away from student and mentor as they did… what they usually do…(yeah, I don't know, would rather not know and I don't think you'd want to know either). The only one unaffected by this chain of events was Iruka. He looked paler than before, and was staring at the ground, avoiding eye contact, seeming to shiver uncontrollably. Temari, since she was closest, tried to talk to the older man. "Iruka? Iruka-sempai? Are you all right?"

This question caught everyone's attention, even Gai's. At first, the chunin did nothing, proving unresponsive. It wasn't until she tried again that the affair got a whole lot worse. He turned to face the group, his left hand grabbing Temari's extended arm harshly and twisting it to where it threatened to break. His eyes were empty and unfocused, only to change to an unnatural shade of green with cat irises, lime green goop flowing from his right ear, its influence spreading like a curse seal (like Sasuke's, only different). His skin unnaturally pale, ears becoming slightly pointed, he grinned in a way only Sakura and Kakashi had seen once before.

"No worries," Iruka/it said in a voice that definitely wasn't Iruka's. "Your friend can't hear you, but _I'm_ just fine."

Uh-oh. Looks like the remainder of Rookie Nine and instructors have their hands full of a whole new dilemma to weigh on their minds. Apologies Iruka fans, but as I said, I'm pretty much making this up as I go, and getting our favorite chunin in a hostile situation just seemed like an appropriate twist. Anywho, its practically close to tomorrow and I need to wrap this up. But I have reason to celebrate: this is the longest fcking chapter I've written so far. Wootness. Seven to eight pages on Microsoft. Accomplishments galore. No worries my readers, chapter 4 is well under way, where I will hopefully repent for my wrongdoing of Iruka. Tip: don't write a story to heavy metal music. It hurts the ears, unless you're trying to stay awake long enough to finish the inconsiderate bd. Classical or oldies are usually the way to go. And on to notes:

1) I decided to kill of the Third somewhere later in the story, unlike everyone else. Yeah, thanks for ruining the plot guys. My means of obtaining such access to the future Naruto story is very limited to each one that comes out. So yeah, Tsunade shows up later to become the Fifth. I didn't really realize my mistake in the story line until the mentioning of the Sand Siblings and on how they were involved in killing the Third. Man, do I feel stupid. But no worries, I'll fix things later.

2) Kage Bushin: from what I've read, this is the alternative name for the one I'm used to seeing in the manga. I'll just one or the other here and again. No worries people.

3) Byakugan: the kick ass bloodline limit of the Hyuga family. Yeah the Hyuga has only one 'u' in it. Man I'm picky; okay I'll shut up.

4)_ Demon Art: Space Chapter: Time Distortion: _my own work at its evilest. Do I rock or what? This piece of nasty work obviously makes time bend to the users' will, in this case, for time to stop until a certain point is reached. Personally, this spell is going to be used in a novel I'm _trying_ to write, so you guys can't use this like have. Mine, baby, all mine. Deal with it.

Next chapter:

Chapter 4: Battles, Snow, & Sadness

Will the group find a way to free Iruka of his new 'friend'? Will Naruto ever get free of that weird spell and somehow retrieve his rival/teammate (/crush?) and whatever the hell happened to the Jewish cows and their bar mitzvah? Find out whenever I'm done writing the damn thing! –sorry, very tired. It's like eleven at night right now and it sucks. Sleep. Must have.--


	4. Chapter 4: Battles, Snow, & Sadness

Success is mine once again my faithful readers! For here before your very eyes, on your computer screen is –wait for it drum roll -- chapter 4! Righteous! I'd like to give thanks to those who read and reviewed my past work (if you care) and very special thanks to Anime Faery (a.k.a. Anna) for doing such and becoming my first would-be pen pal/internet friend/fan person… thingy… anywho, I Naruto own not disclaim I do for loser I am I talent without. (Haha Yoda talk haha)

"iii" regular speech

_iii_ thought

**iii** spirit/demon conversation

Chapter 4: Battles, Snow & Sadness

The would-be Iruka grinned the unnatural grin, the green goop oozing out of his right ear, eyes wide and filled with insanity. The group braced for any attack he might make, but the Sand Siblings had other plans of their own. Kankuro went left as Gaara went right, Temari flipping herself in the possessed mans' grip to where her arm was facing the right direction. Cursing at its new situation demon/Iruka threw Temari at Kankuro almost too harshly for anyone's liking, perfectly evading Gaara's sand attack. It zoomed toward the middle of the group, seeming to become a greenish blur with Iruka's head attached, wild animal eyes darting, insanely grinning mouth drooling like a hyena about to get the best meal of its day.

He/it nearly hit several people before charging straight for Kurenai. Shino and Hinata tried to block, only to find the move was false, leaving them empty-handed. The blur that was Iruka rocketed to a different spot entirely, grabbing Neji and pinning him back-first into a nearby tree, pulled out a kunai knife and held it to the teenager's throat.

"Gotcha." It/Iruka cackled in the inhuman voice it possessed. Neji struggled to move, but was actually surprised that the man was able to hold him down. He glared as it/Iruka continued to snicker at his venture to be free of this mans' grip. "Face it human, you're trapped, and there's nothing you oryour little friends can do about it."

"Who and what are you? What have you done with Iruka?" Kakashi barked at their would-be team member. It angered him to have not noticed how strangely quiet his koi had been the past several hours. True, they'd been arguing a lot since his honestly forgot their anniversary (who knew he was honest), but that was no excuse for him to get careless, especially when the one thing that had brought them together in the first place was missing in action.

"Foolish man," it/Iruka chortled at him, angering him further. "I _am _the one you call Iruka. Only difference is… I'm in control and he isn't." With that, it/Iruka continued to laugh like a maniac, the voice coming from its mouth sounding not even close to human at all. "What do you mean by that? What have you done to him?" Kakashi growled dangerously, his visible eye narrowing in fury.

"Oh-ho! Feisty aren't we? Don't worry that little brain of yours, One Eye, your precious companion is all up here." It said, pointing to his own brain with his free hand (while holding Neji down with the other). "But to tell you the truth, One Eye, you and your parade came right when I expected to be alone for quite some time." It/Iruka sighed, mockingly showing signs of past boredom. "Luckily enough, this one was straggling along like a whipped dog. Seeing my chance, I, as one would put it, _dived_ right in. He tried to resist, only to find how futile it was." It/Iruka snickered at its triumph over the chunin, quickly went serious with the insane grin plastered in place. "He still struggles, you know, and oh how he struggles like a worm! Just hearing his threats pointed at me are hilarious to hear. But that's not the point right now. The point is, … I've found two things of great worth, this boy and this body in which to take back to my master who I'm sure will be most pleased with my success."

It/Iruka laughed, its voice booming to echo like thunder. The drool continued to drip like water of its/Iruka's face. Strangely enough, when it hit the ground, it burned like acid, causing a new wave of the rancid scent they'd been dealing with the entire way to the clearing (seriously, how many of those are there?) "But I guess that's beside the point," it said suddenly, shaking everyone out of their thoughts.

"To tell you the truth, this white-eyed brat may be as useful as a nail without the hammer. Which is why…" it turned back the Sand Siblings. "I ask you **_Shukaku_**… will you follow and serve the master on the other side of the door before us," indicating the vortex on the opposite side of the clearing. "Or shall I take the pleasure in killing you and those present to see the sight you enjoy the most?"

Gaara squirmed, trying to fight off the demon inside of him who practically screamed in earnest to blood shed. Controlling his breathing, he finally answered, "No, and I am not Shukaku, I am Gaara of the Sand. And it is you who will perish before this day is through."

"Oh no, my little sand raccoon. You forget. I just so happen to be _inside_ on of your comrades who I'm sure you'd rather not so much as try to harm, bringing your little plan to a stand still. Now, is that your honest answer?"

"Yes."

"Hmm. Too bad. So sad. I guess you leave me no choice." Releasing Neji from his bone-breaking hold, it/Iruka started to become a blur of color and motion. Not to attack, but to retreat. Somewhere along the line, it had come to the conclusion that if Gaara refused to comply, it'd have to find a means of making him change his mind. If the opposite, it'd probably have the time of its life ridding any world of close to 15 people. Heading straight for the vortex, it/Iruka moved almost desperately toward the only exit in sight, trailing acid-like drool the entire way (isn't that gross? But that's how I made things so deal with it). Finally after what seemed like hours, the search party was set into action, awakening limbs to assume their functions in chasing the creature that was once Iruka. And Kakashi was right on his tail, gaining with each step taken. With a desperate jump, it/Iruka lunged at the swirling eddy to disappear in its mysterious depths followed shortly by Kakashi and any other person close enough to keep up with their pace.

Color, light, and sound met them as they followed their comrade in arms to whatever fate had in store. (Déjà vu no?) Ino nearly screamed as she spun out of control, struggling to make sure no one looked up her skirt. Temari, Hinata, Kurenai and Sakura were having the same problem, trying to avoid the hungry eyes of any hentai's in their midst. Gai was rambling about God knows what once again, Lee going along with it and Shikamaru trying not to doze off in the lazy pull of the strange portal. Choji looked dizzy, spinning in semi-lazy circles in midair as Tenten tried to help in his attempts to reposition himself. Kankuro, Gaara, Shino, Neji and Kiba (Akamaru back in his jacket) tried not to bounce into each other (or anyone else for that matter), attempting to catch up with their teachers to assist in snagging the runaway culprit that was once Iruka. Another light appeared before them, proving to be the only other exit. It/Iruka practically slapped its limbs to its sides, shooting forward and disappearing in a flash of illumination. Following suit, the search party attempted to catch up to their would-be cohort, letting the future throw its best shot at them.

--**_Other Side_**--

Snow, cold icy snow met them head-on. Cold air, gray skies and even danker buildings of stone and glass stood tall and domineering over them. Freezing cold caused them to shiver, watching their breath float away as the vortex spat them out in twos or threes at a time. Flakes of heavenly white drifted down in lazy swirls through the air, bringing the ground to their attention. Akamaru wiggled out of Kiba's jacket to sniff the day old trail still scratched into the unbroken surface of the white blanket. Barking in enthusiasm, Kiba smiled and congratulated his furry friend. "What is it Kiba?" Shino asked from where he stood shivering in the cold, despite the fact that his clothing should be keeping him from doing so.

"Akamaru said that thing and Naruto were here yesterday. He wounded it somehow and by the looks of the pace, they shouldn't be too far off!"

"Yeah but looks like we've got bigger problems. Check it out." Asuma growled, pointing to the road ahead. The Iruka imposter had come to a halt not thirty paces away, trapped between two new figures, one in the way of a fairly miffed and concerned Kakashi. The rest of the group ran over to assist the one-eyed man only to stopped be a commanding voice.

"For your own safety, it is unwise to approach. Back away now, and remain there until this conflict is concluded." The figures seemed to say in unison, sounding more like machines of war rather than human beings. Tall and lean, brown slightly curly hair tied back in small tails, the two young warriors faced their new prey in a mix of defensive and offensive stances, prepared, alert yet at ease with the knowledge that it was cornered. Hawk masks hid their faces from view, one black with a white circle, the other the exact opposite, their uniforms of long sleeve brown shirts, brown jean-like pants to match (with even I don't know how many pockets) and black sneakers planted firmly on the cold concrete with matching katanas at their backs (1). The creature that was Iruka looked pissed and hissed angrily. "You two again? And to think we got rid of you months ago! Dammit how many times will it take to get you to just die already?!"

"As many times as needs be, if necessary. Try all you want, we dare you. It's going to take more than just little pieces of scum like you to take us down. Now, shall we begin?" they snickered mockingly, crouching further into their stances.

"Oh and what are whelps like you brats going to do to me? You do understand that if you try to kill me, you try to murder the one I've so successfully conquered." It/Iruka smirked raising an eyebrow at its opponents, daring them to attack.

"Such is probable, but also avoidable with cooperation. Surrender now and conflict can be avoided. Agree? Disagree?" they questioned, voices and tones matching in an almost daunting manner.

"Hmm… disagree." 'Iruka' moved forward for the umpteenth time, hoping to avoid the two blocking his path. However, Lady Luck must've been away at the spa when it comes to this creature's day, for it didn't get very far. The two masked men practically flew across the landscape and tackled him, going through each other and their target. Black on white tumbled away expertly from the front, holding a form close while white on black harshly tossed a drooling figure into the nearest building, causing a dent several inches deep and several feet wide. Advancing, White on black prepared for a counter. The thing rose, back hunched, green eyes filled with insanity, crooked mouth drooling like an overheated dog's. It let out an angry scream as it charged, only to get clotheslined; roundhouse kicked and then sent flying a second time that day. Reaching into one of his many pants pockets, White on black pulled out a note and a jar of some kind. Throwing the note, it hit and stuck to the creature's abdomen making it completely motionless. Opening the little vessel, White on black pointed the opening at his target and said some strange words too quickly and softly to catch. Screaming and yelling insults and other colorful words, its form stretched and dissolved, heading straight for the jar. Once all inside, he snapped the lid back on, marked it with a Sharpie from one of his other pockets and put them both away in their respective locations.

Meanwhile, Black on white gently laid the figure he held down on the ground as Kakashi rushed over to observe in as to whom it was. Thankfully, it was Iruka, back to normal and unconscious. "Will he be alright?" Kakashi asked almost instantly, eager and afraid of the answer.

The young man turned to him, his golden-green eyes staring back in kindness. "Any mental or physical damage has yet to be determined but your friend should be fine in a matter of hours." They could _hear_ the smile in his voice as he chuckled at Kakashi's worried expression. "Worry not Red Eye, your companion just needs rest and some guidance in remembering past events. Nothing _I_ haven't seen before."

They stared in shock at him as Kakashi began to stutter. "H-h-how did you… when did you…what-?"

"I've seen this before too." Black on white said cheerfully, eyes smiling and understanding. "Some eyes see better than most as one can see." He chuckled as his own dilated to cat pupils with golden irises to match. Gasping and backing away, they prepared for attack but he waved it away. "Somehow I knew you'd do that, but I'm only dangerous when I want to be and _she_ isn't going to have us attack you unless provoked."

"Wait. She?"

"Yes she. And _we_ don't want to attack you. You seem too nice for such things."

"But how-?"

"Partnership."

"Say WHAT?!"

"Equality on nearly every level. Compromise. Agreement. Peace and harmony. Travel buddies, battles allies, counselors, advisors, teachers or just friends in general; you name it, it's probably one of the many things _we can_ be. Two beings as one, or just two people altogether, just stuck in the same form every once in a while. Now if you'll excuse _me_, I must see if your friend truly has a clean bill of health."

Eyes back to their enchanting golden-green, the teenage warrior proceeded to kneel beside the unconscious man, checking his breathing, pulse, looking for breaks, fractures and all that other healer bull crap. "Hmm."

"Well?" Asuma called from where he stood, tired of standing around and doing nothing. Finishing his examination, the warrior then proceeded to do something unusual: he started to rotate and relax his right arm. "What are you doing?" Neji growled, impatient at this man's odd actions.

"Patience is a virtue my friend. If you will allow me to concentrate, I can conclude my analysis of your cohort here and maybe clarify in as to his exact condition. Ah, here we go."

What they saw next would be etched into their brains for life. Without so much as puncturing the clothes or the skin, Black on white reached with his right hand _into_ Iruka's chest, causing the area where his limb protruded from the unconscious form to ripple almost like a drop hitting the surface of a puddle. Bracing the ground from where he knelt, the masked man cautiously edged his limb from shoulder to shoulder, the neck, the stomach and pretty much everywhere in between. White on black had long since walked over to investigate the procedure after scouting the area a bit, stating in annoyed monotone, "Anything?"

"Nothing yet, but- fuck." Black on white muttered. Alert now, White on black moved a little closer. "What? What'd you do this time?"

"Thought too soon that's all. And maybe then some."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning he's okay but… there's something else in here."

"You're kidding right?" he groaned. "Another one?"

"No, they're clean. It's just… I don't think it was supposed to wake up _this_ soon ya know."

"Oh geez. Please tell me… you didn't… oh crap. What's the status?"

"Well, it seems to be, as one would say, be _hatching_ as it were."

"Hatching? What the hell are you two talking about?" Sakura roared, her inner self, rearing its angry face at the two who jumped and nearly backed away in surprise and self-preservation. White on black stepped forward, practically towering over the pink haired girl "Do you _want_ me to do the same to you as I did the one who did this to your friend? Well… **_do you_**?" he growled, voice becoming deeper than it naturally was, almost god-like. She backed away, eyes tearing up as she hid behind Ino. "Brother! Enough! Their friend needs our help and your lashing out at them will serve no one. Now back down now."

Turning on his companion, White on black growled eyes flashing dangerously as the sound broadened to that of a lion or a bear. "Brother. Down." Black on white countered firmly, confidently staring back into the anger filled eyes of his partner. Grudgingly, White on black moved away until he was next to Black on white, sitting next to him on the snow covered ground. Turning his back to them with an indignant grunt White on black crossed his arms and went to staring at the snowfall to the ground behind them.

"That's better. See, that wasn't so hard now was it?"

"Humph."

"Okay then. Now to clarify in as to what was being discussed: your friend here has a new friend of his own."

"Like the one from before." Kakashi queried, his single eye narrowing suspiciously.

"Actually no. The one that was in him before was a mind-bender, a true demon. This one, however, is nothing close to that of which possessed your comrade." At this news, everyone sighed in relief. "This one is new, yet to experience and what not."

"What the hell does that mean?" Asuma exclaimed, his cigarette threatening to fall from his mouth. _And to think we were in the clear._ Kakashi thought in exasperation. _How can this get any worse?_

"It means that this spirit, and I do mean a good one, must've been in the mind-benders' possession when it took over your friend. He left it behind somehow when we tackled him, totaling cleansing it before any of the mind-bender's essence rubbed off on the yet-to-hatch spirit egg."

"So there's nothing wrong with _either_ of them? Can't you get it out?" Shikamaru said, speaking up for the first time in this chapter. The fact that this conversation wasn't really going anywhere was starting to piss him off a little.

"Yes and I could have gotten the bloody thing out had I known it was in there maybe five minutes ago." Black on white said in frustration, trying to move the phasing limb oddly caught on something in Iruka's chest/abdomen. "That and it doesn't want to leave."

"WHAT?" they yelled in surprise and rage.

"It doesn't want to leave." He said calmly as his double flinched slightly at the onslaught of sound ringing in their ears. "Or at least it's scared to."

"What's your point already?" White on black growled, turning around a bit to look the other in the eye. All this bickering was giving him a headache. _And to think it would just be a simple scouting session, but NO… it just HAD to turn into a conflict with a mind-bender, and now a group of people from gods knows where crying their eyes out over some guy with an egg in his chest that's causing even MORE problems. And to think I could be training right now. Ugh I hate my job._

"My point is, _Brother_, is that this little guy and/or girl is fresh from the shell, thinks I'm going to kill it or other and if that's too much for you: it thinks that it's in its **_match_**."

This piece of information wasn't really taken well, or well absorbed for that matter. His words were met with stunned silence, mouths open and gaping, jaws on the ground. Actually confused, Temari stepped forward as Black on white started (once again) to free his hand from the despondent spirits' grip. "What do you mean by match? Is that a good thing?"

"It means, my good lady, that this little one thinks that this man is meant to be with it like me and my brother here, since we have one of our own. Whether it's good or bad all depends on the situation. Right now, it's bad since this one knows nothing of so much as spirit control, care, or training for that matter."

"Training?" Kankuro piped up, wanting to know more on this matter.

Sighing, he turned to his opposite "Brother, do you mind?"

Seeing no escape, White on black turned around fully to face his audience, all of whom he was sure he had their full attention. "Some spirits are easy to get along with and becoming one yet two parts of a whole is effortlessly done within a time span of several weeks, days, if really lucky hours, and if truly lucky beyond compare, a matter of minutes after the person and spirit first meet. Others, on the other hand, are extremely powerful and hard to maintain a decent relationship with of any kind. But this especially a concern if the spirit is a new-born (like the one in your friend), particularly if the person who happened upon him or her is completely clueless in as to how to handle such power or how to tell the poor thing that they're just as new to the union as they are. A lot of relationships are established after one or the other has _some_ knowledge in as to handle _certain types_ of spirits, all varying in power level and element."

"Elements?" Gaara asked, briefly interrupting and not really wanting to be left out of this strange subject. Controlling Shukaku better was starting to become a new goal.

"I knew _you_ would ask that." White on black said, tone never going above that of boredom and cold superiority. "Every spirit, regardless of size or function, has a specific element, but can be trained to handle other elements in relation or completely alien to the original or multiple originals that come naturally to the spirit in question.

"But I'm sure you've guessed that not all pairings are by choice. In fact, some are out of necessity. If the spirit is weak, wounded, or near death, (sometimes the other way around) and someone willing to bear their presence for a while comes along, talks it over, spit shakes on the sucker and you've got yourself a temporary travel buddy. From what I can tell by the likes of you Red Head, is that your joining isn't by choice either."

"And what can you do about it?" Gaara growled, angry now that a complete stranger was messing with him. Before conflict could arise again, Black on white intervened. "I'm sure we can talk about this later, what we should be focusing on now is getting MY FUCKING HAND OUT OF THIS GUY!"

His words were surprisingly harsh, but White on black found this amusing. "Oh what's the matter? Been caught too long?" a smirk could be heard in the taunt.

"Just shut up and help me pull dammit. I think I got a good grip on this thing and you actually chatter boxing for once in your damn life isn't helping."

"Is that how it is? First you want me to talk like a five year old on sugar and now you want me to put a sock in it? Who knew my own brother could be indecisive? Someone call a doctor 'cause I think he's finally cracked!" White on black practically snickered though his tone of voice remained somewhat devoid of emotion.

"Oh just shut it and pull." Grabbing his arm with both hands White on black pulled on his partners' limb, both bracing against the ground, Black on white regretfully using his foot as a means to keep Iruka from coming up with him. This action created the water-like ripples to appear as the limb was being extracted –finally! We're getting somewhere! Wootness! —After thirty seconds of pulling, the two were thrown back at the last tug. White on black let go and flipped, searching his pockets as his opposite tried to right himself, his right hand holding a black silky ball of fur, its four limbs and tail trailing behind the body like tails on a kite. Successfully pulling out another jar popped the lid off and braced for a struggle or something in comparison. Black on white, having come to hold the little creature like baby, walked over and, with professional hands, gently held it to the opening of the glass vessel, whispering words too complicated to catch.

Almost like mist, it dissolved and flowed into the bottle followed almost immediately by the lid closing up the only means of escape. Stretching and flexing his right arm, Black on white walked back to Iruka's unconscious form on the snowy street. "Well that was pleasant." He muttered, sarcasm dripping from his words.

"Will he be okay?" Kakashi asked, uncertain and almost fearing the answer.

"He'll be fine. A little memory problem here and there, but nothing too serious."

"Memory problem? Here and there?"

"The last few hours or so. Chill, he's not going to die. But he just might if we don't get him off the ground anytime soon."

Realizing this, Kakashi took responsibility by picking the chunin up bridal-style. –Awe how cute! Don't they look great together? —"Thanks for your help, but I think we'll be going now for I have two missing students to look for."

"Would one of them be blonde, wears orange, with blue eyes and can make more of himself?" Black on white piped up as the group began to walk away. Surprised at the accuracy, Neji was the first to respond with a raised eyebrow. "And how do you know that?"

"Follow us and see." They replied in unison, seeming to smirk behind their masks, turning around and started to navigate the snow filled streets of the gray city. One hour of walking, several turns, mix-ups, heated arguments with sweat drops to match, and close to five streets later, they came across the scene of the hour. Yep. You guessed it. Naruto, clones and all, were still suspended in midair, angry and surprised expressions frozen on their faces as they tried to escape an unnamed attack. "What happened here? Why aren't they moving?" Kurenai asked, red eyes wide at the slightly discolored figures floating motionless like airplane models hanging from some little kid's ceiling.

"Simple. Time distortion spell. Whoever or whatever attacked this kid must've been a real powerful caster."

"Who? It was a thing. End of story." Kakashi growled, irritated at being reminded of the monstrosity.

"Well sometimes it actually matters just _who_ it _used_ to be. Such information really helps when you know who's fallen in action, whether or not they're aware of their situation, and just how powerful they are, were, or just how powerful he/she's become due to the unnatural transformation." Black on white said matter-of-factually as he casually ducked under a Naruto clone a little too low for comfort.

"The energy here. How can this still be active if the caster isn't around anymore?" Neji queried, his Byakugan activated as though to try and decipher the bizarre enchantment before them.

"That's the thing about these kinds of spells. It'd probably still remain active even if the caster's dead or on the edge of passing over. I heard a story on how one of ours was stuck in a spell like this for nearly five years. By the time he got out of it, he kept on blubbering about a mission that he was _supposed_ to finish but had been done and over with five years before." White on black stated and left it at that, seeming to stare thoughtfully at a clone closest to him, literally tilting his head at it. "Can you guys get him out of it? I mean you cured Iruka-sensei, why not him?" Lee asked, despite himself and his curiosity. It seemed that they were getting these two strangers to do everything for them, and having them do more was probably really pushing their nerves.

However, Black on white just laughed. Not a harsh or insane laugh like the ones they'd been hearing lately, but one that sounded perfectly human. "Well that all depends, would you like to do the honors brother or shall I?"

"No way. Done enough for today."

"Awe. Is someone cranky?" he said mockingly.

"Do that again and I'll show you what it's like to see everything upside down. The hard way."

"Hard way?"

"Yeah. Through your ass."

Leaving it at that, Black on white moved to the center of the crowd of clones giving everything one last look before saying. "You guys might want to move away from this spot. Things might get a little ugly."

Sure that everyone had moved, Black on white –don't worry, they have names it's just no one's asked yet. Man, this sucks—brought his hands together as though in prayer. His mind was obviously occupied by a single thought, because he somehow ignored Gai and Lee rant on about youth and power while everyone sweat dropped and White on black seethed in annoyance at the ridiculous display he was forced to witness. Slowly a wind started to pick up and created a tornado effect around the Naruto clones and Black on white in the middle of the street. Electricity began to spark, melting the snow only to freeze again in the air. Swirling faster and faster, the spinning ice/water obscuring their view of Naruto clones and the masked warrior. It all ended with a boom and (ironically) a flash of light. Looking back, everyone was relieved to see the masked warrior had gone to stand over one of many dazed and close to drooling Naruto clones. Popping out of existence, all but one of the clones dissipated, revealing a confused fox boy.

"Naruto!"

Wriggling out of Kakashi's hold, Iruka unsteadily went to practically glomp his would-be son. Surprised to see the older man but happy to see a familiar face, Naruto accepted the hug. "Hey Iruka-sensei! Shouldn't _I_ be the one attacking _you_ with hugs here?"

"You really had us worried Naruto. Iruka especially. We came all this way to find you. Can you tell us anything about what happened here?" Kakashi said in his normal tone, pulling out a copy of Come Come Paradise. Unbeknownst to them, the two masked strangers watched this exchange of hugs, worry and affection with curiosity. Neji didn't miss the slight tilting of their heads or the questioning look in their mysterious all-knowing eyes. Knowing Iruka, he was close to tears with worry and relief. Actually thinking back, Naruto distinctly hit the rewind button in his brain (Naruto can think? Who knew?). "All I can get is me attacking him with my kage bushin and then POW! Nothing. Next thing I know, I'm here, lying on the cold hard ground with this guy staring at me. Who is he anyway?"

"Why hello to you too. To tell you the truth, I'm the one released you from that nasty little predicament you were in. Can you remember anything else from your little experience?" Black on white said with a friendly wave, his mind still contemplating what the exchange between man and boy was about.

"Actually, there is one other thing…"

"And that is?"

"It knew my name."

"What?" White on black exclaimed, approaching for the first time to look Naruto straight in the eyes. "Are you sure?"

"Uh… yeah I'm pretty sure." confused, the group watched the two masked warriors walk away to converse in private. It went on for a minute or two, with strange hand signals and reactions to what was said by the other. Somewhere in the middle of it, they paused and turned their heads like dogs to whistles, looking this way and that as though searching for something none of them could see. Three minutes later the two walked back with an air of tension and attentiveness that wasn't comforting. Movement was quick and urgent. "Is something wrong?" Kakashi queried, his eye narrowing to see if he couldn't find the problem as well.

"We need to move out. Been here too long. Your attacker may just have returned with reinforcements. Caution must be taken." White on black growled under his breath, angry with himself for being careless and unwary of the possible situations to come. Affirming his condition, Naruto took to helping Iruka in standing who also accepted assisted once again from Kakashi. Akamaru whined from inside Kiba's jacket burrowing further into hiding. A whistling noise caught their attention, growing louder and louder above the howling wind. Finally the whistling came to an abrupt halt followed immediately with the sound of something being blown to bits. That something being Black on white's head exploding to oblivion, sending blood and guts all over Shino, Hinata, Gai, Lee, Tenten, Neji, and Kurenai. White on black cursed explosively, turned toward the left and hissed dangerously. "You bastards. You'll pay for that."

"And what, pray tell, are you going to do about it?"

Standing before them was the one figure Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura had hoped to never see again. The thing chuckled at their discomfort. "Did you really think I'd leave you hanging? Come now fox brat, did you seriously think I'd let such interesting prey escape? To be truthful I'll have much pleasure in tearing you limb from limb."

"Who are you and where's Sasuke?" Naruto roared despite his slight trembling in awe and fear of facing his past foe once again. Its laugh echoed menacingly cut was interrupted by White on black coming between him and its previous opponent. "If you want to fight, take me on since you enjoy killing brothers so much. If you can kill the youngster can you take on the elder?"

"That's a fairly good question. Can you?"

Astonished, they all turned to see Black on white standing up from where he'd fallen even though his head was still kind of gory. Head practically in half, he stood regardless of his condition, mask in pieces on the ground as his head put itself together. Clean face, straight nose and strangely happy smile met Gaara's gaze as golden green eyes met his. Irises cat-like for only seconds said enough. Head and hair restored and falling free, he turned to face his would-be assassin. The only one to not react was his opposite, an intimidating energy surging and screaming for release. "Brother. If you'll allow me?"

"All right but I'm sure we want him alive this time. He may have something these people need. As well as ourselves."

"Are you sure? He did attack you and nearly succeeded in killing you."

"True. Okay, but not too much damage and in one piece. Busted and broken, but not in bite size pieces. Agreed?"

"Good enough." Suddenly blurry, the lone masked figure ate ground between himself and the creature in nanoseconds striking relentlessly like there was no tomorrow. Keeping up proved to be a difficult task, their movements hard to monitor especially since the creature was having difficulty itself. Slash, cut, slash, slice, jump, dodge, slice, slash, stab, slash, parry, strike, slash, cut, cut, cut, dodge, stab, cut, slash. It was almost like a dance, the creature struggling to remain standing bleeding and gasping gashes and cuts large and gushing out nasty discolored ooze. It glared at its smug abuser. Dodging another attack and bypassing him completely, it ran despite its condition at Naruto. Ninja after ninja tried to stop the things' rampage, only to get tossed aside like rag dolls, falling in heaps on top of each other. Dodging and trying to wound it further with a kunai knife, Naruto tried to push it back and away as two blurs came to help, masked or not. The cut across his chest brought back past problems for the fox boy, starting once again to bleed profusely. Stubborn as he was, Naruto refused to back down even with the two strangers coming in from the things' flanks. Katanas elevated to strike, the two charged right in, completely ignoring Gaara's Sand Coffin technique coming in from behind. All three hit at once, a bright light, great wind and flying sand sending all to the ground.

Then all was quiet. Getting up, even Gaara gasped at the sight before them. Standing in silence, the two strangers were frozen in their stances, the thing between them nothing more than a dusty dried up corpse (with certain parts obviously sewn on –yeah isn't it gross--) with clothes barely even considerably labeled 'rags'. Pulling back blades, the clothes skeleton fell to the snow with a distinct plop, turning to dust frequently as the cold wind blew. Temari chose then to speak up, her words choked with uncertainty and fear, like when her brother got angry. "What just happened? What did you do to it?"

"Surprisingly nothing, yet everything that was necessary to ensure its certain death and/or demise." White on black said calmly sheathing his sword walking down the street, ignoring any stares that came his way. Nodding, his opposite followed but turned and practically smiled saying, "You should get that looked at Naruto-san, why don't you come with us? Being sitting ducks out here won't make things any better you know? That attack probably got us some attention from any allies that befriended that thing. Luckily its not far before we get home, we were headed there before we met you and I'd suspected we'd be late today anyway. Coming?"

Astonished at the carefree grin on the face that had been so serious before was baffling and strangely disarming. Slightly dizzy from loss of blood, Naruto couldn't help but nod. The grin widened, eyes seeming to glitter mysteriously in mischief. Waving for them to follow, he jogged to walk beside he counterpart, falling into step and despite the sudden difference between the two, they looked exactly alike. No wonder they mentioned they were brothers. Iruka supported by Kakashi and Naruto taking help from Kiba, Akamaru yipped in excitement and ran ahead, tail wagging at the thought of a warm place to nap. No one really noticed to the snow beginning to fall again.

Yay! I finished chapter 4! I rock! And it's only 11:30 at night! Damn I need sleep. Anywho, this is the second longest chapter I've written so far. Eleven pages. Eleven! Including all this shit at the bottom. Which makes twelve. Yeah it sucks but an authoress must speak with her readers somehow. Well I thank any and all for any past reviews and compliments, and I can't help but be honest in saying that chapter 5's gonna take a while. Writers block is creeping back and I feel even more pessimistic and depressing than before. Maybe lack of sleep, or my life sucks, or maybe it's because I've been waiting for two of my favorite authors (Dhampir and Kyuubi-kun) to update their stories and reading the same thing over and over is kind of aggravating. On with notes:

1) The appearance of the two mystery characters is easily explained: they're from a book I've been trying to write for some time now and to me, they're a pair of sexy beasts (not as sexy as Sasuke of course but maybe just as good)

Next chapter:

Ch 5: What Just Happened?

Looks like Naruto and the crew just got away from a nasty experience but not without a scratch or two to show for it! And what's with the two crazy sword-wielding crusaders? Well, I'm not telling! Hahahahaha! You'll have to wait until the next time I update with: Chapter 5: What Just Happened? No flames please. That means you Coalar.


	5. Chapter 5: What Just Happened?

Fingers ready to create and eyes peeled to look upon my work from locations unknown. Ah life can be good. Some rest and a minor look on the bright side can do that to a pessimist. Even if she's a seriously cranky Capricorn. Talk about results. On with life. And everything shitty about it. Here before you my faithful readers is ch. 5, long awaited and probably going to be longer than any other. Ultimate Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and its characters for I'm lacking in such skills and doubt to be worthy of such awesomeness. Read, review, no flames and a big ass Snickers bar. YOSH!

"Iii" speech

_Iii_ thought

**_Iii_** spirit speech/conversation

Chapter 5: What Just Happened?

Snow fell in small flakes to the silent and empty streets of the gray city. The only life proved to be several birds, a stray cat or dog, and a large group of strangely garbed people walking cautiously across the frosty ground. A cold wind howled past them the snow falling faster, making them hold themselves against the cold. Naruto and Iruka shivered the most considering their conditions. The strangers, however, seemed unaffected by the change in the weather pressing forward hair blowing along with the harsh wind. "How much further?" Neji called from somewhere behind them.

"YES! How much further must we progress my strange fellows?" Gai roared in a disgustingly passionate voice, nearly making certain unlucky people deaf all the while sweat dropping at the delusional man. _Man… and they call us freaks._ White on black thought, his eyebrow possibly twitching uncontrollably underneath his mask. To avoid conflict, the unmasked stranger answered for him. "Only so far. Another minute for sure."

"You'd better hope so," Kakashi growled, still angry with himself for slipping up like he had, allowing Iruka to get hurt. Maybe worse. A whole lot worse.

"Don't worry." A voice contended causing the one-eyed man to turn and see the unmasked warrior walking next to him and Iruka. "You don't have to feel so down about it either."

Curious and aware now, Iruka spoke up. "Why?"

"Because it's the occupational hazard is all. The fact that you were hurt is just another event in the timeline in which to put behind you. What should matter now is what the future holds. Whether you hide behind secrets or you walk out in the open doesn't matter. You learn from your mistakes, and take courage in knowing how to prevent the same thing happening twice."

"You sound like a scholar or something. Do you teach?" Kakashi queried, eye smiling in amusement. Chuckling the bare faced man answered with his mischievous smile. "Only in the matters of war, life," he paused and continued slyly, "even love."

Astonished, the chunin teacher blushed while the Jounins' surprise failed to remain hidden from his masked face. Nearly laughing at their discomfort, the young warrior waved away their worries. "Such affection is acceptable. Your lives are your own and what others think of it shouldn't matter to proud ones such as yourselves. With some rest, a bit of solids and fluids in his system, even a little assistance will have him on his feet in no time. Don't worry Red Eye, you and your friends are in safe hands."

"We're here." His counterpart called from the front of the group, standing before a building almost like all the others. Only difference was the fact that it looked like an inn with a restaurant/bar at the bottom and the living areas at the top. Standing at nearly eight stories, it actually looked worth living in, especially since the front walkway was completely snow and ice-free. Opening the door the two looked back, awaiting the group to go before them. Choji attempted to enter only to be stopped with an arm and a single reminder. "Don't be rude, ladies first." The unmasked man said bowing at the back, holding out his free left arm to the closest female. Taken by surprise by the distinct show of politeness, Kurenai (being closest) took the invitation and entered, followed closely by the other girls.

Once inside, the first thing to be noticed was it's lacking of people to fulfill the setting of roadside inn. Dark hardwood floors, traditional wooden tables and chairs almost gave the room an medieval or western feel to it. Behind the bar at the left stood a tallish figure cleaning glasses for future use. Wearing the same clothes as that of the two strangers, his was different by far. His mask pertained that of a dog, a German Shepard if you're wondering (1), with a darker brown outfit to match. Turning his head slightly to look in their direction, he tensed, only to have it waved off by one of the strangers. His voice was a bit gruff and demanding but not enough to be threatening, "You're late. Again."

"Got held up. You know just as well as I do Chevy (2) that the enemy's starting to swarm like a bunch of bees with a kicked in hive. That and this bunch right here," White on black growled grumpily, thumbing at the group settling into the nearby chairs, "had problems of their own. Leaving them like that would be stupid, we'd be court marshaled, and if Mr. One Eye over there pulls out that book again, my friends and I will take much pleasure in burning, _ripping_ and or **slicing** it into atom size pieces. Got it?"

Horrified at the accusation, all saw Kakashi quickly put the book back in his pocket, his lone eye wide with amazement that the stranger had noticed the book's' appearance without turning around. Even Neji was amazed at this sudden insight on their surroundings. _How did he do that? Does he have something similar to Byakugan? Who and what are they? Maybe this can be questioned later… but something still bothers me._ "Pardon but I don't think you ever told us your names."

Perking up at this missed detail, the three looked at each other before looking back at Neji, the unmasked one answering first. "This is an unusual question but quite commonly overlooked in rough times. Allow me to introduce us: I am Evan (3) and this is my older twin brother Ozzy (4)." He said calmly as his newly introduced companion took off his mask and waved less than halfheartedly. The difference between the two was clear. Evan was smiling warmly and had a look of optimism going on. Ozzy, golden green eyes sharper than his brothers', gave cold looks all round, almost ready to pounce and totally kill something if it so much as made any kind of wrong move. Or just movement in general. "And as mentioned, this grump over here is Chevy." Evan continued, giving the dog-masked man the thumbing gesture.

"Hey." Chevy said shortly, blackish gray eyes flashing in mock indignation, then asked. "Anyone hungry? I'm sure the others have started by now. Any orders?" Expectant, he stared with blackish grey eyes at the group before him. As foreseen by those who knew the large young man best, Choji went down an amazingly long list of different foods, appetizers and other dishes to fulfill his stomachs constant low growls. Sweat dropping Chevy started to walk away with a hesitant step "okay, uh, I'll see what we can do about all.. of.. that… uh right, I'll be right back." Without another word, the dog-masked man left through a door on the far right side of the bar, moving faster than necessary. The twins however, were in a state of shock, their jaws practically on the floor. Or at least Evan's was. Ozzy just looked a bit pale, trying to comprehend how a normal human could eat so much. After several minutes of astonished silence, Evan exploded.

"ARE YOU FOR REAL? HOW ON THIS EARTH CAN YOU EAT THAT MUCH? You might be a worthy rival for that of the biggest eater out of this entire city!"

"I could? What do you mean?" the plum man asked, curious in as to who Evan was preferring to.

"Only the largest of the large, and one of the strongest of the strong. Considering his size, he'd probably out-eat you by far more than what you order if given the chance."

"Is that so? And how do you know?" Asuma called from where he sat, filling the room with cigarette smoke.

"How do we know he asks? How do we know?" Ozzy's words dripped with sarcasm, making it sound like a stupid question. "The guy's over eight feet tall and weighs over 5 tons. It's not hard to miss let alone forget a guy that big. He's a giant for crying out loud!"

Asuma's cigarette fell from his mouth in shock while everyone else had expressions that threatened to have them eyeless for the rest of their lives. "What does he look like?" Tenten asked hesitantly, fearing that the one the twins spoke of was some sort of monstrosity they'd faced earlier. Waving away the fear, Evan answered her question in an even and calming tone. "No need to panic. The guy's harmless and really gentle, he may not look it, but he can prove it. He's a real hit with the kids." He said winking at her. "Besides, no one's ever really managed to unlock the guy's anger."

"Does this character have a name by chance?" Iruka queried equally curious about the infamous gentle giant whose actions were obviously focused on being non-violent.

"Actually yes," Ozzy said leaning back against the bar, sitting on one of the stools bolted to the wooden floor. "Name's Greg (5) but the only thing wrong with him is his language."

"Is it foul?" The chunin asked, sending a glare at a one-eyed man, who tried to hide behind his book then remembered the danger of its existence and just took to staring at the ceiling.

"No, it's just he can only say one word. Grog (6). Which to us sounds like Greg, but he responds to either one really. Of course he could be trying to say 'frog' but you never actually know what the big guy's tryin' to tell ya."

"Then how do you talk to him? Can't you understand him?"

"The thing is: he makes it simple by indicating what he's trying to say, wants to say, or what was said. When you really think about it, he's really great at communication despite his handicap." Evan smiled as Chevy appeared again behind the bar, but was being followed by a middle-aged woman possibly in her 40's or 50's. What caught the most attention was her lacking of a mask, showing her face for all to see. Almost black hair fell in healthy waves to her shoulders over a plain crème v-neck t-shirt and khaki pants like the three warriors only with fewer pockets and more loops for sticking tools and what have you in 'em. Standing tall with hazel eyes to match, she turned to face the group before her like a lioness facing a hoard of misbehaving cubs. Seeming unaffected by this, Kakashi did his usual "Yo." Raising his hand in greeting, eye smiling at the new woman. Ignoring this she turned to the twins on the other side of the bar. They tensed, Ozzy shifting to get out of the way as Evan prepared to duck only to have their attempts become useless. In a single swing of the arm, the woman hit the two over the side of the head with a frying pan that somehow came to hand like a baseball bat. The two were sent flying across the room and crashing into a corner, knocking over tables and chairs.

Chevy winced as the objects fell on the two, having ducked out of the way to avoid any injuries to be inflicted on him too. He winced again as the woman yelled, "YOU'RE LATE!! AGAIN! What am I going to do with you two? Coming home late almost every night. Honestly, what would your _parents_ think if they saw how you two inconsiderate brats keep on staying out when you could be dead for all we know! Well? WELL? CARE TO EXPLAIN?"

"Um, maybe you should've asked that before you hit them right?" This sentence also earned Chevy a face full of pan, the woman's anger still not satisfied. The two brothers struggled with tangled limbs before getting off of the floor to stagger back to where they'd been sitting. Ozzy responded to the question, frustrated. "Well, _Tia_ (7), maybe we could've come back sooner if this lot hadn't popped out of nowhere!" he growled, holding his nose and pointing at the ninja group behind him. Evan sat next to his brother at the bar holding his head and struggling to keep the tears in his eyes from falling. The strange woman turned to the group again, causing some of them to jump despite herself. "So which one's the big eater then?"

Hesitantly, Choji raised his hand in the hopes of serving this strange ordeal. Much to the surprise of all, she jumped over the bar to tower over the oversized teen. What happened next even surprised the authoress of this story! The woman's next words shocked all three of the warriors to where their jaws were on the floor. For she said thus: "YOU are the bravest kid I've met in all my years of culinary work to demand such a large amount of food all at once! I on the other hand, cannot fulfill this request since **_somebody_**" she paused to glare at the twins who flinched "forgot to bring fresh supplies to the kitchen on time once _they_ were done with their daily patrol. However," pausing for effect "I'm sure I can whip up something to satisfy the hunger of you and your friends." Smiling sweetly, she who is dubbed 'Tia' turned back, jumped back over the bar and headed toward the door. Before exiting she turned around again to stab a finger at the twins "And you two can clean up that mess you made or I'll deep fry you both!" she nearly yelled, slamming the door behind her.

"Yes aunt Loni (8)." The two said in unison, getting up again to pick up the fallen tables and chairs they'd landed on when sent across the room: frying pan style. Jaws dropped at the mention of 'aunt Loni', Naruto with his curiosity getting the best of him asked "THAT was you're AUNT? Dude she's nasty! How do you put up with her?"

"We just do. She's more of a prohibition officer than a relative, considering she yells more than she's violent. Aunt Loni can be kind of harsh but her cooking's to die for!" Collapsing in one of the chairs Evan continued on with his story. "Back home she was the All-County Cook-Off Champion for over twenty years! But she got out of the running to let everyone else have a crack at it. Why she followed us out here is beyond us, but if she hadn't, we'd probably be skinnier than paper."

"Why doesn't she have a mask like you guys? Isn't she a warrior?" Tenten queried, a delicate eyebrow raised in question.

"That is a fairly good question milady. And the answer is that she's not a warrior in the sense of blood shed and kicking ass. More in the sense of spices and cutting heads off dead fish." Chevy called from the bar having returned to cleaning glasses. His voice was slightly nasal and the fact he could stand at all was proving to be a strain. "Her occupation is to feed and defend, not kill or attack. She's got a good arm though." The last sentence was announced with misery and annoyance. Though such actions were needed, how they were being taken wasn't good.

"Oh now you're gonna complain you lazy son of a bitch? I don't remember you bitchin' and moanin' about it back at Academy. I wonder what happened to you that could've gotten you to open that poor excuse of a mouth of yours." A sarcastic drawl came from the front door as yet _another_ stranger appeared from the snowy wasteland. Tall and slightly muscular, the newcomer came forward to sit at the bar, his black hair poking haphazardly in strange direction from under a mud colored hat that kind of looked like that of a fisherman, meant for calm water instead of whirling snow. Grey coat, black pants, hiking boots and dark green gloves made up his wardrobe, along with a dragon mask, similar to that of the other three warriors, hid his features. Deep brown eyes gave the group at the tables a curious look before turning to his comrades. "What's with the crowd? You two destroy something again? I didn't see any clouds of dust anywhere."

"Hey! The other times were on accident okay? It's not our fault that those people chose to live in this war-zone. Beside, we cleaned it up and got them to live elsewhere and you know that I'm sure." Evan snapped evenly, glaring at the newcomer.

"Sure, sure. And I wasn't the one who pulled every prank in the book ten times over in a time span of four hours almost all day, _everyday_, at the academy just to see when you'd get caught doing what the fastest." He growled from behind his mask, lifting it slightly to sip the White Russian he'd ordered.

Ozzy smirked in triumph as Evan tried to keep his snickering low key. "Ah the good day huh Brother?" Ozzy said sounding amused, the smirk threatening to become a full-blown smile raising his beer bottle as though to toast. Raising his own Evan chuckled and grinning like a fool. "Can't agree with you more. Do you remember how many teachers they had to replace? In no less than two days at a time? Haha great days are made of good pranks."

"You did all that in four hours? How'd you pull that off?" Sakura and Ino yelled in unison, their curiosity at its peak. Nodding the group edged closer to hear this strange tale. Shikamaru just grumbled about it all being 'so troublesome' and leaned back to nap, hoping to be left out of the action. But before the newcomer could utter another word, all four practically jumped at the next eminent event.

"HEY! OZZY AND EVAN-NISSAN ARE BACK!! CHARGE!!" a child's' voice rang true throughout the premises to soon be followed by a growing rumble of small shoes on wooden floors, stairs then floors again. A door to the far left burst open revealing a crowd of children probably no older than eight or nine, ranging in the youngest of five or six. Jumping up in mock dramatics (are we sure this isn't going to be a Gai moment? Let's hope not) Evan stabbed a finger in their direction and roared feigned anger and plastering a furious look all the while trying not to smile in amusement. "Indeed the sea of monkeys has returned! Come Brother for together we shall defeat their irresistible cuteness once and for all!!"

Trying not to laugh and sweat dropping at his forced involvement, he too took on a seemingly dramatic pose and replied with similar faked sincerity, "Of course! Their appearance means nothing to us for we are warriors who fight for all! But I suggest a means that of which is untested and highly dangerous to those of their caliber."

"You don't mean-? You really saying-?" fake fear appeared on Evan's face as though his sibling had just uttered a seriously bad word.

"Like hell I do. Gayle (9) shall you assist?" Ozzy inquired at the newcomer, who rose to stand beside them, pretending to be menacing with his mask firmly in place. Planting his feet rigidly, Gayle finally answered. "How can I not? You might the extra hands for…"

"THE ULTIMATE ATTACK: TRIPLE TICKLE TORTURE!!" the three roared in unison, quite literally jumping at the crowd of children who were by then screaming and laughing excitedly as they were chased all over the place. Scattering like marbles spilled out of the bag, the tiny fragile forms spread everywhere, hiding behind tables, chairs, the bar and anything or anyone who might prove to be worthy as a shield. Pretending to roar like monsters, arms raised, hands like mock claws, the three young men managed to grab a small giggling body or two to snuggle and tickle until a new victim came into range. The room that was once close to deathly quiet had become a mini gymnasium filled to the max with little kids. It wasn't before long that Naruto, Kiba, Lee, even Iruka decided to join the fun, forgetting all fatigue and past events. "Look Brother! Reinforcements!! Victory is surely ours!!" Evan called over the noise, to busy laughing himself to keep up the act. Smirking but remaining oddly neutral, Ozzy kept himself busy trying to get the kids into the chairs and keep them there only to have them get up and run off giggling as though streaking on a hot summer day (cute but nasty image isn't it?). Luckily it all came to a halt when a loud whistle caught everyone's attention back to the door behind the bar. Obviously Ms. Loni had left drowsiness and returned to find chaos holding the ominous frying pan in hand to back up her authority.

"HEY! Dinner's almost ready and I expect you all to have washed your hands before you even dare come back down here to get it. March." Stabbing an angry finger at the mass of little people who started to shuffle off and through the door in a desperate attempt to escape the evils that a frying pan could bring. Sitting back at the bar, the three men return to sipping their drinks of choice, wary of the iron utensil that could swing at any moment. Iruka sat back down with a tired sigh, Naruto sitting across from him with his infamous grin on his face looking almost exhausted. Several minutes later the crowd of children returned to sit at their own tables, careful to stay put and quiet. Raised eyebrows could be seen on all faces of the ninja group, Asuma the first to speak. "Got an iron fist Miss? If you do it works better here than anywhere I've seen."

"I, sir, have to hold up said 'iron fist' to keep these nasty little buggers in line. Even if some of them are good-for-nothing irresponsible nephews-."

"Hey we're right here!" They protested in unison, smirking despite the indignation as she ruffled their hair affectionately with her own smirk on her face. "Now if you two can come help me back here, we can get these mouths full of my Belly Buster Buffet Special."

"Yes Aunt Loni."

The three disappeared behind the door only to return with platters of plates and silverware, Chevy already getting out glasses and what looked like several jugs of milk. This operation continued until all had a set of their own, Gayle pitching in to get the food out faster. Large varieties could be seen: shrimp, lobster, turkey, chicken, and other foods that would make Kakashi's mask look exceptionally moist with drool. Rice, corn, carrots and such as the like complimented the dishes, Choji obviously wanting to grab a tuxedo and marry the wondrous provider of sustenance started to gobble down all that he was given as soon as it was set before him, making those who didn't know him well to gap with shock at how quick it disappeared into the boy's bowels. "THIS IS THE GREATEST!!" he roared between dishes. This outburst put a proud grin on Ms. Loni's face. "Glad you like it. I'm always happy to bring some sort of positive energy out of people especially with my cooking."

"And if you think this is good, wait until dessert. Nothing and I mean _nothing_ compares to our aunt Loni's desserts." Evan chuckled giving his aunt an all-knowing wink as her grin changed to a smile. She waved him away toward the door. His eyes wide, he stared at her, as though to ask, '_Are you sure?_'

'Yes.' Was all the reply he got as she again waved him and his brother away toward the door behind the bar. The crowd didn't notice this, but the sad look in her eyes as she sat down herself wasn't unobserved by a certain experienced Chunin. "you care for them a lot don't you?"

Hazel met chocolate brown, sadness and lost memories swirling in the endless pools of the woman's eyes. "What can I say? Their my sisters' boys, leaving them by themselves would've been irresponsible, leaving them unattended for more than one minute and thirty seconds would be stupid. Especially in their younger years."

"Their younger years?" Kakashi queried from across the table his food already gone from years of practiced efficiency.

"You couldn't even get from here to the bar without jump-starting nearly eight out of possibly two hundred traps, set-ups, reversals and various and I do mean _various_ types of things that would lead to the downfall of the best nanny any world has ever known. Keeping those two in line was hard enough, but telling them apart? Oye vay! They're as different as they're the same! One would act like the other and vice versa or just plain unaffected by anything I'd said at the time. They pulled that one off so many times it was creepy! But the one thing that never changed was how they acted as individuals."

"What? Like a pair of snot-nosed brats that don't know any better? Ow!" Asuma growled only to be given a well-placed punch from Kurenai. Rubbing his arm he glowered at her as she glared and shushed him with her red eyes. Before she could say anything, Loni spoke up. "Not exactly."

"What do you mean?" Kurenai asked politely still giving Asuma disapproving looks as he tried to ignore her.

"I mean despite the fact they would act like each other or just as one mind, but they would be the most explosive set of twin you'd ever bump into. There wasn't anything in the entire _galaxy_ that they would argue over, even if was years beyond their understanding, they argued about it. From why ants follow each other, how rain falls up, even on subjects I don't even remember mentioning in their presence! Spells, traps, battle plans, designs, crafts, time management, targeting practices and efficiency. The list was endless with those two! They could go on for hours talking about something as simple as what causes ice to melt. Even on how long it took to melt at certain temperatures! Absolutely endless. Infinite. But the strange thing was: when you interrupted them with 'hey, dinner's ready' or 'hurry up and finish! You still have other chores to do!' the most amazing thing would occur for possibly the first time in days. They would shut up."

She paused. Her audience was hanging on every word, silent and expectant for more on the mysterious duo of destruction. "They would shut up? It was that simple?" Temari said, sounding greatly surprised at how the two would change in a matter of seconds thanks to a simple sentence sent in their direction. "Surprised me too. And to top it off, they'd just end it with some agreement or other, move on to the next task and just keep going with a different subject only this time agreeing with each others' views! They even managed to memorize every single known and unknown, illegal or not, moves to practically card, board, and field game known to man! Put those two up against the five strongest people you have on a football field, give 'em the ball, and the game could be theirs in less than five minutes every quarter."

"What about their parents? Why aren't they around? Are they out scout like those two were?" Iruka asked, regretting the question when the sad look returned to her eyes, her age visible in light wrinkles.

"Those two nephews of mine never knew their parents. No cousins, no grandparents, no great-grandparents and so on, just me and my brother who I can tell you is senile to where he thinks he's still on the battlefield."

"He still thinks he's in the battlefield? What the-?"

"Got hit too many times on the head from what I was told. Our thought was all the bloodshed finally caused the idiot to snap, especially the way he runs around--" no sooner had she said it, a roar reverberated through the house, reaching their ears like mock thunder, making them flinch and turn to look at the ceiling some with curiosity others with shock and exasperation. The words that followed were muffled but clearly coming from a person whose mind was definitely elsewhere. Running could be heard, a bang of metal on some random surface, a crash of a vase, smash of glass, until finally the words could be heard clear as day: "—on the left side. Come on men! We can take 'em! You on our right flank get movin'! Get into gear people!! Ready? CHARGE!!"

A middle-aged man, dressed in regular t-shirt and a pair of cotton pants with slippers to match, busted through the door where the children had come from. Old broom in hand, mopping bucket somehow expertly placed on his head, his rambling continued, brown eyes darting and slightly glazed from a mind forever trapped in a dreamland of terror and weapons in the forms of cleaning utensils. – Yeah, I made him crazy on purpose. Just wait, it gets better. Haha. – Suddenly he started to scream at the top of his lungs. "This room is FILLED with the enemy! Where are the scouts? Dirty pansy bastards! No matter. DIIIIIIIEEEEE!!!"

Gayle and Chevy pounced on the senile man, Gayle going for the broom while Chevy tried to get the man around the waist and back up the stairs. Being attacked in this fashion at a constant proved to be the man's advantage. Spinning the broom, the man whacked Gayle in the face, gut and neck, sending the masked man flying. Chevy manuevered to snatch the spinning broom from the man's hands only to get decked in the chest. Screeching to a halt, he whipped his sheathed katana from his back and managed to block another swing of the broom as the man continued to yell orders at invisible soldiers. The children closest had gotten up and run to hide behind Gaara, Temari, Ino, Kurenai, Sakura and Iruka, smart enough to know when to avoid the amazingly predictable conflicts. Gayle rose from the floor and prepared to assist as soon as he got another opening. Ms. Loni started to yell. "Knock him out if you have to Chevy! Gayle! Go upstairs and get the ropes and get ready to type a nasty problem!"

Nodding, Gayle jumped over the bar and rushed through the other door, narrowly avoiding a head shot by the broom. He popped up behind the crazy man with the requested rope, trying to steer clear of the runaway broom. Chevy was having a hard time keeping the broom from causing any damage, responding, "I'm sorry Ms. Loni, but I'm probably going' to need to do more than knock him out. Gayle, a little help here?"

"Huh? Oh right." Unrolling the rope, Gayle's hands started to glow a light teal that spread across the ropes' length like a living fire. Almost as if brought to life, the rope raised itself from the floor, one end bearing the head of a dragon, the other of the tail. It took flight into the air, around the man, tightening and trapping his arms as the broom went flying harmlessly, thus receiving a good thwack across the face and onto the floor with Chevy's sheathed katana. Quickly grabbing the man by both ends he was carted away through the open door, which was closed securely, allowing everyone to breath a little easier. A few minutes later the two returned, Chevy looking a bit disheveled, Gayle actually had removed his dragon mask somewhere along the line. Deep brown eyes commented slightly tanned features, his nose broken once or twice to where its appearance seemed crooked. Sitting back at the bar on his stool, he quite literally let his head fall to the cool wooden surface of the counter with a loud 'thump'. His jacket muffled his voice as he raised his arm and said, "Gimme a vodka on the rocks, stirred."

"You and me, my friend, you and me." Chevy replied already pouring the beverages into fresh glasses, the old ones nowhere to be found.

"You boys alright? No more trouble I presume?" Ms. Loni queried from where she sat, looking a little worried.

"Nothin' we couldn't handle Ms. L., just another one of those things. He broke the other door though which explains how he got out." Gayle said, sipping his drink, looking like a truck had hit him.

"You don't look so good. Are you alright?" Iruka asked in his usual mother-hen routine manner, Kakashi poking him teasingly who he slapped, making people turn. Kakashi feigned a look of pain and turned back to looking back at the ceiling, Iruka fighting back a wave of pink on his scarred face. They were all saved when the twins returned carrying a large platter. Setting it on the counter, Evan turned to look at disheveled chairs and still hidden and curious children who had taken to staring with large innocent eyes at Gaara. A little girl with dark brown hair, wide cool grey eyes and bird-like features pointed a finger at him and smiled the sweetest smile a 7 year old could give (it's as cute as it sounds. I can probably sketch her on request), saying, "Spirit raccoon man. Spirit raccoon man. Spirit raccoon man-"

"Yes, yes, Disa (10), I'm sure he knows that already. Now you lot sit back down. Dessert is on the horizon." Ms. Loni scolded, oblivious to the amazed expressions on the ninja's faces. A five-year-old boy had stopped next to Naruto to stare at him with equal curiosity to that of the girl. Black hair, dark green eyes and a pudgy face continued to face Naruto's direction, making veins to pop on the blonde's head. "What?"

The boy said nothing, only continuing with his would-be staring contest.

"What? What do you want?" Naruto almost snapped, trying to keep his annoyance in check. The boy said nothing and tilted his head at the blonde, looking confused. "He's upset." The boy finally said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Huh?" the group stared at the boy, truly confused now.

"They both are." The girl piped up, almost popping out of nowhere.

Really confused now, Naruto just had to ask. "Who and what are you talking about?"

"The spirits."

"The WHAT?"

"The fox and the raccoon. The fox is in control of how he thinks now but the raccoon can't do anything 'cause he's confused."

"Confused? Confused how?" Temari asked, sounding a little desperate to know the answer.

"Why the man won't help him understand."

"Understand what?" Gaara's monotone voice was strained to keep everything in, from bursting into the open.

"Understand what's happened. To him. To you. He wants to know. He wants you to know. 'Knowledge is power' you know." The girl said sounding almost annoyed with his impertinence. Her eyes, close to metallic silver in color, had changed with the last sentence. Cat irises stared sharply back at the two boys, making them freeze. Before another word could be said, Ozzy called impatiently from the bar. "Disa, Hiroshi (11), get over here and help pass out plates or no dessert for either of you."

"Coming!" she called and turned back to Gaara. "Communicate and all will be clear. He says he was angry, but not anymore. Even _I_ can _see_ that." Not another word said she dragged he who was dubbed 'Hiroshi' to the bar to assist with the new plate sets. All they could do was sit and gap in shock at the girl's words. They barely noticed the activity after that, too dazed but to listen to her words play over and over in their heads.

'_Even _I_ can _see_ that_.'

Yosh! Chapter 5 is Fin! Victory is mine, baby, mine I tell you! Bwahahahahaha! But don't you fear! For I, the Might Blue Lone Wolf, shall try to work my fingers to the bone in bringing unto you, my faithful readers, the much awaited, anticipated, and if you dare believe it, heart-stopping drum-roll: CHAPTER 6!! (Though I doubt I'll work to the _bone_, maybe to where it can't move them anymore…. Yeah, that sounds right) Anywho, onto the notes!

1) In the book I'm writing, much like ANBU, my warriors have masks that specify rank, element, spirit type (dog, cat, what type of each) even origin. Kind of like dog tags, only attached to your face. They're really plain except for markings that indicate rank and element through certain colors. Sometimes made of clay or wood.

2) Old French for 'a knight'. Would've named him Charlie but that sounded too common, too much of cliché.

3) Old Welsh for 'young warrior' or 'young bowman'. Evan fits it perfectly, since he prefers to be indirectly involved in all sorts of situations that is until push comes to shove, he gets pissed and then decides to take care of it himself. Kind of like a berserker. Kind of like when Kyuubi gets the better of Naruto and runs amuck. Only he has more control on which he points his anger at. To be truthful, he's a lot like Naruto personality wise.

4) Old English for 'a divine protector'. His name is an modern English version of Osmond, which at the time sounded kind of stupid so I changed it. It's obvious that he acts a lot like Sasuke (can't be any prouder) when in fact he is since instead of smiling in indifference at the loss of people he never knew, he didn't know how to take it and just shrugged it off.

5) Short version of Gregory (watchful one) and has extreme independent use. Though we have yet to meet this guy, he's one of the few characters I have that's still under construction. His face for example. And his mask. It's always the mask.

6) It's true that he only says 'Grog'. I guess that's something that makes him pretty cool other than his size.

7) Tia is actually a Spanish name for 'aunt'. I just it used it as a word in general or just a title like 'sempai' or 'kouhai'. In my book she doesn't really follow them everywhere, in here she just did it because she asked.

8) Finding her the perfect name was a real challenge for me, so I gave her three: Loni Marci O'Ronan. (The last one is the family last name) Loni (LAH-nee) is short for Leona (lioness). Think that one fits her perfectly. Marci on the other hand is a nickname for Marcia (martial or warlike one) also with an history of independent use. O'Ronan is some Irish name I found in a Irish surname book my parents own.

9) Old English translation: 'gay and lively'. Um no. The second one is better trust me. Irish Gaelic for 'stranger' because at this point that's all he is. Also used as a girls name. That's just _got_ to suck.

10) Her original name was 'Katherine', but it sounded kind of predictable, like the name 'Elizabeth'. You see that one everywhere now. So choosing a less common one was in order. Old Norse for 'active sprite', you know, like a goddess. Greek for 'double'. The first one fits her in ways I have yet to tell you.

11) Hiroshi was this kids' new name since his other one wasn't as cute or droll as I thought it would be. That and the meaning was a bit religious. Yeah, no way I'm using a name of that distinction. Hiroshi means 'generous' and sweet enough to be. How can a pessimist like me resist creating something _that_ cute?

Man that's a lot of notes! Well, that's all to be said for now, please read, review, ask questions and of course, no flames. Honesty is great but flames really burn ya know. And if Kyuubi-kun or Dhampir are reading this, I just want to say I love your work and I can't wait until you update. You guys rock!

Chapter 6: Ice and Silence

Looks like Naruto and the gang has it going for them, but what about Sasuke? Will I the author return to his situation at hand? I'm not telling! You'll just have to wait until all the more writing I do pays off with a decent update! And what did Disa mean by what she said? Is the group in a danger zone or a nest of harmless people with secrets greater than they've ever encountered? And where the hell are the Jewish cow amidst all this weird bullshit? Find out next time in chapter 6: Ice and Silence.


	6. Chapter 6: Ice And Silence

Here we go once again! Another chapter, another adventure to slowly unfold before your eyes every time you scroll down. Ah the glory of One could live like royalty, enjoying the beautiful creations brought unto you by their hard work, lively imaginations and efforts to get a decent review. As one of 'them', I will do the same in bringing them the same entertainment they and I crave. A decent remainder: all of the characters except for the teachers are in their late teens. Like 17 and over. Right. I'm sad to decline any possible claim on Naruto and its characters, but the people you don't know as mentioned in past chapters are indeed mine. No thievery of them please. No flames, honesty hurts but rocks and enjoy!

"iii" speech

_iii_ thoughts/telepathy

**_iii_** spirit speech/conversation

Chapter 6: Ice and Silence

Sound meant nothing by this point. His mind was practically swimming from the disgusting stench that clouded his senses and sent his mind reeling into oblivion, his movements sluggish and useless. The swing of the sack was irregular and sickening, making him want to hurl. It'd stopped cackling a while back, taking relief in the blessed silence. Sasuke tried to remember if he'd heard Naruto's voice through the rough fabric, yelling angrily only to be cut short by something the creature said, who muttered something else and the nauseous swinging began all over again. _Is Naruto dead? No way that dobe would give up that easy… then why did his voice just… stop? Did that thing do something? Wait… why do I care? Okay, escape time once again._

His limbs protested to the movement, but he kept moving anyway, hoping his thoughts on Naruto's condition were wrong. Getting into gear took what seemed like hours, and probably took nearly two to grip another kunai to aim at the sacks' nasty insides. But before he could make his move, the thing stopped abruptly, tense and agitated at yet another delay. A sudden sensation told him that his elevation was going… down. Hitting the ground, Sasuke grunted in pain and annoyance almost involuntarily, taking note that the air was colder and the ground crunched under the bag. _Snow. Great. Just great. As if my day could get any worse._

Ignoring the last thought, Sasuke inched toward the bags' opening and freedom. _Maybe even decent air. This thing reeks._ Kunai in hand Sasuke crawled with a suppressed groan onto white earth, almost regretting leaving the bags' protection from the elements. Almost. Like a soldier in training, he crawled using his elbows as his temporary legs hoping to increase the distance between him and the creature that so ceremoniously put him a stinky bag. Twice. Another helping of Stink and Sleep City wasn't on the flight plan today. He'd probably gone several feet trying not to grunt or hiss at the pain in his limbs and the sting of snow on his exposed skin before the thing noticed its escapee moving slowly away, leaving a so very obvious trail of his progress on the ground behind him. "HEY!" it nearly roared, sounding pissed, stomping over to the weak-limbed teenager. "Can't be letting you get away now can't we?"

Hissing from the pain in his neck as he was lifted from the ground by his scruff, Sasuke could only whisper, "Bite me you sick freak."

"Oh ho! A little on the snappish side are we? A little brainwashing, some training and some discipline will straighten you out nicely."

"Brainwashing? Training?" he whispered tiredly, his confusion and some fear showing on his pale face.

"Oh yes, precisely. Come this time tomorrow, you won't remember anything from your pathetic little world. My master will see to that. Not even the strongest of your kind can save you now." It chuckled at him, breathing its nasty breath wafting into his face, its disgusting yellowed grin making him shiver in revulsion. "What'd you do to Naruto?"

"So that's the name of the bright-colored pest? Stupid isn't he? I'll enjoy killing him later." It said smiling, making some of its stitches to pop and creak like worn leather. Shaking with anger and Sharingan eyes narrowed, Sasuke struck at that mocking face with his kunai, getting the thing right in the forehead. Instead of letting go and falling to the ground, it just smiled all the wider and with its free hand, plucked to kunai out of its head and deliberately stabbed Sasuke in the right shoulder, making him yell in pain. "Maybe now you'll think twice about escaping. Now where…?"

A blur zoomed past quickly, catching the thing off guard. Pausing in midsentence, it turned suddenly, attention brought elsewhere and making it go on edge. Confused at its actions and amazed by its immunity to his attack, Sasuke started to struggle against its grip on his neck. Such movements proved futile and really stupid. Uchihas weren't supposed to do stupid things. The effects of the bag made his movements lethargic and almost like noodles. And to top it off, his arm was stinging from the wound the thing had given him, his mind starting to swim again, heading back into unconscienceness. Eyesight starting to fade, Sasuke was barely aware of the things' angry yell, swinging the teenager at whatever was attacking it, only for the opponent to dodge causing the boy to go flying, crashing onto the cold ground with a loud pained grunt. The sound of blade on blade rang in the distance as Sasuke struggled to remain awake.

--**_Different POV_**—

The figure parried and dodged the things' arm blade, coming close to the nearly comatose hostage who was bleeding dangerously at the right shoulder. Hearing the pale teenager grunt upon hitting the ground, the new attacker immediately assessed the situation to be of more importance. _By the sound of his limbs, he's been in the bag too long. They must think he's a worthy catch to treat like that. I need to end this quickly and get him somewhere out of sight._ Blocking and dodging the coming attacks, the figure decided to go on the offensive. Their own arm blade out and ready for business, the figure struck at the creatures' own right shoulder, sending blood gushing to stain the snow in bright purplish-red liquid. Angry at being outmatched, the creature hissed like an angry wildcat and retreated down the street, leaving a trail of life's river on the ground cursing and turning back every now and again to glance at its attacker warily with fear and uncertainty.

Once the nasty presence disappeared into the horizon, the figure's arm changed back to a regular one like a water-rippled mirror image. Turning to the teenager lying on the ground several feet away where he'd fallen, the figure started to approach, wary of the blade still in his hand. Upon reaching the prone form, the figure took to looking at him through a pale mask of well-crafted clay. One hand grasping the air, it moved to touch and hopefully be able to move the teenager to a safer location. No sooner had this thought come to pass, the teenager shifted, groaning. Freezing with caution and indecision, the hand withdrew the figure's side wary and alert for anything the kid could or might dish out.

--**_Sasuke's POV_**—

He felt light-headed from blood loss and being tossed like a rag doll several feet into the air and across the landscape. This thought made him really nauseous, his stomach threatening to heave all its contents up his esophagus and out of his mouth onto the ground. Groaning again, softly this time, as he struggled to sit up and open his eyes. The sitting up wasn't going to occur anytime soon so he went with opening his eyes instead. All was blurry to him, the world spinning, his ears ringing, snow beginning to fall. A dark blur stood over him, just standing there as though waiting for him to say something, attack or just get up and walk away. Staring up at it just standing over him doing nothing was puzzling. _What is that? What does it want? Is it another one of those things? Can't think now… have to… get… up…._ Silvery-blue eyes gazed into his emotionless onyx ones. For a second, he thought he saw pain and sadness in those strange pools. They were detached from anything binding, loose of the chains that held even the wildest of spirits down. The figure's mask of white clay shimmered in the gray light. The black oblivion of sleep kicked in again as Sasuke fell victim to the peace and silence of it, uncaring of the figure and the snow falling on his face.

--**_Different POV_**—

The figure remained still for another minute before reaching again, with both hands now, to pick the boy up from the frosted ground. The black eyes that had opened had stared into the strangers' with a distant pain and loneliness that the stranger could understand perfectly. A connection was there now. _Probably won't last long. Every time, I swear._ The stranger thought, walking down the avenue holding a new bleeding burden. Walking seemed more pleasing and relaxing than just teleporting or running everywhere, and it could bring relief to even the most troubled mind if they let the matter go long enough to enjoy the scenery. The figure loved to just walk. Other forms of transportation in the past had proven troublesome, annoying, noisy, and very displeasing. Subways were okay if a hobo wasn't in the same car as you or a baby crying as the mother did the wrong things to shut it up. Driving was a pleasure until something got in the way or if there was a traffic jam all the way to New Zealand and back. Planes seemed enjoyable at first, at least expected to be interrupted by yet another baby, noisy engine, or some jerk just waiting to get his ass kicked if he didn't get off the cell phone in less than two seconds. Skates and blades were disasters waiting to happen and bikes were just death on two simple wheels that waited until the opportune time to go faster, spin out of control, the brakes to fail, then crash into a tree or light post. _Or was it a car that does that? Yeah walking is **way** better._ The stranger thought, the walk having gone on for nearly ten minutes by now.

Turning corners, slight shortcuts, disturbing fighting cats, sleeping dogs raising their heads only to turn away while others ran yelping, tails in-between skinny legs. Coming to an apartment nearly twenty minutes later, the figure walked through the door with their bundle in arms. Though it was closed, maybe locked, they walked on as though the thing wasn't even there. Going up stairs, bypassing many doors untouched, heading for only one. The fourth floor was reached before the stair traveling was discontinued, walking down the hall to the end, not stopping then to use the handle. The other doors on this floor were also untouched, but had a feature that few except the last door had the most: a white blotch that stretched from the middle outward to the very edge, gleaming silvery in the artificial. No eyes but the strangers' could see these marks. No ones' eyes. Passing a living room, kitchen, and would-be dining room, the figure passed silently through a back hall, turning right and going to the second door, which stood ajar. Only then does the stranger use their foot to move the obstruction. A bathroom. Sitting the patient on the toilet, gentle hands and a careful blade made by two fingers cut away the shirt to reveal the wound. _He's pale and breathing ragged. Time is of the essence._ Moving to the cabinet, the stranger opens it seeking the essentials. Seconds tick past as the items are found and, with the mind and hands of a pro, disinfectant, stitches and bandages are applied to the unconscious teenager's shoulder.

Careful hands remove him from his 'throne' of porcelain, carrying him to another door, also ajar, a guest bedroom. Laying him down for a minute, the stranger seeks a shirt from the chest of drawers to cover him with. Finding a black t-shirt, the stranger tried to begin the odd task of putting the garment on the comatose teenager. Getting it over his head was easy enough, but the arms caused the most hassle. The unharmed limb was easier than easy, the other, not so much. Carefully lifting and pulling it to go through the hole caused him to hiss and twist in pain. _Oops_. Pulling out a needle of tranquilizer seemed to be the only option to ease the pain but he went still again before the need really became necessary. Removing the shoes and sending curious stares at the headband and its insignia, the figure put him in the bed covered with an extra blanket and left, closing the door behind them.

Walking back down the hall back to the living room, the figure slumped on the couch with a soundless sigh, staring at the ceiling. The boy's face was familiar somehow, but the memory couldn't be placed by the tired mind. And so the stranger dozed off into a dreamless sleep, fully aware of the smallest noise over five blocks away.

--**_Next Day_**—

Grey light made no difference to the figure as they moved like a ghost throughout the building, randomly dusting and cleaning their private floor of the apartment building. A cat, a patchwork calico, blue and green eye staring innocently up at its temporary master, mewing for something to eat. Clawing its tiny way up the pant leg, shirt and finally to the shoulder of the masked stranger, trying to lick the face behind it. Silent chuckles seemed to resound in the figures' throat, returning to the kitchen searching the fridge for some milk or cream it could have. Jumping to the counter, it sat and waited tail swishing side to side, licking its chomps in anticipation. A dish appeared filled nearly to the rim, the creatures' excitement almost causing a spill that would rival that of oils in the sea. Silent laughter of amusement shook the stranger as they turned back to the task at hand: more cleaning.

Clouds of dust floated into the air as old blankets were shaken and hung on lines expertly tied onto the beams in the attic. Sweeping, mopping, cleaning, washing, rinsing, wiping, dusting and finally folding everything back into order. Having started at close to dawn it had taken the masked person nearly all day to give every room in the building each essential stage of cleaning, renewing and rearranging that would normally take a group of human servants a little over a week to do.

Resting on the couch, the stranger barely noticed the cat curling up to sleep on their tired stomach, getting breathe back into the lungs and other tired parts of the body. _And my guest has yet to get up it seems. Maybe all that time in the bag and what happened to him was too much for his body to handle. Seemed stubborn enough to try and get away in one piece though… I wonder… why does he look like… no matter, another time perhaps._ The stranger shrugged the thought away dozing off again, planning to shower and eat later… question were always the latter option.

--**_A Few Hours Later_**—

Walking the streets again, a ghost amidst the tall buildings, never so much as making prints in the snow. Supplies and things to store away for later was the goal of this walk today. Food and medical items were growing dangerously low; the enemy was roaming like flies, and the midday sun hidden by thick clouds, snow falling heavier every minute and the possibility of being jumped by someone suspicious never left the strangers' mind. Their patients' wound was healing slower than it should, the stitches holding tight but the bandages had already been change nearly three times in the past six hours. Going to where the others were seemed to be the only option left now. _Hopefully no one's really there… I hate to cause a stir._ Shivering not from cold the figure's footsteps continued to stretch and eat ground, adding urgency to the mission of retaliation.

Getting there easily, passing _through_ the door out of habit, instinct more than anything only to be temporarily startled by an unusual crowd of people, surprised to see that more than most had the same symbol on their own headbands. A blond boy with sapphire eyes dared to hold a stare into the strangers' eyes. The boy shivered under the scrutiny but maintained his rebellious gaze. _Hmmm he's more powerful than the others… I wonder…_ the boy was prepared to attack. The stranger decided to show him the results. He stood stock-still as he experienced the illusion in silence. Breaking eye contact and ignoring stares of shock, wonder and dropped jaws, the figure moved to the bar where the Spirit Dog was once again cleaning glasses. The landlady was at the kitchen door, pale and frozen in shock. _The Spirit Dog must've dropped one… I don't blame 'em._ The stranger thought as they moved toward the silent man behind the counter. He'd tensed the second the stranger had walked _through_ the door, shaky and aware of every move they made. Grey eyes dared meet ice blue before turning to search beneath the counter for freshly packed boxes, setting them hesitantly but hurriedly in front of the mysterious being. Opening a side bag that hang from the strangers' left side, they maneuvered the packages into the bag where they disappeared without a trace. Closing it, looking as limp and empty as before, the stranger nodded at the Dog Man and headed for the door, only to be stopped by the one eyed man of the group. "What did you do to Naruto?" he growled angrily. So that's his name. The figure thought absently. Responding simply and in a-matter-of-fact tone, the words resounding in the mans' head as his eye widened in shock and surprise. _I did nothing. Staring is rude. Leaf. Found leaf. In pain, very sick… good hands. In good hands. Nothing wrong with fox boy. Only showed him if challenged by I. I move on now._ Walking through the obstacle, the stranger was then aware of odd puddles on the floor and didn't bother to side step them, not even bothering with the handle as they left as quietly as they came.

The walk back became a run, bouncing like a rubber ball off the building walls, not wanting to get back too late to assist the patient and his needs. Days past brought old worries back to the surface, memories of people and places probably long gone bringing sadness to the strangers' damaged heart. Moving like the wind itself the figure picked up speed trying to ignore old fears and pains boiling to the surface.

--**_Normal POV_**—

Chevy watched the ninja group chat away after a night's rest. The night before had been awkward: sending them upstairs to sleep, the children escorted in small numbers by the Twins and Gayle back to their homes. The Ms. exactly couldn't keep her wards over night; going against day-care policy would've been troublesome enough. Disa's words had troubled the group greatly; knowing Disa, she'd probably said something truly puzzling. Naruto and Gaara had been staring off into space a lot, usually brought out of it by a comrade or other that caught their attention. Choji was enjoying breakfast since he had received five plates worth. After being in the dining area for close to two hours, the group had turned to matters at hand and what to do next. "Um Chevy?" Iruka called, nervous about what to say.

"I'm listenin'."

"Well, I've been meaning to ask: where are all the people? I mean, why haven't we encountered any civilians?"

Chevy literally paused in his glass cleaning to lift his head slightly before responding. "Because there are none. They all left… or died."

"What?" horrified Iruka nearly leaped out of his chair in surprise at the grim answer. Ino, just as curious decided to press the question. "Why would they leave? Why not stay? Surely they know of you out here by yourselves."

"No they don't. The people who lived here either died on accident, on purpose, murdered, possessed, old age, sickness, new jobs, better homes, or just running from old problems that came a knockin'. It's no concern of ours anymore. Their choice, not ours, end of story. Not like they cared in the first place." They stared at the masked man. His response was almost angry, yet full of sorrow and pain. His eyes averted from their gaze plainly said how uncomfortable the subject was. He sighed and lifted his head fully to stare at them directly with his all-knowing grey eyes. Even Kakashi was surprised to see how those eyes made him look older than he was, even if he did have an ANBU-like mask on. "How could they not care about you?" Temari practically whispered, thinking of how Gaara had been treated over the years.

"Because they don't even know I exist."

Looks of shock and amazement overtook even Gaara's features as the group stared slack-jawed at the man behind the bar, glass and cleaning clothe in hand. Turning back to his task Chevy acted as though he'd never said a word, ignoring their stares in his direction. After another minute he decided to continue. "They don't know _any_ of us exist. We're nothing but dusty legends and fairytales to them. Things of the past. Ways of life that died off long before they taught themselves to build the things outside that door you came through just yesterday. According to the Great Council of my people, it was for their own good, and their protection against the Enemy."

"But just who is this 'Enemy' you speak of?" Asuma growled, growing anxious for answers.

"The Twins told you before. The Enemy is the ones conquered by darker and destructive entities that go either for the body, the mind, or just both, taking everything and smashing it in order to put back together like a puzzle, but only as _they_ see fit. Traitors, brainwashed followers, clan and tribesmen persuaded and tricked into going with the flow of their schemes and plot to destroy everything in this world and enslave the 'civilians' as you label them to rebuild it all in their disgusting image. Very few of the people here actually know my people exist either through circumstance, on accident, or because they purposely wanted to know what the fuck was going on.

"The rest of the mortal populace is completely oblivious to our actions, workings and other things in general that may bring the spotlight to shine on us. And sadly, I must be truthful in saying that the reason they don't remember is because we made sure they forgot… totally wiping away anything that we were ever involved in, turning it all into nothing but bedtime stories for little children who don't want to sleep. We-."

"But why would your people do that? Why would –" Naruto protested only to get cut off.

"We were being hunted."

This single sentence silenced him, his jaw on the floor. "I understand your shock Naruto-san and you have the right to be. The people of this world feared us all that time ago when I can go find over a hundred retired warriors who can speak of days where we all lived like a large family regardless of the difference. But that all changed in a single day after struggling to build it all in a matter of years. My kin were hunted like deer and we were forbidden to fight back. All we could do was put up illusions and simply run away without a word. The council thought it was high time that we disappeared all together. The people are still confused on how over two hundred years of history could've gone but my people can only wait until the day comes where they'll accept us again. I'm sorry but they don't live in this part of the city anymore."

"Anymore meaning what exactly?" Shikamaru queried as he lazily sat back in his chair, raising an eyebrow at the dog-masked man still cleaning bar glasses.

"They moved out mainly because a lot of the buildings are condemned, unlivable, too old or just too small to live in. a lot of them were labeled for demolition, but it seems that the city council can't get around to the paperwork due to… certain… cough, cough… problems in the system." He said turning his head away again as though hiding something, trying to look innocent. Naruto and Kakashi chuckled as Kiba just burst out laughing saying, "You know why don't you? Haha you sly bastard! Why not just let them tear 'em down?"

"Because when they moved out, we moved in, as did the enemy which left us no choice but to make certain mix-ups occurred to ensure the safety of innocent lives, and souls for that matter. Keeping this area quarantine is our main priority nowadays. Anything else doesn't really concern us."

"If I may ask of you Chevy-san to tell us how long this has been going on exactly?" Iruka asked shyly seeing what answers he got the last time he asked. Chevy just chuckled at the Chunin. "You may indeed sir. Let's see," Nervous surprise spread through them as they watched him mutter and grumble to himself, using the air as an imaginary blackboard, the countertop, even his fingers to just answer a simple request. Several more seconds of this passed before he perked up and said. "According to my distinct calculations: 974,632 years, 10 months, 13 and a half days, 5 hours, 27 minutes, 49 seconds, 38 nano or mille seconds and counting. Minus the three month truce that was established for evacuation, reconnaissance, and excavation purposes before it was broken by a massive raid by the enemy along with blind rage attacks from a large number of locals and villagers unaware of the goings-ons."

Chevy returned to cleaning the glass in his hand once again, ignoring the stunned stares sent in his direction. The group recovered and left the subject alone to imagine just what had happened in years past. Suddenly tilting his head to the ceiling, Chevy stared then sighed in exasperation. "5, 4, 3, 2, and 1."

On 'one' an explosion resounded through the wooden ceiling, followed by a gurgle and splash of water running onto the floors only one story up. Not long after the sound of whatever went off stopped, a roar that could match one of Naruto's angry war cries followed it. "YOU TWO ARE SOOO DEAD!! COME BACK HERE YOU TWO-FACED BASTARDS SO I CAN SKIN YOUR SORRY ASSES! DAMMIT!! EVERY FUCKING TIME!! EVERY TIME!!!! YOU WANNA HAVE SOMETHIN' TO LAUGH AT? HUH? YOU CONIVING LITTLE TRICKSTERS? I'll give you somethin' to laugh at all right! Hey! Where you goin' you little shit?"

Mocking laughter accompanied this angry outburst along with pounding footfalls of running shoes eating floor to escape the punishment of a pissed-off roommate. Wet socks could be heard chasing after the hard vinyl shoes, the angry roaring reduced to livid grumbling moving fast and hard after the escapees. Sure enough, a pair of said shoes could be heard coming down the stairs behind the door on the far left. It burst open revealing a brown blur that made a hasty dash toward the front door and coming a halt to just wait like nothing was wrong. White on black. Ozzy.

His hawk mask in place, weapon on his back, he stood by the door with carefree like air about him, aloof and oddly unreadable to any observer. Angry yelling could still be heard along with the mocking laugh that echoed off the walls, shoes stomping and socks slopping on hard wood surfaces as the chase seemed to stretch all across the building. The noise came closer, threatening to bust the door Ozzy came through, down onto the ground. Sighing, Chevy propped the door open and quickly shuffled back behind the bar as Ozzy tensed and put a hand on the front door handle. As predicted, Evan came running, mask in place, pursued almost closely by a dark green and black pants clad man completely drenched in heaven knows what (let's hope it's water and just water) heading straight for the front door.

Opening and exiting through the door, Ozzy expertly dodged his brother jumping like a baseball player diving for home base yelling "SO LONG TOILET BOMB BUTT BERK (1)!!" slamming the door in the mans' face, a set of running feet faded as another calmly stalked off, ignoring the loud wham of the pursuer, unable to put on the brakes, crashed face first into the obstacle. The man fell to the floor with a wet thud, Chevy having gone back to his original task of glass cleaning, saying, "Twins: 2,853; Berk: zip, zero, nada, nothing, zilch, squat-"

"SHUT IT DOG BRAIN!" the man roared, rolling over to stand up in a puddle of whatever had happened upstairs. Chevy seemed unaffected by the mans' furious antics and smoothly responded instead. "You know the rules Berk, you catch 'em, they'll clean it; if not, you do. Now shut up and get a mop before you spread more of 'I don't know what that is' all over the house or the Miss. will have _your_ hide to skin as you so passionately screeched across the household. And ya know what else: you're scaring the guests you blockheaded idiot!"

"YOU-"

"Move it or I'll make you."

Seeing no victory in the argument for him, he who is Berk stomped off and up the stairs, wet socks making a somewhat gross sound on the wood floor. The footsteps faded into the distance, Chevy sighed grumbling, "It's only been what? Two and a half hours since I got up? I already feel like napping. One of-."

He broke off midsentence, his head turning sharply to the front door, nearly dropping the glass but somehow it ended up on the floor in pieces anyway. All turned to see what caused this reaction out of the dog-masked man. Nothing could be heard for all had gone silent, almost as though the entire house was on pause. Ms. Loni busted through the door behind the bar and prepared to say something. "Chevy what-?" she stopped and also turned to the door, blanching with eyes wide.

A silvery white blotch of some sort appeared in the middle of the door, spreading like a virus to the size of a full-grown teenager. Seconds later a mask appeared, followed by a lithe body clad in dark blues and blacks, a navy blue scarf hiding the neck, black sneakers and dark blue pants matched perfectly with a dark cobalt blue shirt. The jacket was smaller than it should've been, pale blue chevrons at the shoulders, the sleeves long and baggy at the end in a way. The rest ended somewhere at the diaphragm, pockets on the pant legs, parts of the sleeves and front of the jacket. The mask contrasted with everything, dark brown hair held back loosely in a ponytail expertly braided. The pale face of the mask, was almost pearly white and completely clean of any scratch or mark brought on by time or wear and tear. Its animal was intriguing enough: a bear, and a calm looking one at that. This new person was too small and impossibly skinny to be a male and the persons' figure screamed 'tough chick!'

Standing at the door, silent and almost brooding, the girl scanned the room with eyes colder than ice, her blue gaze probably able to freeze everything if so desired. Unexpectedly the newcomer caught Naruto's eye, holding his look in place, causing him to shiver from uncertainty and the possibility of conflict. The fox boy was sent mentally flying into a bloody mass of limbs, cloth, and in a state of shock and numbness. Sweat started to slide down the boy's face, frozen and close to trembling. The girl had moved, oblivious to the boy motionless where he stood, unaware of the lack of eye contact. She walked, seeming to slide, silent and perfectly at ease, her clothes never so much as rustling as she headed to the frozen Chevy behind the counter. Snapping into gear, his hands shook as he scrambled behind his wooden shield to find pre-packed boxes, setting them before the mysterious masked visitor. She had no weapons that they could see, no sword like the others, but she did have a bag hanging from her left, and slung over the right shoulder. Opening the flap, she calmly slid the boxes one after another into the impossible space. Much to the surprise of the group, the boxes disappeared as soon as they were placed inside, the bag never changing size. All the boxes in the bag, she nodded to Chevy who was still shivering, Naruto and Ms. Loni still like statues where they stood, the girl turned and headed to the door only to be stopped by Kakashi. The one eyed man narrowed his visible eye and growled, "What did you do to Naruto?"

The girl remained silent, only tilted her head at him, staring like a wild animal caught in the headlights of a car. Her silence was eerie and almost creepy. _I did nothing. Staring is rude. Leaf. Found leaf. In pain, very sick… good hands. In good hands. Nothing wrong with fox boy. Only showed him if challenged by I. I move on now._ The words resounded in Kakashi's head, sounding almost insulted but completely emotionless compared to a lot of responses he got from people, also sending him into shock. Ignoring him and instead of going around, she simply walked _through_ the Jounin as though he wasn't even there. Walking over the puddles, the girl disappeared as strangely as she'd come through the door, the silvery blotch turning pure white, crackling from the warmth of the room. No one heard her walking away in the snow. More crackling could be heard as ice appeared on the puddles, freezing over solid and unmoving. Frost had come to be on the side and top of the bar, completely sheeting some of the stools. Ms. Loni didn't move for another minute before recovering and turning around to depart into the back room, still dangerously pale. Chevy, shivering like a wet dog, nearly collapsed gasping for air. Why he would hold his breath was beyond them, but the departed girl was obviously out of his league enough to scare him so much.

"What just happened? Chevy who was that?" Sakura asked from where she sat, turning between her teammate and teacher, who had sat down looking like he'd just come out of a freezer. Iruka glanced at the Jounin with worry filled eyes before turning to his ex-student, looking on edge of 'panic mode.' Exiting from behind the bar for the second time that morning, Chevy sat down in an empty chair, randomly turning to the frozen boy and simply nudged him back into his chair. Awakened from the illusion Naruto jumped up again, spinning and turning, seeking his opponent. Seeing the girl was gone, he sat back down with a look of uncertainty and confusion in his innocent crystalline eyes. Ino poked Chevy and repeated Sakura's question. "Hey Chevy who was that girl?"

Looking at the blond girl, his grey eyes were filled with past fear and present relief, certain that all was past. "Chevy?"

"We just survived… dear heavens above… we just survived a moment, _a moment_, with… with the most dangerous… fast, smart, danger, lots of danger… damn that was close… dangerous, deadly… oh fuck that was close…"

"Chevy are you okay? Who was that? Who is she and how is she dangerous?" Temari asked growing anxious for answers from the dog-masked man. He was obviously upset or just really disturbed to talk like he was. Taking a few seconds to breathe he finally answered.

"We just survived a rare encounter with one of the most experienced, _dangerous_, highly respected and top ranked warriors of my peoples' military forces. She's… she's very fierce… and powerful… you don't want to get in her way… no sir… no way… very dangerous… kill in seconds… thousands gone in nanoseconds… just **_gone_**. Nothing left, no one to report in, nothing."

"Will you speak English already?" Kiba snapped, trying to keep calm, Akamaru trembling in his jacket. The others nodded but gave the man enough room to get his head together.

"Had Naruto actually attacked her, there would be nothing left of him to put in your pocket before he can so much as raise a blade to that… girl. She is unmatched hardly anyone challenges her anymore and even my encounter was frightening."

"What did she do? When was it anyway?" Shikamaru queried, his curiosity peaked for once. (Yeah who knew?)

"I think it was three maybe four years ago she came to our academy. Definitely a newbie and was treated like one too. But no matter what she never said a word. She'd just break your arm or somethin' and walk off like nothin' happened. I remember me and the guys were waiting for the instructor to show up, we were sayin' some childish things ya know? The whole 'make fun of the new kid' deal." They nodded in understanding, any student remembers being treated like dirt in the beginning before things smoothed out. Acknowledging their response he continued, "well I can't really remember much else except I said somethin', friends are laughin' then next thing I know I'm in a hospital bed staring at the white ceiling and a nurse comes up to me and says that I've been in there for close to five months. _Five months_! And they'd just gotten me out of surgery and untying some of the most complicated knots in my spine the doctors' had ever seen. I got out of there in a wheelchair after nearly three more months of hospital food, a lousy p.a. system and some other crazy roomies that almost made me want to shoot myself."

"What about her? Did she into trouble for what she did?" Ino asked in wonder. Could she do something like that?

"Come to think of it I don't think so. If she did I didn't hear about it. All I know is that during my first week of being comatose, she graduated. Come week three she had already hightailed her tough ass up the status ladder by more than enough to get the respect from everybody. So much she'd make every god and deity jealous."

"How long was she at this academy anyway? And when did you graduate?" being a teacher by nature, Iruka couldn't help but ask this question, making Kakashi chuckle at the Chunin. Blushing slightly, Iruka tried to ignore his koi as much as possible. Chevy couldn't keep from chuckling either and simply replied. "I got out by passing the yearly tests despite my condition, I remember I was in a lot of pain but I passed with some flying colors. She on the other hand… she was only there for two weeks and two weeks later she's kickin' ass left and right like there's no tomorrow."

Their looks of shock were enough to tell him they too agreed with him on this thought. "Yeah I found that astonishing too. But that's not the weird part."

"Weird part? What's weird about it?" Neji asked having kept silent long enough.

"What could possibly be weirder? She doesn't have a spirit."

Cliffhangers galore baby! Cliffhangers galore! I personally think I've revealed a bit too much in this chapter, especially the past on my ever so cool warriors and the kick-ass bear girl. But a chapter is a chapter and I need to move on to a new one! Strangely enough I only have one note for this chapter when I didn't really plan on it in the first place. Oh well. It's the price you pay for creativity and its wonders.

1) Berk was originally going to be something like 'Tarlton' or other. But of course that's the name of a college only greatly misspelled as far as I know. Anywho, Berk is a random character of my creation (that's my story, stickin' to it), and also Turkish for 'solid, firm, or rugged'. If it had an 'e' at the end, it'd mean 'one who lives at the fortress or stronghold'. Of course it's also an English version of Berkeley, Old English for 'from the birch forest' sadly used a lot for girls. In this chapter it's revealed that the twins have made a nasty habit or would-be tradition of testing some of their experiments on Berk either out of necessity or simply 'for kicks.' A rule was later applied that if caught before leaving for their daily morning scout mission, they'd stay and clean it up. If not, Berk would have to mop up whatever he was doing at the time before it blew up in his face.

Wow that was a long note! And an even longer chapter then I'd anticipated. But you the reader have the right to know what the fuck is going on with my mysterious characters (of my creation of course, no stealing them please). Well I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. Read, review, get a cookie. No flames I beg of you. Now I present future events! Oooooeeeeeeoooooo! Space noise bwahahahahaha! I love doing that! Check it I'm psychic!

**Naruto**: Or just psycho. Damn, just shut up and get on with it already!

**Sasuke**: Dobe does have a point. Get on with it.

**Naruto**: NOT A DOBE! SASUKE-TEME!!

**Blue Lone Wolf**: I don't like where _this_ is going.

**Sasuke**: You know it's true dobe, no need to deny it.

**Naruto**: DOUBLE TEME!!

**BLW**: Okay you two can it before I get super authoress on your ninja asses.

**Sasuke**: Super authoress?

**Naruto**: Ninja asses?

**BLW** whips out big ass ninja sword and wields like blond chick from Kill Bill Vol. 1&2. Cough, cough Zabuza's cough, cough

**Sasuke**: …

**Naruto**: …

**Together**: RUN!! Runs like no tomorrow

**BLW**: Glad that's over. On with the future!

Next chapter:

Chapter 7: Memories and Meetings

Oh crap! It looks like the group has even more problems than before! Can they survive long enough to find Sasuke, who they've yet to discover is in the strange girls' possibly murderous yet capable hands? And what about our favorite Uchiha? Will he ever recover from all the trauma? And where in all the fiery pit of hell are the Jewish cows? They owe me cookies to give to positive reviewers cough, cough Daisuke Captain Oblivious aka Anna, formerly known as Anime Faery cough, cough. Chocolate chip. Nice and gooey. They're good.

Well I gotta run, last week of school, graduation to prepare for and an even cooler seniors party. Kick ass all-nighter. I'm hoping to gain my own personal computer to use for more access to the web but until then I'm gonna be online as much as I can then get cut off sobbing terribly I'm gonna miss you guys! sobs until next chapter (ch7 don't forget) people, I'm outta here!


	7. Chapter 7: Memories & Meetings

Sorry if I've taken so long to update. It's not easy having such limited access to the World Wide Web, even if you have a computer owned and monitored by your parents. Well, not _monitored_, just aware of crashes and ink shortages. That and the Internet icon is useless. Needless to say it mocks me every time I look at the damn thing. Using my parents' computer (high tech and _does_ have a working Internet icon) is my only means of gaining any cyber connections to you the faithful reader. Hoping to gain a laptop or new computer in general for college may be a ray of light for all my waiting readers and my ability to update and answer reviews sooner than most. Until then, we must deal with pathetic slowness of snails.

Disclaimer of Mighty Non-Ownership: I don't own Naruto and its characters

"iii" speech

_iii_ thought/telepathy

Chapter 7: Memories and Meetings

It'd been nearly three hours since the last change in bandages, and the raven-haired boy still had yet to wake up. Somewhere along the line he'd gotten a fever, causing him to sweat and try to throw the sheets off to reduce the temperature. Long practice and habited knowledge of days long past prevented the teenager from doing so, and to keep the past from resurfacing in the bear-masked girls' mind. Sitting in the living room on the couch ignoring the cat, she absentmindedly flipped through the pages of a large black leather bound book. Photos of beautiful scenes and carefree smiles of people long since moved on mocked the girl on many heart-breaking levels. _I wonder how their doing without me to… just be there? I wonder…._ her thoughts branched off, no longer able to hold back the waves of images, sights, smells and sounds to accompany them. Sensations that only memories held washed over her, absently listening to the boy's breathing to ensure nothing happened while on memory lane.

--**_Flashback_**—

_A little girl, maybe ten or twelve of age, walked through the afternoon snow, bags in hand of purchases from the market down the street. Brown hair fell around her face like curtains wet from the wet and icy air, hiding it partially from view. People often avoided her as she tracked the bustling streets. It was a small town with very few officials and wealthy families to rent land to locals in need. The only thing she had on her of true value was her scarf, barely touched by time's harsh hand, the material still in good condition, its color dark and strong in the light. It was wrapped securely around her neck, showing no skin._

_The rest of her garb was humble enough, expertly sewn of fabrics bought at the local shops, the results of great patience and long hours of practice. Her boots crunched lightly in the snow, having found and cleaned them, seeming to fit her feet perfectly. A little loose but enough room to grow. Avoiding the traffic, she kept strictly to the sidewalk, passing like any other day, the midwives and the elderly whispering before and long after the girl passed._

"_Strange."_

"_Orphaned."_

"_Alone."_

"_Quiet."_

"_Creepy."_

_Such words followed her, ringing in her ears. At least she had some sort of status amongst these people, something to be called instead of being treated like dirt, cast aside like a piece of nothing. The girl had gained a wary respect-like feeling from the locals. They'd long since tried to do anything harmful, or helpful. A man had been trailing her for the past couple of minutes, took his chance and lunged. She stopped and twirled around, ducking his sweeping arms and bolted down the street the way she'd come. Running confidently on icy ground, her light blue eyes darted, seeking a means to outwit her pursuer. Seeing an alley coming up, she took the left turn and expertly came to a skidding halt on an ice puddle. Opening her jacket and stuffing the bag inside, she proceeded to climb up and onto the dumpster, reaching with gloved hands at the hanging ladder of a fire escape. Grasping the slippery metal she lifted herself as quickly as possible up and away from her pursuers' view. Hiding in the shadows just below a window, she stayed there catching her breath. The man came running but slipped and probably sprained a limb. Cursing and struggling to stand, the man looked around, even at the fire escape only to find all empty and lifeless._

_She held her breath as the man limped away angry at his loss, certain he was gone, she climbed further up the fire escape and used the roofs to get home, ignoring more stares of wonder as she scaled them with ease. She was used to this by now, her breath misting the air in front of her as she used a clothesline to get to another roof she couldn't jump to. People around watched astonished and close to horrified as the girl walked calmly across the oversized strand of string as though it were another piece of roof altogether. It wasn't until she was halfway across that the man appeared again on the street below, yelling at the people something obscure. To her it sounded like "important" and "someone to see her". Tilting her head, her blank face twisted slightly to that of confusion at his words. He then yelled something about what sounded like "rewarded greatly for" then broke off. The people closest to the line started to move quickly to crowd the windows and reach with greedy hands, waving and saying mean things in strained kind and soothing tones like she was a wild beast. Not at all convinced of anything, the girl tried to go back only to find it blocked by even more greedy villagers. Ignorant to the commotion a farmer passed under the hanging clothes, his cart filled with the day's work of hay. A man at one end of the line had become impatient and was then taking the time to cut the line. A woman, probably his wife, protested in a heated fashion, swacking him on the side of the head. The action only lead to the blade slicing it anyway and sending the girl falling into the cart, her arms flailing wildly her face and eyes wide with surprise. Disturbed by the sudden movement, the farmer's donkey reared and ran on the concrete, taking the cart and the girl away at top speed much to the protest of the man, the villagers and the farmer._

_The girl was then able to jump off into the street, landing expertly and run through every shortcut she could find, heading to an empty home. Barely out of breath by the time she got there, she casually slid between the bars of the front gate, opening the door to slip quietly inside, only then giving in to the pain in her legs as she sat down to rest for the first time that day._

_Her fathers' mansion stood empty at the end of a long road far from the gate but not too far where you couldn't see it. Being a cautious person she usually used the trees in the yard as cover so that when no one was looking she could open and close the door or jump through one of the ground-floor windows without being seen. Unpacking her purchases in the large kitchen, she moved quietly upstairs and pondered the day's events._

This memory passed like any other in the girl's mind. It was what happened after that was the mind-boggler.

_Another grocery day for the one dubbed 'Ghost Girl'. Her disappearing act on their persistent attempts on her capture proved to do wonders for her skills of stealth and avoiding more and more chases that not only had no end in sight, but also lacked a distinct motive but one thing was obvious: someone wanted her for something. And from the feel of things, it probably wasn't a good reason. Turning the street corner leading to her would-be home, her eyes widened then narrowed dangerously when she saw the gates wide open; tire tracks scarring the perfect snow on the road. It'd been over a year and a half since the chases began and over half the town had already given up, but this was a major step up from all the alleyway chases and street scandals she had to put up with._

_Stepping cautiously over the yard, climbing one of the trees, using the branches as an invisible pathway, the girl made it safely to the kitchen. Landing with expert quiet on the tile floor, she quickly put all the things away and nearly tiptoed into the front room. It was a large room; an elegant set of stairs going straight up to many of the higher floors, above it a dusty crystal chandelier swinging in small barely visible circles from all the unwanted movement upstairs. Pulling a well-chosen dagger from the inside of her sleeve, she scaled the stairs in wet but silent boots. The new foot prints on the dusty floor revealed not only their numbers, but also where they went, … or at least where she didn't want them to be. Moving like the ghost she seemed to be, the girl expertly shuffled from shadow to shadow, stopping at the sound of a set of male voices down the hall. Slipping into a room with the door slightly agar, the girl waited with a predator's patience for her targets to get in the right spots. What they were talking about she would've cared less, they were in **her** house, messing with **her** things and probably stealing **her** property. No acceptable. The men were sitting ducks as far as she knew. Passing by the door with a box the two men went by like nothing was wrong._

"—_I bet that she doesn't even live here anymore. How pointless."_

"_Just shut up and keep walking. Some parts of this place are spotless so that definitely says someone's living here."_

"_Okay, okay. Now go left--. Huh?"_

_He didn't get to say another word as the girl darted out from behind the door, slashing his left arm and roundhouse kicked him in the temple. Turning to the other man, who had frozen in surprise, speaking quickly into his headset trying to regain composure. Too late. She pounced, eyes and blade flashing in the light. Getting him in the shoulder, temporarily paralyzing it, the girl sent the man flying across the hall stunned and bleeding. Struggling to stand and defend himself, the man tried to grab her arm in the hopes of stopping the onslaught. No such luck. With some inhuman strength she kicked him in the head, rendering the strange man unconscious. The box had fallen with a loud thud, its noise and his call over the radio obviously alerting the other unwanted guests into a curious panic. Boots, concerned and professional voices rang through the empty halls as the girl calmly repositioned herself behind a different door, leaving no trace of her presence on the dust-coated floor. Hiding in silence, she watched patiently and curiously as men gathered in the hallway, looking around nervously for any sign of the attacker. Or at least anything in relation to some sort of ghost or spirit. _Superstitious idiots. Who's the ass that hired them?_ She thought watching their every move in removing the comatose men from the walkway. Conversation proved to be rare, pale fear filled faces perfectly common in the crowd of masculine figures that dared come into her domain. She smiled coldly to herself, gripping her dagger with new eagerness of motion and action, surprise and conflict. This was going to be fun._

--**_End Flashback_**—

The memory was interrupted by the shrieks of protest from a kettle on the stove signaling the water for her tea was ready. Ignoring the mewls of an upset cat (having fallen asleep on her foot) and setting the book aside on the shelf where she usually kept it, bear mask walked into the kitchen and cut the whistles of attention off before rudely awakening her only incapacitated guest. She could only imagine what a grouch he could be in the morning. Pouring the water into the mug, using the spoon to stir the tea into the water absently wondering whether or not her old house was still standing collecting dust like it always did. The cat mewled again, out of warning rather than its usual impatience to lie on her feet again. Perking up, the bear masked girl noticed the difference in the teenagers' energy. _He'll be waking up some time soon. Hmm, that's good. Maybe now I'll have a better idea on how to give him better treatment._ She thought to herself, sipping the tea and walking quietly across the wood floors to the laundry room. She had clothes to sort anyway.

--**_Sasuke's POV_**—

He felt warm. Only this warmth was accompanied by an eerie silence that only he own house could match the one difference being the soft place he was in didn't smell anything like that of his house. Or bed for that matter. Struggling to open his eyes, Sasuke shifted to regret it seconds later. The pain in his shoulder had been numbed, but the pain of it still made his mind go reeling. Vision blurred, the raven-haired teenager toiled to sit up, taking in his new surroundings with a mind still foggy with sleep. Plain walls, a chest of drawers on the left, nightstand on the right along with a window with dark curtains to keep light out, it looked no different than his own room. The door on the far left stood slightly agar, revealing unfamiliar hallway. With a creak, it moved. Tensing Sasuke watched the door curiously only to be taken completely by surprise when a weight made itself known. Eyes darting to the spot, another mismatched pair met his. Sighing in relief he moved to pet the creature. _I can't believe I nearly freaked over a cat. Uchihas don't freak. How'd I get here anyway?_ He thought as he ran his hand over multicolored fur. It wasn't until then he noticed that the shirt he was wearing wasn't his. The collar was too flat and the color was brighter than it'd been last time he'd checked. Moving his shoulder, he hissed and gripped it with his right, nearly taking the cat by surprise, making it mewl at him in indignation. Sasuke shifted his legs to the side, the cat silently jumping to the floor. The floor was cold, making him hiss again out of reflex. Seeing his shoes on the floor, he quickly slipped them on, finding relief in the warmth they brought back to his feet. The cat stared at the boy, tail whishing back and forth lazily. Noticing its actions, he stared back at the feline. Ears twisted to a far off noise, it got up and slipped out of the room. Blinking in surprise, he moved to follow, not sure why he went as quietly as possible.

The hall was a simple as the room. No pictures, very few furnishings, a little color, and lots of shadow. A light came from the end of the hall, the cat stopping and looking up at something, meowing in recognition. Confused, Sasuke walked steadily toward to the light, making sure to keep his face blank of all emotion. What he saw next would be etched into his mind like nothing before: a girl about the same height as him stood in the middle of the living room, calmly folding clothes and blankets. Her back turned to him, dark hair loose only to be braided in the middle, fell like twisted waves down her back. The cat meowed again, walking up to rub against the girls' leg. Turning slightly to look down at the creature, she bent down to scratch its head. He shifted, the rustle of his clothes catching her attention. Turning around fully he nearly gasped at what he saw. Familiar silvery ice blue eyes stared sharply back from behind a mask of white clay in the shape of a mighty bear. It covered her entire face, revealing nothing except her eyes. Wordlessly she approached, making him tense, uncertain on what to do. Extending her hand, she silently held up a familiar piece of clothing: his Uchiha fan shirt. It looked as though it'd never been damaged in any way, even where the creature had gotten him in the shoulder with his own kunai. Unsure of what else to say he merely said "Um… thanks…"

_Welcome._ Came the echoed reply, the words floating like forgotten whispers in a graveyard.

"What? Did you just-?"

_Yes. I did._

"But how can you-?"

_Mind. Speech. Waves. Common response. Used to it._

"Common? So this other ways for you to talk?"

_Yes. Just don't use them. You'd be too confused. Frustration. Miscommunication._

He raised an eyebrow, seeming skeptical. "Okay, that's understandable I guess. But why that way? Can't you talk?"

She stared, a look of sadness filling those sharp perceptive eyes. _No, never could. White coat said that I probably never will._

"White coat? You mean a doctor."

_Yes. Said it would be long time before speech possible through mouth. So through mind instead._

"Do you have a name?"

_I._

"I? That's not what I meant."

_My name is my name. No one else's. For now, I is I's name. Hunger? Thirst?_

"Um…"

_Come._ Without another word, she turned and walked toward another doorway. Setting the shirt down, Sasuke followed, his ears meeting the sounds of a screaming kettle and a pot being moved as it ceased to boil. The kitchen was fairly plain, grey oven mitts sitting on a counter, a table with four chairs in the middle of the room with napkins in a dispenser, a wastebasket in a corner and dim light bulb lighting up the room. The cat had moved ahead and had proceeded to claw its way up the girls' pant leg. Seeming inattentive to that cats' actions, the girl continued to spoon soup into a bowl, pour hot water into a mug, stirring it until it changed color. The cat, having made it to her shoulder, started to rub against the side of her head, mewling again. Silently the girl lifted her hand and pulled open a cupboard, pulling out another bowl. Setting the bowl of soup and mug of tea on the table, the girl ignored the cat and stared at Sasuke.

_Come. Sit. Eat._ She said shortly, still staring patiently, almost like a predator waiting the time to pounce. Still unsure, he cautiously sat down, feeling hunger catch up with him and his stomach. Only then was he conscious of the girl still staring at him, kind of like she was waiting for something bad to happen.

"What?" he growled. The stare was getting on his nerves.

_Just aware is all._ Was the answer he got. Raising an eyebrow at the response, he queried. "Aware? Of what? The possibility of me choking on broth? I'm not that helpless you know."

_True. Simply aware. Long time since had guest. Not sure if food is any good._

"Ah."

He stared at the soup. It _looked_ normal enough and it smelled okay. And it actually looked edible compared to _Naruto's_ cooking. _Like I'm **eating** that stuff again._ He thought, shivering in disgust. Team 7 had been sick for close to over six days trying to fight down stomach pains after that. Trying to ignore the never-ending stare burning holes into his back, he spooned some of it and stuffed into his mouth. After a minute of judgment, he took in some more before coming to a decision. In his usual monotone he finally answered the girls' question. "It's okay. I can eat it."

Not responding, only nodding, she turned and headed toward the fridge to quiet the cat's pleading. Opening and shutting the door, she sat in the opposite chair with bowl and carton of cream in hand. The cat eagerly jumped onto the table to sit happily in wait for its long awaited meal. Pouring out the off-white liquid for the cat to lap up fervently, she set the carton down and seemed to gaze off into space, completely oblivious to the curious glances she received from her guest. He then noticed that she'd made no move to eat her own share of the soup or the tea. _Probably has something to do with that mask. Why is she wearing that thing anyway? Is she hiding something?_ Leaving such thoughts for later he finished his soup and sipping the tea absently thinking about what he remembered last. This train of recollection was interrupted by the girls' realization of him not eating anymore. _Sorry. Thoughts lost. Hunger more?_ She stared expectantly.

"Huh? Oh no, not anymore. Maybe later. Um… I've been meaning to ask…"

_Ask then._ She said shortly, sounding almost toneless herself.

"Why did you help me? You could've left me for dead. Why?"

She blinked at him, obviously thinking about the answer. _Could have, yes. Did, no. I help. You needed help. I gave it. Still can and will give until you don't need it anymore. Used to it. I've no reason to complain._

"But why? Surely I would've hampered you in some way in fighting that thing."

_No, you did not hinder. If you'd not tried to get away, I wouldn't have been aware, couldn't have helped. You're not useless, probably never will be._

"You could have walked away. Left me in the snow."

True but didn't. Not your time. Not yet. Your path is longer than that. Death is not your fate just yet.

"How do you know?" he growled, skeptical and sulking in his shame of being so helpless against such a strange force of evil.

_I just do. Death can be nice but not so much. Lost twice._

"What do you mean lost?" _How can someone lose to death **twice**?_ His mind screamed, unbelieving of what was being thrown at him.

_Rummy. Poker. Blackjack. Lots of games. Lost only twice. He cheated, the dirty bastard._ She grumbled in annoyance, completely deadpanning Sasuke's thoughts, causing him to sweat drop. Eyebrow twitching, he sent an Uchiha glare in the girls' direction who'd gone back to watching the cat finishing the cream. The cat licked its chops as it lay down on the table, purring its content as the girl put both bowls and mug in the sink and the cream back in the fridge. _Tired? Thirst?_ She queried as she paused in the doorway back to the living room. Feeling droopy again he only nodded and weakly got to his feet, passing the girl, heading back to the guest bedroom. Unbeknownst to him the girl followed silently to make sure he didn't trip or hurt himself (like that's gonna happen). Sasuke fell on the bed that he'd left no twenty minutes earlier. Sliding his sandals off he stuck his legs back under the covers, tiredly pulling the fabric back up to his neck and under his chin, careful not to move his injured shoulder too much.

Without so much as another word, the girl watched the stoic Uchiha fall victim to the oblivion of slumber, pulling the door closed and returned to the living room, where she continued to fold and sort as though nothing had changed. The cat napped on the dining room table, the girl sitting on the couch reading a book, chuckling silently in mockery at the jealous evil eyes that watched the windows from afar.

A dark presence disappeared into the snow, angry at losing its chance at gaining the boy into its possession. It would find a way in… even if it meant busting the door down to do it.

Wow what a chapter! A bit shorter than I'd planned but that's just how it is isn't it? I'd expected to stretch it out a _bit_ further like all the other chapters but I don't want to reveal everything _just_ yet. A cool cliffhanger to end a mysterious chapter don't you think? I'm sure Anna will agree with me on that. Anywho… OMG 0-o no notes to speak of… that's a first…

Next chapter: chapter 8: Searching for Sasuke: New Foes and Old Faces

Looks like Sasuke got lucky in the health dept., but one can't say the same for the rest of Rookie Nine and the search party. What could be waiting out in the abandoned snowy streets of a man-made metropolis? Will the group find Sasuke before the enemy does? And what's this strange girl going to do when push comes to shove? Will she defend or leave our favorite Uchiha prodigy to fend for himself, or is there more to this than I'm letting on? Not telling! You'll have to wait until next chapter:

**Chapter 8: Searching for Sasuke: New Foes and Old Faces!**

Read and review, no flames and cookies to those who review positively.


	8. Chapter 8: Searching For Sasuke

I'm on a roll!! 8 chapters and counting! Things are really heating up for the characters in **_this_** fanfic my friends, major heat!! But it seems the only reviews I'm getting some positive feedback is from Anna, (Daisuke Capt. Oblivious) my would-be pen pal and confidant. What she sends (other than what people send in reply to _my_ reviews) is a whole lot more worth reading than what my high school friend (annoying underclassman) Jackie sends on a daily basis. Mainly crap. Lots and lots of useless crap. She sent me Chobits episodes 1-8 once but I can't remember what I did with it. Strange things happen when you give someone their own folder. Anywho we must continue with the story!!

Disclaimer: bow down to Kishimoto-san, for he is the only one who rightfully owns Naruto and its characters.

"Iii" speech

_Iii_ thoughts/telepathy

**_Iii_** spirit speech

"" Translated speech

Chapter 8: Searching for Sasuke: New Foes and Old Faces

It'd been two days since their arrival into the strange city, already proving to be a major danger/war zone to any who came within range. Having witnessed a 'cleansing' and the death of the misshapen culprit responsible for starting this whole mess, the ninja group were too caught up in the weirdness to notice what was normal and what wasn't. Iruka, being one of these people, was trying to enjoy a good mug of coffee at one of the dining tables in the bar room while the others were wandering around trying to familiarize themselves to the building. _Naruto's upstairs getting that cut checked; those kids are back causing trouble with Ms. Loni, and the others are simply being them here and there. Hopefully I can just sit here and enjoy some peace and quiet._ Iruka thought to himself as he took in another whiff of the heavenly brew, trying not to drool as his brain was sent to cloud 9. Sadly his moment of peace was interrupted by the familiar scent of pine and the feel of two memorable arms wrapping themselves around his shoulders, a masked face cuddling his cheek with affection, a single eye curved into a smile as a sly voice purred into the Chunin's ear. "Morning koi. Enjoying the moment?"

Sighing at the expected intrusion, Iruka turned to face Kakashi with a warm smile that made Kakashi's heart almost stop. "Well I was until _you_ popped up. Where have you been lately? Something on your mind?"

"Are you angry with me?" he queried, curious yet fearing the answer, not wanting the scar-faced man to keep turning him away. Being deprived of the thing he loved the most was excruciatingly hard not to pounce. (Trust me… I know what it's like. Two weeks without Internet shiver not pleasant). Thinking this over, Iruka truly didn't know how to respond only to inquire the meaning of the question. "Angry at you? About what?"

"Yelling at you."

_Oh so **that's** it._ Iruka's memory finally kicking in on the subject at hand.

--**_Flashback_**—

"_You sent a wounded teenager after an unknown force of gods know what without any consideration to his health? What were you thinking Kakashi?" Iruka roared fiercely at the older man. Unexpectedly, Kakashi glared at the other man and snapped, "I had no time to think Umino. I had a student in a sack held by the enemy, another suffering from a strange spell of sorts even I've never seen and the third I sent to retrieve the other, all the while unaware of his condition since the smell of his blood mixed with that of the that **thing** that attacked us in the first place. Now if you'll excuse me sir, I'm going to find my students."_

--**_End Flashback_**—

Chuckling Iruka shook his head smiling, "No I can't stay mad at you forever. Besides, I was concerned is all and I lashed out at you when you were trying to think straight. The possibility of you thinking _straight_… well, let's think about the odds of _that _happening…"

"Hey I'm standing right here you know!" Kakashi said, sounding like he'd been slapped but couldn't keep himself from laughing himself. Sipping the coffee, Iruka ignored the mans antics at his words, shaking his head while looking away in thought. Curious on what was on his koi's mind, Kakashi playfully poked him in the nose asking, "What're you thinking about now?"

"Oh, just how you could forget our anniversary is all. How could you forget anyway? I know you aren't the most _reliable_ ninja in all of Konoha but did you really have to forget one of the most important days in your life…" he trailed off and turned back to the man standing over him. "You going to tell me or are you going to stand there and gap all day?" he asked, his tone inquisitive and demanding to know why Kakashi hadn't said anything in his defense. Looking into the chocolate brown eyes he loved so much, Kakashi merely replied, "How _could_ I forget a day important to both of us? So important to you… I've no idea. Only that in the midst of the moment, it slipped my mind."

"Huh?"

"My mind was too caught up in the thought of you to notice what day it was. Happy now?" he asked, his voice purring soothingly into the younger mans' ear, sounding almost hungry from want. Trying to fight down the blush that to Kakashi, only made him cuter, he grinned shyly and merely said as he pushed the mans' face away from his chuckling at his piteous moans of disappointment. "Now, now. Down you naughty Jounin. You're gonna have to do better than that if you think you're gonna be forgiven that easily."

Silencing his moan of frustration, Kakashi perked up and snuggled closer only to be held back but kept trying anyway. "Upstairs then?" he asked hopefully, Iruka not sure if he liked the look in the jounin's visible eye. "Coffee first. Then upstairs." He contradicted, hoping to keep the hentai reading pervert of a koi off of him long enough to have some decent morning coffee. Smiling underneath his mask, the Jounin waited patiently as his one and only sipped the brew until there was no more. If the man had a tail, it would be wagging as the mug emptied slowly but steadily and when there was no more, the one-eyed man wasted no time in hoisting him out of the chair, setting the mug on the table and teleported them both upstairs. Iruka protested at the sudden action to only be silence by a heart-stopping kiss that completely blew his mind and drove the air from his lungs. A hungry tongue slid across his lips, begging for entrance to his mouth. He opened it slightly, the tongue darting in and swirling all over the place, making itself known, massaging the mouth it held in place. Iruka responded with the same vigor, trying to keep himself from collapsing, pulling the man closer with eager hands grabbing at the back of Kakashi's silver head. Chuckling Kakashi moved his own hands to rest on a very interesting spot, one on the mans' ass, the other fondling his chest under Iruka's shirt. The one tedious task at the moment was to not moan into this kiss, which might alert their neighbors of the action going on next door. The kiss continued, growing hungrier and more passionate, only to be interrupted by a knock on the door. Breaking off for air, Iruka called. "Who is it?"

"It's Evan if you don't mind. If you two are done having your _fun_," the voice said teasingly from behind the door, "I'm sure you both would love to seek out your missing friend whom I'm sure will appreciate you taking a break from your _interlude_ so to speak."

Shocked at being discovered so easily in the one moment he'd been hoping to gain all morning, Kakashi couldn't help but look surprised at the door as Iruka straightened his shirt, hoping his lips weren't too bruised when presenting himself in front of the others. Snapping out of his astonishment Kakashi put his cloth mask back on, pulling himself together and taking on his relaxed appearance as though it were any other day. Opening the door to reveal a slyly smiling young man, wearing brown, some of his hair back in a tail, mask at his hip, katana at his back ready and able, his knowing golden-green eyes seemed to be filled with mischievous thoughts and ways to trick those he knew in ways yet to be comprehended. Kakashi could've sworn he saw a bit of _Naruto_ in the strange, alien face grinning happily back at him like there was nothing in the world that could keep that expression off of his face. Iruka raised an eyebrow at the mans' air of carelessness. "What are you smiling at? And how'd you know it was us in there?"

The smile widened as eyes somehow unfocused, becoming disturbingly distant, not staring at anything in particular before the man responded. "Love is blind Iruka-san, but fools choose to see what others refuse to look upon. Even if it is behind closed doors." His grin brought a blithe appearance to his complexion whereas his brothers' was smoother than smooth, only troubling to smirk every now and again. His eyes disturbed them the most, especially on how they changed so quickly from all seeing to dull and completely unable to perceive the world as it was. "No worries," he said kindly, somehow perceptive to their expressions. "Happens all the time. Comes and goes, comes and goes. Not even Lilith (1) can figure out why it happens, but I'm used to it by now. Even Brother's confused on why it happens to me and not him. Well enough on that, come on then, things to do, people to see."

Evan walked away, smile serenely plastered onto his face, walking straight toward a side table with a delicate and intricate looking vase with several tiger lilies displaying their colors to passerby. Out of nowhere a fox of earthy golden fur with brown speckled wings out of its back appeared and gently raised its front paws to stop him in his tracks. Coming to a halt, Evan tilted his head as the creature jumped to his shoulder to whisper in his ear. Laughing to himself, Evan sidestepped the obstruction and said to the creature, "Thanks Lilith, I almost forgot. Come on you two, things to do!" he called the last one, continuing his calm stroll down the hall. The creature dubbed Lilith turned to face them as he walked, winking its beautiful hazel eyes at them before jumping down again, its form going watery and shapeless, landing harmlessly on the carpet. It rose to Evan's exact height, wings still poking out of its back, long almost black hair falling like water at its back, its sleek form standing tall and proud beside its master. Turning it smiled happily at the two men, its female form dressed appropriately for bad weather, head to toe in earthy browns and airy yellows. Her hazel eyes looked normal enough, though they didn't seem to move. A bird's eyes. Lilith put one of her hands on Evan's back, using the other to hold his semi-gloved hand, guiding him past any other obstacles with a kind whisper that only he seemed to hear. Pointed ears poked out of the watery hair, seen whenever she moved her head one way or another. Downstairs, other people were getting their own surprises:

Chevy had long since picked up the abandoned mug after Kakashi had teleported Iruka upstairs to 'make up' for past discretions. He took the object to the kitchen the went back to the bar room to wait for the others to gather before heading out for the one Naruto had so kindly dubbed 'Sasuke-teme'. It wasn't until two and a half seconds later he had his skull sent into his spine by two very angry fan girls. Some of the group had taken to waiting at some of the tables, trying to be patient as Iruka and Kakashi appeared after Evan came walking in with a strange young woman. Brows furrowed in curiosity at the woman but shot up in surprise and shock at Evan's eyes: they were completely blank, seeming to stare at something none of them could see at all. "Ah. Evan. About time you got here." Chevy said, standing up, "where's Ozzy?"

"Sorry, he's still getting things together. And to think _I_ was the messy one," he laughed, still facing forward as though it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Another one?" the dog man queried, acting as though it were a normal thing.

"Yes, and I'll be fine. It'll pass like all the others. Thanks Lilith, that'll be all for now." Evan said calmly, turning his attention to the young woman.

**_Until you need me again Evan?_** A voice asked; seeming to echo with power and knowledge unsurpassed.

"I will. You know I will." He said, a grin forming on his face. Dropping the hand she'd been holding and withdrawing the other from his back, Lilith became a strange mist that floated with an eerie glow, flowing through the air and into Evan's back. He never moved, eyes forward unseeing, the grin on his face never yielding to the loss of his guide.

"Coming?" he asked, turning his head slightly in Chevy's direction.

"In a minute Ev, in a minute. Twelve paces to the door, two to the left and four forward again. Can you do it or will you trip again?"

"Don't know, but I can try can't I?" the smile that graced his face would've made the angriest person alive take a calming breath. But Chevy wasn't angry; he merely stared at the teammate before him before he responded. "Yeah. I guess you can."

"I'll be waiting." Smiling again, Evan walked the twelve paces to the door, found the handle and simply walked outside like nothing was wrong. It shut behind him without another word, like words weren't needed to express what was already known. As if on cue, Ozzy came down the stairs, his face blank and emotionless. Chevy faced him then indicated the door with his head. Nothing was said as Ozzy just nodded and walked outside himself, ignoring all the stares that came his way. Ms. Loni came from through the back door, her face stern. "You boys come back in one piece you understand?"

"Yes Ms. Loni."

"And I want our guest back before the snow gets too thick or the sun gets too low you got me?"

"Yes Ms. Loni."

"I expected nothing less. Now get going before I boot your lazy ass out the door."

"Yes Ms. Loni." He chuckled, waving the group out the door. Uneasy at what was seen not several minutes earlier, they hesitantly headed out the door into the snow where the twins waited. Evan stood next to a nearby lamppost, Ozzy lingered nearby, almost anxious and foreboding. Gaara approached the elder twin, wary that the other wasn't very far away before he spoke. "Ozzy."

Turning to face the red head, he answered in the same monotone voice. "Yes?"

"What's wrong with your brother? Yesterday he was fine but now…"

He blinked at this. Looking at his brother, a look of pain shimmered across his features, bringing a tragic look in his golden green eyes. He turned back to them, the sad gaze never leaving his exotic optics. "I'd rather not speak of it."

"If there's something wrong with him, why doesn't his spirit do something about it?" Sakura asked from where she stood. This proved to be a bad move. He seemed to flinch, as though she'd hit a very sensitive nerve. Glaring harshly, the pain still visible, he growled in response. "You think she hasn't tried? You think _I_ haven't tried? Just leave it you hear? Bring it up again and it's going to take more than my aunt to keep me from ringing your necks, got it?"

He turned away again and stomped off to stand next to his opposite, his angered breath rising in big puff into the cold air. Gayle appeared through the door to stand next to the pink-haired girl. "You shouldn't have brought that up you know. It'll be the same answer every time. No matter how many times you ask."

Turning to face the dragon-masked man, Asuma's inquisitiveness and raised eyebrow was visible upon asking. "Why wouldn't they want to talk about it? If there's something wrong with the spirit-"

"It's not the spirit. It's Evan. And the spirit Lilith can't find the problem. Neither can Ozzy, and it frustrates him. Hell, it probably scares him. Ozzy's been trying to find out what's wrong for years and after all the pain and effort: nothing. Even our best doctors are confused."

"This has happened before?" Kurenai asked, brow furrowing in concern, her red eyes moving to look at the young man's back turned to them. The two had gone to conversing, a hand sometimes pointing in one direction or another. Evan's eyes had cleared, bright and alert to his surroundings, allowing him to match sight with smell and sound. Chevy had moved to join them, putting his own word in to gain approval on his thoughts and opinions. "Yes and it, in all probability, won't be the last," Gayle said sadly, his brown eyes nothing more than moist pools of gloom. "From what those two have told me, these 'black outs' as they've been named, either last a minute or two at a time. Others have been known to go on for more than a day or maybe half a week. I'm surprised they haven't tried to pull him out of the field yet." He finished thoughtfully, worry and calculation overtaking his brown optics.

"Out of the field? You mean like discharge? Retirement?" Kakashi asked, wondering about this himself. Looking at the young man now, one couldn't possibly see anything wrong with him. _That is until another episode kicks in and rendered him useless to the group and the mission._ "Why not take him out of the field now and find the problem? Surely they've thought of this by now."

"That may be true Kakashi but they just can't pull someone when it's obvious he or she's in perfect condition. We all know there's only one reason for their waiting: they're biding their time. patiently awaiting the arrival of the final straw. A moment where there'll be no choice but to get him out of harms way."

"Like what exactly?" Sakura almost whispered.

"Like when he goes into the dark… and doesn't come out."

Without another word Gayle joined the three at the light post, ignoring the cold ice and snow that was starting to fall faster by the second. In a gruff voice Ozzy called with a wave of his arm, the four men walking out into the icy street oblivious to the temperature. "Come on, time to move out! Ain't got all day."

Moving out into the street, the group was already starting to shiver. Even Shino was turning a little blue, his glasses already starting to frost over. Several blocks later the four masked figures took a left turn, passing a metal post with green signs on top, the white lettering hard to read in the snow covering it like a sheet. Other than the four young men Naruto seemed the only one unaffected by the weather while the others just shivered at a constant. "HEY!!" came Ino's irritated screech over the howling wind, making all jump in surprise. Reluctantly turning to face her, the four stared wordlessly, obviously aggravated at her sudden outburst. "We gonna get out of this sometime soon? I'm freezing!! Where you takin' us anyway?"

Looking at each other, three of the four continued to walk on as though she hadn't said a word while Chevy just chuckled and said, "You'll see soon enough. Just a pit stop is all. Can't have you dying on us now can we?"

"Huh?" Was all she could say in response. His chuckle almost became a full out laugh at their expressions.

"Winter gear. Need to wrap you guys up before something falls off."

"NO NEED!!" Gai roared, taking on that god-forsaken pose of his. "I CAN OUTLAST ANYTHING, EVEN THIS WEATHER!!"

"Yeah. Uh huh. Says the man who's shivering like there's no tomorrow in a spandex suit that's better off for a sunny day at a beach no less."

Shivering and suffering a runny nose, Gai finally fell out of his pose looking withered and pale, the shadows under his eyes and the twitching eyebrow saying it all. Lee, being overly dramatic, (heaven forbid) he yelled his sensei's name in terror, running over to lift the man out of the snow. Crying and yelling, Lee continued to panic until he was finally hit in the face by a large dark object. With an oomph, the boy fell to the ground with a flop, the object going down with him. A very angry Ozzy stood over the fallen figures, his brother trying to console him out of his fury. "Do you _want_ them to find us? And you call yourselves ninjas. Get those on and shut the hell up before I kill you myself!" the last he spat at the two annoying duplicates, stomping away to grumble on about who knows what.

Unfurling the thing, it appeared to be a coat, several pairs of gloves, hats, a bunch of scarves and a couple of itchy sweaters. "Get 'em on before they get too wet!" Ozzy growled from where he stood (several feet away), obviously angry at the delay. Gayle just shook his head as he walked up with a couple more coats, socks and some boots. He was followed by a skinny man also carrying some clothes, his hair somewhat spiky, eyes lightly discolored, lips pinker than pink (cold does that), his clothes as patchy as the ones being handed out. Some articles looked brand new, others older than old but still worth wearing. "Thanks Bron (2), we'll bring you some soup next time we come around" 

"No I thank you for letting me stay here. No taxes haha!!" 

"In a sense we all have it made if you really think about it." 

"I can't agree with you more my friend. Have a good one!" 

"See ya later!" 

"Who was that?" Iruka asked, his face having returned to its natural color, trying not to laugh at Kakashi's hair sticking out of the hat he'd been given, poking out from under the brim at odd angles. "Oh just a local. He's a real nice guy, our Bron, makes good clothes. Some of these he really had to dig for but others he made himself with the materials we usually find for him to use for his work."

"What was he saying? I've never heard that language before." Neji remarked, adjusting a scarf to wrap around his neck and not his face prior to Tenten giving him a hand with it, him trying not to blush. "Of course genius. This world has over 100 various languages, dialects, lingoes and forms of speech, all easily written and read with proper know how." Evan popped in almost happily, his matter-of-fact tone sounding more mocking than possibly intended. The shocked looks on their faces caused him to laugh, stumbling away attempting to keep his giggles from breaking free of his hands. Ozzy simply rolled his eyes at his brother's antics, following with his usually grumpy self.

"I hate it when he does that. He's the biggest dumb ass in all our forces yet he still manages to outsmart people. And to think he spent most of the time sending pencils at the blackboard or spitballs into the ceiling… Ozzy usually slept or just stared forward the whole time, even if there was an important lecture being conducted… talk about puzzling…" A voice grumbled as another set of footsteps approached, boots crunching lightly in the snow and icy street. Wearing dark green clothes, a horse mask and a broad sword at his back, the man passed through the crowd heading straight to Chevy and Gayle. The two just chuckled as Chevy responded. "Yet another stubborn soul to join us in the quest for sustenance. You were always the easily roused. Nice of you to join us Kazuo (3), you're late."

"Snow does that to a guy okay? Besides, I didn't exactly know I had to come on time, especially with this crowd you've got. Locals movin' around or just people from out of town movin' in? Did those two destroy another building?"

"WHY DOES EVERYBODY THINK THAT?" Evan and Ozzy roared from where they stood, Evan still trying not to crack up laughing as Ozzy looked on edge, wanting to kill something. Sending the other two a questioning look, Kazuo helped Chevy and Gayle continued to pass out the rest of the winter gear. Wordlessly the group of five branched out, the twins behind, Gayle on the left with Chevy on the right. Kazuo in the lead, walked over the ground with a cautious and wary step. The original four seemed to tense with each step while Kazuo remained oblivious to the change, strolling with ease, though wary of where he was going and what might be ahead. After several blocks of silence Chevy spoke up. "G to l, O to l, E on r, C remains on r. On five."

Nods were the only response. Looking at Kurenai out of the corner of his eye he whispered. "Stand ready. Spread the word: no one goes or does anything unless told otherwise. Got it?"

Confused but sensing the tension and adrenaline, she only nodded as she whispered to those closest to her, oblivious to the note being planted to her arm. The red-eyed woman waited for everyone's response. Many either whispered or nodded their understanding, sending the answer to Kurenai. Upon receiving all conformations, she nodded at Chevy once again. "Good." Was all he said before calling loudly. "Hey Kazuo! Let's take five okay? I think I saw somethin' over there." He said as he pointed at a doorstep of a building close by, a bunch of trashcans sitting in scattered formations against the stonewalls.

Jogging over, Kazuo started barking orders. "Okay I see what you mean. Everybody back up now, I've got this. Chevy I said back up. Chevy?"

"Just one question Kazuo. It's kinda been on my mind lately."

The twins and Gayle moved in, taking their positions left and right of Chevy's position, cornering the horse masked man against the building steps. "Okay, shoot Chevy. What'd you want to ask me?"

"If you're standing right here in front of everybody, why is that you're also in the trash Kazuo? Right guys?"

With these words he reached past Kazuo and overturned a old trash bag. sure enough, a decaying corpse and a broken clay horse mask clattered to the ground in front of them. Reaching for their swords, the twins edged into their fighting stances, Ozzy growling menacingly. Gayle crouched himself, fully aware of Chevy not moving to do the same.

"Yeah, Kazuo" Gayle queried, already sounding suspicious, squinting in question at his supposed 'team member'. "What's with the corpse that looks so much like you?"

Unexpectedly Kazuo started laughing, his voice changing to something all too familiar to the ninja group causing them to tense and back away further. "So you found me out already did you? What a smart dog. I actually expected no better from those of your lot." 'Kazuo' cackled, removing the mask and flicking an unnaturally long tongue out to lick dry lips.

"You show yourself once again Snake man, overhear something you've been dying to get your hands on?" Evan asked, sounding mocking and avid for battle. Ozzy just growled in earnest, equally eager for some major action. "Now that you speak of it bird boy, there is something that's eluded me up 'til now. A certain Uchiha if I remember correctly" the man said, his crazy grin growing as the tongue whipped to and fro, his face peeling like wallpaper.

"And you were my ticket to finding him, but oh well, your faces might assist in my confiscating him from that strange girl."

_Strange girl? Does he mean…?_ Kakashi's visible eye widened as the memory came back loud and clear.

--**_Flashback_**—

_All the boxes in the bag, she nodded to Chevy who was still shivering, Naruto and Ms. Loni still like statues where they stood, the girl turned and headed to the door only to be stopped by Kakashi. The one eyed man narrowed his visible eye and growled, "What did you do to Naruto?"_

_The girl remained silent, only tilted her head at him, staring like a wild animal caught in the headlights of a car. Her silence was eerie and almost creepy. I did nothing. Staring is rude. Leaf. Found leaf. In pain, very sick… good hands. In good hands. Nothing wrong with fox boy. Only showed him if challenged by I. I move on now. The words resounded in Kakashi's head, sounding almost insulted but completely emotionless compared to a lot of responses he got from people, also sending him into shock. Ignoring him and instead of going around, she simply walked **through** the Jounin as though he wasn't even there._

--**_End Flashback_**—

_I see what he means. Looks like Sasuke might be alright after all. Now how are we going to get rid of him?_ "Why are you here Orochimaru? Didn't you loose the war against the Leaf village? You must be really desperate to try and weasel your way around _these_ guys. Even _we_ don't know all the things they're capable of so why try it?"

_They were at war with this guy? Interesting, all the more reason to tear him to pieces… especially after what he did here._ Ozzy thought to himself, tensing further before saying, "Who cares what his name is? A snake's a snake and he's a perfect example of one that slithers wherever he goes. So Snake man, what'll it be? Return to whence you came and be punished like the slime you are or face me for what you did ever so long ago?"

This took even Gaara by surprise. Evan seemed confused while Gayle and Chevy anxiously cracked their hands, anticipating the battle to come, prepared to assist should they be needed. Evan on the other hand, was absolutely lost. _When had they faced this guy before? Why didn't he remember? Did something happen?_ Still searching his mind for answers, the criminal grinned evilly and spoke. "Oh you remember do you? And to think you pitiful little creatures were forgetful like your brother. Oh I'm sorry. Slip of the tongue." He cackled as Ozzy growled angrily as he gripped his sword handle enough to have his knuckles turn white. "You might want to look away before I do the same thing I did to him unto you my angry friend. Don't want the same thing to happen twice now do we?" he mocked.

"Keep talking vermin. I'll make you eat your words. Now you gonna make up your mind or what? Or should I just decide for you?"

"Hmm let's see. Um no." With precise movements Orochimaru tore the four men apart, having dropped his guise long after the conversation began. Their bloody forms fell to the snow like rocks, hitting the icy ground with sickening thuds. Walking forward menacingly, the snake man smiled as his tongue continued to lick his lips saying, "Now, who's next?"

They backed away, not wanting to engage this terrible monster just yet. "Well Orochimaru, it seems we don't have to." Asuma said with a grin, pointing behind the evil shinobi who turned in shock to find Ozzy unmasked and smiling a sinister smile, sword in hand and standing in a pool of his own blood. "Now what did we say about repeating ourselves snake man?" His eyes changed to a golden yellow shade, irises transforming into harsh lines in the middle. A true animals' eyes. Three more pairs joined the first, glaring back like true predators on the prowl. The other three quickly circled the rouge ninja. Evan was the first to speak up. "I think Ozzy should take this one right boys?"

"I don't see why not." Chevy said with a shrug. "Gayle?"

"Fine by me. I never really wanted to do much today anyway. Go ahead."

"Brother? You may proceed." Evan's voice brought a satisfied grin to the mans' face, eyes piercing the figure before him, who actually shivered despite himself. "Come on snake face, don't shit yourself too early in the game now. I want to savor every moment you bleed. Oh and just so you know," the smile stretched to a full out fanged grin, sharp teeth gleaming in the grey light. "you won't be surviving this encounter. I might even let have Kakashi-san the honor of finishing you off so he can take your head back to whence you came as proof of your true downfall. I'm sure they'll be happy to have you gone. And as a consultation, we might actually help them destroy what's left of whatever you left behind."

"Oh really? Why don't you prove it?"

"Don't worry… I already have." Ozzy said, his voice sounding off in the man's left ear, causing him to spin. Dodging the raised blade, Orochimaru growled and spat. "Don't let your pitiful little brother help you in your fights bird man!" he nearly roared at the figure behind him, certain that there was still another one opposite of him. Only problem was that this person wasn't masked like Evan was. Face for all to see, the new twin smirked at him.

"What are you talking about snake man? I'm still over here." Evan said pleasantly from where he stood on the sidelines. Spinning between the two Ozzy's and the one Evan, the man couldn't help but feel very confused. This was going to be a long day.

Cliffhangers! How cool they can be! Sadly I must end things here for my fingers tire of constantly writing, but worry not my friends for I'm working on chapter 9 as we speak. But for now notes must be taken:

Lilith is a somewhat random character but her role as Evan's Kyuubi has given her a significant one. Her name is Arabic for 'of the night', making her kind of Evan's opposite on the spiritual level since he's more like the sun than anything.

Bron is yet another random person who's role is temporary but might be everlasting since I might bring him back later just for the hell of it all. His name was surprisingly simple and easy to choose considering what his purpose was in this chapter: (brohn) it's Afrikaans for 'source'. If you put an 'e' at the end, it'd have been Irish Gaelic for 'sorrow'.

Kazuo's role here was obviously short but considerably sweet, and I might actually bring him back later. I'll work that out. His name was actually difficult to choose so I chose a funny one: Japanese for 'first-born'. My computer's spell check kept on confusing this name with 'kazoo'. His original name was going to be Kaloosh, Armenian for 'blessed coming' or 'blessed advent' I personally would've chosen it for how much hilarity it caused me but I went for one that made more sense.

Well that's all for now I guess. I thank all those who will and might respond positively to my work and don't worry Anna, my other works are in progress and you get a cookie just for the hell of it all. Anywho:

Next chapter: chapter 9: Fighting Between Snakes and Birds

Looks like Ozzy's going to show his stuff, but to what extent? Who will win and who will lose? And what happened between the twins and the evil snake man anyway? Want to know? Wait until next chapter:

Chapter 9: Fights Between Snakes and Birds 


	9. Chapter 9: Fights Between Snakes & Birds

So far so good and this story is almost writing itself! How the mind can be so creative when you least expect it to be!! Ah the reviews are just rolling in… from just two people… what the hell. I know these people mean well (Anna and Drake) in saying how they enjoy my work, but seriously! Spread the word, make it known that Blue Lone Wolf 2574 is working her ass off to entertain the public with her creation from the awesomeness that is Naruto and its ninja coolness. Which I'm said to say I've no claim to in any fashion. Welcome to Loser Ville. On with life and this story:

"iii" speech

_iii_ thought/telepathy

**_iii_** spirit/'demon' speech

Chapter 9: Fights Between Snakes And Birds

Orochimaru stood in the cold street, trying to decipher how Ozzy had managed to create two of himself without the assistance of hand seals or chakra. Especially if one of them had popped up behind him and the younger brother was standing not far away, completely calm, denying any possible involvement in the snake man's new predicament. The new Ozzy just smirked while the original just grinned at his discomfort. "Who's who now, huh, Snake man? Bet you can't tell can you? That's too bad really, it makes this all the more entertaining." Raising their blades the two Ozzy's prepared to attack the rouge ninja. Smirking himself, Orochimaru just started to laugh. Confused the two tensed, gripping their swords aware of the man's every move. "It's going to take more than two of you to get rid of me you know."

"Let's put that to the test shall we?" the two duplicates mocked, standing up straight and deliberately used their own blades to slice themselves down the middle. Sakura cried out in horror while others gasped. The other three masked men didn't even flinch at this course of events. Evan turned to them and said, eyes smiling, "Just watch and learn."

"What the hell do you mean by that? He just killed himself!" Naruto practically roared at him, confused on why Evan wasn't doing anything. Evan simply chuckled and pointed to where the two duplicates still stood. "Just wait and see. You'll see."

"Ha what fools! Such a move was pointless. How can they kill me when they're dead themselves?" Orochimaru cackled only to be cut short as the two halves of the clones to tried to get up despite their condition, each saying. "Who said we were dead Snake man?"

Splitting completely down the middle, clothes and all, the four halves started to regenerate their missing sides. Even their clothes reappeared on the opposite side of the already present halves presently standing on the snowy ground with just one leg and arm, half a face smirking back at that pale man's shocked expression. No sign of the splitting could be seen as now four different Ozzy's stood circling the rouge ninja, raising their own individual swords before running forward, becoming dark blurs probably moving faster than fast. Orochimaru managed to take down one of the four only for it to become an accurately made straw doll as it fell to the ground with is slight thump, its chest torn wide open setting free the thousands of strands inside. Aggravated on the miss he made and dealing with possibly three more just like it, he pulled back his sleeve and nipped his thumb just as the remaining three came charging in for the finish. "Art of the Familiar Spirit: Manda! (1)"

A large whirlwind and a poof of smoke, the demon snake appeared hissing and spitting, ready for action. The three clones just jumped out of the way of its powerful jaws, standing in defensive stances, all the while smirking at the man's new friend. Practically laughing at him, the three simply said in unison. "So you want to play hard ball huh? Ha. Three can play this game!"

Without another word the three started glow an eerie golden yellow, the flowing light moving as though it were alive. Only two of the clones energy changed color while the one in the middle stayed the same. One red, the other green, the three energies flared and flowed like living fire. "Elemental Triad: Hawk, Wolf and Fox formation (2)!" the three announced as the lights faded to reveal the difference: yellow had become more birdlike, the eyes had changed to that of a bird of prey's, claws on the hands and large speckled wings sticking proudly out of his back. Red had claws and whisker scars (like when Naruto uses the Kyuubi's chakra) on his face, red orange tails (7 or 8 maybe 9, take your pick) and ears to match sticking out of his head. Green on the other hand had come out with bluish green eyes, his own set of tails and ears the same blue green, his whisker marks like contrasting tattoos on his face.

All who were new to this sight couldn't help but stare in amazement as the three went into action on attacking the large snake and its owner, who had just snapped out of his own incredulity and moving almost desperately to defend himself. Yellow came from above as red and green came from either side, ripping the snake to shreds as yellow tackled Orochimaru head on. The snake fell like Godzilla had when hit by missiles from helicopters while Orochimaru was sent flying into the wall of a building, cracking, crumbling and collapsing as the rouge ninja fell to the ground amidst concrete and dust, nearly crushing the man under its weight. As he tried to rise, struggling to complete hand seals, the Ozzy's came in for the kill. Pinning him against the wall, yellow held his legs while red and green held each arm, biting down and stabbing his hands to limit his ability to escape. Roaring angrily Orochimaru did his best to get out of his newfound predicament, his wriggling only making him look like a fool.

A new blur appeared from the roof of one of the buildings close by, heading straight to where the man was snarling at his captors, jerking his limbs to gain a now lost freedom he should've known he'd never get back. Gayle blocked the blur, only to have a hand sent straight through his stomach, making the attacker come to a standstill. Silver hair, black clothes and glasses revealed that the would-be attacker was indeed Kabuto, Orochimaru's spy and confidant. Gayle just looked at the teenager's limb in his stomach, looked Kabuto in the eye, making him gasp in shock and fear as he simply said. "What the hell was that? Is that the best you can do? Little man, I've seen three year olds giving better blows than you."

Without hesitation Gayle sucker-punched Kabuto into unconsciousness, removing the man's limb out of his stomach only for everyone present to watch the gaping hole close up, veins and organs reaching across the expanse to reconnect, bones regenerating before giving way to new flesh. Skin, newly replaced and smooth with no marks of any kind, his shirt then took the liberty of reweaving itself, leaving Gayle looking like nothing had happened whatsoever. "Any last words Snake man?" three clones inquired at the trapped ninja. "You filthy little monstrosities!! I'll tear you limb from limb! When I get out this, your heads will decorate my walls and I'll use your skin for carpeting!! You--!" A handkerchief stuffed into his mouth by one of the duplicates muffled his next words. "do you think we should cut his tongue out before we have his head cut off?" Red asked as he finished pushing the piece of cloth in with his index finger.

"Not really. Too messy." Blue green countered, "besides, shouldn't Kakashi-san get to do the honors?"

"Yeah get over here you one-eyed perv! We can't exactly hold this guy all day you know?"

"All right, all right I'm coming!" Kakashi chuckled as he strolled over to where Orochimaru 'stood' quite obviously against his will. Blue chakra began to form around his right hand, lightning almost literally shooting out of his open palm. "Lightning Blade (3)!!" Kakashi announced with a final charge, striking with all that he had. The blow sent blood splattering across the wall behind them; the body slumped, the head rolling until Chevy casually used his boot to stop it from getting into a gutter. Pulling out a bag from one of his many pockets Chevy picked up the man's head, dropping it inside and tying it off. The three duplicates let the body fall, dusting themselves as the ninja members came forward in astonishment, eyes wide and staring at them in awe. "THAT WAS AMAZING!! HOW DO YOU DO IT? AH THE POWER--!"

"Yeah, yeah, power of youth and all that jazz." Gayle said as he slapped a hand over Gai's big mouth. "Power down Ozzy. Party's over."

"Hn, whatever." The three growled before they started to walk in each other's direction. Like a color circle, they met and mixed in the middle before giving way to the original and only Ozzy. Only difference was a wolf with fox like features and proud hawk wings folded gracefully at its back, its fur a midnight blue, eyes a deep brownish black with golden hints in the middle and a strange red collar with the kanji for 'restraint' branded into the leather around the creature's neck. "Ah! Akako! Long time no see! Enjoy your latest battle?"

**_Indeed I did. And I hope to get to do it again._** Sending its piercing gaze at the crowd of ninja, it seemed to scowl at them before saying, **_Now what? There are more of them? Are they bad like he was?_**

"No, no Akako, no more fighting that we know of today. Now be a good girl and get some rest okay? I'm sure Ozzy will inform you if there's anymore action 'k?"

Looking at Ozzy the creature dubbed Akako tilted her head at him, as though to question this request. Sighing his simply shrugged as he said, "Stay out if you want, we could use another scout anyway. Want Lilith to join you?"

**_Umm… I don't see why not… I'm bored anyway._** She grumbled, sounding almost miserable at the fact of being with someone like Lilith was a **bad** thing. Turning to Evan, another form was already starting to appear on his shoulder before jumping down gracefully to jump and run around like a five year old on sugar. The form did indeed proved to be Lilith, in animal form as Iruka and Kakashi had seen her before. She soon discovered all the onlookers and let out an excited **_HI!!_** Her voice seemed to boom in resonance to her surroundings, her tail swinging like crazy. **_I'm Lilith! What's your name?_**

No one said a word as they stared at the hyper spirit. No way this was a spirit. Let alone a demon. It was too happy, too friendly and just plain… weird. Shrugging at their lack of response she turned to Evan and said innocently, **_They're weird. Are they stupid?_** Many couldn't help but sweat drop, veins popping onto foreheads as Ino and Sakura lashed out at the creature. "STUPID?! WHO YOU CALLIN' STUPID YOU OVER-SIZED WEASEL?"

Panicked and almost literally crying, Lilith screamed and ran to hide behind Evan's legs, sobbing and wailing her apologies. (see? Sakura _can_ be a real bitch sometimes. Ino too.) Hinata ran forward, trying not to shiver despite her fear and respect for the two fan girls, to comfort the panicked spirit. Little beknownst to her, Lilith had gone into a state of defense mode, causing her to glow a light yellow color and spark electric volts. Spotting this Kiba and Evan moved to intercept her, both yelling, "Hinata, NO!!"

It all happened very fast. Evan managed to catch Hinata before she came too close to the distraught creature and Akamaru tried to help his master come to a halt only to find the ice made this attempt useless, causing them to slip and slide all the faster at the sparking spirit. It was like watching a grenade or a land mine going off: sparks and snow flying, Kiba was sent yelling at the top of his lungs into the air with a trail of smoke following in his wake, quite literally marking his progress. Akamaru on the other hand, was sent tumbling into a group of trashcans, crashing and clattering as the smell of singed fur and burnt clothing overwhelmed the stench of Orochimaru's blood already on the ground. A loud crash could be heard over the howling wind that chose this moment to pass through the area, sounding like a bone-cruncher compared to Akamaru's tumble into who-knows-how-old garbage. "Hinata get Akamaru, I'll deal with Lilith." Evan said with a stern voice. The Hyuga girl only nodded before rising and rushing to the dog's aid as Evan went to where Lilith still cowered on the icy ground, shivering and still whispering and sobbing her apologies. "Akako. Track and retrieve." Was Ozzy's short command as he approached his brother and his spirit. "I'll be along in a minute."

Not questioning her partner's order, Akako spread her wings and took to the skies, her form changing to a bird's to fit her quest. Ozzy bent down to look at the startled creature underneath his gaze, turning to look at Evan before asking. "Got everything?"

"Yeah I guess. Go and get him. I'll take over here." He seemed to say hesitantly, gently stroking Lilith's fur in calming patterns. Nodding Ozzy turned and walked away without another word. However when he passed Ino and Sakura, who'd gone into a state of shock at the sudden event that had unfolded right before their eyes, he stopped and turned to face them. He glared at them, making them to flinch as he towered angrily over them. "Go make amends." He growled. "But w- we…" Ino started to say but was cut off as Ozzy's animal side seemed to seep into his features. "**_GO!!_**" they squeaked and ran to hide near Evan as Ozzy took a few calming breathes before turning to the rest of the group. "Stay put and don't do _anything_. If I come back any of you have so much as gone two inches from this spot… I'll kill you myself."

Many blanched at this concept, even Kakashi was a little worried on how far Ozzy's temper would go to get some cooperation from even a spec of dust. Stomping off, Ozzy thankfully disappeared over the hill, following the smoke trail that still lingered in the air. "Don't worry about him." Chevy said with an exasperated sigh. "He says that all the time and I'm still standin' here aren't I?"

"Yeah that's because mainly he's angry at someone else, not you." Evan deadpanned, sweat dropping as he held a still shivering Lilith, her eyes streaming with tears, cradling and petting her in the hopes of calming her down.

"Ah" Thinking this over, Chevy just said, "If you have to go, I suggest you hold it in until he gets back."

"Chevy!"

"What?

"That's not the thing you say when someone's life is hanging in the balance if they even go further than a few centimeters."

"In that case, since you seem so insistent, can I have some of your stuff after her rings your neck to the size of silly string?"

whack! "Chevy you ass! It's them in the life-threatening situation not me!"

"Itai! Damn Ev! And to think I could be napping right now."

"All you think about is sleep you lazy bastard!"

"Wow, language Evan. I didn't know you had it in you! You're movin' up my friend. Man, and to think you were a gentleman!"

"I'm gonna get real rough with you if you don't quit being so inconsiderate and actually think before you open your mouth."

"Ooh Evan's gonna actually prove his strength? Did someone bring a camera? This really is something…" Chevy continued to chat on and on about how interesting Evan's threat was to the point where he never heard Evan say "Hold her a minute would you please?" To Sakura, his face dark, eyes glinting as he handed Lilith over to the pink-haired girl. Not knowing what else to say, she simply managed to squeak "uh… sure." As the still sobbing mess was gently placed into her arms, taking up the calming strokes where he left off. Chevy never saw it coming as he stopped his mocking chatter to see Evan take off his own mask, put it in his bag and face the dog masked man smiling all too sweetly. Gayle backed away quickly, seeming to know what would happen next. "Ooh man, this is gonna get ugly."

"What do you mean?" Temari asked nervously as she watched the remaining twin smile at the dog man like a little boy scout at someone's door selling lord-knows-what. "Well let's say that Ev isn't exactly very friendly when he's mad."

"Funny. He seems pretty okay to me. What's the difference?" Kakashi asked, his visible eye betraying little interest only to widen at what happened next. Evan simply put his right hand behind his back, the smile still sweetly sitting plastered on his features, his left hand rising to rest an inch or two away from Chevy's forehead protected with a layer of white clay. Holding his middle finger back with his thumb, he tilted his head at Chevy in an innocent manner. "You think I'm weak do you?"

"Well if one does think about it, you always were the one to hold back in a battle not that I blame you it's just a little pathetic is all."

"Oh really?"

"Yes. Really. Now what are you--?"

The finger was released, sending the dog man flying like a pinball sent out of a rocket launcher, causing him to hit a nearby building before falling to the ground. Gasping Hinata tried to keep her out cry to herself as Akamaru whined and burrowed a little more into the girls' arms. Groaning Chevy stood swaying like a drunk that had too much to drink, lifting his mask slightly to spit up blood and excess saliva. "Well… that was new. I'll just stand over here and ah… and ah… just be over… here. cough damn that hurt…"

"I bet it did. Gonna shut up now dog breath?" the smile had never left Evan's face, like nothing had happened and if it did, he had nothing to do with it. Chevy simply nodded while Gayle just shook his head as Chevy continued to support his upper self with his hands on his knees, coughing and spitting now and again to act as a confirmation of his presence. Evan had walked back to where Sakura and Ino stood in shock, Sakura still holding Lilith who'd recovered from her 'oh crap bad people' moment to looking around innocently as though she'd never anything like it before. Just as Evan was about to say something to the two girls, a loud boom could be heard as a large black smoke cloud rose out from behind some buildings some streets away. In the very direction Ozzy had gone to retrieve Kiba after being sent flying by a shock attack from a panicked spirit whose pent up emotions had caused the entire noisy scene to look like day care was just another cakewalk.

"Well what do ya know? Right on time… I swear it's a record." Gayle drawled, seeming to roll his eyes as crumbling stone, granite and metal could be heard hitting the ground and anything in range. Sighing exasperatedly, the remaining three warriors started to say something in unison before it finally came clear. "6, 5, 4, 3, 2, … 1."

On 'one', an angry voice boomed like thunder for all to hear, known as Ozzy's anger finally cutting free of all restraint and sent flying at the unfortunate soul stupid enough to enrage someone like Ozzy in such a way. "KIRA (5)!! I TOLD YOU ONCE, I TOLD YOU A THOUSAND TIMES… YOU NEED TO STAY HOME AND NOT, I REPEAT _NOT_ TO KILL AN ALLY WHEN TARGETING AN ENEMY IN SHORT RANGE!! SHORT RANGE!! IT'S NOT HARD!" a pause followed with the thought that 'Kira' was responding to Ozzy's infuriated outburst. "I DON'T CARE IF IT'S A ZOMBIE FROM '_DAWN OF THE DEAD_'!" another pause. "NO!! HOME NOW!!!" no one said a word as silence took rein once again. A loud thump and a groan brought their attention to the left where Ozzy rose out of a crouch, leaving a still dizzy Kiba lying on the ground with swirls in his eyes and drool hanging out of his mouth. Evan jogged to speak with Ozzy, their conversation muffled by their turned backs.

Gayle joined the two, Chevy stumbling over like the beat up drunk he seemed to be at the moment. The ninja group had gone to their own exchange. "I don't know what's going on anymore! One minute they're trying to help us the next they want to kill us! It's almost as though they can't tell friend from foe here." Iruka exclaimed, looking flustered and being a pacifist teacher wasn't helping the fact of that a death threat was hanging over their heads like no tomorrow. "We need to find a means to keep them from going over the edge. I think that Naruto and Gaara are the closest examples of these guys." Kakashi pondered, making the two boys stand a little straighter in acknowledgement to the mention of their names. "What are you going at Kakashi?" Asuma grumbled, crossing his arms expectantly. "I mean that these two boys have more info on the lives of these people than we do?"

"More info? How's that possible Kakashi-sensei? We only met them two days ago!" Naruto cried out, sounding as confused as usual. "That may be true Naruto but you have more experience in their lifestyle than anyone other than Gaara."

"I STILL LACK THE KNOWLEDGE OF WHAT YOU SPEAK OF MY RIVAL--!" Gai yelled dramatically before being tackled by the only two sane students he had with enough sense to shut him up. Everyone couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief that the loudmouthed man had been silenced before they turned back to the one-eyed Jounin to continue. "Thanks. That was really helpful. Now when I mean that you two know more about these people than we do, I mean in their upbringing and standard of living."

"Standard of living? You mean day-to-day stuff right?" Sakura queried, looking at her teacher in earnest. "That's exactly it. According to Chevy, the only thing they've ever really known is war and hardship, even isolation from normal people like us. Well… not normal per se but yeah you get it, they've no idea what it's like to have a true family of any kind other than some random survivor of whatever battle had occurred in whatever area they'd been living in. They were kicked out of their own homes, forced to give up honest work and achievements out of self-preservation of their kind. Chevy said so himself, '_they don't know we exist_'. You two boys know more about that feeling of exile than anyone we know until now."

"So you're saying with this possibly related knowledge, we might be able to figure them out and avoid unwanted conflict through what? Reverse psychology?" Tenten seemed to deadpan Kakashi's point. "We don't even know what they're capable of!"

"Actually, yes we do. Each one is capable of seeing everything from the bright side like Naruto or as a never-ending battle to the end like Gaara. If we take these two concepts and see if we can't figure what each one is capable of dishing out, we might switch whatever bad situation we're in into one of our favor. If we can do that, than there's no way even the most mysterious one can catch us by surprise!"

**_Only one problem with that theory you got there, Red Eye._** A voice echoed from next to him, a pillar of whispery color and misty shapes floating in midair that somehow had appeared next to the masked Jounin. "Who and what the hell are you?" he exclaimed at the tall column of smog that could somehow speak like a person. **_Me? I am or I should say was, Kazuo. After your nasty little friend took my face and my mask, well, I just felt like stayin' to watch the show is all._**

"Hey Kazuo! I was wondering where'd you snuck off too! Doing okay?" Gayle said with surprise, he and the group having walked over to see what all the commotion was about. "Yeah Kaz! Gave us quite a scare. Hey did you lose weight? You look absolutely terrific! Who's your manager?" Chevy chortled, trying not to laugh outright at his joke.

**_I'm can't exactly give you a solid answer to that one now can I?_** It chuckled. The three laughed as well while Ozzy just snickered at the pun. **_But that's not the point 'cause I don't really feel like goin' anywhere just yet you know? So I thought I'd hang 'round and see how I can help you fellows out with whatever the hell adventure you sorry asses are gettin' yourselves into. Can't let you wild tycoons have all the fun you see._** It chuckled at them, what appeared to be a smile appearing on what could be suspected as the face. "Who wouldn't? Well we're gonna scout ahead a bit for anymore bogies, and when we give the clear you can lead on right?"

**_Be waitin' right here._** Kazuo confirmed, sounding confident as he nodded what would be presumed his head. However this mood seemed to leave once the group of warriors left to their scouting routine. **_As I mentioned before Red Eye, your plan is flawed._** He sounded almost sad, defeated. Like someone had crushed his hopes to bits of dust. **_You can't truly predict what we think or how we feel at certain moments of our lives, though I have to agree with you on the exile thing. Our disappearance bothers very few of them, at least those who care anyway._** He said with a 'shrug'. **_We didn't desert them, just got out of the spotlight like you ninja do when things get too hot for you to handle. Not that we couldn't handle it, we just didn't want to be the proof of actually being considered monsters. We show ourselves to them every now and again, for old times' sake._**

"You show yourselves to them? But why not reveal yourselves entirely or is that too risky?" Kurenai asked her look of confusion saying all that needed to be said. **_I understand you lady when you ask this. My people only do this when necessary in order to eliminate any and all possible Enemy agents hiding in their midst._**

"So you defend them from the shadows then go into the light, do what you need to do and leave without a word? Don't you bother to get to know the people you help?" Naruto asked, scowling at the misty pillar of color and form. It seemed to stare back at him, thinking over its answer. A minute or two passed before Chevy's voice could be heard calling them to get moving and that the way was all clear. Before walking away, Kazuo said, **_To know the dog is to pet it, to know a Guardian of life and all that it contains is to speak equally with him. Of course when one does something right, it's almost like you never did anything at all._**

Kazuo 'walked' past them all, heading to where their comrades waited for them to catch up. Little did they know of yet another pair of eyes watching their every move as they slowly progressed across the snowy ground, Kiba being supported by Shino while Hinata nervously held Akamaru. The mystery man got up from where he sat in a nearby building, walking down the dusty hall to come to a window. Not bothering to be quiet about it, he smashed it, upsetting a pair of stray cats in the alleyway bellow. Stepping onto the fire escape, he headed to the roofs where his cloak billowed and flapped in the howling wind. Silent, he made his way to follow the group, jumping from one building to the next. Maybe they could lead him to what he was looking for and he just figure out the location of the 'strange girl' the snake man had mentioned before he got his head torn off. Then he might fulfill the task the latter could not. Scaling the roofs, the shadowy figure followed without a word, his cloak the only thing making sound.

Things are getting weirder by the minute and doesn't look like it's gonna stop anytime soon. A bit shorter than planned but a bit longer than expected I guess, once you get something in your head it's almost like your fingers have minds of their own. You guys have been so great lately! It really makes creating a story like this worthwhile, even if some readers don't consider the author's feelings and doesn't bother to review… I hate it even when I do this… where's the bat? I need to hit myself. But that's beside the point really, at least for now anyway. Notes! Lots of notes to deal with today people! Not like a couple chapters back that had like… eleven notes in it, but maybe just as long, and just as informing!! On with the notes then:

1) As seen in Book 6: _The Forest of Death_, chapter 48: _The Target Is…!_ And I have to tell ya, that's one big ass snake!! And to think the people in Florida had it bad!

2) _Elemental Triad: Hawk, Wolf and Fox formation_: an interesting form of powers for multi-elemental warriors with two or more spirit animals, as shown in this chapter. Sometimes pertains to spirit animals with more than one element or animal ties. Kind of like mutts. Evan has the same as his brother, but he power over water is stronger than Ozzy's. That and I thought a fox wolf hawk hybrid would be one kick ass spirit animal.

3) _Lightning Blade_: as seen in Book 4: The Next Level, chapter 30: _Your Future Is…! _In this story Haku survived Kakashi's attack and I can't remember what I had in mind for Zabuza but I'm sure I'll have him pop up sooner or later.

4) _Akako_: a name that seems to fit her, even though she's not exactly what her name suggests, it kind of talks about what she leaves behind after a battle. (ah-kah-ko) Japanese for 'red', once a magical name being as to how the color red is or was seen as a charm used to cure diseases, mainly that pertaining to blood ailments. I suspect that in a sense, this name is the feminine version of Akamaru that according to the name dictionary I have (it's not in there, maybe some newer version I'm sure but not in the one I have) is a made up name that just so happens to also mean 'red'. This name also talks of how men dressed in red shirts and painted their faces to overpower a mighty tree spirit, placing a red cord around the trunk. It was either that or Alaula, (al-lau-OO-lah) Hawaiian for 'light of early dawn' or 'sunset glow', pretty much a genderless name.

5) _Kira_: an interesting character, strangely almost like a female version of Naruto, roughly the same age as him but she's _way_ smarter than him. The only thing she lacks is the experience to be accepted amongst her elder peers. Kira ('CURE-ah' or 'KEE-rah') is Old Persian for 'the sun' or Latin for 'light' and is a feminine version of Cyrus. The Hindus in India also use other variations like Kiran and Kirina.

Wow that took a lot out of me. Ah my fingers! The pain! They throb!! THEY THROB!! Okay I'm good. A few minutes off usually does it. #4 was _really_ long. Man I had a lot to say on that one but you can't blame me for being so informative just for the hell of it all. Read, review, no flames and you guys can deal with this preview until I update again because next time:

Chapter 10: Getting There And Back Again

Another enemy, or is it an ally just hangin' out in the shadows? Can Naruto, the rest of Rookie Nine and their teachers get through this simple task in helping dangerous comrades regain lost time and sustenance without getting killed **and** finding out what really happened to Sasuke after Naruto lost track of the original perpetrator? And what did Kazuo's words mean? Who is the mysterious girl anyway? Will I tell you? HELL NO!! Find out next time in:

_**Chapter 10: Getting There And Back Again!**_


	10. Chapter 10: There & Back Again

Smooth sailing today my friends! It looks like things just might get a bit more intense in this chapter, and if that wasn't enough, more secrets of the past may be revealed to Naruto and the gang! You guys have been so great! 14 reviews and counting! Very few for my other work, 'Silent Ice' though. I don't blame anyone but come on people! Opinions spoken are opinions heard. Let me know what you think!! It's what I get for being one of the desperate people who just want a little recognition. Anywho, on with the story!

Oh and I don't own Naruto, for we must worship Kishimoto-san for that.

"iii" speech

_iii_ thought/telepathy

**_iii_** spirit speech

Chapter 10: There And Back Again (no, not _The Hobbit_)

The trek through the howling empty metropolis had become less lively, a cat or other wild pet here and there, whom Akamaru or Lilith took the time to scare off or chase after. Akako usually shook her head and kept going but joined in if the animal was bigger than it should've been. Broken down or abandoned cars acted as large metal bumps and mini hills amidst all the snow and ice. Stores and restaurants, devoid of customers, sometimes windows, suffered on the inside than anywhere else, their merchandise and means of produce frozen or ruined by the passing seasons and weather. Even fewer people were experienced on the way to what Kazuo had said was 'the spot'. A woman somewhere in her late sixties had been hanging laundry before she noticed them, starting to call something out with what remained of her voice. Gayle had done the woman a favor by walking _up_ the wall to converse with her. This lasted some minutes before he came back down, writing something down on a notepad he'd whipped out of one of his many pockets. Another person the encountered was another mystery warrior with a monkey mask that had brown markings. His only problem was his lacking a left arm while his companion, another masked figure, had no legs. Rabbit mask firmly in place with yellow markings of his own, the two men sent them a friendly wave as the one armed man swept away the snow literally single handedly as his friend was chipping ice of windows. "Best of the best they were. Great messengers before they lost what they had. Quite sad really but they make good card games right Evan?"

"Can't agree with you more Chevy. Especially One Arm! He'll give you a run for your money!."

"Then why are they out here? Why not away from the action instead of near it?" Sakura asked, walking a little faster to stroll next to the dog masked man. Thinking this over he stayed quiet for a few seconds before answering. "It's just one of those things Sakura-san, besides this part of town is the most inactive and it's more of a neutral zone than anything. Don't worry, they have their ways of backin' us up if things get too rough. Even if they are handicap."

"Hey I'm handicap aren't I?" Evan mock whined from in front of them, half turning with a fake pout on his face.

"Not you Ev, your problem is more temporary than permanent. And in case it does get you seeing black for the rest of your days, you can practice with them on card playing and see how you like losing almost every game!"

"Quit complainin'. At least we let you win some of the games you have against us! So quit carryin' on about it! Besides, I've played him in the dark…" Ozzy called, half turning himself to give Chevy a miffed look.

"And blindfolded! I kept bumpin' into stuff though." Evan practically cheered in a singsong voice that made even Gai grimace at its high pitch.

"You always bump into stuff." Ozzy scoffed.

"Do not!"

"Do to."

"Not!"

"Do."

"Not."

"Do."

"Do not!!"

"Here they go." Chevy sighed in exasperation. _Every time._ He thought as the twins continued to bicker and carry on about who cares what anymore. The two went on as they walked through the street, heading straight for what appeared to be some sort of park. Barren trees looked ghostly, bushes prickly and oddly ominous, a worn track or gravel being taken over by dead weeds, a bench or two standing here and there randomly planted into the cold ground. The twins, seemingly oblivious, kept walking even though the rest of the group hung back, nervous. And they had reason too. A few seconds later, a shadow pounced out of the bushes and headed straight for the two brothers. They fell like bricks only for puffs of smoke to reveal them as straw mannequins with funny faces drawn on the heads. Sure enough the thing looked around, its raggedly sewn cloak hiding its disgusting appearance, but not the smell. Another pair of the twins popped into existence, walking and bickering as though they'd been there the entire time! The thing turned to the two and screeched angrily, running at them as they continued to walk like nothing was wrong. Suddenly an unseen force threw it over some trees before falling with an angry shriek in the distance, its protest cut off by a nasty snap and cracking sound, silencing it as the wind came howling through. As though nothing had occurred the two kept walking down the path, deep in discussion and pausing only to step over the straw dummies, picking them up and tossing the casually into the bushes.

Jaws on the ground and eyes wide, the group turned to stare in question at Chevy, Gayle and Kazuo. The three looked at each other before Gayle said. "We don't know either and we don't know if we should even ask."

The other two just shrugged and started the trek again to follow the two bickering brothers down the path, the group following not far behind. Some ten minutes or so of trudging through the maze of walkways and trails, the twins, having stopped talking some five minutes earlier, wandered fairly hesitantly into the bushes. "Was it over here, or over there?" Evan seemed to think out loud, peering this way and that, staring at the ground with a furrowed brow and a sharp eye for any detail. Ozzy moved carefully, looking around just as imperceptibly to the possible locations of whatever they were looking for. Hesitant and a bit confused on what the two were doing, the three remaining warriors tried to join in the search only to be waved away by Ozzy as he moved again, stooping down to look under a bush to pull back some branches to peer at the ground. Snow, frost and ice kept dirt and grass from being able to stand strong against being stepped on by sneakers. Venturing a little further towards the trees, Evan let out a yell of triumph. "I found it! Over here! I found it!"

"Found what?" Neji growled as the group moved in on Evan's position amidst the trees, his carefree smile conquering his face once again. Staring curiously at the ground, cleared away of snow and excess dirt, a wooden stick-like object poked out of the ground, one end painted yellow. "The spot of course!" Evan's happy tone sounded off as he started to dig, changing in form to that of a canine, hell-bent on getting to whatever was under all the dirt. Ozzy joined in, changing as well, Lilith and Akako giving the operation more speed and efficiency. Another ten minutes passed as the four came to a stop, one of them having come across what looked and felt like cloth. Flipping it out of the way, wooden boxes could be seen, speckled with loose dirt, situated amidst roots in a well dug rectangle hole. The cloth shimmered in a strange way, showing line after line of letters and symbols that flickered and changed as though alive, flowing across the fabric like a light with a slide in front of it was shining onto the dull surface. "What's that? A language of some sort?" Tenten asked as she watched with fascinated eyes as the lines flickered again. Blinking at the question, Evan looked at the cloth, his scrutiny merciless to anything that may be there. "Oh that! That's just the preservation spell to keep all this stuff from goin' bad is all. Why it flickers and moves like that I've no idea but as long as it keeps working, I'm sure we've nothing to worry about. That is unless it stops working for some reason and we dig up bad food—"

"Then we'd never hear the end of it from Auntie. She'd kill us with that frying pan of hers." Ozzy said with a shiver. "Gettin' beaned with that thing once a day is enough as it is thank you very much."

"Why do you think _I_ _duck_ when she swings you cheatin' moron? Even I have more sense than you two idiots." Chevy said as he started picking up boxes and handing them up. Instead of responding, the two glared at him, throwing dirt clods and makeshift snowballs at him. "Okay Ow, Ow! Okay I get it Ow!! Alright stop, I get it Ow!"

Glaring at him still the twins started to help with handing out boxes to the ninja group. Kazuo tried to help, only for what could be called his 'hands' were useless in the sense of holding things, the item falling with a thud to the ground, causing people to turn and stare. **_Hey it's not my fault that I'm not solid anymore. Blame the dead snake guy._** He grumbled at them, turning away to sulk, moving like a ghost across the snowy ground to 'sit' on a nearby bench. After emptying the hole of half of its contents, the three warriors and their spirits climbed out of the hole, threw the cloths down to cover what was there and started putting the dirt back in. "That's it? That's all we're taking? Why not all of it?" Naruto practically yelled in his unusually loud voice only to get shushed by Iruka, who scowled at the boy for his brashness.

"Well we can't carry it all and we need to keep _some_ of it down there for later, especially if it's a real nasty emergency. The stuff on top has to come out since it's the oldest, out of consideration for how long it's been in there, we put the newest of our stocks at the bottom so the older stuff can get eaten sooner than it does. Simple, easy to remember and not too hard to follow." Evan said in his normal almost cheerful voice as he planted the stick thing back into the ground as Ozzy made sure no extra dirt was lying anywhere, kicking the snow to cover the recently dug up earth and fiddling with bush branches to assist with the camouflage. Satisfied with the job, Ozzy meandered over to where a lot of the boxes were stacked, opened some of his pockets, and started to stuff box after box inside each one. They disappeared into his pockets, once the size crates became the size of memo pads, some very thin, others not. "The rest we can carry." He growled at them. "Come and help."

Kazuo stayed where he was as the other three and the two spirits took on their own burdens of boxes, the ninjas carrying one or two of their own just to be fair to those who were actually solid. Moving back to the pathway, the group began the walk back to the Inn. Gayle took to watching the trees and buildings, a look of concern in his eyes as the trek progressed. Chevy had taken to tensing up as well, the twins moving with ease, but also with caution in their step. "Did we come the right way?" Gayle queried. "Are you sure we're not in the right street here?"

"Must've taken the wrong path otherwise we'd be heading in the other direction. Yeah we're in trouble here, we need to go back." Evan said, sounding uneasy, his tone a bit shaky as it was. "Why what's wrong?" Kakashi asked, eyebrow raised.

"We need to go back. Now. End of story." Chevy barked, increasing his pace to a ground-eating stride. Temari and Kankuro soon stopped him in his tracks. "What's wrong with going that way? What are you afraid of?" Temari snapped at him, making him jump then sigh in defeat. "Who wouldn't be afraid of going that way? Might as well tell you, 'cause that's where _she_ lives. This is _her_ territory and if it's anything, she'll kill anyone or anything she sees as hostile to keep it that way."

"You mean that girl from two days ago? I'm sure she'll understand if it's us. Come one it's probably not that bad—"

"You're so not getting this. She doesn't like visitors and she so doesn't like crowds. The only reason you saw her when you did is because she needed to gather her own supplies for the next couple of months and that's all I want to see of her."

"But she told me that she found 'Leaf'. Orochimaru said so himself. To me that means she found Sasuke and if we find Sasuke, we might be able to get ourselves out of your hair, maybe even figure out what that thing wanted with him in the first place." Kakashi said from where he stood, his eye narrowing angrily. His concern for his student was really kicking in today, especially if he was the last of his lineage. "And if I remember correctly, that was our mission to start with. Right Sakura?"

"Agreed Kakashi-sensei. We came here to find Naruto and Sasuke, and we've only completed half the mission! Why turn back when we can get him back for sure?"

Staring at them the warriors just seemed to look at them with disbelief. Turning to Chevy, they seemed expectant of what to do about the situation at hand. Silence overtook the group, before finally Kazuo spoke up for the first time. **_I've been down here dozens of times and I pretty much know the layout as well as she does—_**

"And you lived? Dude that's pretty bold!" Gayle said with astonishment.

_**Of that I'm sure but that's because she only allows one or two people into her area at a time. Especially if they don't plan on making any wrong moves against her. Now I know where myself and someone else can meet her so she can take that person to this Sasuke guy. But only one and that's it. She's real strict on these things—**_

"And you know this how?" Ozzy queried, raising an eyebrow, his voice faintly suspicious.

**_If you're on the field and you get beat up pretty bad, wouldn't you find somebody who's a whole lot better than you for help?_** Kazuo said, sounding aggravated with the constant interruptions. Holding up his hands, Ozzy fell silent again, clearly content with listening to what remained of the horse masked man to continue. Knowing no one else would intervene with his explanation, he continued. **_Like I said she isn't all that big on crowds. Thinks they're too noisy and always wanting something to do with ya, definitely something worth hating. Especially when you have a headache. Now she'll probably let me and someone else in, other than that, no such luck. Might as well draw straws now before you get really competitive._**

The group of ninjas stood thinking this over. Who would go and who would stay and help these guys get the food back to the Inn? Only one person could go and other than Kazuo, that was the only option anyone had. A sacrifice had to be made somewhere along the line right? Sakura was really thinking this over. She really wanted to see Sasuke, but did she really want to see that emotionless face glare at her and say 'get the fuck away from me I want nothing to do with you'? _No! He loves me! I know he does! Doesn't he? What if he doesn't? What will I do then?_ These thoughts floated through her mind, ringing in her ears and all the moments she was shot down by his remarks flashed before her eyes. There'd been no love at all in what she'd said. All she'd wanted was to be was the one chosen by some boy from a strong family to show some care for her. And it hadn't been Sasuke, it'd been Lee or Naruto to actually show some sign of thinking she was worth having around. And there was absolutely nothing special about them except their spirit to win and be the best they could be, even if one was an outcast for the wrong reasons and the other with the wrong kind of fashion sense. Maybe she could fix that. Just maybe.

Ino's mind seemed to be computing the same thing. Why try and get someone you loved when you hadn't really loved them in the first place? Even if they tried to get all those blows to the heart to kick in saying 'I don't love you and I know you don't love me so stop trying!' It was more than any girl's heart could take. If Sasuke didn't want to see someone who'd just treat him like the most wonderful thing on the planet and nothing more, then she wouldn't go. Besides, there was a _different_ ninja who acted like she actually existed like no one else did.

From the corner of his eye, Kakashi thought he saw Evan and Ozzy smile at the two girls. But Ozzy's face was devoid of any such smile, though he was smirking while Evan seemed to be grinning. Seeing Kakashi looking at him in question he just smiled and said, "It looks like this decision is on its way after all."

Asuma and Kakashi looked at him in confusion before turning to their female students. What they saw was very clear. The two had come to the conclusion that going after a boy that didn't love them back was pointless, it was his decision to choose who he wanted, not them. Kakashi was about to say something when a very well known voice sounded off. "I'll go. It was my job in the first place and I'm gonna finish it!" Naruto nearly yelled, his hand raised, oblivious to the knowing smirks on the faces of the twins and Kakashi's eye going into its half moon shape in pride over his student's confidence. "It's gonna take more than this weird girl to scare me away from my mission!" he roared close to the top of his lungs, making those around him flinch from the volume, even the shadow hiding some distance away on a roof.

**_Any objections to this decision?_** Kazuo asked, looking around for any other takers. **_All in favor?_** he asked, raising his 'hand'. All jabbed at the sky, opinions being heard on a fairly physical level. **_I see. All right then Naruto was it? Can't wait all day._** He said, turning to get a bit of a head start up the street, his 'feet' never making a sound on the snow covered concrete. Looking at his friends and teammates, he gave them his fox grin to act as reassurance. "Are you sure you want to go Naruto? I'm sure someone else can—"

"It's his decision Iruka, if he wants to bring his teammate back then let him. I was the one who told him to go after the thing that took Sasuke, so why not go see how he is now that we all know he's with someone trust worthy? He'll be fine! Who or whatever that girl is, I'm sure he can _actually_ behave long enough to get Sasuke and come back before he gets her too pissed off."

"Okay your little reassurance speech isn't helping right now Kakashi. I mean, how do you know for sure? Knowing Naruto—"

"Hey I'm standing right here ya know!" Naruto said with indignation, giving the father he never had a look of mock anger. This silenced Iruka, only to have the chunin laughing, saying to his would-be son. "Sorry Naruto. I'm just worried that's all. You know how I feel when you go places where you could get hurt. Or worse. Well knowing you I know you'll survive this."

"Thanks Iruka-sensei. Bye guys!" he said with a confident wave as he jogged over to where Kazuo stood waiting patiently for the blonde boy to catch up. The two disappeared over the hill, the wind howling once again as it made its daily rounds of the city. Ozzy went to where Naruto had left his box, picking it up out of the snow, wiping off excess dirt and snow from the box's surface. His expression seemed grim. "Well that's the last we'll see of him for a while."

"WHAT? What do you mean by that?" Iruka nearly screamed, staring at him in horror at the man's words. Everyone else seemed to be thinking the same thing. "Wouldn't you like to know?" Ozzy scoffed as he turned to leave, his brother practically on his heels. Running to block his path, Iruka's voice came clear and dead serious, his hand moving to his kunai pouch on his leg. "Yes I would."

An eyebrow rose at the man's words and their tone. Seeing no escape he just said, "What I speak of is not of death or anything pertaining to your student, it's indeed true we won't be seeing _either_ of them for a while. I was, however, pertaining to Kazuo…" breaking off, he started to walk off once again, keeping his mouth shut as he headed back the way they came. Chevy and Gayle looking between the two, wondering if they should wait or just keep going. Evan was about to follow when the others stopped him. "What did he mean by that Evan? What's wrong with Kazuo?" Hinata whimpered hesitantly, fiddling with her forefingers like she usually did. A sad expression formed on the man's face, an appearance one as happy and carefree as him should never have to own. The look in his eye said should've enough about it, but they were too confused on what his brother meant. Seeing no way out of it, he sighed and said, "Living without a true form is hard, takes a lot of energy to actually _have_ a form when there really isn't. He meant Kazuo doesn't have long before he passes on to the Other Side. To Grey Land."

"Grey land? Where's that?"

The look was almost heartbreaking, but the smile he tried to put on only made the feeling worse. Just before he walked away he said, "It's where the dead go."

The rest of the walk back was silent, as though they were in shock. They experienced the two handicap warriors and the old woman on the way back, oblivious to Kazuo and Naruto's absence. Almost like it was a natural thing. A normal thing. Something that occurred everyday without so much as bothering what difference there was in it. They arrived at the Inn without anymore incident, any enemy that _could_ be encountered having retreated to whatever hellhole they lived in. The boxes were put into storage, dinner was made and served with their assistance (the children didn't come today), everyone washed and got to their respective rooms. Though Evan once again caught Kakashi sneaking into Iruka's, he simply chuckled and said, "Just keep it down. Other people need to sleep too ya know?"

The one eyed man had to fight back the blush that came to his masked face but was saved when Iruka opened his door wide enough to pull the pervert of a Jounin into the room with him. "Took you long enough. What kept you?" the chunin practically purred into his ear, sending an aroused shiver down the older man's spine, gnawing at the earlobe hungrily. Wrapping strong arms around his koi and removing his mask with a free hand, he answered in his own seductive purr. "Just thinking of how sweet you are." Not giving the man a chance to reply, he captured those delicious lips into a mind-melting kiss. Heat erupted as chaste turned to passionate, his tongue swiping lips, begging for entrance. Gasping Iruka gave, opening his mouth slightly, allowing the invader passage to taste every corner it could reach. Iruka couldn't help but close his eyes as the kiss descended from his mouth to his cheek, neck, and soon after, his collarbone. One of Kakashi's hands had somehow weaved its way under the Chunin's shirt, taking hold of a very pert nipple. Gasping from the touch Iruka groaned as he thought he might collapse from those naught but soothing hands massaging his chest and back, gently clawing their way over their territory. Somehow finding the will to go backwards and dragging the Jounin with him Iruka felt his knees give upon hitting the bedside, bringing the one-eyed man to fall on top of him, much to his delight and discomfort.

But Kakashi wasn't ready to stop just yet. Removing the Chunin's vest and shirt was easy enough, getting him to remove the rest was going to be a challenge. And oh how he loved a challenge. Only problem was that was when Iruka decided to take control of his silver haired wonder. Putting a hand on the man's chest he flipped them both over so that _he_ was on top and Kakashi wasn't. "Getting a little hasty aren't we?" Kakashi laughed before a pair of lips covered his mouth, sending his mind blowing to bits as cool hands wiggled their way up Kakashi's shirt, making it his turn to gasp then groan. Good thing he'd remembered to put a sound note on the door, things were about to get loud. Iruka slipped his cold and talented hands to wrap around Kakashi's back, making him arch, gasp, then moan as the hands got a good grip, the mouth tasting almost too good to be true. Much to his disappointment Iruka pulled back and gave him a mischievous smile as one of those cool hands moved dangerously close Kakashi's pant line. "Hey no fair." He whined but gasped again when the hand went further and grabbed something very sensitive. "You cheated last time, so you can think of this as payback." Iruka chuckled as he leaned back in to kiss his koi's sweet mouth, all the while massaging and playing with the appendage with one hand and keeping the man pinned with the other. Too bad Kakashi had other things in mind. Using his hands to bring the man closer he made the kiss more passionate and hungry, wanting more by the second. The only thing in their way now were their pants, along with their boxers. Deciding to get a little creative Kakashi reached to see if he couldn't get rid of the obstruction that lead to Iruka. Unzipping it was one thing, getting it to come off was another story. Iruka was dealing with a problem of his own: get rid of Kakashi's. Seeing that the other was getting the same dilemma, compromise had to be made. Suddenly flipping them both over Kakashi's only eye smiled as he grinned, swiftly whipping the articles away, Iruka blushing to find himself completely naked. "Who's cheating now hmm?" Kakashi said grinning.

Smirking Iruka just chuckled, trying not to blush too hard. "Guess you want to make us even then?"

"You bet I do. Now let's get the score settled." The man's hungry voice made the chunin shiver as Kakashi began to possessively grind against his one and only. The pacifist teacher's breathing hitched as the grinding increased, making them both harder than rocks. Another fanatical kiss practically seared his lips as the other man's mouth met his, sending shocks down both their spines, blowing their brains beyond comparison. Iruka pulled the man closer as the grinding continued, responding with smooth hands and grinding of his own, creating a new heat, a new sensation and a new passion. Not able to take anymore waiting Kakashi rid himself of the last of his own clothes with a final swoop, quickly searching his abandoned vest for the one thing they needed now. Without stopping his obsessive pumping and grinding, he popped the lid open and spread the contents of the lube over himself and gently on Iruka. Bringing up one of Iruka's legs he continued to spread the lotion wherever he could get it to go. Satisfied with his work he prepared for the grand finale.

He situated himself so that Iruka was lying on his stomach since he was too busy protesting weakly to notice what was really going on. His eye widened when he realized just what Kakashi was doing, waiting as Kakashi lined himself up to enter his koi. "Ready?" he purred, awaiting the answer he knew would come. Iruka nodded, preparing for the familiar sensation that came with their lovemaking. Using a soul searing kiss as a distraction, Kakashi moved in. Iruka adjusted to him immediately as he groaned, begging for more. Wasting no time, Kakashi retreated and thrust again, repeating as he increased his speed. It was almost too much for either of them: Iruka was arching his back, trying to keep himself from screaming from the pleasure; Kakashi's mind beyond reason as he thrust and thrust, his pace speeding up as his insides threatened to burst. The climax finally hit as Kakashi spilled himself between them, Iruka not helping to not to do the same as he let out one last scream of Kakashi's name in pleasure. Breathless the two men collapsed onto the bed, fatigue causing them to pant, sleep dragging their eyes closed as they lay down next to each other despite how sweaty they'd become. Iruka snuggled up next to his koi as Kakashi managed to get the blankets over them against the wintry night air. "Love you." Iruka managed to whisper before sleep took over, giving into the black oblivion that would give way to the colorful world of dreams. Chuckling at his koi's cute but light snoring, Kakashi just kissed his forehead before responding. "Yeah, me too." Hugging the man close to him, he too gave in to reliving his own world of colorful dreams.

--**_A Few Hours Earlier_**—

Kazuo walked across the streets like the ghost he was, something of the past. Naruto walking not too far behind him couldn't stop thinking of what to do once he finally got to see Sasuke. What would he say? What would he do? Would he be able to tell his friend and teammate 'I'm sorry I couldn't help you in time'? Did he even have the right to say anything at all when it came to facing the one person who acknowledged him but at the same time, treated him like dirt? What right _did_ he have? They'd been walking for nearly thirty minutes and they still had yet to meet 'her'. "Hey Kazuo!"

**_Yes Naruto?_** Was the oddly weak reply.

"How much longer until we meet this girl?"

_**Depending on whether or not she's sensed us by now. Mainly you since you're more solid and stronger than me.**_

"Stronger? What-? Hey, are you okay?"

**_I'll be fine._** He seemed to gasp, coming to a halt and sitting on a bus bench, his breath coming in slight pants. **_My time here is wearing thin. Hopefully we'll meet her soon before I go._**

"Go? Go where? Kazuo what's wrong?" Naruto was trying not to panic. Losing a friend was one thing, but losing the guide to the friend before getting there was a whole different ballpark. Kazuo looked up, gazing into a pair of concerned orbs of sky blue. **_I won't be here for long kid. My time here in the world of the living is done and over with, I have to go before I fade to nothing. But I can probably lead you a little further before I'm too far gone to be of any help to anybody._** He gasped for more air before he continued. **_Take the street up another block before taking a right on Maple Avenue. Go up that street two blocks and wait at the 'light post that's on during the day'. You can wait for her there._**

"Okay. One more block, right turn, two more blocks and light post. Gotcha. Will you be okay where you are? I could wait until you're better you know." Naruto gazed at the ghostly form on the bench as it began to fade. Kazuo wasn't going to get better. **_No. You keep going… I'll just sit here. And wait… see you later… Naruto…_** his voice became nothing but a whisper in the wind as the misty pillar of color that was Kazuo disappeared into the air. Naruto was about to leave when he heard a thunk on the bench behind him. Turning he stared astonished to see a potted ash sapling sat on the plastic surface, its leaves shaking in the wind as though trying to dance to an unheard rhythm. A horse mask with blackish brown markings on it hung by its straps from one of the main branches, making a small clunking noise upon gently hitting the wooden surface it depended on for support. "Kazuo?" Nothing. No response came to comfort Naruto as he stood in the icy street all by himself. A 17 year old teenager shouldn't feel afraid for no apparent reason, unless there were nasty people snatching corpse things roaming around waiting in the shadows with greedy hands. Not a good feeling. Shaking his head, Naruto tried to get his brain into gear and focus on his mission.

_Okay, let's see here, one more block in this direction. Yeah that sounds easy enough._ He thought as he turned back in the direction they'd been walking in the first place. Gulping, he walked on, careful that he didn't slip and fall, let alone break something vital. Kyuubi had been trying his best to rid them both of the cut across the chest the thing had given them three days before. Ms. Loni had been nice enough to sew up his jacket and undershirt. But Kyuubi's healing power wasn't enough to get rid of the stinging pain that hit whenever he tried to breath too much or too hard. Whatever that thing had done, he had good reason to hope it would leave soon because things were about to from bad to worse. Multiple shadows were moving like spiders across the ground and the building walls, following the blonde as he walked through the snow, oblivious to the oncoming danger behind him. Just as he got half a block away from where Kazuo had 'died', a familiar stench filled the air and Kyuubi started to stir, sending hot shooting pains through Naruto's stomach. Close to kneeling in the middle of the snow filled street, Naruto literally screamed in his head. _What in the hell are you doing fox? Are you tryin' to kill us?_

_**No, I'm trying to save us! Let me out! We're in trouble so let me out brat.**_

_And how the hell am I supposed to do that with you tearing at my stomach. Itai! Knock it off! You're hurting me!_

_**Sorry but I must do something before they reach us.**_

_Then stop that and let me handle it!_

_**NO!! We almost died twice in this lifetime, and we aren't making a third attempt! Let me out and we will deal with them together!**_

Naruto didn't know what to think. Could he trust Kyuubi upon his release? Would he die as soon as the cage broke? Just what would happen anyway? Only one way to find out and that was to give it a shot. What had Disa said? 'Listen to your spirit'? Well listening now seemed like the only option. Ignoring the oncoming cloaked, stinking creatures that had clawed hands ready to strike, eyes wide with anticipation, mouths drooling like rabid dogs, Naruto managed to close his eyes and seek out the Fourth's Seal that held the mighty fire guardian at bay. It was ominously suspended on nothing, floating in the air before his mind. Memorizing its design, form and color should Kyuubi ever get out of hand in the future, he reached forward and waited for the worst. A loud crash could be heard as the seal itself cracked and finally broke. Red chakra came flying forward, engulfing the boy in its flame like essence.

Opening his eyes Naruto noticed the things trying to stop and turn back, their screams never truly reaching his ears. As though all the sound had been shut off. Ignoring this fact he ran forward, kunai in hand as he let the Kyuubi's power flow like water through his limbs. Kyuubi was obviously withholding a large percentage but giving enough that the teenager could handle. The things were torn to shreds in his wake, becoming bloody smears in the snow and on the walls, vanishing from existence as the spirits that possessed them disappeared screaming in their own pain in clouds of misty smoke into nothing. Having gotten the ones that were still in range, Naruto chose then to power down, letting the energy settle and disappear. He didn't even feel tired! Turning he found a window that was intact despite it being broken at one end. What he saw made him gasp and fall on his ass. His whisker scars were darker and took up more of his cheeks, his teeth were visibly sharper, his hands still somewhat clawed, eyes blood red. _Hey Kyuubi how do I change back?_ He asked in an almost panicked tone. At first the fox said nothing but then said. **_Relax and let the power flow back to whence it came brat. You'll be fine after that._**

_Can I trust you on that?_

_**I'm still here aren't I? If I wasn't, that'd give you good reason to mistrust me but I haven't so just do as I say. Now relax.**_

Not knowing what else to do, he took several deep breaths, closing his eyes for emphasis. One thing he noticed was he could breath easier. Astonished he lifted his jacket to take a look to find that there was no scar or cut of any kind had ever been there in the first place. Another thing he found was he was changing back to normal. Normal hands, normal face and almost normal teeth. Even his eyes were back to their natural cerulean blue. Putting the kunai back in his pouch on his leg, he walked on down the street.

After another half hour of walking brought him to the end of the block where a street sign stood out of the sidewalk almost like a beacon of some kind. Things were getting colder; the snow was falling a little thicker than it had earlier that day. Looking up at the green signs with their white lettering, Naruto was having trouble reading what it said. _A right at Maple Avenue he said, this has to be it. Otherwise I came the wrong way and I'm fucking lost out in the fucking snow trying to find some fucking killing-spree loving girl that has my fucking rival! Hey Kyuubi can you make things a little warmer?_

_**Sorry brat, doing that would attract more opponents. Probably a lot stronger than the ones we faced earlier. We're just going to have to deal with it for now until we finally get indoors, anything worth reading on the stupid sign?**_

_Not that I can see though I think is the turn. If not, we're screwed._

_**Great. That really takes a load off my mind. All right I'll see what I can do about the temp, you just keep walkin'. We'll find this damn 'light post that's on during the day' eventually.**_

_Thanks._ Saying no more, the boy kept going, taking the right turn down the nameless street in the hopes of finding the light post. He couldn't help but smile as he began to feel a little warmer, less worn out by the cold as the familiar feel of Kyuubi's power gently made its way through his limbs, coming and going in small almost undetectable amounts. Naruto walked on for what seemed like hours, knowing that it'd only been nearly half. The snow was getting thicker, the buildings, abandoned cars; trash barrels; mailboxes and street signs were harder to see. He nearly walked straight into a streetlight and several different objects amidst the white haze that filled the air and covered the streets with no signs of mercy anywhere. After what seemed like miles and hours of walking, he thought he saw some sort of light up ahead of him. Strange thing was that it kept on changing color, almost as though the light was incapable of choosing one of its own accord.

Pushing past snow, frost and heavy chunks of ice, Naruto headed straight for the light, the Kyuubi's powerful fire like chakra turning the snow and ice to slush in his wake. Upon reaching the light, the snow was falling peacefully to the ground almost as though in a drunken haze. A watery trail of where he'd come and the snow falling lighter and less harshly than before was the only difference if the color changing light post counted as strange. Looking up he noticed the sky was still a slightly light shade of gray, which meant that the sun still had yet to go down. The light post itself looked normal enough, tall black steel pole ending in a semi-fancy design and light box with a busted door that allowed it to be opened and closed. A bench, faintly illuminated by the lamplight and covered with a perfect layer of snow and frost, was the only thing other than Naruto and the post that was visibly standing amidst the frozen city streets. (Narnia anyone? I'm almost expecting Mr. Tumnus to come walking up any minute now) silence conquered the street corner except for the occasional wind that went howling past to send snow swirling through the air in an exotic dance to silent music that only nature itself could provide. Seeing no other option he stumbled over to the bench, dusted some of the snow off before taking a seat. He waited, staring at the colorless shy and the flecks of white that fell like confetti to the ground, a piece or two occasionally landing on his face or in his eye. He growled in frustration, rubbing his eye to rid it of the excess water that flooded it. _How can Shikamaru watch the sky like he can? It's so dull it's past boring!_

_I don't know… who's Shikamaru? I've never met him._ A familiar whispery voice said, practically booming inside his head. Standing up with a jerk, turning this way and that searching for the source, he finally found it. Standing there, plain as day and without a care in the world was the masked girl. The bear mask, flawlessly white and smooth, gave her presence a feel of caution, of danger, and of possible death if push comes to shove. Wearing the same clothes as before, her hair moving with the wind, she stared at him with her icy blue eyes that almost matched his in color but not in emotion. _Hello again, Naruto was it? Why are you here?_ The voice called, echoing in his brain, toneless but all the same curious in as to why he was there. "Um I came to see if you had Sasuke."

She stared at him, tilting her head as though trying to comprehend what he'd said. He grew impatient and asked again. "Well do you? You told my sensei that you had him so I came to see him too. Do you or don't you?"

_One eyed man? He's your teacher? Odd man isn't he? I do have the one you ask for, but I don't think he's well enough to see anyone at this point._

"Then let me come with you. There has to be something I can do to help! Isn't there?"

_I don't know… you might cause more pain than comfort… considering your personality…_

**_There's nothing wrong with his personality and you know it White One! Now take him to whom he seeks or I'll give you good reason to!_** Kyuubi roared, his voice booming in Naruto's head. The girl didn't seem at all effected by this. _Feisty aren't you? Attacking me would give me good reason to destroy you both; no matter how strong you claim to be… Kyuubi._

_**You know me? How--?**_

_I simply do. That and you and your 'brat' think too loud._

"So you can take me to him?"

_I can._

"So let's go already."

_Nuh uh. You say 'can I'. I said yes, But not if I would._

"Meaning what?" he asked, brow furrowed in confusion.

_You didn't ask._

"Oh. Well, would you?"

She stared for a minute, obviously thinking this option over. Some time passed before she finally said. _Yes. Follow please._

Without another word she turned to leave, her shoes hardly even crunching in the snow as she went, Naruto not far behind.

--**_Different POV_**—

It'd been a long and boring day for Sasuke. Staying in bed, eating soup, drinking tea, bandages changed when they were too filthy along with occasional bathroom break and frequent naps that came with all the 'activity' of the day. The girl calling herself 'I' had gone out saying '_someone will be visiting soon. I must find them._' And closed and locked the door on him. Leaving him with the cat that so graciously fell asleep in his lap while he sat on the couch trying to read the book he'd been given to occupy his time with. Deciphering what the hell it said and what it was about was confusing enough, but actually reading the damn thing was the main problem. The language and grammar, even the punctuation was almost the same to that of his world, only problem was that he couldn't actually read what it said. That and the cat was shedding as it purred and stretched in his lap. He didn't hate the cat. It's just that he'd awoken to cat belly that morning, completely rendering him blind before he freaked and sent the animal flying across the room. Better in the lap then on the face. He remembered asking about the cat once the day before, but all he out of her was a strange and indirect answer. _Once the fish reached the lake, it didn't want to leave, even if all the fishers in the world came to catch him._

_Whatever the hell that means. Does that damn thing even have a name? _He'd asked that question once. The answer was just as strange as the first.

--**_Flashback_**—

"So does it have a name?"

_Yes. Cream._

"Cream? Why cream?"

_That's all he says._

--**_End Flashback_**--

_What she meant by that I've no fucking idea._ He thought as he continued to struggle with the book's contents and the dream driven cat in his lap, aggravating him to no end. Feeling a little tired he put the book down and managed to scoop the cat out of his lap and set the sleep thing to where he'd been sitting. It settled again, trying to make do with the fading warmth still on the cushion. Wiping away as much fur as possible, Sasuke ambled down the hall toward the bathroom to shower. He'd already eaten, since she would give him anything but soup saying he wasn't ready for solids just yet. _As if. She has to give me solids eventually, but why does she even care? Or is she doing it because she feels she has too? Whatever I'll save it for later. Now where's my soap?_ The thoughts passed from his mind as he got undressed and headed for the shower stall. He'd also been given his own towel, which made him wonder. _When did she shower or brush? When does she eat? She does eat doesn't she? I never see her do anything except cook, clean and do laundry._ Even feeding the cat was something she did regardless of if he was present or not. What she did the rest of the time was completely beyond him, almost as though she didn't want him to become too involved in staying there to care. Hot water shot out of the metal showerhead above him, sending the curious thoughts flying out the window. Giving himself a much needed but painful scrub down, he turned the water off and reached for his towel. Sure that no one had come down the hall he crossed over to the guest room and got into some pajamas the girl had said she'd found in storage somewhere.

Throwing the used towel into a laundry hamper that sat against the wall in the hall, he shut his door all the way and headed toward the bed, already feeling sleep kicking in, his eyelids drooping. Once under the covers his fatigue hit him full blast, knocking him out in seconds, completely unaware that the door on the bottom floor was about to let in two very familiar people.

--**_Normal POV_**—

The walk there had been long, cold and almost never-ending. Naruto thought for sure he'd lost some of his toes but didn't know it, maybe a finger or two. They just had yet to fall off his hands. The girl had lead him past numberless buildings, countless streets and incalculable abandoned or resolute objects left behind by past neighbors and regular people who'd gone to what they thought would be a better place than where'd they'd been. _The snow's thicker here than it was five streets back. Why is that?_ He thought, as he looked at all the tall buildings of stone and glass in awe to their size and their integrity. Cars were nothing but white mounds acting as makeshift hills on the side of the streets, making it difficult to say where one was as mound after mound could be seen left and right. The snow fell softly, almost like a snow globe that's been shaken and left to let the white pieces fall to the plastic bottom. As they walked Naruto noticed that practically all the buildings' steps and doorways were snowed in, almost as though they hadn't been used in years, the store windows frosty and cracked but not broken. It was an utter and complete dead zone. Wanting some answers, Naruto decided to set some of the burning ones aside. "So uh, do you have a name?"

_Yes._ He actually expected a longer answer than that.

"Would you mind telling me? I can't exactly call you 'girl' now can I?"

_I._

"I? That's a word, not a name." He scoffed, giving a skeptical look. "I mean a name, a real name; something to call you by, which would be a name. And I'm asking you, do you have a name?"

She looked back at him as they walked, thinking on what to say in response. A minute or two passed before she finally turned away saying. _I is I's name. My name is my name and I will share it when I will it to be shared._

"What you don't have one?"

_I do, I just don't want to share it yet._

"Okay. Have it your way. So how much longer until we get there?"

_Even the sun and moon must take time to rise and the rain to fall. Either way much time must pass._

"You mean soon right?"

_Maybe I do, maybe I do not._

"Oy vay."

Silence conquered once again, snow falling lightly to the ground as his sandals and her sneakers crunched the tiny pieces of ice into each other as they walked through the empty streets. After just about another half hour or so, he finally spotted her veering off the right side of the street. Up ahead, he only saw one doorstep that actually had snow, frost and ice wiped away to allow a person or two pass through the door. They'd finally arrived. He would finally see Sasuke. They approached the door but instead of using the knob like he thought she would, she simply walked _through_ the door itself, leaving him out in the cold. "Whoa hey now! Let me in will ya?" he practically roared with indignation. Her voice echoed in his head, sounding a bit sheepish. _Sorry. Habit. Dies very hard. It's not locked._

"Now she tells me." He grumbled as he opened the door, looking around the place. A staircase ascended to higher stories, the dark wood glistening with old wax from the dark. There weren't any pictures of any kind on the walls and a thin layer of dust sat on the floor, the furniture in the two rooms left and right covered in white blankets, showing lack of use. The girl had already gone up some of the steps waiting for him to follow her upstairs. "So what now?"

_We go up._ Was the simple answer as she started up the stairs again, the steps barely so much as creaking when she passed yet they groaned in protest when Naruto put his weight on them. After going up maybe seven stories, the girl stepped off the winding staircase to head for a door at the end of the hall. Once again she walked through the door and when he was about to protest, he heard the well-known clicks and dull slides of locks being undone. He waited another few seconds until the door finally opened, revealing the semi-golden light of a hall light. _At least it's warmer here than out there._ He thought as he stepped in, inspecting what was already visible. The kitchen, the living room, the hall leading to the rooms and a calico cat fast asleep on the couch next to a lamp and a book. "Where is he? Did you--?"

_No. He probably went to bed. Doesn't feel well. I wouldn't after being in the bag for so long. He'll be like that for a while. No worries. It fades. Hunger? Thirst?_

"Uh a little."

_I see. Sit. I will cook._ Moving into the kitchen she started going through cupboards in search of utensils and ingredients. He only had to wait a few minutes as he sat nervously at the table, having suddenly been confronted by a still sleepy but very hungry cat that'd used the other chair to get onto the tabletop. Much to his astonishment, the cat made a daredevil leap from the table to the back of the girl's jacket to travel via claw to her shoulder. Not even perturbed by this, she continued her work. Another minute or two passed before she gave Naruto a bowl of ravioli and set a bowl on the table in front of herself and poured some cream into it, the cat jumping down from her shoulder onto the table to lap up the cream. "Aren't you gonna have somethin'?" Naruto queried, wondering why she wasn't bothering to feed herself. She stared at him from across the table, absentmindedly petting the cat as it drank the cream. _Not hungry. Eat later._

"Is it because of the mask? Or are you just honestly not hungry?"

_The latter._

"Okay. Good enough for me." He finished his noodles and ended up having thirds despite his yearning to see Sasuke, but he resisted. "Um where's the bathroom?"

_Down the hall, second on the right; Across from it is Sasuke's room, who I'm fairly sure, is probably sleeping. You can have the room next to his which is the third door on the left._

"Where's your room? I mean where do you sleep?"

Thinking this over, her answer was fairly honest. _End of the hall on the right but I usually take the couch. Either one usually works for me. If you want to shower I'll get you a towel so there aren't any mix-ups on whose is whose. I hate such arguments. Makes my head hurt. Follow._

Getting up without disturbing the cat, she walked through the living room and into the hall, leading the way to the third door, passing the one she'd said was Sasuke's. He stared at the wooden thing longingly, but knew better than to get fussy about it now. They both needed to rest and he needed to get some feeling back into his limbs. Nothing a nice hot shower couldn't fix. She'd bypassed both doors and went straight to a smaller one, opening it with a small click and reached inside and pulled out a light blue towel and threw it at Naruto who caught it before it hit. Heading for her bedroom door, she turned and said one last thing. _Knock if you need something. Good night._

"'Night." Was all he could say before the door shut with a final click. Seeing no other choice, Naruto turned on the bathroom light and shut the door.

After a peaceful hour of hot steam ridding his body of the cold, Naruto emerged from the bathroom to cross to what the girl had said was his room. Just when he thought he forgot to ask for pajamas, as soon as he turned on the light, a folded set sat on the bed waiting to be put on. Thankfully they were the right size. Getting into bed, and joined shortly by the multi-colored cat, the teenage ninja let sleep take the wheel as he wondered what his friend and rival would think once he knew he was there to complete what he never finished.

Man I'm good!! This chapter was a whole lot longer than anticipated. Awesomeness!! And thankfully no notes to speak of! Mercy on my fingers at last! Mercy at last! But if you guys have any questions go ahead and mail me. Thanks!

Next time!:

Chapter 11: The Morning After

Looks like some things are gonna get awkward! Then again maybe not but I guess that all depends on who I'm talking about. Am I gonna say who? HELL NO!! You're just going to have to wait until:

_**Chapter 11: The Morning After**_


	11. Chapter 11: The Morning After

My work is simply creating itself I tell you! And I wouldn't have it any other way! You guys have been so awesome! Reviews are a little slow but I understand if you can't decide whether or not you love or hate it. I just hope you don't hate it. Anywho let's get things rolling! Chapter 11 is here and I've got tongs to pull it out of the flames that some critic might send me about it. Preparation is a plus!! I own not Naruto and its characters but those you don't recognize like Kazuo or Chevy, they are so mine. Ah ownership. Ownership is good. Onward with the chapter!!

"iii" speech

_iii_ thought/telepathy

**_iii_** spirit speech

Chapter 11: The Morning After

Dim light and the smell of something either cooking or burning came to twitch Sasuke's nose and his brain back to consciousness. Groggily he opened his eyes, thankful for once that it was a cloudy day and the curtains were detaining the light from blinding his sleep-filled eyes. He, however, cursed the second he set his bare feet on the wooden floor, which was freezing cold. Searching the sides of the bed he finally found his shoes: on the other side of the room. Growling at his own incompetence, Sasuke tried to think of a way to reach his foot wear without setting foot on the wooden sea of frozen floorboards. Skillfully he leapt to the wall, hoping to use the old tree climbing technique (as seen in Book 3: _Bridge Of Courage_, chapter 18: _Training Day_) only to be thwarted not only by lacking chakra, but also by benevolent bed sheets that took the pleasure of tangling itself around his legs, sending him face first onto the floor. With an angry curse and a groan, he struggled to regain his composure only to be hindered by another problem: his shoulder's electric spasms of pain shooting through him like no tomorrow. Gasping in pain he collapsed with a thud, holding his shoulder for dear life, wishing for the pain to stop. In the distance he heard the sound of running feet getting louder and louder to be accompanied by the sound of the door bursting open and an all too familiar voice echoing against the walls of the room and Sasuke's aching head. Naruto screaming "SASUKE!! That's no way of getting out of bed! Here! Let me help." He said in his usual annoying voice, making Sasuke's head feel a whole lot worse. Unwittingly grabbing the stoic boy's hurt shoulder, Sasuke finally let out his frustration. "ITAI!! Naruto you dumb ass dobe! That hurt! Get your stupid hands off of me!!" he roared as he struggled to his feet, a blanket still wrapped around one of his legs.

"What? I was only trying to help. You don't have to get pissed at me teme. Now get movin'! She-san is making breakfast!" he said smiling, his foxy grin brightening up his weary face. Small bags under his eyes gave evidence to his lack of sleep, nervously spending nearly over half the night thinking on what to say to his emotionless teammate and best friend. The stoic boy just stared at him. _The girl was making breakfast? Finally! I can get some **real** food._ He thought to himself while he straightened at the blonde's words but winced as his shoulder twitched painfully again. The pain was soon forgotten as his stomach made a grumbling noise, announcing its need to be filled. A slight pink tone could barely be seen on his face as a look of misery took over his pale features. Naruto was desperately trying not to laugh his ass off. Watching the boy like this was just plain hilarious! Turning to leave he reopened the door to let himself out saying, "Hurry up slow poke and come an' eat! You've been asleep for a week."

"What? That's impossible! How did I-?"

Waving it away with a hand Naruto just laughed at the astonished babble. "I'm joking, I'm joking! I came in last night with Ms. Nameless. Well I gotta go help set up the table. It's good to see you again… Sasuke…" he said as he shut the door behind himself, a sad smile appearing on his face as he left. Sasuke couldn't help but feel shocked at his friends' sudden change in attitude. That wasn't like Naruto to go from happy-go-lucky to slightly depressed in a span of two seconds. What was wrong with him today? Shaking the thought away, Sasuke managed to free himself from the demon sheets and grab his shoes, hissing in pain from his shoulder and the cold of the floor. Changing into day clothes he opened his door, nearly tripped over the cat and headed to the kitchen. _She better feed me something other than soup or I'm gonna get really pissed._ He thought to himself as he walked down the hall in a tired and pained pace.

Naruto walked back into the kitchen and started searching the drawers for silver ware. _No the one on the left._ She reminded him when his search proved fruitless. Pulling it open, he scratched the back of his head and smiled sheepishly. "Oh yeah. I forgot. Thanks."

_Sometimes it's best to ask before acting._ Her words were solemn in a way, but echoed in his head with a ring of wisdom to them. "You okay? You sick or somethin'?"

_No not I. I simply… remember. Worry not. It's nothing to worry about._

"Remember? Remember what? Did you forget something? Need help finding it? I'm good at searches… sort of…"

_No but sometimes I wish I could forget some things. And it will take more than determination to find what I seek._

"Oh? Like what?"

_Information. To search without knowledge would be pointless, and fruitless. I thank you for your… enthusiasm. But what I search for is probably long beyond my grasp._

"It can't be that bad. Is it?"

_I don't know anymore._ She said sadly as she mechanically took a spatula to the eggs she was cooking. _Eggs are almost ready. Is he up yet_?

"Last I saw him yeah. Want me to check on him again?"

_Even the dead walk when they wish to, though he does not decay he walks none the less._

"Huh?"

"I'm right here dumb ass." Sasuke growled sounding exhausted as he slumped into the chair across from the blonde teenager, unwittingly dragging some of his bed sheets with him. "And if you give me soup _one more time_," he said with a nasty glare at the girl's back. "I'll break your legs and see how you like soup every fucking day for every fucking meal."

"SASUKE! You teme! That's no way to talk to your hostess! Apologize right now!"

"Or you'll what? Try to get me with your lame moves? Oh please." He said with his infamous smirk, scoffing at Naruto's threat since he knew all too well that the blonde wouldn't dare hurt a sick person. Only they both discovered someone else would do it for them. They both felt a hand grab them by the backs of their heads and sent them both on a crash-course collision into each other. Seeing nothing but stars and holding their heads in pain, the two boys couldn't help but yell "ITAI!!" in unison. The girl's words rumbled through their minds like thunder. _Silence is golden while pain can still be given! Now be silent the both of you hard heads or I'll show you the meaning of **real** pain._

Not wanting a second helping the two turned away from the other, Naruto grumbling on how Sasuke had started it while Sasuke just grunted, crossing his arms stubbornly. _This is going to be difficult._ The girl thought to herself as she set their plates down in front of them. The cat pounced onto the table at its own respective place, pawing the air and mewling at her. Jumping slightly the girl got out a bowl and went to the fridge for the cream carton, pouring it out for the cat to enjoy. The girl finally sat down, sitting in silence, watching the cat lap up cream that'd spilled onto the table. Staring at the animal curiously Naruto finally spoke up to break the ice. "So uh, does that cat have a name?"

"I already asked that question." Sasuke mumbled as he rolled his eyes at the innocent tone of Naruto's question. "Well I'm askin' now alright teme? It does have a name right?"

_Yes he does. Cream._

"What kind of name is that?"

_It's the only thing he says._

"You can understand him?"

_He says 'meat' now and again but he just chokes on that. So he is Cream. It's probably because he gets excited and forgets to chew._

"Where did he come from anyway?"

She thought this over. _The couch._

"He was born in the couch? Didn't you say you slept on that every once in a while?"

_Umm no._

"But you just said--."

_That's because you didn't specify what you meant. Is it just me or does he have the I.Q. of a spoon?_ She asked looking at Sasuke for answers as the pale Uchiha was trying not to snicker as Naruto's face started to change color from his anger. "It was just a question! What the hell's so funny about that?"

_A lot of things, but nothing is obvious to the uninformed. The cat came and stayed, even if I left the door open. If he wants to stay he can, if not, I understand that too. Because if he does leave, it won't be the first time, and I doubt it'll be the last._

"What do you mean?" Naruto's curiosity getting the best of him again but Sasuke was also curious in as to what this girl was pertaining too. They both stared at her, awaiting the answer, surprised at the sad look in her icy blue eyes. Instead of answering the question she rose from her seat and put the carton away, adjusted her scarf and headed toward the door. Before she left she said. _We are three of a kind. People and things come and go from our lives… whether we know of it or not._ Without another word and not waiting for them to say anything, she went _through_ the door, her light footsteps fading down the stairs. Leaving the two of them with the cat. Not a good idea. The two sat quietly, their meals cooling, only half eaten, the cat lapping away oblivious to the change. Several minutes passed as the cat licked its chops and carefully leapt to the extra chair onto the floor, padding away to sleep somewhere. Incidentally it chose the couch.

Seeing no other option Naruto picked up the bowl and set it in the sink to be washed later. Still not wanting to face Sasuke again after the all-too recent argument, he cleaned up his own set and walked back down the hall to his room, deciding to take a morning shower to wash away all his thoughts. Things were already uncomfortable between him and Sasuke, and they'd only reunited this morning! _Smooth. Real smooth Uzumaki. How the hell you gonna tell him now? That you liked him **more** than a friend should? Yeah that's gonna roll over **real** well. If only Iruka-sensei had come with me I'd… ugh forget it. Maybe that girl can help me fix this. I just hope he accepts._ Naruto let the thoughts slide as he entered the bathroom, actually remembering to lock the door so that the Uchiha wouldn't bust in on accident. Turning on the water he stepped under the shooting spray and let the drum of running water calm him.

Sasuke didn't know what to say anymore. The girl had just left him alone in an apartment complex with him sick, the cat asleep and a blonde idiot full reign to burn the place to the ground if he was stupid enough to stare at the floor too hard. The stoic Uchiha actually thought he'd set the table aflame if he stared at it any harder than he already had. Blinking out of his tunnel like gaze at the tabletop, Sasuke gripped the table in the full-blown effort to stand. It'd been nearly three days since the girl had brought him there and he still had yet to get his limbs to truly cooperate with his commands. To speak truth, they were still on the sluggish side, making any and all efforts to so much as hold a book, let alone turn the page, displeasingly tiresome. Thankful to have managed to drag one or two of his bed sheets with him on the journey to breakfast, he bent down to scoop them up, only to fall to the floor from his legs giving way. Groaning in frustration he lay there feeling sleepy again. Instead of crawling to the couch, which would've been as close to the original plan at best, he simply rolled over, covering himself up with the still warm blankets to create a cocoon and fell asleep.

Drying himself off, Naruto went to his room to dress for the day, oblivious to what Sasuke ended up doing in the kitchen. On the kitchen floor to be precise. Having finished with that, he went to check in case Sasuke had decided to go back to bed despite the hour but understandably so considering his condition. Looking into the room Naruto glimpsed at the insides. A chest of drawers against one wall near a window, a nightstand and a messed up bed with no blankets and no Sasuke. _If he's not here, then where could he be?_ Naruto's confusion at why Sasuke hadn't returned to his room puzzled the blonde. Where was the other boy anyway? _Maybe he's on the couch, lazy teme. He's turning into Kakashi._ With a shrug he headed to the living room in the hopes of finding the stoic boy he'd come to see as a friend. _And hopefully further than that if he accepts._ Naruto sighed as he thought back to how he'd greeted him not an hour or so earlier. He'd only acted out of concern for the boy and got yelled at anyway. Had he'd been stronger, faster, more prepared… maybe they wouldn't be in this whole mess but then he'd never have met Chevy and the others, seen Kazuo pass on or 'talk' to a strange girl with no past. _What if I was stronger, faster, hell as smart as Sakura… maybe he'd treat me better._

Walking down the hall Naruto looked at the couch to see the cat, but still no Sasuke. _Where is he?_ He thought as he tried not to panic. _Okay, okay let's not freak out here. He's not in his room, he's not on the couch, not in the bathroom otherwise I would've heard the door close. Then where--?_ The thought broke off as he dashed over to the kitchen/dining room searching the room for his friend only to find him not at the table but… on the floor? This day was just too strange. The top of the boy's black haired head poked out of the large lump of blanket on the wooden floor, settled naturally right where he'd fallen out of the chair. All he could do was sigh in relief that his friend hadn't tried to go missing again like he usually did. The bundle shifted, a sleepy sigh escaping from inside the blanket wrap that lay oblivious to any outside occurrences that may be in action. Chuckling at himself Naruto relaxed against a wall as he stared at the only person who'd actually accepted him as a friend. _But can he accept me as something else too?_ He thought frowning as the bundle moved again, the soft snore being the only noise it made as it lay there just _waiting_ for someone to trip over it and its contents. Shaking his head in defeat the blonde went back into the living room but stopped to turn and stare at the blanketed teenager on the floor. Coming to a decision he walked back into the kitchen, scooped up the bundle and started the journey back to the guest rooms. Angling himself and the lightly snoring bundle so they could pass the doorjamb, Naruto set Sasuke down on the bed and adjusted the sheets to be less constrictive and tangled. Sasuke shifted again, this time turning over to show his back to the blonde. He knew it was unintentional but for some reason, Naruto felt something stab at his heart, a pang of loneliness that just wouldn't leave. Not wanting to be there should the other boy wake up, Naruto pulled the door shut with a small click, walking back to the front of the apartment.

The girl had just got done walking _through_ the door when he came through into the living room, sitting down next to the sleeping cat. He let out a sigh of despair as he let his head fall back to look at the ceiling. The girl tilted her head at him. _What now?_ She thought as she stared at him, moving to sit in the recliner, respectively separating him from her with the coffee table. _Is something the matter? You actually were livelier earlier. Did something happen?_

"It's what didn't happen that's the matter. A real conversation, just a simple, friendly conversation. Just between him and me. And where do I find him? On the stinkin' floor fast asleep! And I don't even know what to say anymore."

_On the floor? Asleep? Now that's something you don't see everyday. For some reason I'm wishing I'd seen it too. Kind of funny actually._ She said as she made a sound that seemed to be a mix of a restrained hiccup or a small cough. Staring at the girl a minute made him realize just what it was. She was trying to laugh or at least show some sort of amusement at what he'd said. She stopped a few moments later and managed to return to the thought at hand. _Sorry. Couldn't help it. Causes more damage than help. Now you want to talk to him yet you lack words. Why is that? He's your friend isn't he?_

"Yeah but he's so antisocial that it's not funny. The guy's practically a fucking wall for gods' sake! He lives by himself like you do. No family, no nothin'. Just some big ass mansion and all this property under his name all because his brother went psycho and killed everybody except him and now…" a sad look appeared in his eyes, almost close to tears from the struggle to say the right thing. "And now I don't even now how to approach him, let alone tell him what it is I want to say to him." Naruto fell silent as the girl stared at him, fairly astonished by his emotional outburst. _This kid's got a lot on his mind but how can I help?_ She gave this question the old once-ever. There had to be something she could say in response to this kid's problem but nothing turned up. _What is it you want to tell him exactly?_ She pondered, never tearing her gaze from his face. He just shook his head and said, "I just don't know anymore. It's there but it's all in knots, tangled and hard to make out, let alone discern as something worth saying to _him_."

'_To be courageous you must know what you fight for, to be scared is to be knowing you run from the right reasons but to do this is to either be a warrior or a fool.'_

"Who said that? Some old dead guy?" he scoffed at the would-be quote. No way some old swami ever said that.

_No. I just did._ She deadpanned, sounding a little happy at herself. He could swear she was smiling under that mask of hers. _Don't worry. What is meant to be said will come to you. Whether or not you actually say it is up to you. I've no doubt you'll know what it might be eventually._

"I _know_ that but it's just he's so, so, well unapproachable. Like a bomb's gonna go off as soon as you get a little too close or you say the wrong thing. But he's my friend and I want to talk to him… but it's just so hard."

_Hmm I see. This feeling was once mine to have for a long time where I wished to speak but could not for knew no means of which to do so. But someone finally showed me how before my problem got any worse. After that I found other ways. Private ways with people I'd come to know all too well but the first way stuck no matter how little I'd used thereafter. I couldn't even go out into the street without feeling outcast. Your means of speech will come in time._ She rose to leave. _I must go. I'll be back soon._

"Why? Where are you going?"

_You two need more clothes than I can provide. Why? Do you wish to come?_

Thinking this over, he simply nodded and went to get his shoes. Before traveling back to the living room he cracked Sasuke's door open to see if he was still sleeping. The calm breathing, soft snoring and occasional shift of the blankets as what he suspected was the boy's shoulder moved was all he needed to know he wouldn't be going anywhere anytime soon. Sighing sadly he shut the door again and continued on his way back to the living room. "Lets go." Was all he said, following her to the door, only this time she used the knob.

--**_The Other Side of the City_**—

Warmth met him head on as he shifted in the bed, hugging his warm pillow closer to him, his brain hardly registering that it'd laughed at him. It wasn't until something poked him in the face that Iruka was brought back from the dark, cozy oblivion that only sleep could bring. His pillow chuckled again as he scrunched his nose against a second poke, mumbling on about not wanting to get up. The third poke was the final straw as he grabbed the offensive finger and tried sleepily to bend it at an uncomfortable angle. The 'pillow' laughed despite the pain being put upon it before finally saying, "Okay, okay I'll stop now let go. That hurts."

Smiling and raising his head to kiss the silver-haired man he playfully responded, "I bet it did. Morning koi."

"Ditto. Yes it did. Was it really necessary?" Kakashi mock pouted, disappointed that Iruka had pulled away so soon. In his mind, too soon. The chunin simply laughed at his antics, a laugh that only made the other shiver from the cuteness of it. Not able to help himself Kakashi captured those laughing lips with his, flipping them both over so that he was on top in order to gain more territory to work with. He bit playfully as Iruka moved underneath him, not helping but to moan at the feeling. The familiar sensation returned as Kakashi started to do some moving of his own, making the Chunin's breathing hitch, making the Jounin slow down a bit but didn't lose the urgency that was in the motion while he continued to playfully bite at the younger man's collar bone and neck. Iruka tried to fight the mind-blowing feeling he was getting from this 'unwanted' activity, but what he wanted to say was being swept away by waves of pleasure shooting through him with each new move the other man made. Deciding that he had no other option, Iruka made a move of his own: biting Kakashi on the shoulder and biting down hard. Kakashi jumped and nearly fell of the bed in his surprise and pain he sent Iruka a pained expression. "Now that was just plain mean!"

"Well if you hadn't started again that wouldn't have happened now would it? Now that I have your attention, maybe now we can talk like civilized people and not like love hungry perverted Jounins." Iruka responded coolly, sitting up to stare at the fallen man. If he'd a tail, Iruka was sure it'd be between the man's legs in defeat.

"I take offense to that!" Kakashi whined as he sat up and in seeing he wouldn't be getting any anytime soon, Kakashi decided to just sit and listen, hoping not to get bit like _that_ again; at least not in that manner. Looking at Iruka's face, he knew the man was thinking real hard about something. He definitely didn't like the worried look on his koi's face. Snuggling closer he gently pulled him into a hug, nuzzling the man's neck again as he felt the arms of his beloved wrap themselves around him, pulling him close as he shivered even though it wasn't cold. "I'm sure Naruto's fine. He may not be the brightest crayon in the box but he's proven to be smarter than he lets on in the past. Come to think of it, he's one of the best students I've ever had the privilege to teach!"

"He's one of the _only_ students you've ever taught." Iruka said with a sniff, his emotions getting the better of him again. He hated it when Naruto went somewhere unknown and unsafe all by himself, even if his team was with him or not. Naruto was like a son to him and seeing the boy go off into what the local warriors had said was very unfriendly territory wasn't helping at all. The Jounin held the man tight as he cried, helping him lay back and keeping him close as a sign of support. Like all the other times that he and Iruka had been alone while Naruto was off on a mission, he held the chunin until his tears put him to sleep. Seeing no point in staying awake, he too let sleep kick in once again.

Meanwhile downstairs the ninja group that didn't sleep in was gathering in the dining area of the bar, Chevy once again cleaning bar glasses. The teenagers were sitting in random places, deep in thought on how to spend their time either waiting for Naruto to come back with Sasuke or for their teachers to give them something to do. Suddenly by impulse, Sakura's curious and info eating brain came to a conclusion. Raising her hand she called across the room. "Hey Chevy. I've got a question."

Her sudden outburst caught everyone's attention, bringing his or her curious stares at her. Blinking and looking up from his task, Chevy gave her a stare of his own. "Okay, shoot."

"What's this girl really like anyway?"

"Huh? What do you mean Sakura-san?" he asked, sounding confused.

"The girl. What's she really like? Do you know?"

Chevy could feel his heart stop at the _thought_ of knowing the girl that beat him to a bloody pulp a few years earlier. Shaking that away he only had this to say. "Come to think of it, no I don't. No one does and no one will probably ever will either. She's an everlasting enigma that has no way of being solved. A walking and breathin' mystery that no one can figure out no matter how hard you try to get to the bottom of it, she finds another way to send you flyin' into confusion."

"But there has to be something? Isn't there anything you can tell us about her?" Tenten asked, Neji nodding. "I agree with her. Not all things can remain hidden forever and neither can this girl and her strange ways. Is there not something you can reveal about this strange individual you fear so much?"

Anger took control as Chevy slammed his hands onto the bar counter. "Now you listen up the lot of ya! She may be the most powerful of my kind but by any means do I not fear her! Sure she sent me into the hospital for half a year but so what? Instead of killing me she let me and other victims like me live unlike the ones out here who attack to cause harm! As far as things go, the Enemy is the only victims that she _actually_ takes the time to kill, and no one else." He paused to regain a calm breath on himself and his emotions. If the mask weren't in the way he'd be massaging the bridge of his nose. Finally he responded again. "No one except her knows anything other than what's already known about her which is more than close to nothing. Only she and no one else knows her past and possible identity. I swear to you that's all I know on the subject."

"How about a name? She does have a name right?" Temari queried, her curiosity wanting to be satisfied as well on the matter.

"Well to be truthful her real name is indeed a mystery even to those of a higher rank than her. We don't even have a file on her. But there is a title that she was given due to her innate ability to control any element thrown at her, throwing it back at her opponent ten-fold. As skill that's hard to master, even the twins know how to do this but it took them _months_ to get the hang of pushing more power into an attack they probably don't know how it works!" he paused again, taking a breath before continuing. "She's known by only one name that identifies her as the most powerful of our kind and I think she damn deserves it."

"What name?" Shikamaru asked, surprised that his own interest had been peaked by this meaningless babble.

"Only one name has been whispered since the dawn of our existence: the Ice Bear. Along with the Fire Fox and the Sand Raccoon, the Ice Bear is the most legendary of spirits and is said to have assisted in creating the worlds as they are." His voice was dead serious, seeming full of caution. "No one knows what happened to him only that he disappeared a long time before the Binding of the Races but only his power could go unmatched no matter what occurred to him. Where he is now… well he's the only one who knows now isn't he?"

"Is that a bad thing?" Ino inquired, her voice somewhat shaky. Chevy seemed to think this over a bit, rubbing his chin. "Maybe. Maybe not." He wouldn't say anything else.

--**_With Naruto_**—

He found himself following the girl once again through the snow-covered streets of the empty city. He felt a little uneasy about something, like something was watching their every move. But Naruto managed to shake it off. Kazuo said so himself that the girl would kill anything she considered an enemy, especially if it had hostile intentions. But was it possible for her to not detect whatever _he_ could be sensing, or was she allowing it to roam around until it actually did something she found offensive? Shrugging it off he walked a little faster to walk next to her asking, "So where are we going exactly?"

_There are still some clothes shops around that may have what we require that is if the weather and the sands of time haven't already ruined their contents beyond use to our needs._

"How much longer until we get there? We've been walking for nearly an hour! And my feet are killing me! Can we stop?"

_It's what you get for wearing sandals but I guess that's not your fault now is it?_

"I chose to take offense to that." He growled, scowling at her. She merely started to 'laugh' at his antics. _I'm sure you do, Naruto. I'm sure you do._

"You just love making fun of me don't you?"

_Not on purpose. You just remind me of someone, that's all. He acted a bit like you, very amusing but not as loud by comparison._

"Really?" he said, his curiosity perking again. "Who was he?"

She paused, her step faltering. This question was something she had hoped he wouldn't ask. Instead of answering she began walking again saying. _I don't want to talk about it._ Her tone was sad and distant like a whisper. Feeling he'd made a mistake he shut his mouth and simply walked after her, knowing that he'd somehow brought up a bad subject and trying to weasel it out of her was a bad idea. After a minute or two her sadness was replaced by a wary feeling of foreboding, making the air colder tan it'd been before. Taking a harsh right the girl jogged over to a glass door, her mask making a tack sound against the frosty glass window. She waved him over as she pulled away from the fragile surface. _There's plenty here, all in good condition. To break the glass would endanger spoilage; you wait here and allow me to unlock the door. Got it?_

"Yeah but breaking the glass would be easier wouldn't it?"

_You speak truth but to do that would have your opponents knowing that there was someone in the area in need of supplies. Without supplies leads to either the need to resupply or leave. To leave would let them take full reign of space for the taking but to refuel your resources with the use of destructive force is another beacon they can use to their advantage._

"So they'll try and get rid of it all or take it themselves to draw you out? Yeah I see what you mean."

'_To be stealthy is to be wise, to go in like a pregnant yak is stupid.' And yes I just said that too._

"You like making quotes that don't make sense don't you?"

_They make perfect sense, you're just too stupid to figure out what they mean._

"I'm taking great offense to that too." He growled as the girl walked toward the window again, this time going _through_ the glass. Looking around, she headed toward the door and tested the handle. It was indeed locked. Pulling something from one of her pockets she started to mess with the lock before she tested the handle again only this time it opened. Nodding to him she held it wide in order for him to pass through. Shutting it behind them, she started to look for a light switch. Naruto, already looking amongst the merchandise, blinked in shock when the lights finally came on. Thankfully he was in the guy's section of the store and was standing in front of a rack of pants. The girl had wandered to the ladies side of the store and was looking at jackets. Naruto stacked up on shirts, pants, underwear, pajamas, and socks; and even found him and Sasuke a good pair of sneakers. Out of consideration to Sasuke's early morning frustration Naruto managed to track down some good house slippers. "You ready?" he called out to the girl who was taking a gander at some girls' pants on the other side of the store. She didn't even have to yell to be heard. _Just browsing for later. You?_ She queried as she turned away from the rack she'd been staring at. "Yeah ready when you are."

_Let's go then._ She responded as she headed toward the door after shutting off the lights to not arouse suspicion, stopping only to help get all the spoils into a spare trash bag that'd been lying unopened on the floor somewhere behind the register. The walk back was easy enough though they had to take turns carrying the bag filled with all of Naruto's selections (which are all of dark colors thank you. I made sure he wasn't being a dumb ass again). Getting up the stairs and through the door was a bit of a challenge considering the size of the bag in itself. Needless to say that Naruto got stuck on the railing, nearly hit a table or two, even nearly falling backwards to fall down the steps. After nearly a half hour of struggle and effort, the poor blonde finally made it through the apartment door to collapse on the couch, nearly squishing the cat in the process. The cat hissed at him with indignation but he was beyond caring. He'd made it and despite the fact that it was easy, he was still tired. Come to think of it, he was tired of a lot of things: being treated like dirt by the villagers, like a dead last by his teammates, and like a nobody by his best friend. _My only best friend_ he thought with a sigh as he lay slumped on the couch, absentmindedly petting the cat behind the ears making it purr as it settled to nap again on his stomach. Not really seeing any point in speaking with the boy, the bear masked girl simply walked down the hall and passed _through_ her door in silence. _Best leave them alone. They can sort it out for themselves._ She thought to herself, turning her mind to other things.

Sasuke tried to sit up; feeling groggy and exhausted even though he'd been sleeping for what seem like minutes he knew it'd been close to over two hours. He was however surprised that he was back in his room and not on the kitchen floor where he didn't want to be in the first place, or the couch where he'd wanted to be the second he tried to get up from the table. _How the hell did I get here? Did I sleep walk or something? This is just too weird for my taste._ He thought as he moved to get out of bed for the second time that day only to once again fall face first onto the floor where he swore almost as loudly as human possible.

From the couch Naruto perked up at the sound of a body falling to the floor with a thud and a loud curse echoing of the wall. _Looks like Sasuke's up. Guess it's now or never._ Removing the cat proved to be an issue since when he got up, he expected the creature to jump to the floor when instead it dug its claws into his jacket and hung precariously from his front. "Hey now let go! You can't stay there. I need to go see Sasuke!" however the cat didn't feel like going anywhere, instead of going down, it went up. Using its claws it practically 'body climbed' its way to Naruto's shoulder where it made itself at home. "Okay. Let's go… I guess." Without another word Naruto moved to stand in front of Sasuke's door, his hand nervously hovering over the door handle. Gulping he gave the handle a turn, opening the door cautiously to find Sasuke on the floor groaning in pain. Much to his horror a pool of blood was slowly spreading across the wooden surface. His shirt was soaked at the right shoulder. Panicking Naruto rushed forward and tried to flip his friend over. "Sasuke? Sasuke! Say something! Sasuke wake up! She-san! Come quick, something's wrong with Sasuke!!"

Shoes pounding and a door actually swinging open in haste the girl's own panic could be seen. _What?_ She seemed to exclaim at him, staring in question to the boy's announcement. "I don't know! I came to check on him 'cause he fell out of the bed again and I found him here just bleeding! What happened to him?"

Not pausing to answer she turned and opened the bathroom door, waving for him to bring the bleeding man into the bathroom. Careful not to touch the bleeding shoulder Naruto managed to scoop his unconscious friend off the floor and across the hall. _Set him there._ She said pointing to the toilet as she rummaged through the cupboards under the sink. Pulling out a white box with a red cross on the lid she popped it open and began to sift through its contents. _Take his shirt off as gently as you can._ She commanded, the cat long since on the floor and sat aloofly at the door, watching with curious cat eyes. Naruto didn't hesitate to follow the order, ripping the shirt off since he didn't want to cause further injury by simply slipping it over his head. That task complete, Naruto's face turned a dangerous shade of red at the sight in front of him. He'd seen Sasuke topless before like when they went swimming in the river but this was too much for him and he couldn't shake the feeling of embarrassment that filled him to the bone. The smooth pale skin was flawless, muscle giving the surface perfect curves and line, almost a living sculpture if not so skinny. Shaking himself out of his observations he turned his eyes to his friend's shoulder, a sight that almost made him gag. It was fire red and angry, purple in places as blood continued to seep from the wound, what remained of old stitches torn and busted hung like downed wires. The cut itself was a bloody mess brought back to life, a doctors' worst nightmare. The girl was still trying to find what she was searching for, only to no success. "What happened to him?" Naruto asked again, wanting the answer now. _He tried to escape the clutches of his captor and this is what he has to show for it. A feeble attempt I'm certain, but enough to distract it so I could make my move. Unfortunately it got away but I managed to wound it badly enough for its reason to retreat. The wound hasn't really acted up until now._

"What can we do? There has to be something in that box--."

_Normal medicine can do nothing to stop a wound like this. We can stop the bleeding and patch it up but true healing of a wound like this from one of **them** takes much energy to do._

"Energy? Like chakra? I think I can do that."

_Chakra is unknown to me. Is it an energy made by a person?_

"And a spirit. Kyuubi and I can do something! Just tell us how!"

I don't— 

"Please?" those eyes were practically begging for the go ahead. "If you tell us how we can! Please?" his voice sounded desperate. Hell, he looked desperate. Sighing, she moved to pick up the unconscious form of Naruto's teammate. _You pick up one end and I'll get the other, head toward his bed. This will take a different environment._

Asking no questions he obeyed, taking the boy by the shoulders and heading back across the hall. Laying the bleeding boy on the bed with great care, the girl left and returned with the first aid box and started to staunch the flow of blood with bandages. _Speak with your spirit and fast. He may not have a lot of time._

_Anytime would be great Kyuubi._

_**About time you spoke up brat. I was getting bored in here. What's goin' on?**_

_Sasuke's in trouble and I need your help to heal him._

_**Heal? That's a lot of askin' outta you kid. Can't the girl do somethin' about it?**_

_I think she's tried as best she can but I volunteered us both so deal with it. Are you helpin' or not?_

_**Don't got a lot of choices in the matter now do I? Okay. Just tell me how.**_

"Tell us what to do." He said, turning to the girl who was still wrapping up the wound. Not looking up as she worked, she responded with great authority. _You and your spirit must gently channel your 'chakra' as you call it into your hands and place them on the wound itself as carefully as you can. Your thoughts must lean to heal not to harm. Channel and heal. That is all._

"That's it?"

_**That's it?**_

_Indeed. But take caution there is not too much or too little. Too much and you create more than less while very little does nothing. You must restraint and control, the both of you. I will stay and observe to avoid either one._

"Are you sure that's all there is too it?"

_Oh and don't panic. You both must be calm during the entire procedure otherwise you'll overdo it and kill him or nothing will happen and he dies anyway._

"Gee that's so helpful. We feel so much better now." Naruto drawled, his words dripping with skepticism. Approaching the bed Naruto kneeled, channeling Kyuubi's regularly donated chakra to his hands, making them literally glow a blood red. Gently placing his hands on his friend's shoulder; he closed his eyes and simply thought about the muscle, sinew and skin putting themselves back together. Cells replacing dead ones; broken ones being restored to their original states. Muscle reaching out to snag loose ends, reconnecting to bone. A process that seemed to take hours took mere minutes to do. Naruto fell to the floor in exhaustion; sweat falling from his brow as he lay there panting as the girl went to inspect his work. _Good job. You did well for a first timer. You can rest now, the both of you. I'll take things from here._

He only nodded as fatigue also sent him into unconsciousness. She just shook her head at him and went to find a mop. Cleaning up the floors and the bathroom, the girl wiped away any trace of the event ever occurring. Putting a blanket over the unconscious blonde and brunette, she just shut the door and left them to sleep it off, ignoring the cat climbing up her leg as she headed to the kitchen to eat her own breakfast.

--**_A Few Hours Later_**—

The girl, her jacket hanging on a chair behind her, mask on the table top, but her scarf firmly around her neck, stood in the kitchen washing that morning's dishes. The sun was going down and the two boys had yet to awaken from the days' excitement. Cream jumped around on the wooden floor chasing some bubbles that just so happened to get airborne, trying to catch on in his soft paws. She could only 'chuckle' at his efforts. _So many reminders lately, are all these things happening to make me remember? I wonder… are those two the key? No that's a selfish thought but then again… are they the key to something else? Hmm… I guess time will tell. Come on Cream. Time to scout._

_Cream. Cream?_

_Later I promise._

_Cream._

The girl headed for the front door, grabbing her jacket along the way, wincing at the stiffness in her shoulder blades. She needed to get some practice runs in. putting her mask on she went _through_ the door and down the stairs, the cat clawing its way up her leg again as she descended down the stairs. Once on the street, she took a deep breath of the cold, crisp air. It was rejuvenating in her mind. Coming out of her reverie she headed down the street she and Naruto had traveled some time that morning, her thoughts intent on finding something to take up her spare time with. As she walked, the girl thought back to how a great idea it was to put a special shield on the building… to keep its contents in, and enemies out.

Sasuke felt once again like shit. As though he'd overdone training again and had fallen asleep in the middle of the exercise for heavens knows how many times. But memory kicked in to make him realize that he wasn't looking at the sky over the Uchiha estates or that of his bedroom, but that of the guest bedroom belonging to some weird girl out in the middle of some deserted city that he'd never seen before. His mind still a little fuzzy from the fall he'd taken earlier was he finally realized he was back in bed for the umpteenth time, he had no shirt on, his shoulder looked bloody but brand new and something on the floor was snoring. Blinking in confusion at the noise, he looked over the side to see what could possibly be making the horrendous racket. None other than the comatose form of a familiar blonde teenager lay on the cold floor being covered by a single wool blanket. He could swear there was drool hanging precariously from the boy's lip as he shifted in his sleep; a look of hurt and sadness marred his once peaceful features. His shifting was becoming more serious by the second, almost starting to become twisting and turning as whatever was haunting the boy got worse.

Not knowing what else to do, he reached over hesitantly and tried to shake the boy awake. Only to be pulled off the bed and on top of the blonde when he thrashed again. Trying to fight the shade of pink coming to his face the Uchiha tried to get up and away from the flaying form on the floor only to be pulled again, this time into a desperate hug, nearly squeezing the life out of the brunette. He tried to wriggle his way out of the blonde's grip only to be pulled closer, a bit closer than comfort would advise. The blush grew worse as Naruto brought Sasuke to lie under him as he moved again, pinning the boy to the floor. Sasuke could feel heat burning his face and another uncomfortable area of his person that seemed to be reacting in a way he didn't want it to.

Blushing furiously, Sasuke struggled to remove the arms and body keeping him stuck to the floor only to find the grip keeping him there was stronger than he thought it was. He was about to try again when he heard Naruto mumble something, a sentence mixed with a sad and fearful whimper of pain and longing. Confused at this, Sasuke tried to ignore it as he moved escape the binding limbs that trapped him. As he did the clutching arms and hands only tightened further making Sasuke swear he was probably bruising by this point. The sad and pained mumble came again, only louder and easier to understand. "…Don't… don't go. Not again. Can't… can't take it. No not again."

Hesitant but curious Sasuke responded to the unconscious babble. "Can't take what? Can't take what Naruto?"

"Don't leave… not again… only one I have… only one…" but the speech broke off again as the boy started shaking, almost shivering as though freezing to death. His breathing was hitched and wet and Sasuke could feel something on his shoulder as the boy continued to shake even though the blanket was now covering them both. Naruto was crying. And his tears of pain and loneliness were being shed unwittingly onto his, Sasuke's, shoulder. Too stunned to do much else, Sasuke could only lie there and let it happen, wondering what the hell his friend was talking about. _What's he so afraid of losing? And why is he crying? Does it mean that much to him? What are you hiding Naruto? And why do I feel like I'm the only one who can fix it? Why do I feel like this? Is this even right? What the hell is going on?_

He decided to let the questions slide for now and since he couldn't really go anywhere, Sasuke could only let sleep take over, finally giving in to his friend's sleep filled vice grip. Thankfully it let up enough for him to breath a little easier, and much to his own surprise, he felt safer and more at ease than he'd ever been. But this notion slipped past him as sleep kicked in once again, tossing reason and logic aside to let piece reign on two troubled minds.

The girl came walking down the hall again not ten minutes later, pausing at the door to peer in at the couple on the floor. Naruto was hugging Sasuke like a teddy bear with no fur and could breath, Naruto's past tears dried, the nightmare obviously passed on to haunt someone else. Her head tilted with curiosity on how the brunette had ended up on the floor. _Probably noticed the other's pain and tried to heal it somehow, maybe to free him from it. Oh well. At least now I can change those damn sheets. Got blood everywhere._ She grumbled to herself as she took the sheets of the mattress and put them in the laundry hamper in the hall. Coming back she inspected the mattress, finding a blood splotch where the wound had been. Placing a hand on the surface her hand began to glow an eerie white. Several seconds passed before it abated, revealing an unspoiled mattress, ready to be slept on. The cat entered the room, its belly full of the thing it craved most, went over to the sleeping pair and then decided to make itself at home on top of Naruto's head, making itself into a living night cap. The girl could only shake her head at the sight, turned and left the room, leaving the door slightly agape before walking down the hall to her own room, remembering to take her new prizes with her.

I've been makin' 'em long and I've been workin' hard today people. This story is getting more intense and I'm hoping you enjoy it the same way I enjoyed writing it! Finally some Kakashi on Iruka action! Never did it before but I hope you enjoy it 'cause it took me forever to get it the way I wanted it. And if you guys like this story as much as I do, then I'm sure I'll find a means to do a sequel but first things first. Gotta finish this one first. Hmm… no notes again… this is happening more than I expected. Oh well.

Next time: Chapter 12: Renewed Bonds, Discovering Pains

It seems Sasuke has his hands full figuring not only what's wrong with his best friend and rival (who's crushing on him) who seems to be in more trouble than he lets on **_and_** in putting the puzzle of events together on what occurred during one of his episodes. Can this story get any weirder or am I just gonna leave ya hangin'? Read, review, no flames and let the story continue in:

_**Chapter 12: Renewed Bonds, Discovering Pains**_


	12. Chapter 12: Renewing Bonds, Discover

Hello once again, Blue Lone Wolf is back in the house and ready to rock it until it rolls! My latest chapters have been so successful; I haven't the heart to discontinue what I've started! Ah the joy of progress! Oh and what progress I've made! 12 chapters and counting! Things do indeed bode well for my work. Keep sending those reviews! Your opinion matters, especially on how I'm doing so far. In other news, on with the story! I don't own Naruto or any of its characters but the others you don't know are very original and of my creation.

"iii" speech

_iii_ thought/telepathy

**_iii_** spirit speech

Chapter 12: Renewing Bonds, Discovering Pains

Naruto thought he felt something on his head move. It wasn't all that big but it wasn't small either. Sleepily opening his eyes he had the chance to see something lazily sweep across his vision. Curious in as to what it was, he had the innate stupidity to make a grab for it, only to be distracted by something else a whole lot bigger move next to him. All the more confused, he turned to face Sasuke sleeping peacefully, still topless but otherwise okay. Feeling heat rising to his face and a look of shock on his face, he only then realized the he was next to Sasuke, but also on _top_ of him. And if that wasn't embarrassing enough, he also seemed to have the stoic ninja in a death grip hug. Had he done something in his sleep? Naruto let his brain backtrack to what he remembered. _Oh yeah._ Last night's events came kicking in.

--**_Flashback/Dream Sequence_**—

_It'd been in the snowy streets that he saw Sasuke running toward him, a look of panic and fear on the usually emotionless pale face that he saw everyday. A dark shadow moving faster than any shadow should have, cloaked and reeking of decaying flesh, red demonic eyes flashing as it sped after the brunette, its claws reaching to grab the fleeing teenager. Naruto tried to move to intercept the creature and help his friend only to find he was motionless, frozen by some invisible force that kept him in place. To his horror the thing caught up to his friend and struck like lightning, sending the boy flying into the air and landing on top of the blonde like a pound of bricks. Seeing that he could now move he rolled to shield his bleeding companion from the creatures' future blows. He didn't notice that they didn't come as he started to cry. He couldn't stop the blood, the wound was too fierce and there was nothing he could do to stop it. Naruto was helpless. He was losing his friend again and he'd done nothing to stop it from happening. He barely recalled what he'd said as he cried, holding the limp form of the brunette though he could've sworn he'd heard the boy say something. It was whispered and what he said in response was lost in the midst of his own sobs. Naruto thought he felt comforting arms wrap around him as he cried before everything went blank._

--**_End Flashback/Dream Sequence_**—

_And that's when I woke up. But how did he end up down here with me? Maybe I should go before he gets up. Knowing him he'll probably yell at me again._ Sighing Naruto managed to withdraw from lying on top of his teammate but left the blanket behind. Not wanting to leave his friend on the floor he scooped him up and set him on the mattress, which to his surprise was completely free of yesterday's event. _Maybe she replaced it and didn't bother waking us up._ He thought with a shrug. But something else made him stop in his tracks. _Wait, if she replaced the mattress, was it before or after Sasuke ended up on the floor? Holy crap did she walk in on us?_ This concept horrified him. But then again she'd been sympathetic to his emotions when it came to confronting the stoic ninja, not mocking or disgusted, but just aware that he was upset and it had to do with being able to communicate with someone who didn't like communicating at all. But wasn't she the same way? How could someone as equally distant as Sasuke just suddenly be so deference to someone else's feelings? Why such sudden change? _Unless,_ Naruto thought with amazement, _she was like that in the first place but chose not to show it unless necessary! But why? We don't even know her fucking name!_ Trying to think nothing else of it Naruto left the room, still oblivious to the unknown thing on his head enacting the roll of a nightcap.

The smell of food cooking and the sound of something sizzling met his nose and ears upon reaching the end of the hall. The girl was cooking again. _The sleeping dead walk once again._ She said, her words dripping with sarcasm. "Good morning to you too." Naruto said with a stretch and a yawn, groaning when a muscle or two were stretched into a refreshing angle. "What's cookin'? Need any help?"

_Eggs, bacon, some toast and milk for strong bones. And no I'm almost done._ She turned, her masked face rising to face his. _Nice cap. Did you know it lives?_

"Huh?"

_Have you seen Cream?_ She queried, sounding oddly amused at his confusion. He stared at her blankly, looking around the rooms in search of the multicolored cat. Finding nothing he sat looking completely clueless. That is until the 'nightcap' that'd made itself at home on his noggin decided to get up and stretch inserting its claws into the boy's scalp. All Naruto could do was scream from the pain that jabbed at his head. The girl was too busy 'laughing' to care that the boy was having a fight with a normally harmless cat.

And Naruto's scream of surprise and pain didn't go unheard. Sitting up too quickly in his surprise, Sasuke was immediately dizzied by disorientation and confusion in as to exactly where he was and why. Hearing a second yell that sounded like Naruto in pain Sasuke fought down the nausea to inspect the commotion and possibly assist with whatever it was that was ailing his teammate. Running down the hall and through the living room he came to a screeching halt at the kitchen door to find Naruto struggling to free the cat that only said one word from his blonde locks while the girl was gaining support from her knees as she made a strange noise that seemed to be a silent hiccup or restrained cough. Looking at the scene he realized she was attempting laughter. His dizziness catching up with him Sasuke fell on his rear, trying to clear his vision and hopefully figure out what on earth could possibly be going on. The cat gave the blonde one last scratch across the face before making its normal daredevil leap across the room to land on the girl's jacket sleeve, clawing its way to her shoulder before it made itself at him and started grooming itself. "Damn cat!" Naruto yelled as he held his head, his face streaming with small rivers of blood from the scratches that marked his forehead. "Naruto you baka!" Sasuke managed to croak from where he sat, dizziness still sending his mind reeling. Turning in surprise Naruto noticed the teenager on the floor. Yelping he scooped the boy off the floor for the second time that day and set him on the couch, questions streaming in panic until the girl walked over and sent him falling to the floor. Blinking at what just happened, Sasuke realized that Naruto had just been punched into silence by a well-placed sucker punch to the jaw. _That's better._ The girl said with a sigh. _I see you're feeling better. That's good 'cause breakfast is almost ready and as soon as the blonde oaf on my floor is done collecting himself, I'm sure you two have much to discuss, especially on how to spend your recovery time. Naruto, I believe that you still have yet to hand out yesterday's salvage._

"Oh yeah right." Naruto groaned. "Got us some clothes. Here. Try this on. I hope it's the right size." The boy said sheepishly as he pulled a shirt out from the bag they'd filled with clothes the day before. Sasuke took the shirt and slipped it over his head, it was a bit baggy but it fit well enough. _Why don't you go clean up Naruto? I'll take things from here._ The girl said, almost shooing the boy from the room. Reluctant but not wanting to keep a bloody appearance, he walked back down the hall toward the bathroom. Once the door closed the girl sat in the recliner to face the brunette. _Well that was interesting. How do you feel?_

"Like shit. What was going on in there?"

_Cream wanted to be a nightcap for a day but I guess your friend wasn't as cooperative as he hoped. He cares for you, you know. Yet you push him away. Why? He's just trying to help._

"Well the way he helps isn't helpful at all. Things go from bad to worse whenever he 'helps'. He's an idiot and a dead last. End of story."

_Yet he continues to try. He was very determined to see you when I caught up with him in my territory. Naruto just wants you to accept him for who and what he is. I think he tries harder with you than anyone else._

Sasuke blinked at her, surprised as well as confused. Naruto was trying to get Sasuke to accept him? But why? He couldn't afford to have friends with his brother still on the loose. _I too have the need for revenge._ The girl said softly, somehow reading his thoughts. He looked up to stare at her, her words shaking him out of his train of thought. "What? You?"

_Yes I. But I don't let my hate and anger consume me to a point of no return. Where you're incapable of living the life you strive to have. That's what's happening to you and Naruto fears that you'll go to any lengths to do the one thing that drives you over the edge, away from reason and logic. Naruto understands what it means to be hated and to be angry. But so do I, and he wants you to get off that path before it's too late to turn around. Now if you'll excuse me, I think those eggs are burning._

She got up and headed calmly toward the kitchen, the cat's tail sweeping her back slowly like a windshield wiper. Sasuke sat stunned. Who was it the girl had sworn revenge against? And why was Naruto trying to keep him from fulfilling the promise he made to his dead family? He was brought of his thoughts again as Naruto came back down the hall to stop in the doorway, shifting his eyes elsewhere, not wanting to look at those black eyes that pierced him to the bone. "You feeling okay?" The question was hesitant, almost mechanical. Sasuke suddenly felt like he was being scolded, even though Naruto's tone suggested no such thing. Turning away himself only in a different direction, he mumbled a "fine" as he crossed his arms across his chest. Knowing he wouldn't get anything else out of the other boy, Naruto just edged toward the kitchen, keeping his gaze away from Sasuke. He heard Naruto conversing with the girl before taking over the stove, the girl heading toward the door with the cat still on her shoulder. Sighing Sasuke got up from the couch and headed toward the kitchen himself, sitting in one of the chairs only to notice something alien about the scene. "Hey dobe."

Growling as anger surfaced, Naruto rounded on the brunette close to roaring. "How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?" Not even fazed by this outburst, Sasuke pointed to one of the places and asked emotionlessly, "How did those get there?"

Confused and curious, Naruto looked at which the brunette was pointing: a plate along with silver ware, a cloth napkin and glass sat on the end of the table with obvious signs of use. Crumbs from toast, small bits of egg and bacon grease, milk settling at the bottom of the glass and the napkin crumpled and greasy from cleaning a face and hands of a past meal. "Did you--?" Sasuke began as they stared at the area.

"Nuh-uh. Just got up like you. Not yet."

"Then who--?" they both realized that the only other person in the building other than them was the girl, and they never saw her eat. Ever. At least until now that the evidence that she did something other than cook it was right before their eyes. But to eat would mean taking off her mask, and taking it off would mean she revealed her face to the world to see. "Why do I get the feeling she's just like Kakashi?" Naruto grumbled, now glaring at the table set that innocently parked themselves at the end of the table. "Tell me about it." Was all Sasuke said, his eyebrow twitching dangerously. It wasn't until then they noticed the eggs were burning.

--**_Other Side of the City_**—

Sitting at one of the tables in the bar room, Iruka was enjoying a good mug of coffee after eating a hearty breakfast when suddenly Kakashi sneezed. Alarmed that his koi would suddenly do this without a true cause, Iruka stared in surprise at the silver haired man as he straightened in his chair, rubbing his nose with a finger through is mask. "Bless you. What was that all about?"

"Don't know but I think either I'm comin' down with somethin' or someone's talkin' about me." The man said, his voice oddly stuffy through the mask. This earned him some curious stares from the people around him. "Oh really? Anything bad?" Iruka queried, setting his coffee down for a minute to stare at his koi. Thinking this over Kakashi just chuckled and smiled under his mask. "Now who'd be talking bad about innocent little me?"

Sakura could only sweat drop as she deadpanned him. "I think you'd be surprised Kakashi-sensei." He sweat dropped as well, his sweet innocent look clinging to his face for dear life. Of course it was all interrupted by the cold chilling feeling coming over the room for the second time that week.

"Oh man. Not again. It's too soon for her to be coming back." Chevy groaned, slumping in misery on the bar counter. The familiar silvery blotch appeared on the door, spreading to its usual size before the bear mask poked through, the rest of the girl following. What was surprising was that a little girl had come running down the stairs to come to a screeching halt, took one good look at the new arrival and yelled behind her. "HEY GUYS!! SISTER-SAN IS BACK!! SHE'S BACK!" this yell was soon followed by a rumbling noise as the masked girl sweat dropped, her voice echoing in their heads. _I just had to use the front door didn't I?_ No sooner had the girl 'uttered' these words, the stampede of children came flowing through the door and in her direction. But before they reached her she vanished into nothing. Confused the children started looking around until one of them pointed at the door they'd come from yelling, "There she is! That way!!" they stampeded their way back up the stairs to follow their target, only for it to appear next to the door to shut and lock it behind them. _I really don't know why they do that. I swear every damn time. It never fails._ She seemed to grumble, her voice echoing like a long-lost whisper in their heads.

"I don't know either but they seem to like you for some reason. Considering you do kill Ravens for a living I guess they can't help but look up to you even if you do try to avoid them." Chevy said in a matter-of-fact tone, edging away as the girl sat down on one of the stools. "So what're you here for? Run low already?"

_No just came by. Scouting was a drag. No bites. Someone wanted to see you Chevy._ She said, sounding amused.

"Who? Oh yeah I remember now." Chevy said, laughing to himself. Just then her jacket moved, another head poking out of the collar, mewling to be let out. Leaning toward the counter the girl opened her jacket a little further to let the creature out, stretching and yawning the cat sat on the wooden surface looking around at its new surroundings. Its mismatched eyes found a dog-masked man and gently pawed the air, trying to grab Chevy's face. He chuckled at its efforts, catching the paw in his hand. The girls couldn't help but gather and stare and squeal at how cute the animal was. "Oh he's so KAWAII!!" Ino squealed as she scratched it behind the ears, making it purr. "Does it have a name?"

_Indeed he does. Cream._

"Huh? Cream? What kind of name is that?" Sakura asked, sounding almost patronizing. The girl stared, unaffected by her tone. _It's the only thing he says._ She said calmly. "So uh, what really brings you all the way out of your territory anyway? It's not like you to just come and chat." Chevy asked, his curiosity needing to be satisfied. What was she really there for? She sat for a minute, mulling over what to say. Finally after a minute of silence and tense waiting she answered. _Danger approaches in a cloak of clouds. Another comes in the eye of a snake._

"Cloak of clouds and the eye of a snake? What's that supposed to mean?" Tenten asked, looking deeply confused. _The snake will rise like the phoenix from its flame, shedding its skin to begin anew. The cloak will flow with the wind, even if it doesn't blow. Both are angry, but for different reasons._

"What are you talking about exactly?" Kakashi barked, his visible eye narrowing to glare at the girl. He knew what it was like to play games but this wasn't funny, not one bit. She turned to stare at him, tilting her head at his question. _Do you think he's really dead? Or are you just kidding yourself?_

His eye widened in shock, everyone gasped in horror at the question. _Could it be?_ "No impossible! I killed Orochimaru! We all saw his head come off. Ozzy helped bring him down. There's no way--."

_What of the servant? Did you really think he'd go down so easy too?_

"Nah we go that Kabuto kid in the bag. There's no way he's goin' anywhere."

_What makes you say that Dog Man?_

"The fact that we put him in a puzzle box as soon as the area was clear. I saw to it myself. That kid's as good as caught."

"Puzzle box?" the question was unanimous. All stared at Chevy in confusion.

"Kinda like a jail cell. But it's in your pocket. One way in, no way out."

_Hmm. Then the snake is the only problem other than the cloak of clouds. Both are angered, one at you, the other at the snake. To be truthful, he doesn't know where he is or what he's doing, but his anger burns for the snake's head._

"But who are you talking about?" Kurenai asked, not wanting to stay in the dark any longer. This whole thing was getting confusing. What did Orochimaru do to anger 'cloak of clouds' but the 'cloak of clouds' doesn't know where he is, what he's doing and why. How is that possible? Epiphany hit her head on. "Unless this 'cloak of clouds' is possessed somehow! Is that it?"

_Indeed. His heart aches to know what foul deeds he's wrought unto those he knows and care for but is trapped by whatever it is that holds him in its grasp. He tries hard but cannot escape._

"But how can we help? We don't even know where Orochimaru is! Let alone what he's planning. And what does this 'cloak of clouds' have to do with anything?" Ino demanded while she absentmindedly rubbed the cat's belly. Kakashi was already connecting the dots. "Don't you mean Itachi?"

People around the room blanched or gasped in horror. The Sand Siblings on the other hand, looked confused. "Who's Itachi?" Kankuro asked, looking at the pale Leaf ninjas with a confused look on his face. Temari and Gaara looked as equally curious. Kakashi saved everyone else the trouble. "Uchiha Itachi, Sasuke's older brother. Prodigy and murderer of the Uchiha clan, the only other survivors of the Uchiha massacre. And Sasuke has promised revenge to kill him in the name of his family. Ninja criminal. S-class." His eye narrowed again as he stared at the girl. "Is Itachi the 'cloak of clouds'?"

She nodded. _Kill the snake, and you save the cloak. Save the cloak and save the clan. You must help the brother do this. For the sake of his family… and his sanity._

"I'm sure we'll do something about the snake but how can this help Sasuke from killing his brother by accident?"

_Brother doesn't know but that doesn't mean he won't listen. Foxes are more than just tricksters you know._

"Naruto? Why? What can Naruto do to help Sasuke?"

_Sometimes brains are better than brawn. There's more than meets the eye, flowers will bloom and the sun will rise to meet a new day. The fox and the wolf will join to complete the circle to save the cloak and kill the snake. Those who were lost will be found, and the bear will watch._

"The bear will watch? The fox and the wolf will join to complete the circle? Okay now I'm really confused! Can you articulate that please?"

_The fox and the wolf must join or the cloak will remain caught by the snake. They must kill the snake to free the cloak. The bear will watch._

"How does the bear watching going to help kill the snake?"

_To observe is to learn but to watch is to see. The bear will watch then guide the wolf to free the cloak. The fires will burn again. The fox will be at peace once again._

"Wait what about Gaara and Shukaku? Surely there's something that can be done for them?" Temari asked. She didn't want her little brother to keep living without sleep or the ability to show emotion. The girl seemed to think this over as well, looking at the red head, making him shiver under her gaze. Her ice blue eyes seemed to pierce everything they looked upon and it made Gaara think he was under one hell of a microscope. As those eyes stared at him, he could've sworn he saw the eye dilate to a cat iris. But it was gone before he could know for sure. _He must look within. The raccoon has much to say but it knows only fear and anger. This only the boy can fix. That's all I can say._

"Are you sure? Can't you do something?" Temari almost sounded desperate, wanting to know how to put the boy's nightmare to an end. The girl was thinking again. _Perhaps… there is another way but it's untested and very risky. Are you willing to put your mind and spirit at risk to save one that cannot save itself? Gaara of the Sand?_

Gaara blinked at the mention of his name but then nodded. He wanted to know what Shukaku was trying to tell him, even if it meant risking everything that he was to do it. Nodding back at him the girl rose from her seat, the cat making its usual daredevil leap onto her back to her shoulder. The girl walked over to a corner of the room, chairs and tables being moved aside by an unseen force. _Come. Sit._ She said shortly as only one chair remained in the middle of the cleared space. Asking no questions save for some hesitance in his step Gaara approached the chair but didn't sit down. _Sit._ She said again, her tone lacking emotion. Temari came forward and urged her brother to sit and reluctantly he listened, crossing his arms in stubbornness. The girl reached into one of her many pockets and pulled out a vial. Popping it open and pouring the strange white powder into her palm, she set the vial aside on a nearby table. Turning to Temari, she said. _Stand aside. All will be well soon._

Nodding, the fan girl moved quickly to stand outside the clear space. The girl turned back to the redhead sitting 'calmly' on the chair. _Ready?_

"The sooner we start the sooner it ends." He growled, growing aggravated.

_Well said. All must remain here while the bear guides the raccoon. The dog must do this as the bear works._

"Got it." Chevy said, popping on the edge of the cleared space, prepared to hold back anyone who broke the line. "Is this even safe?" Temari queried, turning her attention to Chevy who was now standing next to her.

"The dog obeys the bear my dear. For the bear is known for being very fierce but also very helpful. All we can do now is watch. It's true that this method is rarely used to cleanse troubled spirits but since you insisted, we can't do much else but comply with the request. It is risky but the results are always worth it."

"I hope you're right."

"Yeah," he whispered. "So do I."

_Hold very still._ The girl warned as she brought her palm to where the edge of her mouth should be. Then an invisible wind blew the powder into the air, clouding the Sand ninja from view. Without hesitation the girl immediately walked into the fog and disappeared from sight. "Now we wait. It's all a matter of time now." Chevy said with a sigh, pulling out one of the chairs and taking a seat. "That's it? That's all it takes? Where did they go?" Temari was almost frantic.

"Calm down. Damn woman. There are all sorts of doors and gateways and this is one on 'em. Creating it is easy enough, getting through without getting lost is something else entirely."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning that in order for your friend to confront that unwanted passenger of his is to enter not only through the Spirit Realm, but also through his head. This little smoke screen allows both to occur pretty much at the same time but not to where the guide and guided become confused. To confront the problem is to find the source and to do that is to find the _real_ culprit and show him the door. And all we have to do is wait until the little bugger pops out, we deal with him and it's smooth sailing from here on out." He stretched and yawned, the mask and his muscles straining from the movement. "All we can do now is wait. Who's up for a card game?"

"My brother's in there with a demon and a spiritless psychotic killer and you want to play cards? What kind of soldier are you?" Temari nearly screeched at him. He only gave her a silencing look. "I'm a soldier that specializes in tactics and management of supply and demand. To tell you the truth, **_girl_**, your precious brother is under the influence of a troubled spirit that has troubles of its own who's about to be assisted by the most powerful and highly respected warriors my people have ever had the privilege to teach the ways of the spirit. And if that helps you enough, the guy whose usually called upon as back up would like to play a good game of Gin. Who's up for a round while we wait?"

--**_Inside the Smoke_**—

Gaara was having trouble knowing what was where, or let alone he was even in the chair anymore. All he knew he was still sitting down, only question was where and for how long. All he remembered seeing last that actually made sense was the bar room suddenly masked from his view by a wave of white powder like fog filling the air and blocking his vision of anything, not even a hand in front of his face. Silence rang through the thick atmosphere as it swirled and twisted as though alive. Suddenly a shape came into view, dark and ominous in the distance, becoming clearer as it approached. He stared at it, straining to make out what it was. Other shapes, obscure and growing, soon joined it, easier to see as they came. His eyes widened at the first one that came into range, trying not to fall out of the chair that might not be there anymore. It was a person all right, but something was very wrong. A woman in her mid-thirties, a man in his fifties and other grown up, hell even kids varying in age; all with different characteristics that shocked the boy breathless. The woman was missing an arm somewhere below the shoulder and was sopping wet and stank of seawater. The man looked like a construction worker, covered in dust with blood coming from his mouth like a river. Something about him didn't fit. Gaara soon found out how as the man passed. He was flat as a sheet, lacking in depth. Another person passed, pecked and bleeding with glass, an eye missing started to cry as he raised his broken hands, reaching out to the boy. The man was about to reach him when a hand came and touched the pained man on the shoulder, making him turn and cry some more. Another white mist came forward and turned the crying man into a statue of frost. Standing there was the girl, masked and perfectly free of any deadly injury unlike the rest of the people there. _You okay?_

"Where are we? Who are these people?" Gaara asked, sounding a little nervous.

_The walking spirits of the dead, that's all. Many are in pain and suffering, like this one._ She said, nodding to indicate the one who'd become a Popsicle. _They don't know they're dead yet but have somehow passed into a state of spiritual projection, seeking help from those who have the unnatural ability to see, hear and feel them wherever they roam from the sight of their downfall. Others merely wander, hoping for a place to be and something helpful they can do before they leave forever. This mist is to allow us both to pass into their dimension of reality, closely tied to the world they came from along with others who've passed onto this unseen realm. Those who can see them don't need this mist but in this case since you can't we do._

"And this will help me how exactly?"

_To see the one who haunts you and your 'demon' to where it's constantly bothering you so that you don't sleep. Anyone in particular we should be looking for?_

He thought this over. There was only one voice that bothered him to no end. "My mother."

_Mother? This case is most peculiar. Come. We will search._ The girl turned to leave, ignoring the crackling pillar of frost and pain. Noticing that he wasn't following, she turned to see that he was indeed hesitating, looking around for anymore of the spirits that combed the world unseen, seeking help from those who probably wouldn't give it. _No need to worry about them, not after their friend here. They'll leave us be._

Not wanting to believe her yet not wanting to be left by himself in an unknown place, he got up out of the now nonexistent chair and moved to follow the masked girl in the white and grey place where they now resided. They walking for what seemed like hours until they came onto a struggling creature chained to the ground, angered at its imprisoned state but oddly saddened that no one would listen to its cries of mercy.

…**_Release me. I have done nothing to harm those around me. It was another I swear! Please allow me to be free and I will prove my innocence against the one who's wronged me and the one I reside in. you! Lady of the mask please!_** It called, seeing them amidst the mist, its chains rattling as it tried to come to its feet. A raccoon with many tails stood despicably before them, beaten and broken, trying to look presentable despite its wounded body and pride. **_Free me of these chains and my service is yours! But please allow me freedom to find he who framed me so. Wait… I know you… Gaara! Why come now when you didn't listen before? You—_**

_Silence! Your bickering helps no one but making the ears of those who listen to your rambling bleed since you don't let them respond! Why the hell else would I assist him in seeking you out? This may be another world in a sense but it's his head and you've no right trying to take control like you have. Look at him! He can't even sleep because of you and the danger you bring in your state of 'pain and suffering'. So be silent and let someone else speak his or her mind for once in your measly existence!_

The creature that was Shukaku was stunned into silence, its mouth hanging open at her angry words but shut it and nodded. Turning to Gaara she said. _Speak and he will hear you. It's now or never._ Nodding his thanks the boy moved forward and spoke. "So you are Shukaku. Who is it that put you into this state?"

_**A foul creature wilier than possibly even my distant cousin the Fire Fox, its face is distasteful to look upon and contorted in ways I knew not possible. He comes and haunts me whenever we battle, forcing me to unleash my monstrous anger onto your opponents through my element of sand. Where he is now I know not but if you free me I'm sure with the use of my animal skill I may be able to sniff him out.**_

"Can we trust him on that?" Gaara asked, turning to the girl in question. She seemed to think this over. _Most spirits are very truthful and honorable to their word. If he is as useful as he claims, than his word is as true as the moon's passing over the dark earth._

_**It's true. I shall do nothing to leave your side in this hunt or any other. Allow me freedom and I will be your partner in spirit and mind. Once we are both free of this pest, we can both sleep to our hearts content.**_

"How do I know your rage won't get the best of you? How do I know you won't kill everything you see as soon as you see it?" his voice was demanding, almost tearful with past pain and horror unshed.

_Some spirits' anger cannot be thwarted from running its course but with time, I'm sure even his can be calmed unless actually needed in a desperate situation where such anger is demanded. With my help this can be done but to be sure, there's one last thing that must be done. Hold out your hands, both of you._

Confused but not questioning the order they held out their limbs as she grabbed them and brought them together, making them rest in each other's grip. _Do you Shukaku, the mighty spirit of the sands swear to keep you vessel and partner safe as you've done without fail in the past? Do you promise to keep true to your word to allow him the sleep he has been denied by you and others for so long?_

_**If the moon and sun continue to chase on another and the stars shine with their beauty, I will serve him and any other after him until the end.**_

_I see. Gaara, do you accept this creature as your friend and companion, through all times and days of any weather? Do you accept the responsibility of being the one to calm him in times of great emotional uproar?_

"I will accept if he does as well."

_Well Shukaku? Do you accept it as well as him? This bond must be balanced, one side supporting the other regardless of who is ailing and who is not._

_**If it is demanded of me to consol him from his pain and suffering, then I will try to rid him of it without creating more.**_

_Are we agreed to these terms of bondage in this point and time, better or worse, happiness or great sadness, to allow free mind and spirit only in times of crisis or such separate actions are needed to enable various courses or a single chain of action at any time where such tactics are demanded?_

_**I accept.**_

"I accept as well."

_Then I, the Ice Bear, free you Shukaku from your chains and torment to follow Gaara as friend and partner to any place he may roam, and I present you Gaara with your right to a place in the forces of the Guardian Army should this be your choice. May this bond hold until either the end of the worlds or your imminent deaths where you may join again in this testimony or to another entirely._

A bright light came forth from their joined hands, blinding any in range to see it. It faded to reveal a tall man with brown hair, hazel dilated eyes, and a whiskered face to match. His clothes were tan to a light brown, black sandals on his feet and a raccoon tail poking out of his pants. The chains had fallen to the ground useless and Gaara was falling as well. The man caught him before he fell too far, turning him over. His eyes were closed. Gaara was sleeping for the first time in years. **_What just happened?_** Shukaku asked, turning to look at the masked girl in awe. _The bond is complete and now he can rest without your pleading and his mother's screaming. Are you ready to uphold your end of this bargain that has been set before you?_

**_Yes. If it means freeing us both of the one that's tortured us both to no end, then lead on Lady Bear and I will follow._** Shukaku said, looking determined as he lifted the comatose boy onto his back, gloved hands wrapping carefully around the boy's legs. She nodded, ice blue eyes sparkling with the satisfaction of success. Walking off somewhere to the left, she smiled under her mask when she heard him following just like he said he would. Nearly an hour of walking was proving fruitless but was made worthwhile whenever the raccoon man sniffed the air and lead them in a new direction. Wordlessly they traded the position of following and leading, Gaara all the while resting like no tomorrow. Another half hour passed before Gaara moved out of his state of sleep, looking around to jump at the sight of who was carrying him. _Good morning Gaara. I trust you know our good friend Shukaku?_

"Um… yes… hello."

_**Sorry but carrying you was necessary for we had to move on. You slept well for one who's never slept at all.**_

Gaara blinked at him as the spirit man set him on the ground, letting him stand on his own. "I think I'll take that as a compliment." Shukaku could only laugh at this, his mirth sounding like it was echoing off canyons' walls. **_Who knew you were humorous? I should have shut up sooner had I known you could make jokes. But I blame you not for it's my fault you ended up being so tired in the first place._**

_We still have yet to find the offender that caused this whole mess; anything yet Shukaku? Or has the trail gone cold?_

_**No there's still some way to go before we come upon them but we are getting fairly close.**_

_Good because I see them. You were right. He is ugly. I think we found your mother Gaara._

"What? Where?"

_Up ahead. Let's go._ Silently she walked ahead, moving fast and nearly leaving the two males behind. Two figures appeared in the distance, one straight and close to six feet tall, the other bent and contorted, towering at a height of a staggering eight feet. The girl shot ahead, her form going watery until she was on all fours, her mask shifting to become plates of clay on her now furred face. Fur glistening in the dim light, the dark form of a wolf with a clay mask jumped and took down the two beings like sheets from a line. The tall one roared while the obviously female and shorter one screamed in anger and fear. Approaching the scene Gaara recognized the angry face of his mother and nearly froze from all the memories of her anger and rage, flowing over him like a wave of cold water. _Kill them!_ The wolf demanded, the girl's voice echoing in his head, freeing him from the torrent of recollections that threatened to swallow him whole. Glaring at the beastly spirit that was his mother he drowned out her voice and memory with the use of his legendary sand. Shukaku did the same, hands changing to claws as he tore the creature apart as best as his claws would allow.

It chose then to try and get away, angry, bleeding and roaring it ran headlong into a portal of light suddenly came to be in its path of escape. It tried to stop, as though it hadn't planned for it to show up but was forced to pass through by the wolf/girl that pounced onto its backside, sending it hurtling through. Gaara's mother had disappeared in the mist, becoming nothing more than a painful memory in the back of the redhead's mind. Shukaku wasted no time in grabbing the boy and sending them both through the portal hole back into the world of physical reality.

--**_Outside the Smoke, In the 'Real' World_**—

Kiba had already lost several rounds to Chevy, Asuma, Akamaru (someone else holding the cards for him), he even got beat by Hinata and her cousin Neji. Mainly because Chevy and Tenten had the decency to assist the girl that and Neji kept on getting the winning hand. Greatly miffed at his losses he kept demanding rematches and was now taking on Shino and was again losing miserably. (Gin Rummy is a two player game, with three or four people to play in rotation) but the game was soon forgotten with the sudden sound of an unearthly creature roaring angrily, then swiftly appearing out of the mist, followed shortly by a masked and very pissed wolf. The mist behind them began to disappear but not before a full-grown adult with brown clothes, eyes and hair dropped into where Gaara had been sitting in the first place, catching Gaara as he fell out of the air into his lap. Chevy rose from his seat, roaring in triumph, "THERE YOU ARE!!" tossing a chair at the thing as the wolf moved out of the way.

The chair in itself was a very ineffective object to throw at a demonic creature such as this, that is its wooden components move and grow into tree branches, wrapping themselves around the wounded monster. Pinned and angry, it struggled and wriggled like a worm on the floor as Chevy approached the thing, already speaking softly words no one but him could catch. The chair continued to grow branches, breaking off the actual chair and letting it clatter to the floor as the branches grew, consuming the creature until it was completely covered and muffled. Then it began to shrink until the wooden bundle was the size of a tennis ball, the kanji for danger: dangerous contents appearing on the surface. Picking it up off the floor, Chevy simply put it into one of his many pockets as cards floated to the floor. As though nothing had occurred, the dog man walked over to the fallen chair, setting it upright before turning to the wolf. "What kept you? We've been waiting for you for three hours."

_Oh shut up. You know as well as I do that such things take time. At least we found the damn thing before you lost another game._

"Eh. I won and lost a few. So who's your new friend Gaara?"

Shukaku stared in wonder and nervously gave them all a feral grin, setting Gaara down once again. **_Umm… hello, I'm Shukaku. You must be Kankuro and Temari. It's a pleasure to meet you face to face._**

"You brought the demon with you?" Kankuro whispered in horror, Temari blanching and nearly fainting at the thought of the powerful creature standing in front of them. Confused and uncertain he turned to Gaara, a look of pain and confusion on his face. **_Was it something I said?_**

Upset that his siblings weren't accepting the change, Gaara stepped forward and gave them a fierce look. "That thing you saw come into this room not minutes before was the reason he was branded a demon that of which he's proven not to be. And if you can't accept that," he said with a growl. "then you can deal with it."

_Getting along already? That's good to expect from siblings. I shall go now. My work here is complete. Until we meet again._ The wolf padded to the door, slowly changing to a taller form as fur turned into clothes, the mask taking on its original design and shape. Silent as ever the girl passed _through_ the door, her cold dominating presence lifting from the building, making everyone breath a little easier. "So you're Shukaku huh? Wouldn't someone like you be parading around, leaving a trail of death and destruction in your wake?" Kakashi said in his usual playful tone before Iruka elbowed him in the stomach. The man rubbed the now sore area, seeming to pout at his koi while the chunin glared at him and his rudeness. But Shukaku only chuckled at the question. **_I am now bound to Gaara and on the Lady Bear's terms of bondage, I am to remain with him until his true and imminent death where our paths will truly part to either come together again or choose another to commit the same oath of loyalty with._**

"Right you are my mighty friend. Such oaths are taken quite seriously and are rarely broken either briefly or permanently when a spirit finds the one they are destined to be with or there's something they must do that requires them to be completely separate from their partner to complete. Some of us are born with our spirit partners, while others find them along the road and sometimes, quite sadly, not at all. Each one is meant for a specific purpose that the partner requires or simply is in need of. It's true when you say you can't leave without Gaara going with you or unless he actually lets you go where you please. Don't worry, you're not the only one." Chevy finished with a chuckle at the look on everyone's faces.

"What about your spirit Chevy? How come we've never seen it?" Temari asked, looking at the man quizzically. He merely laughed again. "Oh she's been asleep lately. But I'm sure you'll meet her sooner or later." Bending down again he started picking up the cards. "Hey Shukaku, do you know how to play Gin Rummy?"

--**_Other Side of the City_**—

It'd taken the two boys some time to save the eggs, try again only to get nearly burnt again before they bothered making BLT's out of the bacon and the toast while using the probably not edible eggs as a side dish. It'd also taken them some time to actually find the tomatoes to put in the BLT's even though the T part was taken up by the cold toast. The clock struck 11 o' clock in the morning before the chaotic breakfast was finally concluded with the two putting up the dishes and sorting out the clothes that Naruto had brought back the day before. Much to Sasuke's surprise, nearly every article save the underwear were actually dark colors or something of a relatively dark hue. Naruto, much to his annoyance, was acting distant and uncomfortable in his presence. Something that'd never really happened before. The two stayed on their side of the room until the girl returned with the 'evil' cat on her shoulder. Noticing that the atmosphere was a little tense and breaking it was a bad idea, she said nothing as she passed the two by, heading down the hall and actually took the time to open and close her door like a real person. Sasuke had gone to reading the book again, or at least trying to. It wasn't until close to two hours later that the brunette started to droop and sag into the couch, his eyes heavy with fatigue. Naruto, who'd been staring at the wall while deep in thought on what to say to the Uchiha, was brought out of his reverie when he heard something thump onto the wooden floor.

Turning toward the other boy, Naruto couldn't help but smile with amusement at the sight. Sasuke had fallen asleep reading, slumped onto the armrest like a limp pale doll, his head resting on his shoulder as his face turned to look at the floor. The book had closed itself when it hit, never disturbing the brunette as he quietly snored on. Picking up the book and setting it on the coffee table, Naruto went to fetch a blanket to drape over the sleeping boy. He came back with said blanket, covering the now shivering teenager, moving his legs so that they stretched across the couch, giving the boy a better sleeping position. Naruto couldn't help but smile at the peaceful face that looked back at him, not knowing he was leaning in to do something that somewhere two different issues were combating on how it was wrong, yet it was all so right. He realized what he was doing and pulled back, horrified and ashamed with himself for letting the urge to kiss the other senseless take over and totally kick out any true reason to be doing it. He was just about to leave when a hand came and grabbed his wrist, locking him in place. Turning he saw that the Uchiha had unconsciously moved and had managed to get a hold of the closest thing that was in range; in this case, Naruto's arm. Trying to fight down a maddening blush from appearing on his face, he struggled to loosen the hold only with no success. Sighing the blonde just situated himself next to the couch and fell asleep as well.

Coming out a few hours later, the girl once again found the two in said position and stared with all knowing eyes. _Guess we can forget dinner then._ She thought as she shrugged, grabbed another blanket to wrap Naruto in, went back to her room and caught some sleep of her own.

Man! They're all falling asleep on me! Well at least Shukaku and Gaara can finally get some freedom from what haunted them, and each other! But I guess that Gaara isn't trying to be freaked by all the walking dead people he saw, considering he's a pretty unappeasable guy. Let's all just hope that there'll be a NarutoXSasuke lemon in the future huh? Maybe some more Kakashi and Iruka goin' at it. I don't know. Time will tell.

No notes again. This has to be a sign. What it means I have no idea.

Next chapter: **_Chapter 13: Unspoken Words_**

It seems that Naruto's still tryin' to pull up some courage on what to say to Sasuke don't you think? You really can't blame the guy since he's never really known what real love is before. But is it just me or will Sasuke beat him to the punch? And will the shadow that's sneaking around ever show that it just might be someone with some nasty intentions? Am I going to say who? NO!! That would be spoilage my friends and that would be most inappropriate. You'll have to wait for:

_**Chapter 13: Unspoken Words**_


	13. Chapter 13: Unspoken Words

Things are growing more intense with each chapter and I seem to be making things get more interesting with each page that unfolds. Oh how creativity is the time killer for some but hot rods ride for others. In this case it's a bit of both come to think of it. I keep going either because it's too fun to just drop or I'm too bored and jobless that I have to _do_ something with my hands and my head. Lets all hope that this chapter has some NarutoXSasuke lemon and lime goodness. But you'll just have to find out for yourself now won't' you? On with the story! I don't own Naruto or any of its characters and I thank the Goo Goo Dolls for providing the lyrics of their hit song "All Eyes On Me."

"iii" speech

_iii _ thought/telepathy

**_iii_** spirit speech

Chapter 13: Unspoken Words

Early morning light peaked through the windows, shining on an unmasked face, icy blue eyes opening to greet any new changes. The cat was on the floor on a rug as the girl sat up and rose from the futon, stretching and loosening tight muscles as the cat followed suit, yawning its feline yawn. Walking to the opposite wall the girl looked through her bureau in search of a good shirt and pair of pants for the day, her jacket and scarf hanging from a hook on the door. Finding none that suited her taste, she went to a corner where a trash bag had been lazily dumped out of fatigue from the day before. Looking through it she found the item she'd taken a great liking to: a navy blue tank top with a beautiful picture of a white wolf on the front. (I actually saw one at a festival but I was broke and they wanted like $50 for it. Very cool looking and I'm hoping to get it as soon as I have the means to). Wordlessly the girl opened the door and padded her way through the dark hall and into the bathroom. The two boys still had yet to wake up, giving her the needed freedom to shower and eat without incident.

Close to thirty minutes later she was out and dry, bare feet still padding on the wooden surfaces that were ice cold but to her, just right. Passing the two forms, dead to the world, in the living room she walked calmly into the kitchen, followed closely by a cream craving cat. To prove its point the creature took the time to claw its way some distance on her leg before her mind's voice soothed it back down. The clock ticked away in the silence, a noise she was used to by now, disrupted by the soft snores coming from the next room. Smirking to herself the girl raided the fridge, pulling out the cream and some more eggs. Hopefully the two dunderheads wouldn't burn them again. Getting out a bowl and the skillet she poured cream for the cat and cracked eggs until the smell became heavenly. The two still hadn't moved as the eggs sizzled and fried in the pan, the aroma filling the air.

Putting the finished eggs on plates, setting the table for three and ignoring the cat, the girl ate her share in silence. Ten minutes passed as she finished and cleaned up after herself, wrapping the other plates in plastic wrap, leaving them on the warm stove so they could maintain temperature. Padding back to her room she sat on the futon to put on clean socks and tie her shoes, rising to retrieve her mask, scarf and jacket before leaving the room, closing the door behind her. She passed the two sleeping males one last time, the cat sleeping on the table, as she headed for the door. Without another thought to hold her back, she walked _through_ the door as though it wasn't even there.

The faint smell of eggs and a dim light reaching his eyes wasn't enough to bring Sasuke completely to consciousness. Shifting under the blanket he burrowed deeper into the warmth and comfort of the couch but soon became aware that he was holding something in his left hand. Sleepy and confused he lifted his head to peer out of his nest of blanket to see with sleep filled eyes that he was indeed holding something: a human arm, warm and filled with life, the wrist soft and connected to a rough hand. The signs of a determined person. Curious and utterly confused, he moved to look over the edge of the couch to find a field of cloth covering a lightly snoring blonde teenager lying peacefully. _He's probably drooling again too._ Sasuke thought as he stared down at his teammate, wondering when he'd get in on all the events that occurred during his times of oblivion and unwittingly comas. He was about to let the limb drop and fall back asleep with a pink hue coloring his face, but this plan was interrupted once again as Naruto moved, pulling the surprised Uchiha with him.

**Daylight burns your sleepy eyes**

**It's hard to see you dreaming**

**You hide inside yourself**

**I wonder what you're thinkin'**

**And everything you're chasin'**

**It seems to leave you empty**

Had the other had been awake, he would have seen the deep red that overtook the Uchiha's pale face as he lay on _top_ of his teammate, trying to figure out a way out of the awkward situation that he was now faced with. Fully awake and clear headed, Sasuke tried to think of a means to get off his rival without a) causing a ruckus that would have Naruto mad at him for something he didn't actually do, b) Naruto getting the wrong idea and not talk to him for possibly the remainder of his life or c) be Kakashi for a few minutes and somehow lie his way out of it. The last one did seem like a good option but only to those initially desperate to escape punishment since b might lead to c, a might actually got straight to c then b, or just going in the order they came in, sending any chance of salvation Sasuke ever had crashing to the ground like a downed plane. Thankful that Naruto's calm breathing and light snoring continued as he prepared to take quick and careful action from creating a scene. Gently bracing his hands and toes against the floor, he slowly but surely lifted himself off of his friend. With a great push from his left arm, he flipped back onto the couch, his back facing the room.

He breathed a sigh of relief, confident that Naruto hadn't noticed a single thing that'd just occurred. Carefully rolling over on the couch to face the room again Sasuke sat up and carefully scooted to one end that wasn't blocked by a sleeping blonde. Standing up and around the sleeping teenager Sasuke headed to the kitchen, following the faint smell of freshly cooked eggs. Naruto, on the other hand, finally opened his eye to watch the brunette leave, a sad look in his innocent blue eyes. He'd kept quiet and still during their little moment, pretending to sleep while he kept one of his eyes slightly open to see what would happen. Naruto almost jumped in shock at the nasty blush that flooded the brunette's face, a look of shock and horror appearing on the normally emotionless features, confusion and alarm swirling in those deep black eyes. All he could do was watch and listen as the boy moved with caution and care to remove himself off of Naruto, a deep shade of pink still staining the paper white face of the Uchiha as he moved from the couch and into the kitchen, confusion and uncertainty still clouding the eyes Naruto had come to love. Seeing no point in staying on the floor but didn't want to move too soon unless blowing his own cover, he remained there as he heard Sasuke move around the kitchen.

Sasuke couldn't rid his mind of what'd happened not five minutes before, mechanically forking his share of the eggs into his mouth, trying to figure out what it was that made him freeze like he had when it first began. He felt like banging his head into a wall, but he was sure his limbs were still a little anemic from being in that weird bag thing so he had to make do with the table top. Loud thumps filled the air as his forehead met wood, the cat sitting up to stare at his spiky head as it rested on the surface. The sting from it and the pain that resounded in his head told him he was awake and fully aware that he'd had a strange second episode with his sleeping teammate only this time they'd somehow switched rolls.

**And it won't take long to burn**

**All eyes on me**

**Through the nothing that you've learned**

**All eyes on me**

**And the things you choose to be**

**All eyes on me**

**But your eyes look away**

**It's so hard to be someone**

**Strung out from today**

And all that you knew slips away 

Naruto winced at each dull thud that sounded off from the kitchen, knowing that Sasuke was beating himself up for some odd reason. _Probably embarrassed that I 'unconsciously' pulled him on top of me. Maybe playing the 'stupid, oblivious one' is in order._ Sitting up he began his routine, stretching and yawning, slapping a sleepy look on his face he lifted himself off the floor and headed to the kitchen. Coming into the room, he noticed that Sasuke still had yet to figure out that the blonde was actually up, his head still resting on the table like he'd been shot. But the fact he was breathing and not limp and bloody proved he wasn't in any form deceased, just really, _really_ confused.

Unexpectedly Sasuke lifted his head and banged it against the table a few more times for good measure, making Naruto panic but that would be breaking the act too soon. Speaking in a sleepy voice, Naruto finally gave his teammate the direct approach. "Sasuke? What the hell you doin'?" the reaction he got wasn't exactly what he expected from the boy. Stunned and surprised the boy jumped and turned to face him, eyes wide like a deer in the headlights of a speeding car. He quickly relaxed but was still tense, nervous on what to say to the other boy. Concerned he rid his face of the sleepy look, letting it drain away to be replaced by confusion and worry for his teammate. Such things were expected of any ninja, especially if the person was as troubling and detached as Sasuke usually was. The person he saw before him wasn't the one he knew and somehow, he'd accidentally exposed a side of the Uchiha that wasn't for his eyes to see just yet. Ashamed Naruto made his move to fix things. Or at least he hoped so. "You okay? Why were you doing that?"

**You drown in deeper oceans**

**Inventing new religions**

**They smile and stab my back**

**I lie and have to smile**

"Sasuke? What the hell you doin'?" these words immediately caught the boy's attention, making him jump and nearly fall to the floor from surprise. Standing in the doorway was none other than Naruto, clothes disheveled and face sleepy as his brain 'tried' to wake up. Sasuke tried to salvage what was left of his cold exterior but it just wouldn't come together. His gaze was just too; too intent on perceiving what was in front of him. The next question brought things collected again. "You okay? Why were you doing that?" pulling his face to that of blank confusion all he could say was, "Huh?"

Naruto blinked, fake but convincing curiosity became honest annoyance. "What d'ya mean 'huh' you teme? Why the hell were you bangin' your head on the table for?"

"None of your business dobe. Why would you care anyway?" he snarled in reply, his cold exterior placing itself in confusion's stead to face off against the blonde.

"'Cause its my job and I'm gonna do it! Of course I care you dumb ass teme!! You're my friend and my teammate for gods' sake! Now what's wrong with you?" this conversation wasn't going as he expected at all. They were fighting again but something was off, something awkward that was sending the normally angry rival balance between them askew. Tension was bound to snap into violence. The boy just shook his head and attempted to leave the room only to be pinned against the wall by an angry blonde, whose eyes were dangerously purple and threatening to change to red, whiskers darkening as teeth grew to sharp edges. "Why won't you talk to me?" Naruto demanded, glaring at the brunette in anger.

Sasuke felt his breath leave his lungs as he hit the wall, making him gasp from the impact. What his saw when he opened his eyes again shocked him. Naruto's eyes were almost demonic and bloodthirsty, sticking to purple with signs of red already appearing, whisker scar marks taking up his face as sharp, feral teeth gleaned back at him. The glare he got greatly surpassed his own. "Why won't you talk to me?" the blonde's voice demanded as that horrifying face stared back at him like a living nightmare. Snapping himself out of his stupor he began to struggle against the clawed hands that held him down to find no success. His strength was slowly failing as the grip continued to fail in yielding its hold on him, making it hard for him to breath. He was on edge of screaming and the fact he was loosing air each second wasn't helping.

Realizing what he was doing, Naruto could only stare in horror at the wall as Sasuke dropped back to the floor, coughing and gasping for air. With a whispered "sorry", Naruto turned and ran down the hall, Sasuke vaguely aware of a door slamming shut and quickly locked as he struggled to regain lost air and clear thought. He stared at the floor panting, sitting on the floor trying to clear out what'd just happened. _I was gonna leave but he still wanted to talk, so he got pissed and pinned me against the wall, realized what he was doing and ran. Oh yeah smooth as sand paper._ Sighing Sasuke braced the floor as he struggled to stand, finding his legs weren't going to be too cooperative today. Growling in aggravation he used the wall for balance, moving haphazardly through the living room and down the hall to turn into his room. Shutting the door with a small click (not that he cared), he collapsed on the bed like a limp noodle, not really caring that he was lying on his stomach that and it was almost noon. He didn't even want to get up that morning anyway. Shutting his eyes his breathing calmed and he was asleep again in a matter of minutes.

**And it won't take long to burn**

**All eyes on me**

**Through the nothing that you've learned**

**All eyes on me**

**And the things you choose to be**

**All eyes on me**

**But your eyes look away**

**It's so hard to be someone**

**Strung out from today**

**And all that you knew slips away**

Naruto felt miserable. Everything had gone downhill the second he tried to confront Sasuke and his strange reaction. Not only had Sasuke gotten angry but he'd gone overboard with his own emotions and let Kyuubi's anger seep into his, making it intensify and the event almost had a nasty ending. And the look on Sasuke's face said it all. He'd been scared by the fact that Kyuubi's anger had surfaced and had manifested itself onto Naruto's face. His face. Now _he_ wanted to bang his head against something hard. _How could I be so stupid? How could I let that happen? He probably doesn't want to see my face again. I'm such an idiot._ Naruto felt tears come to his eyes as he cradled his head in his hands, leaning against the wall as he cried away his shame and sadness in a river of tears.

Coming back up the stairs she could already feel the despair that radiated off of her apartment floor. _Oh what now?_ She thought as she entered the apartment. Everything was normal so far. Two blankets lay discarded in the living room, proving the two had returned to the land of the living but by the feel of the air, they hadn't gotten on the right foot. Coming along to the kitchen was where she felt it the most. Tension, confusion, agitation and anger all rolled into one nasty package. That and one of the walls was cracked where obviously someone got pummeled. Nearing the spot the mood seemed to change almost dramatically like a wave of cold attacking hot. Sadness, regret and fear lingered, kind of giving the atmosphere a salty taste to it. Something had gone wrong and it hadn't ended well at all. _Looks like its time to intervene._ She thought, heading down the hall to the guest rooms. Both doors were closed, Sasuke's giving signs of fatigue and confusion mixed with the usual misery that he always had. Naruto's was the most pitiful. His room reeked of sorrow and regret, the most she'd ever sensed in a long time. Almost made her feel the same way it was so strong. Walking through the locked door, she almost feared the worst to find inside.

**And you hide in your room**

**And the light burns away**

**And you move from the truth**

It's all so far from you 

Naruto sat staring at the floor, trails of tears staining his face as he leaned against the wall in his despair, not really caring what occurred around him. He thought he felt another presence in the room but it didn't really register in his sorrow filled mind. A whisper echoed in his ear but he ignored it, shrugging it off while his mind wandered in the vast plain that was his sadness. _Naruto? What happened?_ A familiar voice inquired, snapping the blonde back to reality, looking up and around for the source. The girl was there, half in, half out of the room through the locked door, staring at him curiously. Her tone had been cautious and reluctant, like she was dealing with something that was about to break. He only looked away to stare at the floor again. "I don't want to talk about it."

_I can come in at least right?_

Sighing he just shrugged. "I guess. It's your place."

_That much is true but you lie when not wanting to speak of this matter. The feel of the past lingers heavy and thick. Did something occur?_

"Yeah but not what I was hoping for. One minute he's all staring confused at me, the next he's pissed and before we both know it I've got him pinned against the wall and he looks like he's about to piss himself. Then I came in here. I really don't care where he is. He's okay right?"

_I could check. Do you want me too?_

Thinking this over, Naruto put this question to the test. He really wanted to know he hadn't hurt Sasuke, and if he did he really didn't want to know to what extent. Finally he nodded, turning his sad gaze back to the floor. Instead of heading to the door like he expected her to, she simply headed straight for the opposite wall and leaned in, careful to keep her footing steady as she did. Naruto's jaw was on the floor as she did this. When she leaned back and turned to face him. _I use doors out of habit. Walls are different. Now close your mouth before you catch flies._

Snapping it shut, he scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Sorry."

_Natural shock and amazement. Used to get it all the time before I came here. Now what happened? He seems just as miserable as you, even in his sleep._

"He's asleep? What the hell? How can he sleep at a time like this?"

_Some people sleep to rid themselves of anxiety or depression. And by the looks of him I'd say he's used to sleeping a lot when things get too hectic for him to handle. But something like sleep only delays the problem from being confronted, let alone solved. My guess is that your words did not fit the moment. Is that so?_

"They did at first but it went downhill from there. I don't know how I let Kyuubi's anger mix with mine like that."

_Kyuubi? The Fire Fox got involved? Did you release him?_

"Uh yeah before I got to that lamppost thingy."

_Hmm, this is getting complicated. You have to understand that upon his release you unlock ancient things, great power and possibly even greater emotions that have a tendency to get out of hand. Fire spirits have been known for great upset or passion and if angered to a certain level, very destructive. But usually it depends upon the insult that's been sent in their direction. Kyuubi is no different and that's what makes this more complicated than it was yesterday and maybe the day before._

"What makes you say that? You mean like controlling his emotions and mine? How do we do that?"

_You are correct in thinking this. But it seems that your friend is also in need of assistance. While you need to gain control, he needs to lose control._

"Sasuke? Lose control? Now that's weird. And unlikely. The guy's an iceberg."

_What you say is true but also unhealthy. He is capable of showing emotion as you've experienced this morning but he keeps it locked away where it gets pent up, growing more and more unstable with each day he keeps it from obtaining the needed release to gain more stability in health, body and mind. To do this, it seems quality time is required._

"Quality time? What are we? Three? Besides I doubt he'll go along with it."

_I could always kick you two out you know. Sit and talk. Be calm with him but you must find a means to get him to release these emotions that do more harm than good._

"Easier said than done." He said, sounding skeptical. Getting Sasuke to show his true self was easy if you did something to him he found really embarrassing, but through one-on-one conversation? Now that was going to be a real challenge. "How do you know it's gonna work anyway?"

_The way birds know how to fly and fish to swim, I simply do._

"Great. I feel so reassured."

_As does the farmer when he knows his plants will grow._

Naruto could only stare as she turned to leave, heading for the door. When she was about to walk through, he said one last thing. "I thought you said you could go through walls too."

_I can. I just use doors mainly to appear civilized. That and it's a habit I can't seem to break. Hunger? Thirst?_

"Maybe later but thanks."

_Welcome._ Then she was gone. Sitting against the wall Naruto couldn't shake the feeling that the girl just might be right. Maybe just trying to speak with the Uchiha would turn things around for them both. Not wanting to think about it further, he got up and unlocked his door and opened it to let himself out. Maybe a walk outside would help clear things up for him. Passing through the living room and heading to the front door, he nearly jumped out of his skin when something heavy grabbed onto his leg. Looking down he saw that it was just the cat, which had proceeded to climb up to his shoulder. "Okay but don't try and be a hat again. You nearly scalped me." The just purred as it rubbed against his cheek, making him chuckle as he closed the front door behind him.

--**_With Sasuke_**—

After being asleep for some three hours, Sasuke managed to turn over and slowly sit up, oblivious to how spiky his hair had become from his constant movement. He stared at the opposite wall, wondering what Naruto was doing just then. Much to his surprise and annoyance, a silvery blotch came to be on the door as the girl came through, seeming to act as though it wasn't even there. "Must you really do that every time you walk into a room?" he growled, his emotionless features marred by a sneer. She blinked at him, tilting her head to the right. _That's close to what Naruto said, and his door was locked. Of course that was after I went through a wall._

"You go through walls?" his amazement was clear, his eyes widening as he stared at her. She shifted nervously. _I don't see how this is surprising. I just use doors out of habit. That and it makes me feel… civilized. But that's beside the point. Naruto was quite upset when I talked with him. Was it something you said or was it something he did?_

Sighing Sasuke fell back, covering his eyes with his hands. "I don't know anymore. I don't think I want to remember either."

_Why not talk it over with him? If you explain why you acted the way you did, he might understand and forgive you for your actions and in the process seek forgiveness for his. It's easy really. Especially when you know what to say._

"Say what? 'I'm sorry that I acted like I usually did and you totally overreacted to the way I acted which is how I am everyday'? No. Not buyin' it. He probably wants nothing to do with me anyway."

_Isn't that how you are with everyone?_

This question stopped him from answering as he blinked and stared dumbly at her. True he could be a little annoyed at so many people not getting it through their skulls that he wanted to be left alone, but Naruto was different. No matter what he said to the blockhead of a blonde, he kept coming back, even if he was frowning or had that goofy grin of his on his face. It was almost as though he was immune to Sasuke's cruel words but he reacted semi-violently anyway. "But I--."

_But nothing. He's your friend and he wants to help up but he can't talk to you the way you are and it makes it difficult for him to figure out what's wrong. I've seen this before and last time it went down in flames._

"What happened? Who were you trying to help?" now this was strange. He was talking to a telepathic girl who could walk through solid objects and he was having reflection with her. That's just odd. _I think it was a man and a woman who were together yet not. I tried to assist but it didn't go as planned. They split out of anger and misunderstanding. The man was a happy person, optimistic but the woman had seen it all before and was not as trusting. They tried to connect but… all did not go well. That's what's happening between you two only on a different scale… I think._

"You mean he might actually…. Like me? No impossible. It won't work—"

_That's because you are reluctant! You hide like a child under a blanket, wanting past monsters to go back into the closet when the one thing you can do with your despicable self is wish them away and move on! You think you can survive anything that comes your way if you act like it doesn't affect you but it does Sasuke. It does and you're too scared to show it! You will talk to him and you will sort this out or heavens above help me I'll give you a **real** reason to hide for your miserable life!_ She roared at him, her voice pounding at his brain as she stormed his mind in her anger. Calming herself down as he stared at her with an unusually pale face, having sat up and backed away as quickly as possible, not caring that he'd fallen onto the floor in the process. _It seems I too am in need of being left alone. I will go now. I expect you both to actually show up for dinner or you can both go hungry. Got it?_

He only nodded as she turned to leave, going the one way she knew how. Once she was gone Sasuke let out a sigh of relief. He'd never seen her that angry before and didn't really want to experience it again. _Maybe I should talk to the dobe. I just hope he can explain what's been going on lately, and what she meant in what she said. I need another nap._ He thought to himself, already feeling a little woozy from all the movement he'd made not minutes before. Getting up on legs partly made of jelly he sluggishly walked back to the bed where he collapsed for the second time that day. He shut his eyes and let sleep take over once again.

--**_With Naruto_**—

He'd been walking for nearly four hours and his mind still couldn't tear away from the scene he'd created that morning. The snow fell softy, being blown into swirls of white dots whenever the wind passed through, making him shiver from the cold. And having a cat nestled in one's jacket did have its advantages. _I've been circling the same block for hours and it's still not helping. I know I overreacted and all but the thought of shouldn't be doing this to me! He probably hates me now anyway._ He sighed and gazed down at the cold ground in sadness. _As if this day could get any worse._

Jinx. Unbeknownst to him a shadow was coming up behind him and fast, and it was gaining speed. Its cloak fluttered behind the advancing figure, making a snapping sound as it moved over the snow and through the air like the wind itself. Naruto started to turn around, having faintly caught the noise only to react a little too late. He never had the chance to scream as the being struck, sending him flying. Naruto hit a building wall with a yell and a cough of blood, falling into a snow bank and a cluster of trash cans. Struggling to his feet he was hit again, hitting the wall as the cat escaped his jacket to scratch the living daylights out of the attackers' face. This attempt at assisting the blonde proved to be useless as the poor creature was tossed like a living baseball some fifty feet down the street. Landing precariously on some soft snow the cat quickly got to its feet and dashed back to the apartment building with one thing on its mind other than cream: get help.

Naruto attempted to rise again, only to be assisted by a powerful hand grabbing his jacket and lifting him into the air. He fought against the hand but the grip was solid and fierce. Opening his eyes, what he saw made them open wider at who it was: Itachi, staring emotionlessly back at him with the Sharingan at full spin. "You will give me the Kyuubi." He said, his voice monotone but all the while demanding. But there was something about it that didn't seem right. Was it actually Itachi talking or someone or some_thing_ else entirely? Not wanting to take the time to think it through, Naruto started to struggle all the harder. "Not on your life and you know it. Are you actually Itachi or some scum ball having yourself a joy ride?"

"So you actually saw past my host's handsome little face did you?" an alien voice said with a smirk, showing sharp monstrous teeth growing in Itachi's mouth as the face twisted to mockingly grin at him. Purple veins appeared on the pale skin, rising from somewhere below the neck, making him look scarier than he already did. The veins also showed up in his eyes, even if the Sharingan was in full activation. "And to think you were as big an idiot as everyone else thinks you are, now hand over the Fire Fox and I might not have to kill you."

"How long have you been in control of him? Why him and why Kyuubi? Answer me!" Naruto roared, making 'Itachi' loose his grin and frown angrily. "You never learn to shut up do you?" he started to grin again. "I know how to fix that."

'Itachi' then proceeded to toss Naruto like a rag doll across the street and into another building, making the cement crack and crumble, falling with the blonde as he met the ground again to cough up more blood as he struggled to breath. 'Itachi' had now pulled out a handful of kunai and was now throwing them straight at the fox boy, hitting the teenager in various areas as he retreated as quickly as possible. He couldn't attack let alone defend himself against Itachi. He was way out of his league and from what he knew now; the guy wasn't even in control. Who knows how long that thing's been playing puppet; let alone what it has planned. And if Sasuke found out about this, would he be able to forgive his brother for stuff he didn't even do? Well, duh! He needs to know first bonehead! I need to get away and fast. But how? Looks like a little confusion is in order. "Shadow clone no jutsu!" he whispered to himself, bringing forth the many duplicates he needed.

With ten clones in all, the Narutos moved out, running in all directions all the while angering the one posing as Itachi. "Its going to take more than your little ninja tricks to fool me you little mutt!" he roared, taking down clone after clone, angered further when each one became a poof of smoke that exploded mockingly in his face. It wasn't until it came down to the last three clones, running top speed through the snow, heading straight for the apartment building having a head start thanks to the seven other clones that stayed behind to distract the man well enough. Cut, bleeding bruised and losing strength with each passing moment, the Narutos tried to run faster as Itachi started to gain ground again, looking angrier than any person he'd ever seen. "You're dead now you little pest!" he practically screamed as he caught up enough to lay one last blow on the boy before he hit an invisible wall that retaliated in sending him crashing into a car, breaking the glass and smashing the doors. Rising and pissed as hell he tried again only to be sent this time sliding down the street to hit a mailbox. Too angry and frustrated to try again he disappeared as quickly as he'd come.

Naruto never noticed any of this since he was too busy limping away, his back and front aching as he felt himself losing consciousness. His mind had gone blank, the clones long since dissipated as he fell to his knees, the only one he could depend on now was either the cat or the girl to come find him. Sasuke he hoped would forgive him, for what… he didn't know anymore. He barely felt his face hit the ground, snow falling to cover him slowly but surely, his eyes closed and he knew nothing else.

--**_With Sasuke_**—

Having slept for a good thirty minutes and in seeing no point in staying in bed all day, Sasuke had moved back to the living room to pick up the discarded blankets and set them aside as he sat down to try and read the book again. Not that he was actually reading the damn thing, he was just bored and he wasn't exactly well enough yet to go train. He was interrupted by something scratching earnestly at the front door. Curious he got up and opened the door to see the cat zoom past and bolt, tail up down the hall to scratch at the girl's door. Masked face poking through the wood to stare at the creature, she suddenly shot through the door and came sliding into the living room in a rush to get to the window. Before she did she turned to Sasuke, her eyes wide. _We must go now! Naruto's in trouble!_

"What? How's that possible?" he yelled, running forward to stand in front of her, looking angry and confused. _No time. We have to go now!_ Wasting no time she grabbed his arm and leaped through the window and into the air, almost making Sasuke glad he had his shoes on. But instead of falling to the ground like he thought they would, they maintained altitude, rising and falling in an odd rhythm. Looking up he saw why. Large proud white wings with grey specks here and there beat evenly and surely from the girls' jacket and back, creating an up-down sensation as they went. Wind howled past as they flew over the streets, narrowly hitting a pole or two as she lowered them to the ground, slowing to a relatively safe speed. "Why are we stopping?" Sasuke had to yell over the wind as it began to blow mercilessly, sending snow and ice everywhere. _I can probably fly us back one at a time but maybe not in this weather. According to Cream, this spot is where he managed to see Naruto escape his attacker. I felt the barrier I made fend off something but I didn't think it'd be after Naruto. Had I known he'd go walking outside the barrier I'd have warned him of where he can and can't go. I'm so stupid!!_

"Let's just find him already. You can kick your own ass later." Sasuke growled up at her as they came nearer to the ground to where she could drop him onto the snowy street. Landing herself some feet away the wings disappeared, leaving no evidence of their existence. Sasuke was already searching the snow for his missing teammate, on edge of going frantic as he searched the white street for the annoying orange clothed person he was so used to seeing everyday. The girl was looking herself, staring at the ground as the wind and snow picked up, signaling a storm was coming in. Sasuke was about to just fall over and cry in despair when he nearly tripped on something that groaned over the din around them. "Naruto?" he whispered, almost to himself but was surprised as another groan came to answer him. "NARUTO!!" his scream brought the girl over to help him dig and beat away the snow from the fallen boy. What they saw wasn't pretty. Blood was everywhere, his jacket and shirt were torn to shreds and he was shaking like a leaf, his lips almost blue from the cold.

Sasuke was barely aware of the girl sticking a spell note to the back of his shirt since he was too busy trying to get Naruto to wake up. Scooping the wounded boy off the ground the girl said something that was too soft for Sasuke to hear let alone decipher but before he knew it he was in the air following the girl back to whence they came. Looking over his shoulders he saw he now had a set of wings of his own, flapping harshly against the wind in earnest to get their cargo to their destination. They slowed after some time, nearly hitting the wall of the building the wind was blowing so hard. Clinging to the side of the building Sasuke felt the wings disappear and reached to find anything that indicated how they got there. His hand came across a spell note, now crumpled and useless, the ink running to make the writing unreadable. Something grabbed his shirt, pulling him toward solid wall and out of snowy winds. Next thing he knew he was laying on the living room floor, gasping and coughing his lungs free any snow and ice that may have entered as he stared amazed at the solid wall in front of him.

Looking around he found the girl staring down at him with a sad look in her eye before he turned his head toward the couch where Naruto lay motionless, still shivering despite the blankets that now covered him, his wounds bandaged but neither one was proving to be enough. Rushing over he stared down at the normally smiling face as blood ceased to drip from the boys' mouth, the shivering matching the ragged breaths he took. He was in too much shock to do anything but sit there next to the couch and stare at the one person who'd done so much to save his. "There anything we can do?" he whispered, his voice hoarse in the silence broken by the ticking clock, melting snow and Naruto trying as hard as he could to breath. _We can only wait now. Had we come later…_

"We would've been too late." He finished for her, his teary gaze never leaving the once angelic face, covered in frost and blood. _I've done all I can. I will leave you now. Do you need anything at this time?_

"No. You can go if you want." He whispered. He was too tired to care what she did anymore. Too tired of seeing all that he cared for get torn to bits by some dark force. He never heard her leave. He never noticed the cat followed her as she shut her door, looking ashamed at not doing something sooner. He was too busy staring at Naruto's white almost lifeless face, tears falling like rain as his head fell to rest on the side of the couch as he cried like he hadn't in years.

Naruto felt almost like he was floating, starting to become aware of the sound of someone crying. _Wait… is that Sasuke? Sasuke's crying? Why is he crying?_ His vision was black at first but as things came into focus, he found he was staring weakly at the living room ceiling. Weakly he turned his head to the right to find the top of a familiar head, jet black and spiky shaking and shivering as the sound of choked sobs and restrained cries of sorrow racked the frail form sitting oblivious to Naruto's wakefulness. Not knowing what to do other than stare, Naruto watched almost helplessly as his friend cried. This scene was just too awkward. Uchihas don't cry. But obviously this one did and to great extent. Before he could say anything, the Uchiha spoke first instead. "Don't you dare die on me… don't you dare…. Don't want to lose anyone else… please just wake up already… stupid dobe…"

Not at the least surprised at the last part, Naruto just lifted a hand free of the blanket and let it fall with a plop onto the top of the Uchiha's head. Sasuke froze, slowly lifting his head with red and tearstained eyes to stare in disbelief at the blonde. "Stupid teme…" he began, a true smile spreading across his aching face. "I'm not gonna go that easy you know." Sasuke could only stare at him as those cerulean eyes so full of innocence and freedom stared back into his own onyx optics. Unable to hold back, he nearly leaped onto the couch to hug the stupid blonde, surprising even himself as he did it. "Don't ever do that again. Never again, you got me? Never."

Trying not to cough from the lost oxygen Naruto could only nod as he gasped for air once Sasuke let go, but not completely. Resting his head on Naruto's right ribs, his eyes hidden from view with tear trails still staining his face, his breathing calmed until sure enough, he was fast asleep. Not knowing how to deal with this new development he decided to go with it and get some shuteye himself.

She came back an hour later, finding Sasuke still leaning against the couch only to find something different. Sasuke was kinda sorta on top of Naruto, and Naruto was goin' with it. _Well this is new. Who knew they'd actually do something embarrassing and not be awkward about it, and I don't have a camera. Hmm. Oh well._ She shrugged the thought aside as she covered Sasuke with a blanket, noticing that one of Naruto's eyes slid open to look at her and blush from how Sasuke was positioned. "I…"

_Some words are best left unspoken, for if spoken, they may lose their meaning. It's sometimes best that they're not spoken at all. Hell, some of the best things are said without being said at all._ She chuckled at his expression. All of this was just too priceless, but Sasuke was too peaceful and Naruto was getting too nervous and to ruin it now would've been a crime. _And yes I said that too. Good night Uzumaki._

Without another word she turned and left, never making a sound on the wooden floor, leaving Naruto to think about what she said. Not wanting to think about it further, he closed his eyes and let the oblivion of sleep take over.

Well, well!! It looks like things are gonna get intimate between these two bad boys! Oops! Looks like we almost got some lemony goodness on this one folks but there seems to be some lime to make up for it. But the one thing that seems to be standing in the way is actual confrontation and the truth about Naruto's attacker. As well as actual emotions on how they feel each other. Another occurrence seems to be unfolding with the slow but sure unveiling of the Ice Bear's past. Will I go further into one, both or neither? Now the question is: should I? But I'll leave that for you to find out next chapter.

Next time on '_Aurora Borealis_':

Chapter 14: Face-to-Face, & Heart to Heart?

Looks like things are either goin' to be awkward or understanding tomorrow morning for these two lunkheads. And if we know these two well enough, it's probably not gonna be pretty, for all we know things might be okay in the end. Or will they? And what about the rest of the gang back at Ms. Loni's Inn and bar? How is the group taking to Shukaku's appearance and sudden 'separation' from Gaara? You'll just have to wait and see now won't you? Can't wait to hear from you guys as I write on in:

_**Chapter 14: Face-to-Face, & Heart to Heart?**_


	14. Chapter 14: Face To Face & Heart to H

So little reviews in all so much time. I know that I'm a bit in the unpopular zone but seriously! Some recognition would be great right about now. Especially with the climax is coming up and I'm hoping to making it as exciting as many I'm sure have anticipated. Well don't worry 'cause the wait's almost over and possibility of a sequel just might be around the bend because no matter how hard I try…. I just can't stop!! And I don't think I can put a NarutoXSasuke lemon in chapter 14. It's disgustingly ironic to Valentines Day. And to me that's really kinda gross. No, no happenin'. I don't know about you but I hate that day, even though I found a fic or two that actually made that day bearable. Now I'm rambling. Anywho on with the story!

I don't own Naruto or any of its characters. I'm too much of a loser for that. But everything else is so totally mine.

"iii" speech

_iii_ thought/telepathy

**_iii_** spirit speech

Chapter 14: Face-To-Face, & Heart to Heart?

Teaching Shukaku how to play cards was harder than anyone really expected but they were sure he'd get it sooner or later. Though it seemed it was the latter, not the former. "Okay I'm gonna go over this one last time: to play Gin Rummy in fours or so, is to do it in _pairs_. Which is pretty much what I'm not seeing here. Now as far as I know, we've what? Close to twelve pairs here playin' this? And how the hell that dog is holdin' his cards is beyond me but damn he's good for a first timer! What else does he play? Poker? Canasta? 'Cause I swear it's a conspiracy! Hey Gayle come help a man out will ya?"

"Sorry man. My shift starts in another ten minutes. If I'm not in position by then I'm gonna get a mighty wallop from the higher uppers and you know it." The dragon masked man said, grey eyes sending apologies to the stranded bartender to deal with competition he'd really had been asking for. Chevy could only curse as the man went through the door while chuckles and laughter drowned out his words of frustration and mock anger since it wasn't long that he was laughing himself. "Guess it's been a while since I dealt with so many first timers at once. Its time to pack up anyway, Ms. Loni's famous Catfish & Calamari Seafood Special should be underway about now."

"How do you know that?" Iruka asked as he helped pack up the cards, everyone else fixing tables and chairs to their proper positions. To be able to name a dish before it was served was a bit outlandish to say the least.

"If you've lived with that woman for as long as I have with a nose like mine, you just so happen to know what's what after a while. And that's just the beginning! Woo-ho!" he said, his voice betraying the hidden smile under the layer of clay that hid his face from all who looked upon him. He'd yet to remove the thing after all the times he'd been seen hanging around the place. Leaving the bathroom, standing behind the bar, his food disappearing than Kakashi's when no one was looking, surprising the perverted Jounin to no end. Finally someone just had to ask. "Hey Chevy?" Asuma barked.

"Hmm?"

"Don't you ever take that thing off? Doesn't it bother you?" he said gruffly. Chevy paused and stared at him before chuckling kindly at the man. "I take it off every now and again yes but does it bother me? Come to think of it no, most of the time I like it where it is."

"But why not take it off when you're with us? The only people in our world who wear masks like yours are Black Ops teams and ANBU personnel. Why do you guys wear 'em like you do?"

"That's a good question my friends, a good question indeed. Its usually a means of identifying you on the battle field, in the time of your demise as well as for pretty much everything else. Our masks are very much for military personnel only since some highly regarded warriors of the past have been known to have them to hide their true selves until they saw fit. It's been that way ever since. That and the markings normally act as a means to see what rank and element you are, nothing more. I wear mine since my face isn't really worth looking at anyhow." He said with a shrug, finishing his end of the work to walk back behind the bar to the door. It swung with a slight creak in the old hinges as he passed through, kitchen sounds leaking past him as he did. His answer hung in the air as they awaited him to come back with plates and utensils. Other than Gayle, the Ice Bear and Kakashi, Chevy was the only one to not remove his mask in public. Kazuo's face was still unknown since he hadn't come back yet from taking Naruto into the Ice Bear's territory. And only Iruka had ever seen Kakashi's face and that still irked Team 7 to no end.

Returning as expected with the dishes and Tupperware, Chevy set them on the counter before skillfully leaping over it to pick them up and set them down on a nearby table. His demeanor was almost depressed in comparison to a few minutes before. Silently doing his part of the chores Chevy ignored the curious stares he was once again receiving, setting a place at each spot he knew people would take. Avoiding their gazes he returned to beyond the door, letting it swing shut behind him. Just as someone was about to say something, the front door swung open to reveal the Twins, frosty and kicking ice off their sneakers, Ozzy looking angrier than he ever did. "What happened to you two? You look like you got full blast of somethin'." Kurenai had to say as the two fell into a pair of chairs, Evan looking a bit frostbitten.

"You bet we did. We--. Hey who's that? And when the hell did he get here?" Ozzy growled as he spotted Shukaku sitting in a corner next to Gaara and his siblings, jumping slightly to grow a bit nervous. **_Um… I—_**

"Oh leave it Bro. It's been a long day and I'm too tired to keep you from killin' somebody 'k?"

"Humph. Whatever." He growled as their heads hit the table top with a thud. Of course this told a certain landlady that her nephews were home. "BOYS! You in there?" her voice practically screeched from the kitchen. They groaned in reply, bringing the woman to come into the room, her frying pan in hand. "You're late. AGAIN! How many times do I have to tell you to come home on time every time? I swear you two are actin' like your old man when he—"

"HEY! Shut it lady. I'm too pissed to mess with you and your fucking rants about people we never met so just shut it."

"Brother—" Evan said weakly only to get cut off harshly.

"Don't you 'Brother' me! I've had it! I'll eat later. 'Night to the lot o' ya." He roared, stomping upstairs, making them flinch when a door slammed. Ms. Loni looked astonished, Evan just sat in his chair, looking sad, not wanting to say anything. One could swear that despite his age he looked like a small child about to bawl his eyes out. But he just sat in silence, staring at the table in acceptance to the event that refused to end. "Auntie… do you… do you need any help in the kitchen?" he seemed to whisper, he eyes still burning holes into the table top as he sat waiting for the reply to come. "If you will then yes." Her voice was hesitant at best, not wanting to go overboard again. Evan got up from his seat, the wood creaking from lack of weight on it. Lilith appeared next to him as he went, her human form guiding him to the door behind the bar, Ms. Loni following not far behind as Chevy passed them with more dishes. Shukaku couldn't help but gasp at this. A fellow spirit like him; coming out of nowhere to assist the young man in his walk, but why? He was fine earlier. Then he saw it. The boy had gone blind somewhere during the fight but how could something like that happen without just cause? **_If he was fine earlier, then how did he get to be blind in so little time? What just happened?_** He asked, his voice curios and clearly confused. Chevy was the one to answer the spirit.

"He's been that way for years. Don't worry he'll be okay. According to him it comes and goes. Doesn't know what causes it though. Even Lilith is confused on why it happens. All she can do is help him get through each one that comes, either that or his brother does."

_**Lilith? Who is Lilith?**_

"That would be the girl you saw helping him to the kitchen, they should be back in here sooner or later. Ah speak of the devil! Hey Evan, what's got your brother all tied in a knot?"

"Oh he's just mad because we nearly froze our asses off in some snow storm that's kickin' in out there. You try and get him early when a big wall of white slaps _you_ in the face. Not funny my friends, not funny." He said with a smile, his eyes having cleared up to where he could walk on his own. "A short one today?"

"Surprised me too! That and Lilith went to help keep the fires going for Auntie. Seems some of the drafts are tryin' to make us go hungry." The smile spread to a grin as his innocent gaze went back to Shukaku. "So who's the new guy? Never seen him before I left. Just come in like us?"

"Nah that's Shukaku. Gaara's new partner and old nightmare."

**_I resent that last one._** The sand raccoon said with a growl, sneering at Chevy as he laughed at him. "Cool it there hot shot. No need to get rowdy. Evan's just the real curious ones is all. No need to get all fired up over a simple answer to a simple question."

_**Hmm. I guess that's reasonable.**_

Evan broke the uncomfortable silence after a few minutes, his voice almost sounding far off even though his face was oddly happy about something. "Strive against storm, dive down seeking/ A strange homeland, shrouded by the sea. / In the grip of war, I am strong when still;/ In battle-rush, rolled and ripped/ In flight. Conspiring wind and wave/ Would steal my treasure, strip my hold/ But I seize glory with a guardian tail/ As clutch of stones stands hard/ Against my strength. Can you guess my name?"

"Oh shit. Wait let me think here. I think I heard this one before but I got it wrong. Dammit! What was it?" Chevy snapped in frustration, as Evan looked pleased at the man's confusion. Shaking his head trying not to giggle Evan walked back into the kitchen to hold the door as Ms. Loni and Lilith carrying platters of food, soon followed by a clone of Evan delivering containers of milk. "What's going on in here?" Ms. Loni asked as she set her load down on a table, looking between her grinning nephew and the confused dog masked man. "He brought that damn riddle up again and I still don't get it! How about a hint huh kiddo?"

"Nuh uh. Must get it without help. You love to forget the rules don't you?" the grin widened as Chevy continued to rack his brain for the answer. Deciding to make things worse Evan started another one. "Bright as diamonds/ Loud as thunder/Never still/ A thing of wonder."

"Hey no fair! I haven't figured out the first one yet!" Chevy whined as Evan nearly cackled at the man's suffering, ignoring the two figures that came through the door. It was the legless man and the one armed companion from when they went on the food run. "What's goin' on in here Ms. Loni?"

"Hello boys. It's just Evan and his riddles again. Chevy's been given two and he still can't answer them yet."

"Oh really? Shoot 'em our way man."

Evan smiled wider, his glee for someone to confuse showing in his eyes. "Strive against storm, dive down seeking/ A strange homeland, shrouded by the sea. / In the grip of war, I am strong when still;/ In battle-rush, rolled and ripped/ In flight. Conspiring wind and wave/ Would steal my treasure, strip my hold/ But I seize glory with a guardian tail/ As clutch of stones stands hard/ Against my strength. Can you guess my name?" he repeated, his tone eerily happy as he recited the riddle for the newcomers to decipher. Moving to allow his passenger to set himself into a chair, the one armed man rubbed his chin with his only hand. Light features, hunter green eyes and black hair made up this man's appearance as his monkey mask hung from his right hip. "Hmm, I don't think I've ever heard this one before. What do you think Finley (1)?"

"Not sure but I think I can give it a shot. Would the answer be anchor?"

"Damn! And to think I could keep this guy guessing! Good job Fin!" Evan said but the smile wouldn't disappear and his voice was filled with mock disappointment while the legless man smirked at him. Amber eyes with honeysuckle hair that was slightly spiked, his gentle but firm features glowed in the light. A scar at the corner of his mouth stretched to end somewhere near his neck, its color almost ghastly but a little invisible at certain angles. Rabbit mask strapped to his shoulder, thoughtfully rubbing his chin and turning his gaze to the ceiling, Finley could only smile as he said. "Well I'm not that great you know. I was but not these days."

"Ah but he's modest which makes him even more magnificent than before huh Auntie?"

"I have to agree with you on that one Ev my boy. Only our Finley can be truly magnificent and not let it go to his head." She said slyly while Evan let out a feigned cry of protest, trying to keep the smile from showing itself on his face. She only ruffled his hair as they sat to eat, the clone long since disappeared as Chevy searched his pockets for a fresh deck of cards in the hopes of actually winning a few games for once in his life. Some courses and many rounds of various card games later, Ozzy had returned with a less fouler mood but a look on unending anger plastered on his face while taking on a very happy Evan, with a devious aunt, a sly Finley, a calm Chevy, and recently introduced and currently the card champion of the hour, Nunzio (2) who was probably fingering another winning hand, his smile matching that of a monkey's almost too perfectly. A pause had come over the game as the ninja group watched, so far Evan and Nunzio had been going head to head, having an even number of wins and Nunzio needed one more win to gain the lead. Ozzy or Chevy won on occasion, with Ms. Loni losing on more often than anyone at that table could care to count. Her timing was lousy, her hands were weak and hardly did anything to so much as scratch her nephews or the other boys and she was losing almost everything she had to bet. Luckily it was a fair and reasonable rule that the lost items be returned to be bet again else where, all depending on whether or not it serves the winner in any way. She'd even lost her demonic, pain serving frying pan. At that moment, bets were being made. "Okay let's see here: I've got some shoe polish, a scrub brush which is nice and greasy from either shoe polish or some other chore. I also got some scales from a real nasty earth dragon I took on once."

"Earth dragon scales? You, old Finley took on an enraged earth dragon? Don't you need some real strong legs to get away from a mother like that?" Chevy scoffed as others chuckled, but Nunzio merely waved it aside with a sincere look. "I saw him do it, before we became partners you see. This thing was real nasty. Big too. Nasty thing it was. Its drool probably makes a river flood and a pond to overflow this thing was so big and ghastly. Nearly pissed me' self. Monstrous animal. Nearly tore him apart but that's before he lost his legs to some bastard with an even nastier attitude."

"Are dragons always that ferocious? I mean there aren't any around here are there?" Choji said with a shiver, munching on his food nervously. This question was given some hearty laughter and foolish grins. "No not 'round here. Only the wild ones like the one I took on are really any danger to those who are fool enough to anger them or go into their territory by accident. My reason was the latter."

"I thought you said you were passing through there to find somebody!" Nunzio declared, sounding indignant and eagerly curious with this tale probably different than the one he'd heard before. "I was! And I was using that area as a shortcut, got attacked by a pissed off dragon that wants a piece o' me for a reason I know nothing about and next thing I know I'm bleeding like crazy my left shoulder blade and my right leg (when I actually had the bloody thing) conveniently allowing me to bump into your sorry one armed ass thus saving us both from the creatures' bone crushing feeding frenzy! Thank you very much now lay down your bit before I take these back."

"Okay, okay don't get the breeches you still have in a knot." He snickered, trying to keep a straight face and some form of seriousness. "I've got some Bomb Beetles, Silly String cans in various colors, a few Exploding Ink cartridges along with some stacks of note paper to use 'em on. Ozzy, what's in your stash?"

Thinking this over as he searched his pockets, he dropped his findings on the table. "Some bamboo brushes, all varying in size, cheat notes and strategy plans for escaping class or a prison--."

"You kept those? I thought you threw those out." Evan said, giving him a look of surprise and confusion.

"It's either them or those brats Auntie looks after nearly everyday. And I think I'd rather send this info on to a fellow officer and not some snot-nosed pipsqueak that just wants a little vacation from a class that could save their ungrateful asses. Can I continue?"

"Yeah sorry."

"Now then, I also have some tiger teeth from that time me and my brother here went east somewhere, salt water toffees and last if not least, a Raven blade I fought to have by beating the shit out of the owner. Bastard took nearly three days to kill but I showed him who was boss."

"I remember that fight! He kept on getting up too, the lowlife. I thought you two would collapse sometime in a week after all that fuss. But you finished early didn't you?" Chevy said, the smile heard loud and clear in his voice.

"There was no fucking way in all o' hell I was gonna be out there getting pushed around by some brainwashed pansy for a week! Put up a good fight though, I'll admit to that." Ozzy growled almost to himself, glaring at the wall while Evan put down his bit.

"I've got some vials of spell powder, each a different color and purpose, and… I'm not really sure how old these things are but I'm puttin' 'em down." The group stared curiously as Evan let the clacking items fall onto the table. They looked like river rocks, smooth and vibrant in colors stripping across the rocks clashing with the darker color of the main parts. All of them were glistening in the light, surfaces smoother than expected, as though polished to appear forever wet from fresh river waters. "Where'd you get those bro?" Ozzy inquired, looking at the stones in awe.

"Not sure but they were in my pockets. Almost like someone put 'em there and I definitely don't remember pickin' 'em up and puttin' 'em in my own pocket neither." Evan looked and sounded confused, face marred with deep thought. Something was bothering him somewhere in the back of his mind but managed to break it away from his train of thought. "Well they're pretty good for gettin' someone in the head with should you have good aim."

"Of this I can imagine 'cause I think you hit me with one once." Chevy growled as he started to search his own pockets for things to bet. Evan tilted his head at the dog man, but seemed to let it slide with a curious look at his brother who simply shrugged. "What you got Auntie?" Ozzy said looking at the older woman while Chevy tried to find collateral. Thinking this over herself she started her own search for betting means. "Some travel spices good for livin' up some dishes on the road, skinning tools for wild animals or disobedient nephews," the twins gulped nervously, trying to hide behind their cards. "And recipe cards should you miraculously forget how to cook somethin'."

"What about you Chevy?" Evan said, looking at the dog-masked man as his search continued. "Yeah Chevy what's the holdup?" Finley said from his end of the table as all eyes turned to the bartender expectantly. The pocket search became successful as he grunted triumphantly, placing his findings on the table. Curious the collected group behind him made a grab for what appeared to be books of some kind. Kiba being the one to grab them read the titles of each one. "_Summoning for Suckers_: The Guardian's Guide to the Spirit Realm, _The Healer's Hand_: Medicine Methods for the Average Guardian, _Navigation for Nimrods_: To Get There and Live, and… _Betting for Bozos_? Gambling like A Guru? What the hell kinda book is that?"

Grabbing the books from the boy's hands Chevy stuffed the last one back into his pocket before Ms. Loni could get a hold of it. "Something to make sure that I don't forget how to keep these idiots I work with from killing themselves or each other for that matter. Besides Ozzy over there can't read a map worth crap!"

"Oh sure blame the guy who was up all night trying to study while his insane brother decided to make as much noise as possible not allowing me to 1) get any rest whatsoever, 2) fail the test and barely pass the class and 3) get beat the shit out of not only my aunt but my teachers _and_ the headmaster all in the same fucking day! So who's complainin' now?" he nearly roared, his old anger arising once again to make a large percentage of the audience shiver from the intensity of the emotion. Taking a few calming breaths Ozzy went back to glaring a flaming hole into the far off wall while Chevy put the three books still at hand into the middle of the table. "Nothin' else there Chevy? You sure you don't have somethin' else to bid while all's still open?" Nunzio asked preparing to deal the next hand should anyone want to trade cards. Thinking this over, the dog man nodded and replied. "Yeah I just might have somethin' to offer you guys and gal."

"So? What you got?" Finley said, sounding demanding before the others shushed him up. Thankful for the silence he almost reluctantly continued. "Do you guys know why I wear my mask all the time?"

Negative responses flooded the air as he asked. "Do you want to know why?"

"Sure if you want to tell us. It's your call." Evan said kindly, laying his cards face down patiently waiting for the man to go on with his tale. Reassuring nods made themselves known wherever he looked and so with a sigh, he continued. "It's because of what happened before I first joined the Academy. I remember it like any other day."

--**_Flashback_**—

_Golden rays of sunlight brought a heavenly glow to a field of wheat and grass, a farmer's home ground. Birds flew over singing their songs, out of tune music to the ear that if bonded with the imagination created a symphony of nature's instruments. A teenage sized figure walked calmly through the sea of golden stalks, strutting confidently as he went with a pack on his back. It was close to sundown as he approached a farmhouse surrounded by loose chickens and a woman hanging laundry on a line on one side of the house. Auburn hair twisted and turned with the wind, held back in a small tail to rest between her shoulder blades, her skirt flapping along with it. Bluish purple eyes gazed kindly in any direction as gentle fingers worked wet cloth onto the line. Turning in his direction she waved smiling, dropping her work to meet him halfway as she called into the house. "He's back! Time to collect."_

_A middle aged man came out of the house, grey eyed and brown haired, was followed by a six to seven and a half year old girl wearing a night gown. Her hair golden like the sun, eyes wide and innocent, violet in color. The girl ran to meet the older sibling, jumping into his arms as he laughed at her enthusiasm. "Hey there sleepy head! When'd you get up huh Kiku_ (3_)? Ten seconds ago?"_

_She only punched him in the stomach, making him grunt as he laughed as she pouted. "You were supposed to take me with you! Why didn't you?"_

"_Can't exactly take the little lady of the house to town is she isn't even awake to do so now can I? Besides you still need the rest from that fever you had." Straightening he turned to the older pair. "I managed to see Dr. Croniac today. Got some more medicine for her to take just in case it comes back. And he said he'd come by for a daily checkup if I couldn't get her there in the next couple o' days."_

"_That's good to know. Come on now young lady. It's time you got inside." The woman said kindly but commandingly, holding out an arm to lead Kiku inside, making her pout further, leaving the two males in the yard. "You did good son. Got home before the sun went did."_

"_Thanks Dad. I thought you'd never say that." Sarcasm dripped from his words as the two walked slowly toward the house, the man chuckling heartily as they did. "Just like my brother. Always the joker. Now were you telling the truth about the doctor?"_

_The teenager's face slackened to a sad expression, staring uncertainly at the sea of gold he'd walked across, grey eyes darkened by stirred thoughts. "Might get worse. Might not. That's all he said about it and that's all I could get outta him. Sorry Dad but I tried—"_

"_You did your best son I know. But it seems it wasn't good enough to get the world to work the way we want it to. Now we just need to tell your mother." He paused, scratching his chin in thought. "Come on inside son. I bet you're tired and I could use a good game of cards."_

"_You never quit do you?" a grin had appeared on the sad teenager's face as he moved to meet the man's pace. "Will Mom be joining us?"_

"_No she's to 'noble' for cards." He snickered as they passed through the door into the kitchen, wiping their boots on the carpet. "I heard that Emory_ (4)! _And if you two start another fight I'll let you both starve tonight." The woman mockingly roared as she smirked, walking from counter to counter with a plate filled with freshly heated food. The teenager sat as he let the pack rest on the table. Plenty of time for scourging through the treasures of the day later now was the time for rest. "Here you are Chevy dear. Can't let my only son go to waste after a full day's walk now can I?"_

"_I don't know Gwen_ (5)_, with the stomach like his and that hard head he stuffs all that good food you make into I doubt he just might actually be our son. You don't know! He could be some boy that just comes back everyday just to eat!" the men laughed while the woman playfully smacked him on the shoulder, not helping but laugh herself. "Very funny Dad, very funny."_

"_So how was town today Chevy? Meet anyone worth our whiles?" the woman said mischievously as she sat down herself to watch her son eat. Chevy nearly choked on his food as he looked up to stare at the woman. "Mom! Isn't that a bit too accurate?"_

"_Yes Gwen don't rush him! If he's goin' to find someone of his likin' it's gonna be without your matchmakin' and such to mess things up with! Besides, it's his decision isn't it? Let him choose whom he wants to woo and what not. And I think its time for that card game eh son?"_

"_All right but I set the standards: best two outta three wins gets to be chore less for the rest of the week. And the losers have to do all the chores or they gotta learn how to play cards real fast!" Chevy laughed, the two adults cracking up with him. Four games later Chevy had two wins while his father had two wins with the woman, as the referee to make sure things didn't get too wild. The fifth game was underway and so far there wasn't any sign of letting up. The kitchen window was open to let crickets voice the temperature while stars twinkled in the unbroken field of black, bugs held back by an old screen. A candle lit up the room; the contents of the pack collected and stored away, the dinner plate put away and the table cleared to give way to cards and old chips carved of bits of wood found here and there. So far it'd been a tough match and old Emory nearly got out of control with anger at the fact he was losing to his sixteen-year-old son. The little girl had come down to see the commotion but nearly went unnoticed, as Chevy couldn't stop laughing; Gwen was too busy calming Emory and crickets sang on above the racket that was coming from the kitchen._

_Kiku having been sent back upstairs, the father calmed and the mother watching as the son examined his last hand of cards; about to lay them down, his ear twitched, making his head straighten up as he snapped his attention to the window. The two other occupants were about to ask what was the matter but he only held a finger to his mouth, listening confused. The crickets had gone silent and the wind wasn't blowing its cool air into the room anymore. Something was wrong. Living out in the middle of nowhere was hard enough without the locals know just what you really were but this wasn't natural at all. Ears slowly changing, nose stretching, Chevy transformed into the mighty canine he proved to be. Staring shocked at this easy action, the two adults sat frozen as their son changed into a dog right before their eyes, cloth giving way to fur, bones popping into different positions. Claws clicked on the wooden floor as Chevy now the dog went to the sink to put his front paws on the edge to peer out the window, nose twitching, ears erect and listening. Pushing off he suddenly rushed to the door where he stood barking and growling, whining and digging at the floor. "Chevy?" the woman asked as the two watched the dog that had once been their son. The couple had long since stopped using their abilities, their daughter no showing any signs of having them either but this was almost too much. Their son suddenly able to do what they dared not was unheard of._

_No answer except more clicking of dog nails, sniffing and barking at the door, the silence of the crickets more disturbing than it should've been. Creaking wood announced Kiku coming downstairs again, newly awakened by the commotion at the door. Staring wide-eyed at the canine pacing nervously at the door, Kiku couldn't help but ask. "Where's Chevy? What's going on? Where's Chevy?"_

"_Chevy dear, how did you do this? What's wrong?" the woman asked again, the dog still moving to and fro in front of the door, scratching and whining almost as though he had to go. A familiar voice finally resounded in their heads as the dog paced and barked some more, growling angrily at the door like it had offended him. _Don't know but something's out there. Get Kiku and get upstairs.

"_What--?"_

No time! Go now! _Chevy growled again, this time not at the door but at them, forcing the couple up the stairs after their confused daughter, turning back only to see a paw change into a hand in order to open the door and let himself out into the black. They could only wait in the silence as padded feet scurried off into the distance, the sound of dirt and grass being uprooted as he went. Suddenly barking again, they could hear Chevy taking something on that growled all the same, the thump and thud of bodies hitting the ground with bone breaking force enough to make the family flinch with each pound. A pained yelp filled the air but was followed by a yellow spark of light, making the opponent hiss and scurry away while another set of feet ran back to the open door. Chevy now back in human form, burst through the door to slam it shut behind him. Leaning on it, his back to them, he held it closed with both hands, his back sagged and heaving. "Chevy?" the woman said again, daring to go down the stairs again to approach her only son. Chevy lifted his head slightly in recognition to her voice as he fell to the floor gasping for air, still facing away from them as he did._

_Kiku was the first to reach him, taking his arm to pull him into a sitting position with her father helping support the teenager's deadweight. What they saw was shocking, too shocking to almost be incomprehensible. What was there would change everything they knew and loved like no tomorrow._

--**_End Flashback_**—

Shock rippled through he group as Chevy's mask was gently placed on the tabletop amidst all the other bids, eyeless holes facing the ceiling emotionlessly staring at the wooden boards. All anyone could do was stare at his face, trying not to look too immodest for the man's sake. Gayle having walked in somewhere in the middle of the story tried to shake himself awake, turning between the beer in his hand to the sight before them plain as day.

--**_Flashback_**—

_Three long scratches bled like rivers from his face, tanned smooth features marred forever by the prize only rough fights in harsh battles could give in return for participating in such things, scars that would forevermore brand him a survivor of the ordeal. Heaving breaths whistled past partially closed lips as sharp grey eyes turned on the three members of the house. But something was wrong with his eyes. Instead of the usual human appearance, they'd become different, cat's irises then that of a dog's showed themselves in those all too familiar eyes the three had seen everyday. Ignoring this fact for now, his father dragged the slack form back into the kitchen to put him back in the chair he was in earlier while his mother looked for the first aid kit. "What happened Chevy? How did you do that?" his father asked, shaking the boy awake as he nearly fell over in shock._

"_I don't know." He whispered, sounding faint and tired. "I just did. And it was so easy. I just don't know how--."_

"_Shush you. You've done enough as it is." His mother clucked as she opened the white box to get cotton balls and alcohol. Dabbing the wound with gentle hands, Chevy hissed in pain but tried not to move as the healing properties kicked in. "Mom? What just happened to Chevy?" Kiku whispered, sounding like she was about to cry, seeing her only invincible brother like this was heart shattering. "Just something your father and I used to do all the time, that's all dear. Now my question is how he learned to do it in the first place." The woman said, sending a questioning glare at her husband. "I'm just as confused as you are Gwen! How did you do that son?"_

"_I don't know, I just thought about it and it happened. Itai! That hurts!"_

"_Hush then son. I'm almost done." The woman said as she took a wet clothe to his face, washing away the dried rivers of life's waters. Chevy only grunted then hissed when she touched another delicately sensitive spot. "They're still out there. I need to go fight them off. They could burn the barn, destroy the crops—"_

"_Not until we know exactly who they are and why. You're not staying here until you explain how you did that." She said, sounding stern, hands on her hips as she stared at her son, awaiting an answer. Trapped in the spotlight Chevy finally sighed and caved. "I was on my way to town a couple o' days ago and I just… so happened to see a rabbit that would make a good meal. But I lost sight of it and I kinda decided to go after it. It took me a few hours to find it but I noticed that I could see farther, I could hear better and I could smell it even though I couldn't exactly see it."_

"_So that's how you got that good snatch of meat last week! You see Gwen! I told you one of them would figure it out eventually! And he did it so well and without guidance!"_

"_But who's out there? And how can they be strong enough to nearly defeat an untrained Guardian in the first place?" the look of worry marred her features, and the situation they were now in wasn't helping. Before anyone had the chance to answer, a mighty force powerful enough to almost break it pounded the door. It was repeated, the wood threatening to give way. Hesitation wasn't an option as Emory grabbed Kiku, yelling for Gwen to get Chevy and head for the upper floors, even though he was heading to the back door. Distracting the attackers to think they went upstairs proved to be the only thing they could do as Emory kicked the back door open before rushing through, changing into a puma as he did. Kiku could only hold on tight as her father also changed shape, her mother transforming into a mighty eagle while carrying her wounded brother. Far off behind them angry voices yelled their frustration into the black night, the moon and stars the only witness to the stables, the barn and the house bursting into hungry flames, never disturbing the now slivery sea of wheat and grass._

_Hiding in the cornfield as fiery orange contrasted with the night blue of the sky, smoke rising with bits of spark, ash, and close to twenty years of happy memories falling to the ground in flame. All that they knew was destroyed, and the culprits eventually left angry and confused on where their victims disappeared too. The three scratches became scars, a reminder of the past as he and Emory set out to find some decent food other than the ripe corn to eat and in the hopes of seeing people from town noticing the smoldering wreck that was now their house._

_People did come to help, only to find the place in ruins and the residents in their own fields, the son with battle scars, the father looking morbid, and the mother trying to pull her daughter out of shock. Rebuilding all three structures would take much out of everyone's time to harvest, but an unknown tragedy had hit a local family dead on and the cause was still far from being known to those only just coming across the scene. In thanks the family of four allowed the helpers some percent of their crops for only half the price they were usually sold. Grateful to this, people assisted as best as their skills would allow. Come next spring as the sea of gold rose again to shiver and wave with the wind, tragedy prepared to strike again._

_It'd taken Kiku some time to get used to her shape-shifting, element bending family members, taking on the cat-like form of her father and the pride of a bird of prey that only her mother's influence could bring. Chevy proved different since genetics brought out a different set of abilities from deep in the family history. Taking on his divergence despite everything else, catching a good meal proved faster and more successful than ever. But the three marks remained no matter what anyone did to them in order to rid them of the young man's face. He proved easier to spot in a crowd, the whispers that followed him as he passed through the streets made it hard to discern whether or not if he was famous for what he survived… or what he'd received trying to protect what was his. Despite his age his face hardened considerably to make up for lost dignity in response to his newfound popularity amidst the townspeople. Walking through town one day in search of decent supplies, looking at some new stalls full of goods worthy of purchase Chevy noticed the sound of multiple sets of feet matching his own. He'd been in town for hours and now he was faced with the thought of being spied on. Having memorized nearly everything about the town and who lived in it, he had reason to guess just those giving in to curiosity were following him either for questioning or the simple things nosy people were known to do: snoop. Not wanting any part of their game Chevy headed to an alley where he knew it up and down like he knew the back of his hand. Politely making his way he weaved past innocent bystanders only to be stopped some distance away by a woman who was friends with his mother. "Chevy dear! I haven't seen you in ages! How are you my good boy?"_

"_I'm fair I guess." He said politely smiling at her, not wanting to know something was wrong. He didn't need more rumors passing through the village about another difference whether it is in his character or in his appearance. Before she could say more, he politely cut her off. "I'm sorry miss but I must move on, there's still I must do before returning home. I will tell Mother that you send your greetings. Good day."_

"_Oh good day." Smiling and a curtsy was the woman's response, stepping aside to let him pass. Bowing his thanks and smiling himself Chevy went down the alley, strutting calmly as he did to merge with the bustling crowd at the other end. His pursuers stood at the end of the alleyway, looking one way and another for the pursued only to be nowhere in sight. By the looks of the crowd Chevy knew at once that something was truly wrong and these people knew about it. They were about to leave when he decided to take them head-on. Quickly circling to the other side of the buildings to where he'd been stopped by his mother's friend, he leaned against the wall and waited for them to emerge._

_The first to show himself was obviously the leader and he was greatly surprised when he was strongly pushed back into the alley by a fairly strong hand. Astonished the man stared wide eyed as Chevy stepped forward to block their path out of the sight of all present but them. The group consisted of a few more men and several women of town dress, staring in disbelief as their target stepped confidently in their path, glaring suspiciously at the one he'd forced back into the secluded area. "What do you want with me? Why were you following me?"_

_Some gaped at the questions, wondering how he knew it was them who trailed him through the bustling streets of town. Trying to regain his composure, the leader straightened to speak, staring the teenager in the eye. "We were hoping you'd come with us for a specific purpose. And I was hoping to convince you into answering my question on how your property was burnt down… and on how you got those scars."_

_He narrowed his eyes dangerously, making a number of them shiver from the feel of his eyes on them. "I got these defending my home and my family from the scum that destroyed all that we had. My family is grateful that the people here assisted us like they did and we repaid them with our labor in our fields at half the price we usually sell. Who attacked us and destroyed our home is not of my knowledge or of any others. Those who do are those responsible. So unless you have something useful to say on finding them, now's the time stranger 'cause I still have supplies to salvage for the rest of the week." Chevy growled, growing frustrated at the people before him, his canine instincts to take them all down one by one was on edge of taking over._

"_Calm lad, please. I mean you no insult! We've been looking all over for you and we need to take you home and soon." Astonished himself Chevy could only blink at this man. What the hell was he getting at anyway? "What? What do you mean by that?" suddenly he paled, his scars appearing on his skin as rivulets of damaged tissue, colored a disturbing bloody red. Eyes wide he stared at the man, trying to find the words to express what had come to his mind. "You mean… has someone…. What the hell is going on? Is it my family?" he asked sounding almost desperate. The man tried to find words as well but failed, his sad expression saying it all. A surprised yell caught their attention, making them run into the crowded street, his mother's friend pointing in the direction of his house as a black pillar of smoke rising from far off in the distance. All near him turned to see his reaction, nearly choking on words at what they saw. Paler than pale, scars showing more than ever, his grey eyes threatening to pop out of his sockets, Chevy nearly felt from fainting in shock. But instead of fainting as people thought he would, he bolted toward the black omen of bad luck, dodging grabbing hands as he did, bursting past groups of people to leap like and Olympic swimmer into the sea of gold, becoming a receding black dot on the horizon._

_People saw him stop on the top of a hill, a tiny figure sticking out of an oil painting that refused to stay still. The one thing that haunted the sunny day of that peaceful town was the pained screams and cries of a wounded soul as it fell to the ground, disappearing into the golden sea of grass in his grief at the loss of all that he knew and loved in the world. The wind made the sea of golden stalks move, howling to overcome the cry of grief to be mistaken for that of a wounded dog._

--**_End Flashback_**—

The silence of the room was eerie as all waited for him to continue, his eyes close to tears but he made them hold their ground. "I kinda sorta wondered off a couple days after that. I went to where the house used to be but it was nothing but ash and soot, smoldering in the middle of the day. There was nothing left, no trace that my family was still alive. I managed to get into a different town where no one knew me which is where I met some other Guardians in hiding and ended up at the Academy where I met these jokers, got the shit beat outta me by the General and got assigned to the backwards place. I met my partner Nerissa (6) somewhere along the way and finally got my head together enough to stick around and play some decent cards."

"Try playin' sudoku for the first time, that'll hurt your brain real good." Evan snickered as he tried to lighten the mood. Thankfully it worked, making Chevy smirk to himself as he shook his head at his teammate. When you hang with Evan for as long as Chevy has, you'll know when he's joking around and when he isn't, other times, you won't be so sure. "Where is Nerissa now?" Sakura had to ask, raising an eyebrow at the scarred man.

"Sleeping and I'm sure she wants to stay that way until something really exciting happens which is pretty much every fucking day of the year mind you." He grinned, scars moving to look like they had minds of their own. "Old Nerissa don't like to be bothered when there's nothing really all that much worth doing come to think of it. Only way she's comin' out is if it's an emergency. Almost makes me think I'm married… and I've never been able to woo a girl in my entire life!" he laughed while his teammates started to crack up as well. Ozzy was the only one holding back laughter, resolving to an obsequious snicker only to stop and turn confused at the door, tilting his head to the side as he did. Evan also ceased his merriment to look at the door also, looking truly puzzled. Something wasn't right and the brothers were sensing something beyond the wooden entry. Ozzy stood and without turning away he said, "Evan."

His twin could only whisper in the silence that had overcome the room once again. "Yeah?" Ozzy didn't bother to raise his voice. "I want you to get out of here as fast as you can. Everybody else included. Gayle, Chevy, Nunzio, and Finley, you stay here. We have work to do."

"Roger that. Evan buddy you gotta go now." Gayle said as he approached the table, having set down his beer for later, grabbing the boy's arm to lead him away and out of the room. But Evan wasn't going to leave just yet. "Why should I? What's going on brother?"

He never got the chance to answer as the door was sent flying off it's hinges and across the room, the cold wind blowing in snow and the strong smell of decaying flesh as the wooden structure was tossed like a stick for a dog to fetch. Masks in place and weapons at hand the six warriors charged at the attackers, one or two being thrown back and hitting and tumbling to the floor with yells of surprise and anger. Seeing the ninja group still had yet to evacuate Chevy picked himself up off the floor and with the assistance of clone copies, herded them all up the stairs. Ms. Loni tried to say otherwise but Chevy cut her off. "Whatever you do don't open this door you got me?"

"But--" she protested. He never gave her a chance to continue.

"You got me?" he growled, leaving no room for questions. The woman could only nod, the sounds of battle getting more intense by the second. He still had yet to put his mask back on. Nodding in response he slammed and locked the door behind him, loud yells and cries muffled by wood, furniture scraping across the floor, some being broken into splinters. Lights of all sorts of colors flashed and crackled from the other side, making the sides of the door more visible in the dark stairway. As quickly as it started, it was suddenly quiet, the wind still howling through the small space that was the front doorway. A small shuffle of boots, struggling breathe, and a pained hiss sounded off from the other side as a shadow darkened the bottom part of the door, a shaky hand rattled the knob as the door slowly opened to reveal: a wrecked room, a trashed floor and doorway, and to top things off, a barely breathing and bleeding unmasked Gayle standing in the doorway. His face was blank, almost shocked, his smooth face covered in blood and dust. "I don't feel so good." Was all he said before he fell onto his side, eyes shut, his breath fading. And there was a good reason why, especially with a half arm, half blade sticking out of your back. Ms. Loni quickly pulled the thing out, making him groan in pain as he slumped onto the floor again. Turning to the group of ninja, Ms. Loni's voice was stern and clear. "Follow the boys, I'll take care of this one. They most likely went to Ms. Bear's place I'm sure of it. Go and you might catch up well enough."

"What about you two? Will you be all right?" Kurenai inquired since the poor woman was shaking. "Those critters just tore up my place. And lettin' them get away is like lettin' a thief have his way. You might be able to help your two friends help Mr. 'cloak of clouds' or other. Might even get rid of that disgusting snake man once and for all. Been roamin' around this city for too long that he has. Go and take his head to whatever person you serve so damn well!" she barked, sounding angry. They only stared before moving to head out the door, convinced that this woman was definitely holding her ground. They had no choice but help end the fight. Just before leaving Ino turned to the innkeeper. "Thanks for everything. We'll try and come back soon."

"Of that I'm sure child. Now go and help your friends. They need you more than I do in a situation like this." Ms. Loni said, appearing tired. But no one dared give it a second thought as they moved out into the snow, winds blowing ice and entire mounds of snow at them as it howled into the night. It came down like rain in the Amazon, unrelenting and torturous. They became nothing more than dark blurs before disappearing in a sheet of white while fate got ready to run its course. And the bad news was: the gods and goddesses _still_ weren't paying attention to prayers.

Omg this is so good so far and I know a lot of you are just loving it so far. And it looks like things just got a little more than mundane for the rest of the search party! 'Bout time they got some action, not the kind they expected but still… it's action and they got it! Not so many reviews as planned for either of my stories but oh well… I'll update '_Silent Ice_' eventually. Chapter 2 is done and chapter 3 is still under construction. And chapter 1 of my third story just lacks motive to be completed. Sad but true. But listening to '_The Imperial March_' from Star Wars does give you a boost sometimes, that and '_Parade Of The Ewoks_'. Along with '_The Forest Battle_'. Yeah that gets your attention real fast. Who doesn't love those little guys? They may be deformed teddy bears from space but they really know how to kick some major Imperial ass. I may not have glasses but I kinda feel like a nerd for some reason. Right… onto the notes then:

1) _Finley_: one of the few role-playing characters taking on some major involvement in a game of cards and then an invisible battle scene probably not meant for the eyes of some readers. If you've ever seen '_Saving Private Ryan_', then you know what I mean. That and I hate nameless people walking around without my intention behind it (the Ice Bear chick was the exception on this note). Anyway his name is a bit significant in meaning when it comes to this guy. Irish Gaelic for 'small, fair-haired, brave one, or just 'sunbeam'. The nickname Fin or Finn is old German for 'from Finland' or 'fair-haired, fair-skinned one'.

2) _Nunzio_ is also another random small part-timer but gets a big part when intending for a smaller role. His name is the Spanish version of Nuncio, Latin for 'messenger' or 'announcer', fitting his former occupation perfectly.

3) _Kiku_: I'm hoping will play a larger role than what's already been set before her. But having cut her so short is painful; I'm hoping that like Kazuo that she'll get to pop back into existence later and it might give Chevy a few problems dealing with the change. Unlike most of the Guardian race, some don't really take it that well causing them to deny themselves the knowledge of their return. So if she does come back… well that'll just have to wait now won't it?

4) _Emory_ isn't one of my best and neither is his wife but the fact that I gave him an identity tells me to bring him back later to face his son along with the resurrection of the daughter. Other than that I don't expect much from the guy. His name is an English version of Emery, Old German for 'hardworking ruler' and his sense of authority over his temporarily wayward son proves it. Not the best of roles but hey, had to give the guy somethin'.

5) _Gwen_ is a gentle person with a strong heart and in the flashback, her gentle nature is overruled by the calling of her animalistic Guardian half in their escape from the one thing that brought her and her husband happiness and peace for a little over twenty human years. Her name is the short independent version of Gwendolyn, which is Old welsh for 'fair-browed' or 'blessed ring', which kinda gives significant meaning to her relationship with Emory. This romantic-sounding name and its eighteen other English variations are responsible for the nineteenth version 'Wendy'.

6) _Nerissa_ will hopefully soon play a larger role in the story other than her distinct and light confirmations of her existence in various parts of conversation and small talk between characters. I was hoping to name her 'Neila', Irish Gaelic for 'a champion', or 'Nia', its growingly popular pet form. But Nerissa, Greek and mainly used for those born under one of the three water signs meaning 'daughter of the sea', seemed more appropriate despite her being a dog spirit and is more earthly than that of a water elemental.

Oh how this story is turning out! A sad tale of the past and then a mysterious occurrence that gives it all a devious turn for the worst but will things turn out okay in the end? And how will the others react to knowing some real nasty characters that want nothing more than to tear them limb from limb are hunting them down? How some things just get so interesting in just one chapter! Now for what happens next:

Chapter 15: Coursing Towards Catastrophe: Divination In Action

Now that Gayle and Ms. Loni can't do much for the gang, they now have to rely on their missing allies and absent teammates to help pull them through a nasty twist that's turned even nastier. Why did Ozzy tell Evan to retreat with the ninja group? Is there more to the Twins then they're letting on? Why did the Enemy choose then to attack and what were they hoping to gain from it? Or was it Orochimaru? Itachi perhaps? Or was is someone, or something, more sinister and vile than a crazy snake man and an innocent oblivious murderer under something else's control? And will the next chapter lead to disaster, a NarutoXSasuke lemon, or just something completely random and insanely irrelevant to the story enough so that it makes the world as you know it fall to pieces? Will the Ice Bear's prediction come true or am I just pulling your leg? Am I going to tell you? Hell no! Find out in the possible conclusion of '_Aurora Borealis_' with:

_**Chapter 15: Coursing Towards Catastrophe: Divination In Action!**_


	15. Chapter 15: Coursing Towards Catastrophe

It's getting more intense by the chapter as this story rolls on like a pair of dice at a gambling table and the stakes are higher than ever! And if that wasn't enough, this chapter may heat up a bit with a little Naruto on Sasuke action and all its lemony lime goodness. But don't take my word for it, just read, review (no flames please I beg of you) and enjoy! I don't own Naruto or any of its characters and content but everything else is original. You bet I'm creative but my anime drawing skills still suck. Moving on…

"iii" speech

_iii_ thought

**_iii_** spirit speech

Chapter 15: Coursing Towards Catastrophe: Divination In Action

It was the first time anyone of their group (other than Naruto) had gone into the strange streets of the abandoned metropolis as snow and ice fell from the sky as the wind howled loud enough to make even the sharpest ears go numb from ringing. Keeping up with the remaining allies in the middle of a snowstorm was difficult since they in turn were chasing something equally as dangerous as they were. Nunzio carrying Finley came slightly into view, having fallen back to notice them, purposely slowing further to be side by side with one or two of the ninja in the lead. Coming to a stop Nunzio had to yell over the pounding wind and walloping waves of snow. "We'll go back and stay with Ms. Loni until things clear up. I'll probably need to borrow some of your people to act as support. Anyone in mind?" he asked Kakashi who was closest in hearing range. Thinking this over Kakashi had to yell back. "Yeah take Iruka and Kurenai's team back with you. The rest of us will help the others in this pursuit."

"Oh no I'm not going back until I know Naruto's okay! You can't just order me off like that Hatake Kakashi!! Kakashi!" but the Jounin wasn't listening. He didn't want to see his koi to get hurt like they'd seen Gayle. If this opponent could do that to one of their allies, then he could only begin to think about to kinds of things they were capable of doing to one of them. "Wonderful! Now we can continue our peril less journey into the UNKNOWN!!" Gai announced as he took on one of his lame poses, making all around him except Lee sweat drop from the man's actions. Making a 'desperate' move, Kakashi whacked the man across the back of the neck and successfully knocked him out. "You can take him too."

"Right. We'll do that. Does he do that all the time?" Nunzio asked as he stared down at the unconscious form of the delusional teacher whose student was overdramatically crying his eyes out over. "You've no idea." Kakashi said as they all sweat dropped further at the scene Lee was making. It took both Neji and Tenten to drag the boy away from their fallen teacher while Nunzio created a clone to carry the man back to the inn. Iruka, angry that Kakashi was ignoring him, dragged the Jounin off to the side by the collar and nearly threw the man to the ground in his frustration. "How can you just order me away like that? Do you have any idea—" he was quickly cut off by a disturbingly hot kiss by a set of lips he knew all too well. He tried to fight the urge to just jump the older man and keep going but Kakashi stopped for him, making him involuntarily moan in disappointment. Kakashi only chuckled. "That got your attention now didn't it?"

"I oughtta slap you for that and telling me to go back. Why? Why tell me to go back when I can help you _and_ Naruto."

"I know but I just don't want to repeat what happened at the gateway is all." His tone was almost reluctant and he proved it by bowing his head and fiddling with his fingers. Iruka blinked as memory tried to serve up to its expectations. Ever since the incident he'd been having a hard time actually recalling the event in its entirety. But now it came back loud and clear. He'd been trapped in his own mind and body struggling to be free of the binds that held him back, watching helplessly as the creature made him attack his friends and do other things he normally wouldn't do in the first place. Unless provoked that is. He tried desperately to regain what he'd lost, cry out for help or get someone to figure out that he wasn't in control anymore. But the creature had been so cruel and sneaky that no one noticed until the thing made its move by pretending to be ill just to grab Temari, revealing itself to the others with his face. Iruka could only stare at he unsure Jounin in front of him. Smiling to himself and ignoring the cold, he lifted the man's chin with one hand and returned the kiss he'd received earlier, making Kakashi respond hungrily but Iruka pulled back, making it his turn to moan disappointment. "I forgave you for your mistake and I'll forgive you now. But when you come back you'd better be in one piece or you'll never really make up for it." He said with a smirk as the Jounin perked up at the suggestion. "You mean--?"

"You bet I do now promise me."

"But I—"

"Promise me or you won't get any when you get back." Horrified by this concept Kakashi quickly said "I promise" as Iruka smiled triumphantly at him and teasingly gave him a peck before turned back to join his group preparing to go back. Nunzio called to Kakashi as he came back dazed, having remembered to put his mask back on, his voice nearly drowned out by the wind. "You'll need to go now. The others are probably halfway gone by now."

"Right let's move out!" Kakashi barked and ran forward again into the snowy abyss that was now the street. They had to struggle against the wind and snow to get anywhere at all. It took several hours to reach where they knew the park was. Their inhuman allies were nowhere to be seen and the snowstorm had passed to a light sprinkle of flakes but it was still freezing cold. Close to two hours later they'd gone past the park and into the oncoming street, a new maze of streets, alleyways and avenues to take on in searching for the Ice Bear's home. _Way_ easier said than done. Another three blocks of walking lead them to where a potted tree sat on a bench, a mask hanging by its leather straps from one of the branches. It was horse mask. The only guess was Kazuo had done something to do with it. "Where do we go now?" Hinata asked but something else answered for them. It came faint then strong enough to not only hear, but to see. A strange mist came and engulfed them as the pillar of mist they knew as Kazuo and the orange annoyance that was Naruto came into their view.

--**_Flashback/Time Reversal Sequence Thingy_**—

"_Hey Kazuo!"_

_**Yes Naruto?** was the oddly weak reply._

"_How much longer until we meet this girl?"_

_**Depending on whether or not she's sensed us by now. Mainly you since you're more solid and stronger than me.**_

"_Stronger? What-? Hey, are you okay?"_

_**I'll be fine.** He seemed to gasp, coming to a halt and sitting on a bus bench, his breath coming in slight pants. **My time here is wearing thin. Hopefully we'll meet her soon before I go.**_

"_Go? Go where? Kazuo what's wrong?" Naruto was trying not to panic. Losing a friend was one thing, but losing the guide to the friend before getting there was a whole different ballpark. Kazuo looked up, gazing into a pair of concerned orbs of sky blue. **I won't be here for long kid. My time here in the world of the living is done and over with, I have to go before I fade to nothing. But I can probably lead you a little further before I'm too far gone to be of any help to anybody.** He gasped for more air before he continued. **Take the street up another block before taking a right on Maple Avenue. Go up that street two blocks and wait at the 'light post that's on during the day'. You can wait for her there.**_

"_Okay. One more block, right turn, two more blocks and light post. Gotcha. Will you be okay where you are? I could wait until you're better you know." Naruto gazed at the ghostly form on the bench as it began to fade. Kazuo wasn't going to get better. **No. You keep going… I'll just sit here. And wait… see you later… Naruto…** his voice became nothing but a whisper in the wind as the misty pillar of color that was Kazuo disappeared into the air. Naruto was about to leave when he heard a thunk on the bench behind him. Turning he stared astonished to see a potted ash sapling sat on the plastic surface, its leaves shaking in the wind as though trying to dance to an unheard rhythm. A horse mask with blackish brown markings on it hung by its straps from one of the main branches, making a small clunking noise upon gently hitting the wooden surface it depended on for support. "Kazuo?" Nothing. No response came to comfort Naruto as he stood in the icy street all by himself. A 17 year old teenager shouldn't feel afraid for no apparent reason, unless there were nasty people snatching corpse things roaming around waiting in the shadows with greedy hands. Not a good feeling. Shaking his head, Naruto tried to get his brain into gear and focus on his mission._

--**_End Flashback/Time Reversal Sequence Thingy_**—

Naruto had looked unsure but had gone on anyway regardless of the odd departure of the guide responsible for his well-being. Something told Kakashi that Iruka was really going to kill this guy for kicking off so soon and on his favorite student. _Oh he's gonna put hell on me too. Why'd I get up this morning?_ He thought to himself as his brain memorized the instructions and locked away the questions of what'd just happened to be inquired later. It wasn't everyday that a scene from the past made itself visible to all in range. Sakura on the other hand, made her opinion known. "Light post that's on during the day? What the hell kind of name is that?" she practically screeched, making those who don't deal with her everyday flinch from the volume of it. Kakashi didn't seem at all disturbed by her outburst but said this instead. "I guess we'll know when we get there now won't we?"

Sakura just opened her mouth to shut it again, silencing herself and not bothering to reply at all. Going down the extra block they came to the street corner where Naruto also got confused on what street was which. The extra snowfall had obscured the lettering on the signs into further anonymity than before to anyone trying to read the damn things. And to make things a whole lot worse, no one could tell where Naruto went to the light post at all since former evidence had long since been covered up by snowfall and time itself. But Shukaku was the one to answer this problem by squinting down the street to their right, staring curiously at something in the distance. "What is it Shukaku?" Gaara asked when he noticed his new partner's behavior. **_I think I see something. It is obscure but it is indeed there. I can barely make it out through all that snow that's falling over there._**

Truth be told the snow leading down that street was excessively stronger than it was on their end. What that had to do with the storm that'd passed over them not long before was strangely of no connection to this new onslaught of wintry pummeling at only one end of the street. "Is it a lamppost or something like that?" Asuma grumbled, obviously skeptical to the strange thing they'd witnessed before hand. **_Actually, yes I think it is. Shouldn't we go check it out?_** He asked almost innocently, completely deadpanning the smoking Jounin's thoughts on the matter. When he got no response Shukaku just sighed and started to walk forward. "Hey where do you think you're going? You don't expect to go alone do you?" Temari nearly roared at the sand spirit, making the creature blink at her but then shook his head, looking a little confused. **_Since no one else would go and I'm obligated to ensure my partner's safety, I merely saw it as my duty to go first to check for any possible opponents or other that may hinder our passage to the meeting point as it were. Why? Did I do something wrong?_**

"No you didn't tell us what you were doing."

_**Ah I see. I'll keep that in mind. Shall we go?**_

"Yeah but not by yourself you're not!" her voice was unusually harsh making the mighty creature flinch from her tone, looking uneasy and shifting his gaze to Gaara. He only nodded at the spirit who nodded in turn, both moving to walk down the street where the flurrying snow advanced to engulf them in a foggy sea of clean white crystals of water. The two disappeared amidst the icy torrent, becoming shadowy blotches of grey in the abyss of white. Then a loud howling rose to a screeching volume, the snow, ice and wind picking up to dangerous speeds as it came speeding at the remainder of the group as Shukaku and Gaara came flying back, the sand spirit struggling to dig his claws into the ground well enough to act as a shield against the elemental onslaught. As soon as it cleared what was seen would be etched into their minds for the rest of time. A little over ten cloaked and stinking creatures, hissing and growling, snickering whilst having surrounded the person they'd hoped to meet: the Ice Bear. By the looks of things, she wasn't exactly the happiest of campers. She seemed to glare at her opponents as they circled and taunted her from afar. Pissed beyond all comparison she struck quick and hard.

Expertly moving her limbs, almost as if dancing, the girl moved as if she were the wind itself. Snow and ice reacted to her movements, engulfing the unfortunate in its path, even turning to water to become a thin weapon of razor sharp precision that cut easily every time it made contact with a target, slicing and dicing one or more of the nasty things to pieces. One of them tried to take her down with some blue fire but she only spun and seemed to hold the ball in her hands before sending it back like asteroids, setting her targets aflame and screaming. The few that remained tried to run but they didn't last, only two or three steps into their retreat and then literally freezing in their tracks, becoming statues of ice standing as though about to take action but unable too due to their condition. She kept her back to them for a few moments before slowly turning to face them. Her eyes had become grim and sad, tired as well as distant, almost as though she'd gone blind somehow. _It's up to you now. Kill the snake and you save more than a fallen clan._ Were her last words before the wind picked up again to make the snow swirl in midair, rendering the group incapable of seeing her. When it cleared she was gone, her opponents left to rot while there was no sign of her ever being there. The lamppost however had dimmed and had lost its unnatural glow, becoming nothing more than a broken lamppost in the middle of a deserted city block. The light bulb inside sparked and flickered in the hopes of lighting up the night street only to die with a fatal crack of the glass and snap of the wire inside. Not even bothering to think about what'd just happened Kakashi simply started to sprint through the streets, acknowledging the sound of the others following as fast as they could. Something had gone wrong and the Ice Bear was part of it. They could only hope they would show up in time.

--**_Hours Earlier_**—

She'd known that 'cloak of clouds' would return and that time had arrived. Having been deprived of sleep for the night, and the past several years, the girl was ready to face off against this awesome opponent that'd caused harm to one she'd come to see as a friend. Or maybe some lost family she never knew she had. She knew by the sound of the two beating hearts and gasping lungs that the other two were still asleep, Naruto recovering from his attack and Sasuke from the mental stress of almost once again losing his best friend and rival. Cream was still somewhere in the apartment sleeping as well most likely. She thought back to the black book in the living room somewhere, those boys would find the damned thing sooner or later along with what's actually in the other rooms that they've not seen in the duration of their stay. She could only sigh with the thought of letting it pass. No one would miss her anyway. Not wanting to deny the inevitable, the girl grabbed her jacket and her mask and moving like the ghost she seemed to be, left without even trying to cook a meal for the boys for whenever the hell it was they woke up. Going _through_ the door, walking calmly down the stairs and onto the streets, she disappeared with the possibility of never coming back. The only thing left other than the contents of the house itself was a folded piece of paper on the coffee table next to the sleeping boys. On the main fold was only one word: _Goodbye_.

--**_With Sasuke_**—

Dreams of past horrors had not reared their ugly heads this time around for either boy, minds clear and fuzzy with lack of thought or a care in the world, happy with the knowledge that the other wasn't going to be going anywhere anytime soon. Sasuke was the first to awaken, eyes still aching from tears of sorrow, back aching from lacking a proper sleeping position. The house was deadly quiet except for Naruto's familiar somewhat quiet snores. Looking around he expected the girl to be cooking again, the sweet aroma of food sizzling in a pan filling the air. Oddly enough there was no such scent to fill his nostrils with to ease the new oncoming tension that filled every fiber of his being. Hadn't the girl done her annual cooking before leaving them alone for the umpteenth time? Using the coffee table for support Sasuke tried to muffle a tired and pained groan as he picked himself off the floor to stumble into the kitchen to find no sign of any action taken to prepare a meal, the table bare, the sink empty and the room in itself unusually chilly. The cat was under a chair snoozing while the end of its tale twitched. No bowl sat anywhere giving detail to the cat being fed let alone acknowledged in the normal mutual manner that routine and unwritten tradition demanded. Something was up and the girl knew something they didn't. _But why would she hide things from us if she's been so honest ever since we showed up? What's going on that she knows and we don't? Does it have something to do with the attack on Naruto?_ He thought in horror, turning around wide-eyed to stare almost fearfully at his sleeping friend. Why were people hiding things from him? Was he so unworthy of trust?

_But you wouldn't trust Naruto with yesterday's incident. Is that what you call trust?_ A voice nagged matter-of-factually at him, making him hang his head, his chin resting on his chest as he stared at the floor in regret. Since when had his emotions come to be so annoyingly truthful and out of control, out of whack with his intentions? He mentally slapped himself for letting his worry and sorrow get the best of him the night before, trying not to blush from the hug he'd given the other boy. Maybe the need to apologize to Naruto had something to do with it. _Yeah that has to be it. What else could it be?_ Sasuke declared to himself, lifting his head to stare at the blonde lying comatose on the couch. _Maybe I should cook something for once._ His eyebrow twitched at the thought of actually cooking after doing nothing more than sit around, sleeping for long hours and doing nothing all day. Moving back into the kitchen Sasuke began his search for cooking supplies and utensils to start the frustrating day he knew it would be.

--**_With Naruto_**—

His vision was blurry at first before the ceiling came back into view, the warmth and scent of Sasuke having disappeared from his immediate range, the sound and smell of something being cooked reaching him as he tried to sit up, the blanket slipping off to reveal his chest bare and bandaged. He extended his thoughts to Kyuubi to find the fox trying hard to relieve them both of the pain and possibilities of new scars. _Doing okay there Kyuubi?_

_**You could say that. Then again that fight yesterday really wiped us both out. All that sleep really did something good for us. Go and eat. We need more nutrients to fuel all this healing anyway.**_

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle at the fox's words. _Demanding and grumpy as ever I see! Okay I'll do as you say. I haven't eaten in hours anyway._

_**That's why I'm telling you to you knit wit! Now go and get some food in our belly and deal with that damn crush of yours before you drive us both insane!!**_

The blush came to his face and spread like fire in a dry field. _He's not my--! Oh never mind. I'm going._ He responded with a sigh, cutting Kyuubi off for the moment to try and get to his feet. At first it didn't work too well. Needless to say he flopped with a loud thud onto the floor like a flapjack that'd peeled itself off the ceiling. Naruto barely heard the pair of shoed feet rushing from the kitchen to his side as he struggled to lift himself off the floor. A slight scraping sound of the table being moved was barely comprehended as a pair of hands tried to get a grip on his left arm making him jump out of reflex, making his other arm give way as he flipped onto his back in surprise, barely hearing the yelp of surprise as the person trying to assist him fell on top of Naruto but only to be cut off by an unexpected occurrence between the two persons, something that would be etched into their minds for the rest of their lives.

--**_With Sasuke_**—

After nearly a few minutes searching Sasuke had found the skillet and was attempting to make some scrambled eggs even though the windows told of nighttime having conquered the skies to make the preparation of a breakfast dish almost preposterous. But his aching stomach begged for something to digest and eggs was the only thing he could think of that would cook quick and easy. It'd been nearly fifteen minutes since he'd started and he'd just got done putting everything away, their separate shares on different plates. He was about to sit down and eat his own when he heard a thud in the next room, making him jump out of his chair and run back into the living room to find Naruto trying to pick himself painfully off the floor. Out of reflex and concern the brunette couldn't help but move the coffee table aside and grab his teammate's left arm but Naruto's reflex's kicked in, the right arm yielding to his body weight causing him to flip over and become a body pillow for the person above him. Unfortunately Sasuke once again forgot to let go of his friend as he moved, pulled to fall for the third time on top of his teammate and onto the boy's chest, making him gasp and lift his head as Sasuke's came down.

--**_Both_**—

Neither one could tell if it was a dream they were sharing nor just on having the dream itself and the other just so happened to be in it. They both couldn't help but close their eyes as the feeling spread through them both, locked lips sending shocks down their spines. A moan was heard but by whom it was uttered they knew not, only that the feeling just wouldn't leave. But was interrupted by the pain of Naruto's injuries arising to destroy the moment. Pulling back and crying out in pain Naruto wriggled to get off his back, successfully snapping Sasuke out of his daze to help the blonde sit up from the cold floor. Sasuke almost ran from the room to leave the other behind but was halted by a strong hand once again grabbing his wrist, making him stop in his tracks. Naruto's voice came from behind him, making him shiver from the sound. "Sasuke…. Did… did you… did you do that on purpose?"

Sasuke tried to calm his heart; its beat having intensified as he felt his cheeks started to burn with embarrassment and what he thought was shame. His mind was completely muddled from what had just occurred, all sense and logic absolutely lost in the chaos of what Naruto had just asked him. What could he say? What _should_ he say? It hardly made any sense at all anymore. But then something in the back of his mind came flooding into view, a memory that turned everything around.

--**_Flashback_**—

_After being asleep for some three hours, Sasuke managed to turn over and slowly sit up, oblivious to how spiky his hair had become from his constant movement. He stared at the opposite wall, wondering what Naruto was doing just then. Much to his surprise and annoyance, a silvery blotch came to be on the door as the girl came through, seeming to act as though it wasn't even there. "Must you really do that every time you walk into a room?" he growled, his emotionless features marred by a sneer. She blinked at him, tilting her head to the right. That's close to what Naruto said, and his door was locked. Of course that was after I went through a wall._

"_You go through walls?" his amazement was clear, his eyes widening as he stared at her. She shifted nervously. I don't see how this is surprising. I just use doors out of habit. That and it makes me feel… civilized. But that's_—

_**No, no! It was later than that!! Let's try again shall we?**_

"_Say what? 'I'm sorry that I acted like I usually did and you totally overreacted to the way I acted which is how I am everyday'? No. Not buyin' it. He probably wants nothing to do with me anyway."_

_Isn't that how you are with everyone?_

_This question stopped him from answering as he blinked and stared dumbly at her. True he could be a little annoyed at so many people not getting it through their skulls that he wanted to be left alone, but Naruto was different. No matter what he said to the blockhead of a blonde, he kept coming back, even if he was frowning or had that goofy grin of his on his face. It was almost as though he was immune to Sasuke's cruel words but he reacted semi-violently anyway. "But I--."_

_But nothing. He's your friend and he wants to help up but he can't talk to you the way you are and it makes it difficult for him to figure out what's wrong. I've seen this before and last time it went down in flames._

"_What happened? Who were you trying to help?" now this was strange. He was talking to a telepathic girl who could walk through solid objects and he was having reflection with her. That's just odd. I think it was a man and a woman who were together yet not. I tried to assist but it didn't go as planned. They split out of anger and misunderstanding. The man was a happy person, optimistic but the woman had seen it all before and was not as trusting. They tried to connect but… all did not go well. That's what's happening between you two only on a different scale… I think._

"_You mean he might actually…. Like me? No impossible. It won't work—"_

_That's because you are reluctant! You hide like a child under a blanket, wanting past monsters to go back into the closet when the one thing you can do with your despicable self is wish them away and move on! You think you can survive anything that comes your way if you act like it doesn't affect you but it does Sasuke. It does and you're too scared to show it! You will talk to him and you will sort this out or heavens above help me I'll give you a **real** reason to hide for your miserable life! She roared at him, her voice pounding at his brain as she stormed his mind in her anger. Calming herself down as he stared at her with an unusually pale face, having sat up and backed away as quickly as possible, not caring that he'd fallen onto the floor in the process. It seems I too am in need of being left alone. I will go now. I expect you both to actually show up for dinner or you can both go hungry. Got it?_

_He only nodded as she turned to leave, going the one way she knew how. Once she was gone Sasuke let out a sigh of relief. He'd never seen her that angry before and didn't really want to experience it again. Maybe I should talk to the dobe. I just hope he can explain what's been going on lately, and what she meant in what she said. I need another nap. He thought to himself, already feeling a little woozy from all the movement he'd made not minutes before. Getting up on legs partly made of jelly he sluggishly walked back to the bed where he collapsed for the second time that day. He shut his eyes and let sleep take over once again._

--**_End Flashback_**—

Sasuke blinked as he stared at the opposite wall, Naruto's strong hand still keeping him from retreating from the scene. Was this what she meant? That Naruto had been trying to show him he cared but was too shy and uncertain to do it? Was he like the woman she spoke of? Reluctant to open up and trust another with his thoughts and feelings? Or is this whole thing just totally cliché? The next few seconds depended on his response to the inevitable question: had he done it on purpose? "I…" he couldn't help but pause, swallowing out of nervousness. "I don't really know." His voice was also a whisper, keeping his eyes trained on the wall. Naruto thought his heart would stop, a stabbing pain in his chest and tears of sorrow falling onto his bandaged chest. He let go of Sasuke's arm and turned to face the wall as well; oblivious to Sasuke slowly turning to look at his friend sitting on the floor who'd turned his back on him. _Had he expected a different answer? What did he think I'd say? That I liked it? What could he say?_ Not wanting to think about it anymore, his guilt kicked in to make him do something he wouldn't do without truly intending to.

Naruto let hot tears fall as he stared with pained eyes at the wall, trying to ignore the fact that Sasuke was still in the room doing whatever he had on his mind. _Yeah probably disgust and hatred. Typical old Sasuke._ He thought only for such thinking to be cut off by a pair of pale skinny, all too familiar arms gently wrapping themselves around his neck and a chin coming to rest on the crook of his neck. Eyes wide from surprise Naruto sat shocked as Sasuke's almost velvety voice broke the silence, the other boy's cheek cooling the tears still that had yet to fall. "That's because I've never really felt like this before and I'm sorry. I just… don't know how to well… _react_ to what just happened."

Naruto was speechless. Uchiha Sasuke was apologizing to him about something that'd happened on accident. Turning his head to look at the brunette to respond only to be stopped by what he saw. Dark black eyes were scrunched slightly in confusion, the deep optics swirling with uncertainty, the pale face that he'd come to enjoy staring at so much marred with mystification, his mouth a thin frown. Uncertain himself but not wanting to see that expression anymore, he said one more thing before making his move. "I think I have a solution to that." Tone almost sly and seductive as he smiled, Sasuke turning to look at the blonde only to be caught off guard by sweet lips snatching his into a spine-tingling kiss as a mischievous hand came up and around to hold his head in place as a tongue swiped his lips, begging for entrance.

Sasuke's mind totally fogged as the kiss continued, going up a scale as he opened his mouth slightly, the invading tongue taking advantage to explore every corner it could get to. Sasuke thought he would faint if Naruto continued what he was doing, and he almost did as Naruto attacked hungrily, though a bit desperately at Sasuke's mouth, making the stoic boy moan from the intense feeling he was getting throughout his entire being. Naruto turned around fully, careful not to break the kiss as he got Sasuke to ease onto the floor on his back, both of them ignoring the chilled wood underneath them. A thing as trivial as that didn't really matter right now. Naruto shifted again, 'accidentally' to create another feeling entirely as he purposely grinded against the other boy, making him shiver and groan, deciding then it was time he made some moves of his own. He did so by tightening his loose hug so that Naruto was closer and he could kiss back as hungrily as Naruto had. Hands explored the muscular tanned back to come to rest on an interesting spot. Naruto gasped and shifted again, making them both moan from the feeling of their hips meeting, groins rubbing and their pants getting a little too tight for comfort. Backing off a bit Naruto raised an eyebrow as he stared down at a flushed and smirking Sasuke. "Moving a bit fast aren't we?"

The stoic boy could only chuckle at this question. "Me? Look who's talkin'?"

"You're the one who responded to it all. Care to deny that?" Naruto's voice was smooth and undeterred, making the brunette shiver from the tone but covered with a smart-ass smirk. "Bite me."

The fox boy only grinned before Sasuke could realize his mistake. "As you command." He whispered furtively before coming back down and sank his canines into pale flesh, making the boy cry out then groaned as Naruto playfully bit, licked and kissed his collarbone. Sasuke weakly struggled against Naruto's newfound power over him, eyes blissfully shut as his breathing came in gasps, sweat started to appear on his brow. He was never given the chance to do anything in return as Naruto's mouth came back to cover his, amazingly warm hands moving up and down his chest and back regardless of being covered by a shirt or not. But the whole thing was ruined when both boys forgot that one was injured as Sasuke moved to copy the hand motions, accidentally touching one of Naruto's wounds with one of his hands. Naruto gasped and cried out in pain, involuntarily rolling over onto his own back off of Sasuke who sat up abruptly, worry once again in his dark eyes as the blonde held his side in pain. Picking himself off the floor Sasuke bolted to the kitchen and threw the freezer door open, successfully awakening the cat. Snatching a towel from the counter and wrapping a plastic bag full of ice in his hands he rushed back to where Naruto was trying not to let tears fall from the pain. Guilt ran free through him again as he set the ice down on the other boy in the hopes of getting rid of his mistake.

Naruto's vision was now blurry with tears of pain as the sound of footsteps pounded his head like a sledgehammer as something cool and wet was placed on his torso, relieving some if not all the pain. He slumped as sweat and tears streamed off his face, barely aware of the cool hand wiping it all away with gentle fingers. Carefully slipping his fingers between Naruto's back and the hard wood surface Sasuke got the blonde to sit up, groaning as pain shot through him again, numbing his mind almost into oblivion. Dazedly opening one eye Naruto saw Sasuke's face full of worry again, a sight he'd hoped he'd never see at all. "You okay?" the boy asked, his voice resounding his reluctance and guilt for what he'd done. Naruto gave his usual carefree smile. "I'll be okay. Don't worry, it just stings that's all." As soon as he said that another wave of pain shot through him making him hiss and grind his teeth from letting the pain get to him. He felt like he was on fire, burning at the core up and out. Sasuke didn't hesitate to help the boy back onto the couch to lie back down, pulling the blanket to cover the blonde, running to the closet to grab some cloths and back into the kitchen for a bowl to fill with cold water. Noticing the forgotten meals he placed the dishes in the fridge to be cooked again later and ignoring the cat's plea for its own meal to be served.

Returning to the living room Sasuke noticed that Naruto was fidgeting, twisting and turning as sweat came in bucket loads, tears threatening to fall as he was coming close to screaming in agony. Sasuke had to set the bowl and cloths down in order to grab the blonde's arms in the hopes of keeping the boy from hurting himself, the ice pack close to falling off the boy's chest as he struggled. As he struggled to hold the boy down Sasuke felt something strange happening with his hands. Confused he let go of the now docile Naruto, panting and sweating as his once sun yellow hair clung to his brow. A pair of light blue handprints faded from the tanned skin, making him look at his palms. They were glowing with an almost eerie light, blue like chakra fully charged and ready to fly. _I don't remember making a Chidori_ (1)_… did I? What's happening to me?_ Setting that thought aside Sasuke dipped the cloth into the bowl of water and dabbed Naruto's brow free of sweat and his face of tears. He could wonder about strange occurrences later, he had a friend, teammate, and now possible boyfriend to look after. But something else nagged at the back of his brain. Something was missing, a presence he was so used to sensing some time before the person even showed up. _Where's the girl?_ He almost said aloud to himself, turning around on the spot where he sat to stare curiously at the door at the end of the hall, distant and mysterious. Oddly enough it was slightly ajar, its contents being given minimum exposure to the rest of the world that was within reach. True he was curious but leaving Naruto by himself would be irresponsible and he might start thrashing again. But wonder conquered over significant care taking, the Uchiha not helping but wanting to know what it was that made her who and what she was.

The cat surprised him by jumping onto the back of his shirt and gently clawing its way up to his shoulder to look him in the eye, seating itself proudly to let its tail swing like a tiger's at the boy's back. He raised a delicate eyebrow at it but decided not to argue with the creature, if it wanted to come with him then… whatever. Knowing that he, the cat and Naruto were the only living things in the house and his guess was that the girl wasn't home, it was probably safe to just charge up and slam the door open the remaining inches. But for all he knew the girl could've forgotten to close it and she was dressing or something and he definitely didn't want to walk in on that kind of scene. He personally had never seen a female naked, though he'd seen Sakura in some swimsuit or other when they went swimming in the river on a slow hot day but that was way different. Hell for all he knew she could be sleeping! Nonetheless he edged toward the door cautiously, making sure his shoes hardly made a sound on the hardwood floors as he approached the doorway of the unknown. Looking back he saw Naruto resting on the couch, peacefully napping, his chest rising and falling to ensure continuous life. The only noises were that of the cat breathing, his heartbeat ringing in his ears and the pings and pangs of the water works running their courses through the pipes in the walls to ever so slightly break the silence. Turning back to the mystery door Sasuke slowly reached forward, hesitantly placing a hand on the wooden surface and gently pushing the door open. It didn't squeak or protest, the hinges perfectly clean and rust free, almost as though barely used at all. Not thinking about that much he got bolder and pushed harder, the door swinging with a small whoosh as more air flowed into the room. The mere state of the room astonished him: a futon sat in a corner showing signs of scarcely having been slept in, nothing on the walls or the floor but organized stacks of books on various subjects all with bookmarks or dog-eared pages, on stack used as a would-be table as a stool sat with a well-used leather seat, a canvas sitting on an easel as others blank or not leaned patiently against the wall.

The corner itself was riddled with all sorts of paints in organized groups sitting on old blankets completely scattered with blotches of paint off of brushes, strokes of color on the nearest walls to test brushes and paints themselves, even signs of pencil and pens, different color inks and such to test intensity or sharpness of color with another to bring out the best quality of each one. Oddly enough the canvas on the easel was covered with a spare blanket also peppered with multicolored dots varying in size and shade. He reached forward to pull it off only for the cat to suddenly take action in chomping down on his arm, making him pull back and try to shake the critter off of him. Jumping down to the floor the cat padded out of the room, Sasuke following, his mind totally forgetting the unseen art piece under the tarp. The reason for its actions was to alert Sasuke of Naruto reclaiming consciousness and he was then thankful his friend wasn't dying on him. Guilt came flooding back as he wiped away more sweat and moved to flip the ice pack over as Naruto's heavenly blue eyes focused on the ceiling again. Turning his head to face the other boy Naruto blushed a little and averted his gaze, feeling a little guilty himself for taking advantage of his crush. A stinging pain rippled through him again, making him whimper from the smarting it gave him, scrunching up his face and nearly biting his tongue to fight back a scream. "Where's She-san?" he gasped as Sasuke washed all the burning heat away.

"I don't know. I haven't seen her and she wasn't in her room. And I'm guessing she didn't bother to feed the cat either." He grumbled, his tone of guilt and confusion showing in his voice, making Naruto sit up a little and lift an eyebrow. "She's not here? Then where is she? It's not like her to not feed Cream before leaving. And you went into her room? Sasuke you peeping tom! Naughty, naughty." Naruto chuckled mockingly as Sasuke flicked his nose but Naruto was too busy laughing to care. Thankfully he stopped after a few moments, staring with uncertainty at the opposite wall. "I'm sorry."

Surprised and more confused than before Sasuke raised an eyebrow of his own. "For what?"

"Well… for taking advantage. I shouldn't have done that. You're probably not ready for that yet, I'm still injured that and your clan…"

"Whoa hold up. I could give a damn about my clan and who said I wasn't ready huh? And when it comes to you being injured, you still have yet to explain what happened to you out there, let alone what you were doing out there in the first place!" Sasuke scolded, growing angry with Naruto, and himself. In a way he felt responsible for what had happened and something inside wouldn't let him get over it. Naruto hung his head. He knew that question would pop sooner or later. Seeing no other option but to spill, Naruto sat up some more and swung his legs over the side of the couch to face Sasuke who was now watching him with confusion. "It was… it wasn't one of the creatures…"

"Not one of them? Like the one that took me? How can that be?" Sasuke knew something wasn't right. Naruto looked reluctant. Unsure. Had the attack affected him that much? "Who was it Naruto?"

The blonde turned away, eyes closed almost in shame, not knowing how else to break the news to the avenger. "It was Itachi. Itachi attacked me. And he wasn't in control. Someone or something else was." Naruto opened his eyes slightly, turning only just to see how the Uchiha was taking it. Sasuke just stood there shocked, his pale face so white that veins could be seen and his dark eyes were just black dots on his face. Naruto hoped that the boy wouldn't go insane or anything that was beyond his control. Seeing Sasuke like this hurt him, unnatural and out of faze. But instead of reacting, the Uchiha just stood there and stared frozen on the spot, his brain still trying to get around the fact that something other than his brother was responsible for the death of his clan. Face blank and eyes impassively staring at nothing, the brunette finally moved: down. His knees gave, body loose and totally slumped as he fell to the floor. Panicking at this oddity Naruto nearly leaped to grab the dazed dark-haired boy before he unintentionally hurt himself.

Sasuke barely noticed the save Naruto made on his behalf, his mind reliving that horrifying day of being the only witness to his family's murder. His mother, his father, uncles, aunts, and others sprawled on the ground lying in their own blood as their terrified faces stared blankly at nothing. Red covered everything. Unbeknownst to him he'd started to shake, grabbing at the warm thing next to him for comfort. A warm hand rubbed his back, calming him as a soothing hum broke through all the blood and gore his brother left behind. Eyes slipping closed Sasuke felt himself falling asleep again, only this time, purposely in the arms of a loved one.

Naruto stared on in worry as the unresponsive boy began to shake almost violently, whimpering and whispering pleas of mercy under his breath as his dark eyes began to tear up as he held the stoic brunette in his arms. Almost instantly pale arms wrapped themselves around the blonde as the boy's breathing became shaky and choked with sobs. Naruto could only bring the broken teenager closer, rubbing a hand reassuringly on the boy's back and humming a melody he'd heard so many mothers sing or hum to their own children. These actions seemed to sooth the brunette, the crushing hold loosening to a light grip as the brunette fell victim to the oblivion of slumber. Not really wanting to awaken the boy he managed to grab the blankets from the couch to lean back on the thing's side and dozed off. Neither felt safer in their lives.

All the walking had relieved the girl's bones of past fatigue, loving the effect the cold crisp air had on her nerves, the wind acting almost as white noise while she calmly strolled toward where all had come to meet her upon reaching her territory: the light post that was on no matter what time of day, night or year it was. _Those people that came with that blonde idiot in search of the other boy are coming… and fast. I wonder what's happened to get them moving so quickly?_ She never got to finish the thought as she felt two things: a large group of creatures headed her way and 'cloak of clouds' approaching her apartment building. This just couldn't get any more aggravating. Coming to the corner as snow fell softly to cover the bench as a storm boiled not a few feet away, blocking the path of any unwanted invader. She knew that some percentage of the group had gathered on the storm's edge, wary of its ferocity and on how odd it was on staying in one spot. One or two tried to approach only for one of the others to wisely stop them in their tracks, hesitating as the storm moved to greet them as two moved forward again. That was when the mass of creatures decided to attack. She reacted. Eyes glowing white the snow up and around her was thrown higher and faster through the air to hold the things back as the girl moved to a different position. The snow cleared to reveal ten or more of them while Kakashi and some remainders of the gang watched on with fascination. Needless to say she was tired of so many wanting in on her terrain, to come in and never leave. They taunted and cackled, thinking they were superior, stronger, and smarter. This wouldn't do at all. She glared despite her normal icy cold emotionless demeanor, the want to kill getting stronger by the second. Letting the anger become power, she unleashed hell on their decaying asses.

Expertly moving her limbs, almost as if dancing, the girl moved as if she were the wind itself. Snow and ice reacted to her movements, engulfing the unfortunate in its path, even turning to water to become a thin weapon of razor sharp precision that cut easily every time it made contact with a target, slicing and dicing one or more of the nasty things to pieces. One of them tried to take her down with some blue fire but she only spun and seemed to hold the ball in her hands before sending it back like asteroids, setting her targets aflame and screaming. The few that remained tried to run but they didn't last, only two or three steps into their retreat and then literally freezing in their tracks, becoming statues of ice standing as though about to take action but unable too due to their condition. She kept her back to them for a few moments before slowly turning to face them. Her eyes had become grim and sad, tired as well as distant, almost as though she'd gone blind somehow. _It's up to you now. Kill the snake and you save more than a fallen clan._ Were her last words before the wind picked up again to make the snow swirl in midair, rendering the group incapable of seeing her. When it cleared she was gone, her opponents left to rot while there was no sign of her ever being there. The lamppost however had dimmed and had lost its unnatural glow, becoming nothing more than a broken lamppost in the middle of a deserted city block. The light bulb inside sparked and flickered in the hopes of lighting up the night street only to die with a fatal crack of the glass and snap of the wire inside. She had a feeling that it would serve her no use from there on out.

The girl knew that they were rushing to find the building where the two were rooming in, the one where she'd lived for almost five years. _Five years. I've evaded my fate long enough. Perhaps its time to try and help 'cloak of clouds' myself._ She thought as she flowed over her part of the city, moving with and as the wind itself as she did. She landed half a block from her shield's border, wanting to take another calming walk before wreaking more havoc on her opponent. Ironically 'Itachi' paced and growled, purple veins threatening to pop from anger as his Sharingan eyes flooded his eyes full spin, turning to face his new adversary with anger pulsing on every level. "Let me through! I will have the Kyuubi and the Wolf. Give me passage Bear and you will live to see tomorrow!"

_Why should I? So you can kill them? Control them like you have with this one? What do you hope to gain in causing pain and destruction wherever you pass? Does he even know what you've made him do on your behalf? The Wolf will kill your host before falling victim to your 'charms'._

"Who said I would let him do that?" it grinned as monstrous teeth made their presence known. "They both will fall no matter what they try to do. Now allow me into your territory to dispose of them."

_That I cannot allow._ She said as she went into a fighting stance. _Fate has much planned for them and that of your unwilling host. Your death will free all three of them of your grasp to do what they will for the rest of their days. What you did to the Snake man I care not for his destiny ended upon the moment he met you but this ends now._

"Or really? And who's going to stop me?" he grinned evilly. But her response surprised and angered him. _If not them, then I can at least try._

Infuriated the purple veins pulsed dangerously as 'Itachi' charged at her, going for the kill. He never got the chance to strike as snow and ice came to pummel him as she made an open palm pushing gesture, eyes and hand glowing ominously with a strange white light. Getting out of the barrage of snow 'Itachi' dodged several more attacks to finally lay a bone crushing blow on the girl, sending her flying back to crash into a building, stone, glass and pieces of wood raining down as she fell to the ground. 'Itachi' chuckled in his triumph, calmly strolling to where the girl was struggling to stand. "Face it Bear, you're no match for my powers. Now be a good little half-breed and get rid of that troublesome shield of yours. Delaying the inevitable is most unwise."

_Your brother will free you of this monster, as will his friend. As they prepare to do so, I will try and do the same._ As she said this her eyes started to glow again, hands blazing with white fire as she threw him more than a block away just as Kakashi and his group came into range to witness the battle. _It's not too late Itachi. Fight away the imposter and free your name._

"No need to keep rambling Bear. He's lost all hearing of the outside. I made sure of that." The nasty voice chuckled evilly as it rose, frostbitten and bleeding. The purple veins were pulsing like would be tattoos on his pale skin, showing all that something was definitely wrong. "For you see, I had to give my new toy a little test run and his own family was close to the best of any examples. Though I do regret having missed one. Annoying little thing that boy has turned out to be. Oh well. Once I kill him and gain the Kyuubi's awesome power, it'll take more than the likes of you to stop me!"

_Is that all you think about? Power? Control? Do you really think that once those two gain their true abilities you'll be able to do whatever you want? That is one thing I cannot allow. Kakashi!_

"Hmm? You called?" the Jounin said lazily even though he was keeping a wary eye on the Itachi imposter who was getting to his feet, inhuman teeth on display in an insane smile. _Go forward and get the boys. I will deal with this poor excuse of a warrior myself._

"What? You can't—"

_I can and I will now go before I make you._

"He'll kill you!" Kakashi protested. He didn't like where this was going at all. How could she just accept this course of action?

_I don't expect to survive for I will fight for my allies even if it is to the death. Those two have proven to be worthy of my confidence. All they need to do now is become confident in one another. Go while you can. This fight is mine._

"No wait!" he never got the chance to say more. Itachi was on the move and the girl prepared to defend herself. Punches, kicks, swipes and slashes made up the fight, blocks, parries and the occasional hit that got through, snow and ice flying through the air, moving to strike the ninja before he countered with a jutsu he'd picked along the way. But no matter what he threw at her she sent it back with more than half the power it had before, hitting hard enough to break bones and crush flesh. Only Itachi kept getting back up for more. "You pathetic excuse of a Guardian. I never thought you'd last this long but once I kill you I'll enjoy showing to your comrades in arms just how weak and worthless you are."

_You think your words faze me? Make me want to back down? In fact they only give me more reason to beat the pulp out of you until you show your face like the honorable warrior you should be. Why not stop the charade and show those of us here who you really are._ Her words were almost sly and taunting despite the fact she was gasping for air, blood coming under her mask, probably staining it on both sides. She delivered another wave of snow to send the man flying back once again to give the ninja group time to run down the street before moving to follow, picking up the pace to lead the way. _Come on. We only have so much time before the shield breaks._

"Shield? What shield?" Sakura called as they ran through unbroken snow. _A special way of keeping unwanted guests away from where I live as a means to protect those I let in and out from any potential threat to those seeking my assistance. But it can only last so long and if we don't get there soon we'll be seeing more of him in next to no time at all._

"Can't you just reinforce it or something? Surely you know how—"

_There's only so much that even a Guardian can do but holding him off long enough for your friends to unleash their hidden powers is all we need. They must defeat Itachi's inner monster before it's too late to bring back the original._

"So you mean if Naruto and Sasuke don't get rid of that thing inside Itachi he'll be like that forever?"

_Or at least until that form can no longer serve his purposes and must be disposed of in order for him or her to find another suitable to its needs. Your two friends must learn to find their own inner spirit and combine it in order to save Sasuke's brother and their clan._

"Their clan? What's the Uchiha clan got to do with it?" Kakashi called, sounding all around suspicious.

_No time to explain. We must hurry! The barrier only has a few more minutes._ Was all she could say, as she seemed to speed away, leaving them partly in the dust. Not even bothering to use the door the girl simply run up the wall of the building next door, followed the scaffold before leaping across the long distance into the kitchen _through_ the window. The cat sat up immediately as she landed on the floor, sliding to a slamming halt against the opposite wall. Scuffling sounded off in the living room as the two ran to a stop in the doorway to stare at her beaten and bloody form pick itself up off the floor to face them. Naruto still didn't have a shirt on and Sasuke still looked a little shaken from the news Naruto had given him not nearly an hour before hand. _I trust he's told you._ She said, sounding calm and grim even though she was out of breath. Sasuke could only nod, still unable to trust his voice. _He comes this way. We must act quickly._ She said as she moved to leave the room in the hopes of going down the hall. But somebody else had other plans.

"You knew that Itachi attacked me? Why didn't you tell him yourself?" Naruto demanded as he blocked her path out of the kitchen, looking furious. _It wasn't my place to tell him but yours and yours alone._ She said trying to remain calm. This was taking too long to do._ But that's not the issue here. Sasuke's powers are awakening and he needs his spirit before his would-be brother arrives to kill you both. Now put a shirt on and stand aside unless you want his brother to be forever controlled by a bloodthirsty spirit._

"My what?" Sasuke asked, looking and sounding deeply confused. _This just isn't my day._ The girl thought as she gently pushed Naruto aside and marched down the hall as the two followed, stopping only once to throw a shirt at Naruto and both their gear at Sasuke who caught them with ease. She continued down the hall not bothering to know why her door was open all the way but instead went straight into the hardly even filled closet to grab a medium sized jar from the shelf to turn around and with ground eating strides back into the living room where the letter sat unnoticed on the coffee table. Making sure they didn't see it just yet she moved it to a different side table where a large black leather-bound book sat gathering dust to fill the cracks that came from constant use. They followed confused, Naruto cladding his upper self, Sasuke trying to fight back a wave of red on his face, taking the time to put their pouches onto their hips and weapons strapped back on their legs. _Sit down here._ She said to Sasuke, pointing to the couch. Still confused he complied and watching nervously as she opened the vial. It's contents were a mix of blues, purples, blacks and some signs of red or white. The lid finally came off with a small pop as the misty contents receded away from the opening, almost cautious. Setting it on the table and backing away the girl spoke. _Come along now. It's time you came out now. Don't you want to meet him?_

Several seconds passed before a shaky reply came. **_Y-yes. But I—_**

_But nothing. You've been waiting a long time haven't you? Surely you want to see if this one is it don't you?_

Another few seconds passed before the misty thing moved, carefully and self aware of its audience. Upon exceeding the bottle's opening it moved to land on the floor in front of the Uchiha to become more solid, taking shape, form and color. A wolf stood nervously but proudly on the wooden floor, black raven wings glossy and clean folded against it's back. Its eyes were a grayish silver and curious, looking around before landing on the frozen brunette in front of it. It seemed to smile at him, wagging its tail almost happily. **_Hello, my name is Candra_** (2)**_. What's yours?_**

"um… I'm Sasuke." He answered tense at the thought of what he'd just seen. Was this a demon? Or just some spirit that looked innocent but was really malevolent? And what did the girl mean by 'his spirit'? But she answered that for him. _Is he the one Candra? Is he your match?_

_**I think so. I feel… alive. More than I have in months. He just might be it.**_

"Sorry you lost me here. How am I 'it'?" Sasuke queried, looking nervously between the girl and the winged wolf wagging its tail at him, growing more excited by the minute. _You'll know in a minute and if this makes you easier **she** isn't a demon of any kind. Just your spirit partner, that's all._

"Spirit partner?"

_Kind of how that Kiba kid has that dog of his only on a more spiritual rather that physical scale. Get it now?_

"How do you know it's a girl anyway?"

_**That's the gender I chose when I was born! Don't worry Sasuke. We'll get along just fine. I just know it! You ready?**_

"Ready? For what?"

**_Our merging._** She said almost too happily, cantering nonchalantly to sit right in front of him. _You must join hands… or paws…._ The girl said as she positioned herself to act as the referee of sorts. Naruto watched from where he stood at the wall, half understanding what was going on as he recalled the deal he made with Kyuubi when he first truly met the 'demon'. Sasuke held out a hand for an oddly warm paw to plop into his palm, trying to get the nervous shakes out of his limbs but before he could pull back the girl placed her hand on top of the joined appendages, firmly holding them in place.

_Do you Candra take this human of flesh and blood as your friend, vessel, and battle partner in both war and life for the best and worst of times regardless of time, day, year and weather that hinder all that may deny you your goal? Will you allow him to be who he is yet guiding him when things are not right?_

_**I accept as the plants do the sun.**_

_Hmm. I see. Do you Uchiha Sasuke take this spirit as your friend and confidante to guide you when others cannot be it in life or battle? To help free you of pain, injury, and foul thoughts when they come to mind?_

He could only nod, gulping back tension but had to ask. "Will it hurt?"

_No it shouldn't. I'm sure she'll make it as easy as possible for you._ _Are we agreed to these terms of bondage in this point and time, better or worse, happiness or great sadness, to allow free mind and spirit only in times of crisis or such separate actions are needed to enable various courses or a single chain of action at any time where such tactics are demanded?_

_**I accept.**_

"I will."

_Then I, the Ice Bear present Candra the Moon Wolf to follow Uchiha Sasuke as friend and partner to follow or lead down paths of knowledge, wisdom or adventure, both with the possible right of place in the Guardian Army should this be your choice as a whole. May this bond hold until either the end of the worlds or your imminent deaths where you may join again in this testimony or to another entirely._ A blinding light flashed making Naruto cover his eyes as the three near and on the couch were consumed by its radiance. It faded to reveal a blinking and dazed Sasuke and a calm but brooding girl waiting patiently for the effects to wear off. "Where'd she go?" Sasuke said, sounding a little stupid as he tried to clear his vision. **_I'm here._** Candra called happily only to make him more confused and disoriented than before. He looked around but found nothing. "Where…? How…?"

_Only you can hear her unless you or she or possibly both wish it so. She is inside now. Like Kyuubi only she's free to come and go as she pleases. Time is short and your brother's imposter approaches. You will have to learn from one another in battle. Come._ She said as she went to the nearest window. It was now Naruto's turn to look confused as Sasuke got to his feet to follow, waving the blonde over to them. As soon as both got into grabbing reach, she took hold of them by the back of their shirts and leaped at the wall. The two couldn't help but yell in surprise, attempting to claw themselves out of her grasp. They were met by cold air and soft falling snow, the ninja crowd below them staring up in awe as they came falling to the ground. Not pausing at all as they landed softly on the ground aided by the white speckled wings out of the girl's back she let the two boys go to jet away, a sleek katana somehow coming to hand just in time for 'Itachi' to come into range, purple veins and crazy eyes along with monstrous teeth on display for all to see.

Itachi deflected the attack only to be struck again and sent into a building, causing the wall to crumble and fall on top of him. But the battle was far from over. Rising again, the rock and concrete moved aside almost like Styrofoam Itachi got to his feet, his voice sounding out of place. Like it didn't belong to him at all. "I see you still have some ardor left to defend these useless creatures. Oh well. I'll enjoy tearing you to pieces just to sharpen my aim for when I get to them." Malice rang in his voice as he smiled at the girl, but when he noticed Naruto and Sasuke, it only widened in glee. "So the pair of the hour has finally arrived. Once I've killed my host's annoying little brother and have gained the Fire Fox no one in _any _world will be able to stand in my way!" he roared maniacally as he charged in their direction but a blur came and blocked his path, snow and ice engulfing Sasuke's would be older brother. Angry now Itachi rose once again this time charging to where the girl stood bracing for impact, prepared for the worst.

One could swear time froze. Sasuke was frozen with realization that what Naruto had said was true. His brother wasn't himself and probably had never been since before the death of their clan. The urge to kill whatever was inside his elder sibling boiled over as hot tears threatened to pour out of his normally emotionless eyes. Naruto couldn't move as the two went to meet in the middle, their own weapons raised to strike. All held their breath as the two got closer and closer and…

Cliffhanger! Ugh it just had to end somewhere and I chose here since I don't really feel like goin' on for another page. Nineteen pages. Now that's a stretch. Even I was getting confused with certain stuff in this one people. Yeah sad isn't it? I blame you not if you agree with me. But anywho I just wanted to start another chapter that would probably decide the end of this whole damn thing but might start another issue entirely! Man this gets real weird sometimes but that's the price you pay for going out of your way to entertain others. Oh well. Good news! There are actually notes to speak of! And here they are:

1) _Chidori_: my guess is that it's the other name for Kakashi's Lightening Blade attack he uses. Other than that I have no fucking idea what it could be. Why? Cause I'm a loser and I'm completely clueless on what happens further than Book 9. Talk about lame right?

2) _Candra_: I wanted something different for Sasuke but still had that mysterious, kick-ass feel to it. Candra is an especially special character that may bring Sasuke to get bolder in addressing his feelings for Naruto as Kyuubi has attempted with our favorite blonde dunce. Candra is Hindi for 'moon', a name that fits both perfectly on nearly every scale. Or at least I think so….

Next chapter: Chapter 16: Death of the Ice Bear?: The Big Finish

It looks like our mysterious friend and Itachi are about to get a little out of hand in their battle to the finish. But will it be the end for the girl, or Itachi? Or will the girl's attempts to free the elder Uchiha of what ails him be accomplished by Naruto and Sasuke's spiritual teamwork? And what of Orochimaru? Is he still alive causing trouble or will the gang find something far worse to deal with? Find out when I update the epic story _Aurora Borealis_ in:

_**Chapter 16: Death of the Ice Bear?: The Big Finish!**_


	16. Chapter 16: Death of the Ice Bear?

All was top notch in the last chapter and things are probably turning for the worst for Naruto and the gang, along with their newfound allies! And it looks like the Ice Bear is really in for a run for her money against the one controlling the notorious Uchiha prodigy Itachi. And the party has only just begun!! I thank and for helping me find and provide any and all lyrics used in my fics. In today's chapter is "Where'd You Go?" by Fort Minor, perfectly fitting the chapter that will soon unfold before you once I'm done ranting. I don't own Naruto or any of it's content and characters. Everything else is mine. Deal with it.

"iii" speech

_iii_ thought

**_iii_** spirit speech

Chapter 16: Death of the Ice Bear?: The Big Finish!

Wind whistled past as the two adversaries flew at each other. One wasn't really in control and the other was just trying to defend the ones she'd come to care for. In a way, she knew deep in the deepest, darkest parts of her heart, mind and soul, she wasn't going to live to see tomorrow. But the least she could do was unveil the true culprit for all the pain and grief she just _knew_ Sasuke was going through. Had been going through for a large percentage of his life. Hating and despising his brother, know that each moment he was alive his brother was on a rampage, destroying someone else's life. Aware that somehow he was responsible for all those deaths, the deaths of his family. Deep down, she could relate. She too had seen such devastation in her time. And by the gods it wasn't pretty. Not pretty at all. She tried to shake away such thoughts. Now wasn't a good time to go strolling down memory lane.

**Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone.**

Itachi brought his blade around as they collided, her own katana creating sparks with his, his blood red eyes spinning, crazy grin with inhuman teeth showed just how insane the one truly in control of the body was. "You think you can take me down half-breed? Allow me to prove you wrong." It cackled mockingly at her, his spit flying to speckle her mask where they somehow became steam as she glared back at him. _I'd like to see you try **human**. Why don't you show that 'cute' little face of yours for all these nice people to see huh?_

This only angered him, sending him into an even greater rage than before. He tried to push his sword harder only to be astonished when it didn't so much as move a centimeter. The girl's eyes were glowing the eerie white. Her anger was reflected in her voice as she pushed him back, making him create tracks in the snow. _If you won't show your face then I will!_ With that she let go of the sword, using the other to hold the rouge ninja at bay, surprising all that she could pull this off. Reaching with her free hand (her right), she grasped the edge of the mask and gently pulled. Gripping the bottom with her thumb, it came off like a lid of a plastic container. Sliding up, the strap coming loose, her smooth features were slowly revealed to the world, surprising even 'Itachi' that she dared do this.

**She said 'Some days I feel like sh,  
Some days I wanna quit, and just be normal for a bit,'  
I don't understand why you have to always be gone,  
I get along but the trips always feel so long,  
And, I find myself tryna stay by the phone,  
'Cause your voice always helps me when I feel so alone,  
But I feel like an idiot, workin' my day around the call,  
But when I pick up I don't have much to say,  
So, I want you to know it's a little fed up,  
That I'm stuck here waitin', at times debatin',  
Tellin' you that I've had it with you and your career,  
Me and the rest of the family here singing 'Where'd you go?'**

High cheekbones, smooth chin, straight hawkish nose, and icy blue eyes made up her face, the skin somewhat pale from lack of light, smooth skin free of any scar or mark of the past. But there was something wrong with it. There was a large bleeding gash on her forehead and another yet thinner one on the opposite cheek. It wasn't possible to gain such injuries without someone noticing the blood, let alone the girl taking action to either remove or replace the mask itself. "Naruto, Sasuke, did she ever take her mask off around you two? At all?" Kakashi asked, surprised and suspicious at this oddity. The two only shook their heads in response. "Then how is this possible?"

"There's only one way that can possibly explain this phenomenon." All turned to see Chevy, unmasked and holding a hand on his side with a blanket or sheet of a sort he'd managed to snatch and use as a bandage. "Where did you come from? How long have you been here and what happened to your face?" Naruto queried, giving Chevy a raised eyebrow as Sasuke stared at the newcomer in astonishment to his sudden appearance.

"That doesn't really matter right now Naruto-san. The only thing that does matter is you and your friend getting into gear to free the one trapped within what that monstrosity has made him become in your world and this one. The two of you combined will bring the 'cloak of clouds' out from under the snake's spell thus bringing forth peace to any whom have suffered under this creature's foul reign of terror."

"'Cloak of clouds'? Why call him that?" Sasuke asked, proving to be more confused than before as he watched the strange being chuckle lightly at the question. "Your brother's reputation surpasses him farther than you know Sasuke, way farther."

"I don't remember telling you my name." Sasuke said amazed.

"Who said you had to?" he chuckled again at Sasuke's expression. This moment was just too priceless for the dog man. "I had a feeling she was like this from the very day we all first met her. But it was only a matter of time before the final straw would let itself take its toll."

**I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone.  
Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone,  
Please come back home...**

"Take its toll? What do you mean?" Sakura said as she nervously watched the battle continue, Itachi's angered moves half coordinated, less then half hitting their mark as the girl calmly parried each one, moving with ease as she held her ground. Chevy's scarred face furrowed a little in thought as his grey eyes stared at his commanding officer in sadness. "Very few are capable of picking themselves up after a near death experience, limping away with something that would normally kill them outright. With half-Guardian warriors like her, it's the hardest thing to pull off. Ever. I think she surprised herself when she accomplished just that. The face you see there is that of a past battle, minor scratches of something far worse."

"Have you seen these wounds? And if she really looks like that then why hasn't she bled to death yet?" Kakashi said, sounding truly astonished as another wave of snow was sent to hinder Itachi's progress which he tried to counter with a fire attack only for a water whip to come flying at him with a vengeance. Despite the show, Chevy remained calm and continued. "Never in all the time any of us here have known her have we seen her face. This is the first time anyone in years has seen what hides underneath that mask of hers. We respected her privacy like any other. But it looks like her time is running low."

"How can you say that? She's your commander isn't she? So do something!!" Sakura practically screeched at him. He only blinked at the pink haired girl before calmly answering her. "It's not my place to act in a situation like this. Many of us here had a feeling this day would come sooner or later and as far as I'm concerned, the only ones authorized to interfere on any level is Naruto and Sasuke."

"What do you mean just me and Sasuke? We can't—"

"Like sun and moon, earth and sky, light and dark, yin and yang, only you two can counteract what has befallen Sasuke's brother and possibly destroying the creature that has taken his brother's face. Why are you doubting your skills as a warrior?"

Naruto tried to fight back the anger that boiled thanks to Chevy's words but deep down he knew what the man said was true. If by saving Itachi would he then save Sasuke from himself and his pain? Would this event make a difference to anyone? There was no time for ifs; it was time for action to speak louder than words. _You ready Kyuubi?_

_**More than I'll ever be brat. Let's just hope this works.**_

"Ready Sasuke?"

Sasuke smirked despite being nervous. "Humph. Do you have to ask?" _Can you hear me Candra?_

_**Loud and clear Sasuke! Is it time? I'm ready if you are!**_

I'm not too sure… 

**_Don't worry I'll guide you through it. Just like I promised._**

**You know the place where you used to live,  
Used to barbeque up burgers and ribs,**  
**Used to have a little party every Halloween with candy by the pile,  
But now, you only stop by every once in a while,  
sh, I find myself just fillin' my time,  
Anything to keep the thought of you from my mind,  
I'm doin' fine, I plan to keep it that way,  
You can call me if you find you have somethin' to say,  
And I'll tell you, I want you to know it's a little fed up,  
That I'm stuck here waitin', at times debatin',  
Tellin' you that I've had it with you and your career,  
Me and the rest of the family here singing 'Where'd you go?'**

The girl felt her strength fading. She wasn't sure how long she could keep this up. By the looks of things, another couple of minutes to go before retreat could even be considered an option. _No. I won't. I won't back down! C'mon guys. Get ready to move in for the finish._ By now this was just wishful thinking, only just managing to counter a fire attack and dodging several more to send chunks of broken building, consisting of concrete and metal, flying at her opponent. She wasn't sure she could keep this powerful charade up for much longer. Even she was wondering what it was that kept her from falling over in exhaustion and defeat. But from somewhere to her left she felt the familiar spirit energies of two mighty creatures of nature.

**I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone.  
Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone,  
Please come back home...**

Sasuke felt rejuvenated. Completely free to do as he pleased, free of that snake bastard Orochimaru's curse seal, the mark itself now nothing more than a tattoo and a bad memory to mope on about later. Somehow his Sharingan activated itself, allowing him to see every detail of anything within range, Candra's power flowing through his body like cold water. Naruto could relate only he felt Kyuubi's chakra enflaming every single part of his body, literally melting the snow around him. Ears of their respective animals came into being, replacing their human ones as tails proceeded to appear behind them, teeth sharpening as nails turned to claws. Everybody else except Chevy watched in amazement as the transformation occurred right before his or her eyes. Itachi on the other hand was oblivious to the event, attacking the Ice Bear harder and harder, completely distracted.

Ignoring the stares and gasps of incredulity the two (ironically) leaped into action. Speeding faster than thought possible the boys become nothing but blurs to the naked eye, completely invisible to any unfortunate soul to ever encounter them in battle. Itachi was about to find out why. Naruto started his part of the attack by taking down the ninja imposter with a gut busting tackle, making the man's sword go flying as Naruto sank his claws into cloth and careful to avoid skin and bone should something go wrong. Sasuke came flying in from the rear to unleash a bone breaking tackle of his own. For the group standing on the sidelines it was déjà vu. For the evil spirit it was a wake up call.

It was like ripping someone in two. Literally. Naruto went soaring through the air having somehow grabbed hold of a dark cloaked and fairly pissed and hissing creature with purple veins threatening to blow its face wide open. Glaring at its attacker the creature tried to undo the blonde's hold on him only to find that Naruto and Kyuubi had something else in mind. Tossing the thing like a rag doll across the street, Naruto prepared to land the killer blow. But a calm hand stopped him. Turning he saw one of the twins, composed but bleeding holding his shoulder. He turned fully to see the two were serene but grim. "We'll take things from here Naruto. This one is going to stand trial before the Guardian council where his fate will be decided."

"But—"

A waved hand cut him off, both faces grim and firm. "No buts Naruto. Go see to your friend. It's time you _really_ introduced yourself."

Naruto powered down, disappointed of being denied a good battle but understood that some things weren't meant for him to decide. With a medium gait Naruto jogged over to where Sasuke was tending to his elder brother just as Ozzy pulled out a vial. It hissed angrily at him but he sealed it away regardless of its protests.

Sasuke was sent the same way in the opposite direction, making sure his own bundle didn't take any injury from the rough landing. Opening his eyes Sasuke looked down at the unconscious form he so charily held in gentle arms. It'd been years since he'd thought this man to be a family member and not a monster with bloody hands. Releasing Candra's power Sasuke returned to his human form to cautiously say. "Brother? Brother wake up. Brother?"

At first nothing occurred but after only some persistence Uchiha Itachi started to show signs of life. Slowly but surely one of his Sharingan eyes opened up to see a face he was sure he'd never seen before but was very familiar. Uchiha Itachi blinked and stared up at the oddly familiar face in confusion, wondering why it looked like his younger brother's had the Sharingan and was staring back at him with worry etched on his pale face. "Brother?" the boy above him said again, confusing the Uchiha further.

"Who—?" he began but cut himself off; trying to get his brain to recall just who this person was and why he seemed so familiar. The coming of two more people interrupted his thoughts. One was tall with golden green eyes, a pleasant smile on his face and brown hair tied back in a small tail, brown clothes patched with dirt, blood and melted snow. The other was an inch or so off the first, blonde hair like gold, tanned and sun kissed skin, whisker scars on his cheeks, a black shirt and orange pants, his cerulean eyes filled with innocence. But the second boy wasn't looking at him. He was looking at his family look-alike with worry in those carefree eyes. The smiling man only smiled kindly wider as he extended a hand to Itachi. "Can you stand Uchiha-san?"

Itachi blinked again but hesitantly took the hand. But he could only sit up before his head throbbed, three sets of hands steadying him as he gripped his temple with his free hand. The blonde boy spoke first. "Can you do anything for him Evan?"

The one dubbed Evan reached past hair and headband to touch Itachi's forehead and cheeks, moving to the neck, the shoulders before moving on to other parts of the body. Itachi couldn't help but be confused, lightly blushing that he was undergoing such a strange examination. Then he did something that came as a surprise to Sasuke and Itachi but not to the others: Evan's hand disappeared _into_ Itachi's chest. The limb moved without being hindered by flesh, bone, cloth or skin. Eventually he pulled it out, leaving Itachi to examine himself with hand and eye, making Evan laugh at his actions. "Don't worry Itachi-san. You'll be just fine. A few memory problems but that's minor to what could have happened had your unwanted body buddy had stay just a few days or so longer."

"What?" Itachi gasped, his mind still trying to register what'd just happened since he still wasn't sure if it was all real or not. "How do you know my name? Where am I and who are you people?" he inquired as he struggled to stand. Much to the man's astonishment, another Evan came walking up, his eyes proving to be harsher than the other one. He only gave Itachi a single look over before grunting, turning away to look at the brunette helping the man stand. "So this is Sasuke-teme huh? Kinda skinny aren't ya?" the newcomer grumbled, sounding pissed off and bored. Evan whacked the man over the head, making him yell "Itai!" and gripping his head in pain. "What the hell was that for?" he growled as he scowled at his twin.

"For being rude that's what! Now be nice or I'll give you a real reason to be in pain." Turning away from his look-alike he smiled warmly at the brothers. "Excuse him. My brother can be real cranky sometimes. Especially when there's nothing to use as an outlet for his anger issues." Evan whispered that last part. His twin simply grumbled some more before walking off to the left, soon followed by Evan and another stranger. Lying almost comatose in the snow was the Ice Bear. Kakashi went up to Chevy with the ever-impending question coming to mind and out of his mouth. "So what happened to you guys and how'd you get here?"

"Oh just another Enemy raid gone bad. They came in larger numbers than we anticipated but we got them all. Which probably explains why I look like and feel like shit." He said sounding sad as he stared at the oddly peaceful form of their commanding officer. He almost felt like crying. "So what now?" Kakashi had to ask.

"Now we wait."

"Wait for what?" Naruto asked, sounding uncertain as he looked down at the girl in the snow. Chevy turned to look at the blonde sadly. "We wait for death to come and claim what slipped through his fingers."

**I want you to know it's a little fed up,  
That I'm stuck here waitin', no longer debatin',  
Tired of sittin' and hatin' and makin' these excuses,  
For while you're not around, and feeling so useless,  
It seems one thing has been true all along,  
You don't really know what you got 'til it's gone,  
I guess I've had it with you and your career,  
When you come back I won't be here and you'll can sing it...**

Everything was blurry, the sky a whitish grey space that couldn't possibly ever end no matter how far you looked, or how far you flew across the endless terrain of cloud and wind. She felt like she was floating amidst those clouds even though her eyes were closed. She could feel her disguise that'd been set in place by long hours of concentration and meticulous work. Every detail taken care of and to scale in the hopes of appearing the same as others yet so different amidst the crowds she knew one day she'd encounter. Voices were faint but they still reached her ears as she lay on that endless blanket of white, snow and ice acting as the would be teddy bear whenever she was down or unsure of anything, unsure of everything. Crunching snow, vibrating earth and the voices growing louder with each second told her that they'd just noticed she'd fallen. And were probably just realizing that she wasn't getting up. Not this time. She opened her right eye, peering up as snow began to once again gently fall to earth, looking up at the crowd of onlookers to her demise.

The sword was sticking out of her left side, have surpassed a rib or two and hit a lung and part of the heart. Chevy had the decency to gently pull the weapon out of her form. It came clean out, no blood spewed as they thought it would. Hell, there was hardly any blood on the blade at all. With the sword's removal, something else came loose and with the wind, disappeared without a trace. Her clothes changed from street to professional, casual to uniform, her figure shrinking slightly to that of middle teens. Dark navy green took the place of blue, boots instead of sneakers, even gloves on the hands with a few missing fingers. Her scarf was the only thing that remained the same. A large cut on her left leg, a cut on her right arm along with a near miss from a form of projectile. But that was minor compared to what appeared to be the true cause of her downfall. Spanning from a little over a hand span wide and long, probably deeper than anyone could possibly imagine, the hole in her left shoulder revealed torn muscle, crushed bone and other parts completely destroyed by a single shot. Like all the other ones before it signs of past bloodshed stained the green jacket, turning the fabric a nasty brownish color. "Is that—?" the question was unanimous but just had to be asked. Sadly Naruto couldn't keep it from coming out.

"Yes it is. The very cause of her previous demise before the tainted blade of Itachi ever came in contact with any part of her. This is her true form. The form she gave up upon the moment she cheated death by getting up and walking away. How the hell she pulled it off I have no fucking idea but it takes a truly strong mind and soul to do it. And this proves it." Chevy said sounding all the more solemn as her right eye opened to look up at them.

They actually looked sad for her. Actually afraid that she'd leave and not come back. For some reason she knew she'd seen this expression before, an expression she knew that there was no way of forgetting. The question was simply where. Letting that thought slide, She had one last thing to do before death came to take her away to where all the dead wait for their chance to take another shot at life. _Hello all._ She chuckled weakly to herself as they stared down in surprise. _Some funeral this is. Oh well. The price we pay for not planning ahead._

"Commander, I have to ask. Is there anything that you wish to be done before your passing?" Chevy said, hiding sadness behind a gentle business voice. Her next message was weak but lucid to any who could pick it up. _Uchiha and Uzumaki. Read and see what my past beholds. Worry not Dog man. I will return another day for what is mine. Until then, I… will be… sleeping…._ The eye closed for the last time that day.

**Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone.  
Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone,  
Please come back home...  
Please come back home...  
Please come back home...  
Please come back home...  
Please come back home**

Cold winds howled and whistled past, ruffling hair and clothing, coming to sound more like a musical instrument rather than just an element of nature. The ninja group along with warriors of the alien world stood in silence as the prone form in front of them no longer took in breath, the already pale face turning another shade of whitish grey, lips going blue in hue, her hair staying dark to contrast every change that occurred. Finally after several minutes of silence and excessive staring, her body was suddenly engulfed in a bright light to fade again revealing a neat pile of objects: the scarf neatly folded, a sheathed dagger and a letter, the same letter from the coffee table taped to a black leather-bound book. It only said one thing. _Goodbye._ Reaching down Naruto carefully pulled the letter off the book and opened it to read the contents aloud. It went like thus:

_Boys,_

_I trust that by the time you read this my passing will have come and gone, as I knew that someday it truly would. To be truthful this isn't the first time I've looked Death in the eye. The cat should be fine by himself unless Chevy wants to hold onto him for a while. Either way I don't mind. The objects before you are for you to disperse between the two of you, these being the key to my return. Lose them and I will lose my chance at breathing life's wondrous air ever again. Keep them and I may have the ability to guide any in search of the Spirit's Path. Choose what you will of this letter but the others are mine to decide: the dagger to Sasuke for showing true valor in times of dark events, the book to Naruto in relation to lacking memories. The scarf is a gift to both as means of exchange or connection in being able to complete the balance. May we meet again later whether it is a time to celebrate or a time of crisis._

_Until that day,_

_Berna_

_Ps. The room of color_

All could only stand in awe at the thought of what had just been uttered from the page before them. Not only had some things been cleared up for them, but also the name of this mysterious individual had finally been stated for all to know like any other name given to any other person. Naruto tenderly knelt down and handed the dagger to Sasuke who stared at it like it was the most interesting thing on the planet but had the sense to take it from the blonde before he made himself look like an idiot. Naruto bent down again to grab the scarf and the book, too sad to open the thing at the moment but had to ask. "What did she mean by 'the room of color'?"

Silence was hindered only by the wind once again as they stood there taking on the cold air like statues. Somewhere in Sasuke's mind the phrase clicked. "Her room."

"What?" Naruto stammered at his rival's sudden outburst. "What about her room?"

"When I was waiting for your sorry lazy ass to wake up, I kinda noticed her door was open. She wasn't there so it wasn't exactly snooping so I went in. She had some sort of piece of art or other still on the easel covered by some sheet, like she was protecting it. From what I've no idea but maybe that's what she means by 'room of color'."

"How colorful was it Sasuke?" Evan asked, sounding equally curious as Naruto, leaning in as though to hear better. Itachi on the other hand was still very lost on what was going on. First he'd woken up to an oddly familiar face that looks and sounds like his seven to eight year old little brother, only to be followed by even stranger events including spells and people he'd never even seen before. The one they called Sasuke answered anyway. "Well, there were sheets and paints everywhere, that and it looked like a testing area for inks, paints and such. The stuff was all over the place. Like she was having a hard time choosing between colors."

"Hmmm. Why don't you two go ahead and check it out. We'll stay here and get things cleaned up. It's probably what she wanted anyway." Chevy said after a few silent moments of thought, rubbing his chin with his free hand. "But--."

"No buts. My guess is that she wrote this thing with the intentions of letting the ones she trusted the most that they weren't leaving empty handed. Besides, the rest of us probably can't even get in anyway." He said with a shrug, wincing to grip his side again as he experienced a spasm of pain. Just as Naruto was about to protest a dog came trotting up the street, its tail wagging happily as it barked to make its presence known. The German shepherd cantered in the snow before making an excited leap toward Chevy just as he yelled "NERISSA NO!" but the call came a few moments too late as the dog came crashing down on the Guardian warrior, enthusiastically showing its affection. Much to the surprise of all the twins were too busy cracking up with laughter to assist their comrade in arms.

Lilith and Akako soon came forth to remove the overexcited dog of her own partner, Akako appearing displeased as Lilith couldn't help but join the laughter, taking in the hilarity of the moment. Akako on the other hand took the time to stare at the Uchiha brothers, her wings twitching with anticipation. **_Hmmm, so you're Sasuke, And the legendary Red Eye Demon Itachi. I was hoping for a chance to fight you today._**

**_Aw! We missed the fight? Man I wanted to fight too!_** Lilith whined, slumping on the ground in disappointment as her wings flopped hopelessly, her expression convincing enough to break the toughest of hearts. Nerissa now in control of herself finally spoke up for the first time. **_Oh c'mon don't be so down. Here's the bright side! Snow fight!!_** She called happily as she got the two creatures with a spray of snow and slush. They ran back and forth across the empty streets, screaming and laughing with all too human voices. The three girls even changed into their human forms, Lilith and Akako with matching uniforms of yellows and brown. Nerissa had a green outfit with a beautiful leaf pattern stitched in. Their sneakers squeaked and crunched the snow, using gloved human hands to throw snowballs. Soon Evan joined the fun only to be pummeled with snow fire to make him duck behind a car for cover. Ozzy stayed put, trying to ignore the uproar until Chevy deliberately stuffed his face full of snow and ice. Shock turned into uncontrollable anger as Ozzy ran screaming bloody murder after the man who was now running for his life without getting hit by a loose snowball but in the end Ozzy got pelted instead to only make the man even more angry. It soon became chaos at all three spirits sent volleys of snowballs into the astonished crowd, making them scatter just as Itachi got hit in the face.

The three cheered but scattered themselves, screaming and laughing from a double attack from the twins. Sasuke and Naruto managed to drag Sasuke's disoriented brother over to a bus bench where they sat away from the entire ruckus. Ignoring the noise and laughter, Itachi spoke hesitantly once all the snow was removed from his face. "So… who are you people again?"

Sasuke blinked at him. He'd hoped his brother would remember but from what one of the twins said, his brother would be having some trouble recalling a large amount of his own life on the run. "I'm your brother Sasuke and that idiot over there is Naruto, my teammate."

Itachi stared before stammering. "That's not right at all. My brother is seven years old and he's not even a genin yet! How can you be my brother? Who are you and where the hell am I and how did I get here?" the man tried to stand only to find his legs weren't working as well as planned, ending up landing face first into the snowy street. The snow fight had simmered down to the twins once again arguing about whatever had come to mind, the three spirit girls making snow angels and snow men assisted by some of the genin and chunin of the ninja group. The Jounin along with Chevy on the other hand walked over to where Naruto and Sasuke were trying to get Itachi to accept what he was being told. "It's okay Itachi-san." Chevy said calmly as the man stared at him with uncertainty. "I can understand how you feel in a matter like this. I too was like you after being freed from something I didn't know I had. Mainly because you were pushed back to a different part of your own mind, totally removing you from having any control over yourself and your actions. It'll come back with time like anything else. Though I'm sure the memories won't really be yours, they'll come to you anyway. You see these hands?" the dog man said, holding them up in front of the ninja. "These hands were also stained with innocent blood when something else decided to take my face and use it to their advantage. The same has happened to you and you too will remember what your imposter has done to soil your reputation and destroy not only your life but also the lives of others who've encountered you when you weren't yourself. You two boys get going. I think I need to help smooth things out."

Naruto and Sasuke could only nod as the got up, Sasuke making one last look at his brother. Nothing was going to be the same, nothing at all. Naruto was a few feet away, waiting for the brunette to follow. As they got into step with each other Naruto put a reassuring hand on his friend's shoulder. "It'll be okay Sasuke. I'm sure he'll be fine in no time."

"Hn. You may be right dobe. You may be right."

"Don't call me that!"

"Why? What're you gonna do about it?" he said with his trademark smirk as Naruto pouted and grumbled. "Teme."

"So rude dobe. And to think Iruka-sensei taught you better than that." Sasuke mocked as he walked faster to get ahead. Growling angrily Naruto sped up his own pace to match it. Before long the two were running toward the apartment building in a race to reach the door first. It ended up being a draw when Naruto tripped on the curb to fall onto of the speeding Uchiha causing them both to come to a sliding halt on the snowy ground. Much to Naruto's discomfort, Sasuke ended up lying on top of him, making him blush a deep red, his face burning, as the Uchiha seemed to purposely take his time getting off the other boy. Getting to his feet Sasuke couldn't help feeling his own face suffering from embarrassment of landing on top of a fellow _male_ team member. **_You didn't have a problem with that yesterday._** A voice taunted. _It's not like that!_ He countered. He'd forgotten about Candra. But how did she--?

_**I'm in your head now remember and I can see everything you've seen or heard or ever will. And by the looks of things you're in denial. You think about him a lot don't you?**_

_Well I--. Maybe._ He responded as he ignored Naruto's angry banter as he headed toward the door, reaching for the handle as a miffed Naruto followed on his heels. Looking up he saw the large number of stairs they would have to climb. Sasuke sweat dropped and almost punched a wall in frustration. "Do we really have to go all the way up there?"

"Well if you'd been paying attention to what I was saying you'd know now wouldn't you teme?" Naruto said in a mocking voice just before he jumped to bounce of the banisters to quickly work his way up to the right floor. Upon landing he looked down to give his trademark foxy grin only to be wiped away by Sasuke speeding up with large black wings to grab a handrail to do a single hand stand while precariously on the edge of breaking something. Naruto only glared as he stomped to the apartment door as Sasuke let his wings dissipate to soon follow the blonde, a smart-ass smirk playing on his lips as he did. As Naruto reached for the door handle, the door opened with a small click all by itself, making the blonde jump back in surprise. Not questioning this incident Sasuke gently pushed the door open to reveal: the apartment simply as it was. The cat was still under the table napping; the blankets were half on the couch, half on the floor. Ignoring all of this Sasuke confidently walked through the place to go down the hall toward the still open door at the end of the hall as Naruto followed careful to not get too far behind the brunette.

It was exactly as he remembered. The sheets covering the floor and the canvas, paint and inkbottles in various areas of the space, the stool collecting dust while the walls put tested colors and hues on display for any observer to feast their eyes on. Walking forward, careful of all the containers and bottles close by, he turned to Naruto who nodded in response. With a single tug, the sheet slipped off the work of art, making them gasp at what they saw before them. Perfectly drawn lines making up objects and figures gave the multimedia work a regal appearance, sectioned off like a mosaic. People and things frozen forever on paper, the faces of Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi, and Orochimaru even of the Third stared either at each other or toward the onlooker with fixed expressions. In this picture Naruto and Sasuke stood back to back, the scarf held in opposite hands as they faced away with uncertainty in the bottom left corner. Itachi stood in the opposite corner with a masked woman in tradition Japanese dress, her face hidden from view as though shy of being recognized. In the top left corner was the Ice Bear and her human look alike, the human girl with a look of pain and sadness with a hint of betrayal as she looked as though she were about to cry while the Guardian one stared to the right, eyes focused on watching the pair on the other side of the masterpiece. But what was in the top right corner you ask? Well let's see then: in said corner was a younger and less mature Orochimaru, standing with a confident smirk as he stared in wonder at a glowing thing in his hands, unable to grasp the idea that some dark insanely grinning form was creeping up behind him, clawed hands stretched to grab him. What was in the middle was what really got the two boys attention.

In the far back was the menacing demon face of the Kyuubi, soon followed by the true face of the supposed monster, kinder and more emotional, caring and sincere. In front of this face was a distinct figure brought to life with excruciating detail: the Fourth Hokage stood just behind another Naruto, years younger and wearing a different outfit than his normal annoyingly orange attire, smiling with great innocence out at the onlooker, completely oblivious to the ghostly Fourth holding his baby form as Iruka, Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke of their present ages stood beside and around the little Naruto. But the other spaces next to the corners and around this astonishing middle image was probably what got more attention than thought possible. On the left was a shadowed figure standing before the Black Gate as its endless vortex remained frozen but still moving with all its ambiguity and wonder. To the right was the Third smoking his pipe in peace, only a dark figure with the same features of that of the possessed made up its obscure identity as it prepared to stab the old man with all its might. On the bottom was a group of people staring back at them in astonishment. Oddly enough it was the same on the top, only difference was the people at the top were ninja villagers and various shinobi while the people at the bottom were much like Ozzy or Ms. Loni, cat irises surrounded by strange eye colors staring back with curiosity and amazement with a little uncertainty and fear in the mix.

The very work of it was amazing and state of the art. The colors vibrant and to scale with shadows and lights. Covering the picture again Sasuke could only stare at the now blank space, absolutely speechless at what they'd just seen. Naruto had to shake himself out of his daze, staring curiously at Sasuke as he put the painting in a more secure wrapping. Looking around Naruto saw a large side bag that he could use, grabbing it and putting the leather-bound book inside with the scarf and some extra clothes for both of them. Nodding to the brunette they both left the room in silence, Sasuke pausing only to shut the door behind them and the front door mainly out of habit than anything else. Passing through the kitchen Naruto stooped down to gently pull the cat off the floor and letting it settle in the bag with everything else. Though instead of using the door as one normally would, Naruto just opened one of the living room windows and climbed out to the scaffold. Handing out the floppy object Sasuke came out into the open himself as Naruto held the painting. Using their newfound powers thanks to their spirit partners, Naruto took to bouncing off building walls as Sasuke simply took to the skies securely holding the art piece in hand.

The ninja group had since the departure of the two rivals come to move back toward the inn with the hopes of some sleep and a good meal and in Itachi's case, a believable explanation from his would be younger brother. The sound of something lightly pounding against stone and the even beat of large wings met their ears as they progressed down now familiar streets. Looking behind them they saw the familiar blur that was Naruto speeding their way practically on all fours with the goofiest grin on his face. Above they saw a dark form holding something flat and hard to discern came swooping their way, a well-known pale face smirking at the looks on their faces as he climbed back into the skies above. Lilith and Akako joined him in their hawk forms, screeching in excitement from the simple thrill that only the freedom of flight could bring. "Show offs." Evan grumbled as the three circled and dove in the air, Naruto having long since come to a stop to walk like everybody else. Ozzy could only scoff. "Oh you think you can do better than him? He's doing pretty good for a first timer actually."

"I know I can and I can prove it!" Evan protested as he stabbed an angry finger at his twin who only smirked and scoffed again. "You can't even fly proper! Let alone land. You crash every time you try! What makes you think this'll be any different?"

Angry and determined to prove his sibling wrong, Evan huffed and ran forward as fast as humanly possible. Wings of tan with specks of white, black and brown sprouted out of his back as he went, flapping with all their might to get into the air. Within seconds he was circling with the other three, sending mocking faces down at his brother with triumph sparkling in his eyes. Ozzy's smirk became a knowing smile as he procured a camera from one of his pockets, taking snapshots of his brother, their spirits and Sasuke flying high above the roofs of residential buildings. Each one was spat out of the camera's front, almost instantly developing into pictures of amazing quality. Putting the device and some of the pictures away he started to smile in amusement at the ones of his brother, held it high and yelled. "It's about damn time!"

Ozzy chuckled as he kept walking, narrowly avoiding getting hit by a large lump of snow meant to get him in the back from an irritated sibling. "You are such an ass you know that?" Chevy stated as he moved to walk beside the still smirking man as they headed home. Ozzy just nodded before responding. "Yeah I've been told that plenty of times before. I just hope he doesn't crash like he did all the other times."

"DON'T JINX ME!!" an annoyed yell came from the sky above only making Ozzy laugh harder at his brother's displeasure. Another hour or so of random silliness from the strange dysfunctional family that was made up of a bunch of guys under the strict ruling of a middle aged woman progressed to grow more relaxed and in tune with whatever the hell it was they were doing. Coming over a hill they saw the inn still under repairs with the assistance of the ninja left behind along with two handicap Guardians and another still recovering but able to help those who needed it.

"AUNTIE! AUNTIE LOOK UP!!" Ozzy shouted as he jogged forward toward the woman, making her look up from a clipboard to follow her nephew's instruction and pointed finger at the skies. What she saw amazed and excited the woman as she saw her other nephew flying high like a living kite, waving with enthusiasm in her direction. The other three cheered and hooted him on as the woman stood speechless, her eyes bursting into tears as she watched him soar through the air. The children from her daycare spewed into the street in winter gear, making their own kinds of noises and sounds of amazement, some growing wings themselves in the hopes of achieving the same feat as Evan. They soon noticed the ninja group returning and stampeded toward them with loud greetings and welcomes, some managing to get airborne for only a few moments to only touch down back to the frozen earth again. One could swear they went nuts knowing that Naruto was finally back to play with them again. Many of them crowded in awe and curiosity around Itachi, their innocent eyes drinking in everything about the man before them before deciding to climb all over him in their childish enthusiasm. Sasuke and Evan landed on the roof, their wings disappearing out of existence as Evan looked over the edge to wave happily at the onlookers below. Sasuke just grew his wings back to land on the ground amidst the chaos, holding the well-wrapped painting above his head and using his wings to keep the children at bay, which proved to be his downfall. They grabbed with greedy hands at his wings, pulling at feathers and muscles, straining bone to almost breaking. Ms. Loni moving in for the kill, shooing the little monsters back into the inn before they froze saved him from their nasty little hands and unstoppable curiosity in the obvious.

Sasuke held one of his wings as the stinging pain continued to make the new appendage throb as he fought oncoming tears. Naruto came running up with a look of concern as Sasuke inspected the wings for missing feathers, testing for sprains or pulled muscles and winced when he found one. Hissing in pain Sasuke tried to hide it as Naruto came face to face with him. "You okay Sasuke?"

Through his pain Sasuke simply uttered. "I really hate children now." He would've said more but Ms. Loni came up to the two chuckling at Sasuke's words. "Those kids are like that sometimes. Too curious for their own good. I'm Ms. Loni but you can call me Tia or what have you. Why don't you come inside and have that looked at? I've dealt with child damaged wings before."

"I could just bring it back and--."

"And feel like someone stepped on your back with spiked shoes? I don't think so young man now in you go." She said leaving no room for argument. Turning to the rest she spotted Itachi flinching under her gaze. "So this is the famous Uchiha Itachi. You've really given my boys some nasty problems not that I blame you dear. You should be fine in a few days or so. Chevy why don't you get him settled while we finish up out here? We could use the extra help cleaning up that mess you made."

"Yes ma'am." The dog man said as he motioned for Itachi to lean on him for support as he lead the man indoors. After an hour of work and the door finally fixed all sat in the dining area for a breather. Not soon after meals were served, a much appreciated gesture for the many empty stomachs. The cat lay on the bar; softly purring as Chevy rubbed his belly while Evan patched him up, Ms. Loni icing down Sasuke's damaged wing while the boy ate. As usual the boy scowled at being fussed over but was thankful for a real dinner for once after eating only soup and eggs for days. Needless to say that Ms. Loni was amused on how excited Naruto got when he kept ordering ramen and nothing else. So far only Naruto and Sasuke had seen the painting as it leaned patiently against his table, wrapped firmly and securely in the sheet it was in when they found it.

Itachi sat near Sasuke's table, eating what he was given though he was sending uncertain and nervous stares at those around him. He knew Kakashi, and possibly Iruka along with Asuma but everyone else along with the one claiming to be his brother he didn't know at all. He was brought out of thought with the one who'd been introduced as Naruto. The blonde didn't seem at all perturbed that he was sitting across from the man who tried to kill him to gain the Kyuubi's awesome power but right now he could care less what the man had done, only what was to be done on salvaging family ties between the brothers Uchiha. Staring at the uncertain man with blue eyes of unmatched quality and depth, Naruto smiled at him with confidence. "Hi there. Feeling okay?"

"Um… I…" Itachi didn't know what to say to this odd individual but Naruto didn't wait for him to respond. "It's okay. If they say you'll be fine in a few days then we wait a few days. And I'm sure when we all get back home you'll be forgiven since it all really wasn't your fault anyway." Naruto smiled wider at the confused man before leaving to check on Sasuke who was careful to face away from the supposed murderer of his own family. His left wing was resting in a tub of ice, sitting comfortably on a table pulled closer to support the weight and keep both the ice and the wing at a restful height. Sasuke felt like napping if not for the sound of a chair lightly scrapping the floor next to him. Looking to the right as he rested his head and arms on the table, he watched the blonde, blushing lightly as he tried to think of something to say. "How you doin' Sasuke?" Naruto inquired, his voice a whisper out of consideration to his friend's condition. "Hmm. I wonder what the others will think of us?"

"Us?" Naruto was a bit lost at this point, raising an eyebrow at the Uchiha's words. "What do you mean?"

Sasuke only scowled in frustration at Naruto's knack for stupidity. But he only stared tentatively at the tabletop, eyes following the patterns in the wood as he looked away from the blonde. It was a stupid thought anyway. **_No it wasn't and you know it as well as I do!_** The voice popped in again, sounding worried for the boy. _Not now Candra. This isn't really a good time you know._

**_Well I know that but you don't have to be so down about it. At least he showed some kind of affection earlier before you met me._**

_How is that any different now? What's so different other than the others finding out? They'd probably reject us as soon as they know._

_**That's not what Sakura thinks.**_

_Sakura? What about her?_

_**Why don't you ask her and find out? I'm supposed to guide you remember? And no matter what it is I have to find the best means of making sure things work out for you! So ask her! She might help you know.**_

_But she has a crush on me. I doubt she'd let Naruto live long enough to hear the end of it._ He said sweat dropping thankful that Naruto had walked away to talk to Iruka at this point. That and he was stranded due to his (oh pardon) _their_ wing still on ice from the child attack. **_Hmm. You wait here. I'll go get her._**

_What? Wait--!_

He never got the chance to say more as a wolf's head wiggled its way out of the side of his stomach and through his shirt to pad its away through the room looking for the pink haired girl she seemed to know so well. Needless to say Sakura was surprised by the sudden appearance of a woodland animal with black wings sitting itself down next to her to stare expectantly at her with silvery eyes. **_Follow please?_** Came the voice, sincere and polite, the eyes switching between her and the brooding Uchiha she'd crushed on for so long. "You mean you're his--?"

_**Yes. Follow please?**_

"Um sure but why?"

_**Help him. Confused. Must help. You can help can't you?**_

"Okay that sounds fair but do you have a name?"

**_Candra._** She said happily, her tail swishing a little to sweep the floor. Not knowing what else to do Sakura followed the wolf back to where Sasuke sat brooding, not liking the fact his spirit was playing love doctor on him. "You didn't have to do that you know." He grumbled as Candra just chuckled at him. **_Oh c'mon Sasuke. My job is to help you in all parts of life. Get used to it._** She mocked smoothly as Sakura giggled, not helping but snicker at the wolf's reasoning. "She has a point Sasuke. I'm your friend and teammate whether you like or not and it seems she's willing to help you, whether you like it or not. Now what's troubling you?"

"Nothing." He grumbled. **_Liar._** Candra whispered as she settled on the cool floor, making him scowl in her direction. "That's enough out of you." The spirit just snickered before dozing off, ears and nose twitching and on the alert. Sakura just smiled and shook her head at their antics. Having not known each other for an entire day and they were already acting like a couple. Not married but just a couple. Looking around she found they were by themselves on the far side of the room since everybody else had gathered for another card game playing frenzy with Chevy taking on Nerissa with Naruto and Kiba caught in the middle. Hell even Itachi had been drawn to the uproar as Ms. Loni tried to get her game on and ironically she was losing. Again. And by the looks of it Shukaku was still trying to get used to not only playing but winning the game as well as the crowd. Sasuke had turned to scowl anxiously at the wall, burning holes into the wood from across the room. Sakura just sighed and said in a commanding voice. "Okay, spill it. Something's bothering you and if you don't talk…" she left the rest for him to imagine as she raised a clenched fist in his direction. He found this to be a very worrying sight once he turned to see a very determined Sakura. Sweat dropping he tried not to fall out of his seat since it risked causing his wing further injury. Stranded with no means of assistance in range, he could only rest his head on the table again before speaking. "I… I don't really know…"

"Bull shit!" she nearly roared but whispered her retort in anger, slapping her palms on the tabletop, a move that didn't seem to bother him one bit. "Then why would Candra come and get me over here if you don't even know what's wrong?"

"It's… complicated…" he stammered, looking away, wary that the female might go berserk on him and there'd be no stopping her. "Try me." She growled, calming herself in the hopes of a better atmosphere. Thankful for this change Sasuke stretched to fold his arms on the table, settling his chin on his forearms. "What happens when you meet the person you really like? You know… the person meant for you?" he inquired, dreading that she might laugh at him or totally tear him to pieces.

But the girl just blinked at this question. How could she answer? Thinking this over, she decided to give it a shot. _Might as well,_ she thought. _He's probably referring to Naruto anyway._ "Does he know it's you?"

"Huh?" Sasuke perked up, staring at her in amazement as anxiety kicked in again. Sakura only squinted at him, the fist clenching again. "You know who I mean. You're not sure how to approach him are you?"

"Well I…. No I don't." he sighed again, looking at her with uncertainty. "You're not mad? I thought you'd be pissed."

"I would have had I not got it through my head you'd ignore me no matter what I did. Besides that was before Naruto insisted on going after you when we found out the Ice Bear girl had you. Going on all about 'it's my mission and I'm gonna finish it!' bull. You know Naruto when he's determined to do something, even if he does do it wrong. Now do you want my help or not?"

"Well…" Now he was really confused. What should he tell her? That he was desperate for love advice? And to think she would've just got done strangling him by now. Since there was no other option he went for it. "Fine."

"See that wasn't so hard now was it?" She said with a triumphant smile on her face. If it was anyone he could talk to right now it was her since she knew both boys the best to know there was still some tension between them. "So when was the first time?"

"Huh?" She'd just lost him again with an out-of-the-blue question. Sakura didn't know who to slap, him or herself for losing him after taking so long to get through to the boy. She could almost swear that _Naruto_ was the genius and Sasuke was the baka. Almost. Calming herself again she tried the question again. "Have you kissed him?"

This got the reaction she'd almost hoped to gain. His face turned beet red as he tried to hide, eyes wide as he tried to push such thoughts away. But her knowing stare made him spit it out anyway. "The first time was an accident. The second time… it was all him… all over me and then we just stopped."

"Stopped? Why?" Why would they stop if the second kiss was on purpose? Unless something got in the way of the event's progress. "Was it something you did?"

"He was hurt but he jumped me anyway. Things got kinda rough and… that's when the pain kicked in." _And ruined the whole thing._ She thought. _So they went at it with Naruto at the wheel and they crashed into a wall. Did that Ice Bear girl deal with this before it actually happened?_ "What about the girl? What did she do about it?"

"She wasn't there. She tried to get us to talk though. It happened after Itachi attacked him while he was out walking after… we argued."

_Typical boys._ Sakura grumbled to herself as she tried to piece it all together. _This is going to be tougher than I thought._ "We'll talk later. Do you need anything?"

"Water's fine." He said, sounding timid as he rested his chin on his forearms again. Little did he know that sleep was sneaking up on him again, the blissful feeling of much needed rest overcoming the brunette as his eyelids refused to stay open. When she came back he was snoozing away, face hidden in hair as he slept facing away from everybody. Candra had moved to sleep on his feet. Setting the glass down Sakura went back to where the groups watched as Ozzy conquered the table like a pro, smirking as he collected his winnings. Evan watched as Sakura came to stand next to him as Ms. Loni lost another hand to Chevy's sly tactics. "You'll figure something out Sakura. It might fix itself all on its own."

She raised an eyebrow in confusion, opening her mouth to say something but noticed another thing instead. Kind, dead golden green blind eyes smiled back at her, a familiar grin on his face as he 'stared' back at her before saying. "Even the blindest of the blind can see what others can't, in spite of it being right under their noses. It'll work out when they know the other feels the same. It's good you didn't go after him, someone else is hoping for your hand anyway." As if made of air, he vanished right before her eyes to appear on the other side of the room, watching his brother's hand with lively and functional eyes, sharp and on guard for the worst. But Sakura wasn't the only one to see such strange things. Hell no. Things were about to get weird real fast. And if that doesn't bother you… well, I don't know what will.

Itachi was playin' it cool, hangin' back from some of the excitement of Chevy turning the tables on the rest of the players to suffer his hefty hand of aces, kings and the rest of the royal family. But out of the corner of his eye he could've sworn he'd seen his seven-year-old brother standing amidst the crowd of onlookers, tears in his eyes as he stared with anger and sadness, Uchiha glare burning holes into the man's head. Cards went flying like stiff confetti, obscuring his view of the child. Seconds passed before the air was clear of cards, the seven year old had been replaced by a sneering thirteen year old, glaring with a vengeance with the Sharingan in full spin under the proud emblem of the Leaf village headband. A full-length adult of nineteen or twenty took the minor's place, pale face always the same, dark hair spiked in the back and descending over his eyes in the front, hindered by the same headband as the Sharingan, fully developed, gave Itachi one last emotionless glare before the elder Uchiha was aware of hitting the floor, heat enflaming the man with high fever.

The ninja and Guardian crowd alike panicked as Itachi fell to the floor, breathing wet and ragged, sweat coating his face as he fell unconscious to the cold surface of wood and wax. Experienced hands picked him up from the floorboards to carefully take him upstairs to his new room, shutting the door to block out onlookers. The card playing continued until Ms. Loni decided she'd lost enough rounds, almost literally beating them all upstairs to their quarters with her frying pan. Sasuke on the other hand, remained where he was, sleeping like a log as Candra occasionally looked up from where she was to watch someone or something pass by, growling whenever someone tried to wake the boy. But she let Naruto sit in the chair next to her new friend, lying back down as Naruto took on the responsibility he'd accomplished so many times before.

Gasp! It's only been a few days since my last update and chapter 16 is already finished! Is it just me or is this story just getting more interesting with each time you scroll? And no notes to speak of! Man I'm one lucky chick! And I'm one page short from last time. Eighteen pages. I was kinda getting tired of dragging it out. Or at least I thought I was… whatever you get the picture. What's this? Is Itachi remembering the different changes Sasuke went through over the years even though he didn't know it? And what's the true purpose of that awesome art piece? Find out in:

Chapter 17: Going Home: Farewell to Friends?

It looks like things have finally simmered down but is it really over or has the real adventure just begun? Who can say? And will Itachi recover from a bad stop in Memory Lane? Will Naruto and Sasuke ever get it together? And will the Ice Bear aka Berna return from what fate has bestowed in time to give a helping hand once again? Why don't you read, review (no flames) and discover a whole new tour in store hiding in the shadows! This is BLW signing off with the up and coming:

_**Chapter 17: Going Home: Farewell to Friends?**_


	17. Chapter 17:Going Home

How the intensity grows as events continue to unfold before all who perceive it to be the best things they've seen. Probably the grossest thing I've said in all my years of living… the wonders that life throws at you sometimes aren't too pretty to those who don't know what to think of it. Ah the joys of confusing people right at the start of a whole new chapter of '_Aurora Borealis_'! Now could this be the end of some awesome adventures or is this just the start of a whole new expedition into the unknown? 'Cause it seems to me we've only scratched the surface of what both Guardian and Enemy warriors can dish out at each other. And trust me, you haven't seen nothin' yet. Ownership of Naruto and its characters along with content I don't, everything else I do. Life sucks.

"iii" speech

_iii_ thought

**_iii_** spirit speech

Chapter 17: Going Home: Farewell to Friends?

It wasn't until the next day that anyone got a verdict on Itachi's condition, his little brother still sleeping in the dining area with Naruto once again taking on the role of watchman over the snoozing brunette. Wing still on ice and wolf sleeping on his feet growling when someone unwanted came forward, but left Naruto alone. It took the elder Uchiha a few hours of rest and some soup specials before he was able to so much as explain what happened the night before. Having finished his tale, Itachi watched Chevy as he rubbed his chin in thought, sitting in the desk chair the wrong way with folded arms resting on top of the chair's back. "Happened to me a good thirty minutes after I got out of what you were in. It always varies from person to person, some hours, days, others minutes or seconds at a time. With some more rest, some real food in your belly and some exercise you'll be your old self in no time at all."

"But what about what I saw before I collapsed? Can you explain that?" Itachi asked, hoping for a decently good answer. Chevy just sighed and gave the man a sad look with his tired grey eyes. "When I was cleansed like you, I saw my dead family, alive and well right before my eyes. Almost as though nothing had changed. But there was something wrong with what I saw. Their expressions were fixed, contorted to how I remember seeing them last. Needless to say it wasn't a good feeling noticin' somethin' like that. With you it's obviously different. You say your brother is seven years old but there's a young man downstairs that keeps telling you that he's your brother and that you've missed a good 12 or so years of his life. Yet you saw the different ages he went through while you were 'away' as it were. Do you want to know why?"

Itachi dreaded that he actually nodded to this question. He needed answers and this man could give them no matter how much they hurt him deep down in his heart and soul. But dammit he wanted to know! Fear filled his stomach as Chevy opened his mouth. "That's because you were never in control of what you were doing some time after you last saw your brother and the reason you barely remember is 1) due to the culprit suppressing you and keeping you from being able to do anything except watch as he or she had their 'fun', 2) they usually make it hurt when they enter and it made the process hurt so much you blocked it out and finally 3) you remember what you saw last night mainly because it's your real memories coming back to haunt you with things that you personally weren't responsible in doing let alone thinking about in the first place."

"He looked so angry at me. What did that thing do to make him so livid at me for?" Itachi thought aloud, staring at the floor in confusion. "I don't know but you might want to talk to him about it, not me. I wasn't there. Hell, I didn't even know your world even existed up until some wise ass Enemy dragged his ass here."

"What?" Itachi was horrified and astonished. _Someone had kidnapped my little brother? But why? _"That's the thing. We don't know why. And you think too loud you know that? Well you know now. You get some rest for now. I'm sure he'll want to talk to you… eventually…" the elder Uchiha could only stare as Chevy closed the door behind himself, careful not to slam it as he walked away. Itachi just sat in the bed, staring at the wall across from him as he mulled over what he'd seen. If the invader had suppressed him then why was he remembering the different stages of his brother's life? Not really wanting to think about it anymore, or anything else, Itachi lay back and let sleep get him between the eyes.

Meanwhile downstairs the other Uchiha was waking up, stretching arms and wing as he peered around to find it was morning and Naruto was watching him once again with happy-go-lucky blue eyes smiling back at his own black ones. His left wing was held down by pain and ice along with a strange numbing sensation flowing through the limb as he tested its flexibility only to wince and hiss as the familiar stinging soreness rippled from one end to the other. Sasuke closed his eyes and banged his forehead on the tabletop, making Candra jump and stare up at her partner in surprise that he'd deliberately do such a thing. "Itai." He grumbled, as he not only held his shoulder but his forehead as well. **_And I was having a good dream too._** Candra innocently protested as she did some stretching of her own. **_Hunger? Thirst?_** She inquired up at him as the boy stared jadedly back at the silver eyed wolf. "Anything would be great." Was all he said as he tried to stay as still as possible. Her claws clicked on the floor as she confidently padded her way passed a still busted-up-but-boozing Gayle, behind the bar and into the kitchen in search of food.

Naruto stared in worry as Sasuke groaned as his wing continued to throb. "You feeling okay Sasuke?" the blonde couldn't keep the concern out of his voice as he spoke softly to the brunette as he just groaned again. "No. Worse." The pain had traveled to his head and what happened next made it worse than before. A loud boom rocked the building from top to bottom, shaking everything without mercy as the sound of water spewing out of control sounded off. Kiba in all his idiotic glory came running down the stairs with Akamaru right beside him, barking and yelping in excitement as the two went running through the room and out the door soon followed by Evan laughing like he'd heard the funniest joke in the world as Ozzy stoically walked toward the door as the ever amused fellow roommate Berk came running down the stairs, angry as ever and completely soaked with lord-knows-what kind of water. Face red with fury he zoomed after the overly excited man as he mockingly slid out the door and shut the thing in his face. Chevy calmly walked past as he handed the man a bucket and a mope. Fuming Berk stomped back up the stairs, recreating Sasuke's old pain as the noise faded out of range.

Ms. Loni came through the kitchen door with three plates as she followed a happy Candra back to the table, nearly slipping on the trail of toilet water and was about to yell when both Candra and Naruto shushed her, Sasuke's groan filling the silence. "Can't you do something about this Candra? I swear it's killing me!" the boy pleaded as another wave of pain hit him head on, making him dizzy as tears of pain blurred his vision. The wolf looked ashamed of herself as she hung her head. **_Sorry Sasuke. I'm still new at this. I can get rid of some of the pain but not all of it. I'm so sorry._** Rubbing her head on his leg in apology she whined pitifully at him, her shame slumping her figure, her wings practically deflating to drag on the floor. **_I really thought you'd be better by now._** She griped on while Ms. Loni just patted her on the back. "Don't worry dear. You'll get used to it. Happens all the time after flying for the first time. It just waits until you least expect it to show up for the party is all. He'll be fine once his body's become used to the changes that have occurred since your merging. And to think in just a few hours you both will be good as new and ready to soar. I'll go get you some tea." The woman's enthusiastic words seemed to bring hope back to Candra's furred face while Sasuke still looked a little skeptical, thankful he could move without feeling like he'd been hit by an eighteen wheeler in all sorts of places of his body. Both humans and spirit finally ate for the first time in hours, Sasuke more than Naruto since he wasn't feeling well enough to eat the night before.

Upstairs Sakura was having trouble of her own; especially on explaining to the rest of Rookie Nine what she had planned for the two downstairs. "You want us to do WHAT?" Ino had nearly screeched at the top of her lungs but Shikamaru and Choji quickly silenced her by slapping one of their hands over her mouth. Pushing the hands away she scowled at the two but kept her voice down. "Why are you suggesting this again?"

"Because those two boggle-brains have it for each other and it's driving the other up the wall! Not only that they got off on the wrong foot and it didn't end well, or at least so I was told." Sakura said crossing her arms. "Now if we can just find a way to get them together maybe then they'll not only get along better, but they just might make a great couple! So who's in?" hands rose into the air, making the girl smile in triumph. Now she had the manpower, all they needed was a plan. "Now here's what we do…" oh the chaos that only such actions as these can produce. Wait a minute? What our beloved teacher and pervert? Let's see then:

A very antsy Jounin had backed Iruka into a corner with no signs of being able to escape his lover's sex hungry wrath as the chunin tried to think of a way out of his predicament. One could definitely tell he wasn't in the mood. But it seemed that ol' Kakashi wasn't listening. He'd been promised some attention when he got back from getting the two 'I'm in love but so full of denial' boys from the Ice Bear's territory, and by golly he was gonna get it! "Oh c'mon 'ruka please? You promised didn't you?"

"Yeah but not in this fashion and you know it!" the chunin stammered as Kakashi loomed ever closer to him, towering over the now desperate man, hoping that someone, anyone would come interrupt this unwanted activity. At least until he could make some move of his own. But things just weren't in his favor this time. Being the smart ass of a man that he was Kakashi had not only locked the door, he'd also put a sound note on it as well since he knew from experience, things were going to not only get rough, but they were gonna get noisy. Planting gloved hands on the walls Kakashi's single eye smiled down at him as his scent overwhelmed Iruka's senses. The silver haired man leaned in to rub his masked face tauntingly against the other man's, chuckling as he shivered from the touch, closing his eyes and turning away, only exposing his tanned neck to the Jounin who gave in to his urge. Mask gone Kakashi pounced at the neck without mercy, biting, licking and kissing the surface as Iruka's knees almost gave way.

Not able to fight any longer Iruka didn't push him away but pulled him closer, forcing the man's head lower, making Kakashi chuckle as he continued his work, happy to finally get the unconscious go-ahead. Talented hands decided to play under the chunin's shirt, making the man gasp as cool hands met hot skin before giving in to the sensation, moaning from the bliss those hands filled his mind with. And if that wasn't enough Kakashi decided to come back up, bringing his hands up through the man's shirt to hold his head in place as he kissed the living daylights out of him. Iruka bit Kakashi's lip as he responded hungrily, swiping his tongue across the other's lips for entrance, begging to be let in while desperately hugging the man closer with strong but gentle hands. Caught off guard Kakashi could only comply as they fell backwards onto the floor with the Jounin trapped under a now successfully roused chunin with plans of his own. Straddling the man Iruka took advantage of his new position by proceeding with some neck biting and possessive grinding, making Kakashi's mind blow apart as he copied this move, groaning loudly from the sensation. Passion erupted between the two as Iruka made his move to fondle Kakashi's six-pack, hand moving dangerously low to the man's pant line. He smirked in triumph as the Jounin bucked under his touch as his mouth continued to attack, repositioning to the silver haired man's neck to bite and lick, making him shiver and moan as all control went flying out the window but was stopped by a dizzying feeling nearly made him pass out when Iruka's adventurous hand took a dive to a sensitive area.

Kakashi bucked again as Iruka just chuckled at the man's reaction. He loved having the advantage over someone who's had it for too long. Now it was his turn to lead the way. Grinding a little harder and keeping the man pinned to the floor Iruka carefully undid the man's pants while Kakashi lay underneath him, disoriented and blissfully unaware of what his partner was doing. It wasn't until he thought he felt a draft that his brain restarted, eyes focusing on what Iruka was attempting to execute. Needless to say his was I bit surprised to see his pants had come off, exposing his boxers that just so happened to have an odd bulge in them. And the look in his lover's eyes probably wasn't one of the most reassuring. Not like it's a bad thing. It just wasn't a good thing. By now he had a very distinct inkling that he was the one who was cornered and not the other way around. But Iruka wasn't going to make his move just yet. Seeing his 'victim' was aware Iruka decided to remind the Jounin who was boss. Smirking Iruka captured his lover's lips with his own, hands exploring as he restarted his possessive grinding, sending the man back into a blissful oblivion as grinding turned to pumping, their erections rubbing together as Kakashi bucked and moaned into the passionate kiss as tongues fought for dominance over the other. Iruka wasn't going to let him win so easily.

Removing the man's jacket he briefly broke the kiss the have him remove his shirt to reveal a pale chest ready for the marking. But Kakashi wasn't going to let things slide without a fight. Oh hell no. Summoning his lost strength Kakashi managed to get Iruka under him long enough to start his own grinding, hands still under the chunin's shirt as he made the man lift his own arms to remove the offensive articles of clothing. The Jounin attacked Iruka's neck once again only for the tables to turn on him once again. It seems his partner didn't want to be undermined so easily. Another flip brought Iruka back into control as his talented hands held the man down, smirking as Kakashi's look of astonishment stared back up at him as he leaned down bite the man's collarbone. Eyes rolled as Kakashi shivered on the floor, focusing long enough to undo Iruka's pants, pulled the man closer and grinded against him despite being on the bottom. Iruka groaned but continued what he was doing, biting, licking and kissing his way down as Kakashi shivered and whimpered, begging for him to pick up the pace. The chunin teased the other by pausing at his navel, making patterns on the pale skin with his tongue, Kakashi bucking again, his whimper sounding urgent now. But much to his dismay he skipped over to his legs, kissing and licking his way up, Kakashi wrapping them around the man's neck as he took his time back toward Kakashi's boxers. The man's whimpers and gasps for breath filled the room as Iruka continued to tease him, slowly working his way to his target, one hand lightly tugging at the edge of the boxer shorts to slowly pull them down to unveil a very sensitive member sticking proudly into the air as Iruka smirk turned into a mischievous grin, making Kakashi gulp and shiver from excitement and horror. He was in for it now, and he had no time to regret asking for it.

A pink tongue came forth to test the underside, making Kakashi buck again, whimpering and begging for the man to get on with it. Ignoring his lover's pleas, Iruka continued to tease it with his tongue, gently licking it on all sides before moving in for the kill. In one single move Iruka pounced, 'swallowing' the member, sucking on it and swirling it in his mouth with his tongue as Kakashi arched his back and practically screamed his name in pleasure. White sparks flashed in his eyes as Iruka slid it in and out of his mouth before 'swallowing' again, making Kakashi come nearly with everything he had. Iruka was prepared and took the man in. Gasping for air Kakashi decided then to take the wheel once again for the umpteenth time in who know how long. Taking Iruka by surprise he captured the man's lips, hugged him close well enough to get them both on the bed. He grinned at the surprised man who just smirked as his face came dangerously close. "How about some payback hmm?"

"You sure you're up to it? And to think what I did wiped you out." Iruka retorted, still smirking but was faltering as the man leaned closer. "No. I think we've only just begun."

--**_Somewhere In The City_**--

Snow and wind whistled past as two identical faces passed through the empty streets, heading back toward where they'd first seen their new roommates as Kiba and Akamaru followed goofing around in the snow. The boy's laughter and the dog's excited barking fought for dominance in the silent street ways. Evan just snickered at their tomfoolery while Ozzy just looked miffed as he tried to drown out the annoying racket behind them. Suddenly he paused, freezing in mid step, Evan doing the same looking around to silence the two who complied in confusion. The twins looked around, sniffing the air, eyes sharpening, ears twitching. As though shocked into motion by some invisible charge their heads snapped around to face the same direction, darting ahead into the maze of buildings and boulevards with unreadable names, turning and twisting past stores and homes, jumping over cans and cars. Skidding to a halt, the two were sniffing, listening, and seeking whatever had made them react like they had. A noise alerted them to look to the left, running forward to see: a child, confused and sobbing as she clung to a woman who was bleeding from her forehead, lying on her side in the snow, eyes closed. She was unconscious but alive. Gently and without urgency Evan reached down and tenderly pulled the girl away speaking softly to the girl reassuringly, from the woman as Ozzy pulled out a first aid kit. Tending to the woman Ozzy looked up from his work. "She'll be fine. Just suffering from some blood loss and head trauma but not enough to kill. We should look around for more."

"See little one? She's going to be fine. Now why don't you tell us your name and where you're from hmm?" Evan asked soothingly. Kiba and Akamaru finally coming in to investigate the matter, blinking at the sight of the girl and the woman. "Hey I know you!"

"Kiba!" the girl said sounding relieved and sad, scared to the bone. She tried to get out of Evan's grip but was held back by a blanket trapping her limbs against her body, making her immobile for the moment. "You know this kid Kiba?"

"Course I do! She's one of the people reported missing from my village! She lives down the street from me! I had to baby-sit her for one of my first low rank missions. But how'd she get here?" the dog boy asked looking confused. "Actually we were thinking the same question: how did you get here and are there more of you?"

"Hai! Hai! A whole bunch of people but I think they're sick like I was."

"Was? What do you mean sick? Can you show us where?"

"Hai! This way!" the girl was off running as soon as Evan set her down, running after her with Kiba on his tail. She stopped in front of a run-down building as Evan and Kiba came to a skidding halt, looking up at the ghostly windows with fluttering torn curtains and broken glass. "You two stay out here. I'm going to take a look." Evan said sternly as he stepped to pass through the gaping door leading to some unknown horror. The girl jumped and pulled at his arm, bracing her feet in the snow. "No don't! You might meet the monsters!"

He looked confused for a few seconds before turning around fully to face her, gripping her shoulders to look her in the eyes. "Monsters? So they're responsible. I'll be fine. It'll take more than the likes of them to get rid of me." He smiled what looked like a toothy grin, canines sharpening as eyes changed, transforming right before her eyes. She could only stare in astonishment as a wolf fox hawk hybrid stood and stared calmly at her, hawk mask acting as porcelain armor on the animal's face. But this was just an illusion. No he stayed human, leaving the girl motionless where she stood as he calmly walked into the dark, a thing he was used to by now. Kiba only watched as the man vanished into the building. Minutes that seemed like hours passed. Finally gasps and coughs for air sounded off as Evan lead a large crowd of Leaf villagers back into the open, looking around disoriented, sickly and confused. Looking down at the little girl he smiled again, even though he was covered in dust and soot. "See? I told you. Everything's going to be okay now." Getting everybody to sit down, Evan eventually pulled a radio from one of his pockets. "Dog man this is Hawk Two do you copy? Dog man this is Hawk Two, copy?" static filled the air soon followed by Chevy's lazy drawl. "Hawk Two this is Dog man, roger. What's the hubbub bob?"

"We've got multiple civilian captives fully recovered and in need of medical care, examination and housing over."

"Roger that Hawk Two. Sending extra units to assist, over."

"Copy that. Over and out." Putting the radio away Evan continued to pass out blankets, producing water and food to those who needed it, using his powers to eat it up when either one got too cold to be consumed. Ozzy trudged around the bend carrying the woman on his back, looking a bit pissed at having to walk all that way to set her down with the possibility of having to pick her up again. Though angry, he was merciful in keeping his mouth shut. Most of the people were dazed and confused, suffering from inhalation and other symptoms of having been in a fire, even though there wasn't one. The girl sat amidst the strangers and neighbors she was used to seeing everyday beforehand, tall and strong, completely immune to things like this. But now that concept had changed and now she and some many others were being helped by two strangers she'd never seen before. Kiba managed to sooth the girl, distracted by Akamaru's clever tricks at getting her to forget her ordeal. Little did she and the others know just how strange the day was going to get.

--**_At The Inn_**--

Chevy had once again been behind the bar only this time cleaning the counter with a fresh rag with some of the Rookie Nine and Team 10 sitting at the tables, conversing as Naruto peacefully dealt with an overly broody and still in pain Sasuke, Candra watching everyone with curious innocent silver eyes. Gayle was sitting on one of the bar stools, holding a beer in hand, randomly sipping the brew inside as he half-listened to the ninja group go one about what had occurred and what they'd put in their reports, making Shikamaru say how 'this is such a drag' causing Ino to get on his case to create a whole new conversation entirely. The two warriors couldn't help but chuckle as the heat grew to where Naruto jumped in to shut them up since Sasuke was holding his head in pain again while Candra tried to comfort and relieve him of it. Thankfully before things got out of hand the radio under the bar crackled as Evan's voice filled the room, making all turn in curiosity at the bar. "Dog man this is Hawk Two do you copy? Dog man this is Hawk Two, copy?" Casually meandering to where the radio was positioned, he bent to pick up the receiver and clicked the button. "Hawk Two this is Dog man, roger. What's the hubbub bob?" he responded, sounding bored as his eyes just laughed at the people in the room. What Evan said next surprised even him. "We've got multiple civilian captives fully recovered and in need of medical care, examination and housing over."

Chevy blinked. Then blinked again. This was something he wasn't expecting at all. Since when were there multiple civilians in their sector? He didn't remember filing more tenant papers and housing forms. Confused he nodded to Gayle and pressed the button again, hiding the confusion in his voice. "Roger that Hawk Two. Sending extra units to assist, over."

"Copy that. Over and out." The static scratched the air just before Chevy turned the radio off. Still confused he turned toward to ninja group, hesitant but positive on good feedback. "Why don't some of you go with Gayle and see what those three have managed to pick up? You could use the fresh air and I'm sure you're bored out of your skulls by doing nothing." Shino and Hinata stood up nodding followed by Kurenai and Asuma, Ino making Choji and Shikamaru stand up in response. "Good. Gayle you need to get Nunzio and Finley on the way. See if they can't lend a hand in this. I'll inform the Lion Lady that we've got some more rooms that need to be set up. Everybody else that's able can get off their lazy asses and prepare for chores. Move out."

"All right let's head out." Gayle said lazily as he took one final swig of the beer, knowing he wouldn't be able to take it with him. Opening the door for the girls, he and the rest of the males followed to click the door shut. Chevy passed through the kitchen door, his voice sounding off before fading as the door swung to a close. Coming back seconds later he stomped up the stairs and started to pound on doors, his commanding tone making certain people move faster than thought possible. Once gathered in the same room, including Iruka and Kakashi fully dressed and ready to work. Hell even the daycare kids were lined up, some shivering from the look on the man's face. Finally, Chevy sternly spoke. "It seems some people have been found out in a recently scouted area and are being brought back here for medical assistance and housing. That means that things are going to be taken up a notch. You little monkeys," he growled at the cowering children. "Are in charge of getting rooms together which means sheets, clothes, mattresses and whatnot for the rooms not already taken by present occupants. The rest can either help dust things up upstairs or be in the kitchen with Ms. Loni and help get the night's meal together. I for one will be supervising, correcting or assisting in various tasks in random parts of the house but otherwise I'll be down here if there are questions on assignments. Now get to it!" he roared as they desperately scurried to get to their designated parts of the building.

Naruto and Sakura ended up with Iruka in the kitchens along with a confused Temari and a disoriented Shukaku. Her brothers Gaara and Kankuro were somehow sent upstairs with Team 10 and Kakashi. (Lee and Gai were prohibited from so much as tiptoeing out of their rooms due to nearly trying to 'help' and put the front of the building back together. It didn't end well --;;;). The children were determined to get the job done, and done right the first time, ending up with catfights and the oddest of brawls, half human, half spirit battles that one would definitely wish to have a camera on hand to record to strange interaction. But no such luck. Chevy or someone else eventually had to jump in and break them apart before something bad happened to either them or something else. The kitchen was probably better off without a clueless Naruto and a confused sand spirit in the mix. And if that wasn't bad enough, Kyuubi had come out to play and Temari was probably on her last nerve if she burned another thing no matter what the reason. Kyuubi in human form, fiery red orange hair, red eyes, kinda spiky and held back by what appeared to be Naruto's old goggles, black leather jacket with flame embroidery and black jeans along with black sneakers to match. (Sexy no?) Angered that his vessel gone partner was acting stupidly again; Kyuubi was about to help Ms. Loni bring some order back to her kitchen. After some chaotic arguments and clouds of flour coating everything, Iruka, Temari and Sakura managed to get Naruto to wise up, Kyuubi to cool down and Shukaku on the right track. And to think that by now Ms. Loni would be at her wit's end but she just shrugged everything off and continued to cook.

With some guidance and proper supervision, not only was Naruto able to make something edible, but worth eating. Kyuubi, having gotten his act together, managed to produce some ancient but tasty dishes while Shukaku proved good at keeping things from going wrong as he patiently watched ovens and pots, stirring, turning or removing things by command or simple intuition and observation. After what seemed like hours, the food was finally ready to be served to the unsuspecting mass beyond the door. Chevy could only laugh like crazy when he witnessed the whitening of the place, cracking up so hard he fell over gasping between snickers. Sasuke had the courage to get up with Candra's help to see the commotion before saying. "You dobe." Jump starting an old-fashioned fight to the finish between rivals. But there was a difference, even if the boys didn't notice. They were almost careful not to go too far in certain areas or to get physical. This was something to see. Candra now in human form herself, silvery eyes hiding behind pitch black hair and blending it with pale skin, her 'Kill Bill' outfit (no not yellow and black) black with white lines loosely hiding her slender form from the world. Trying to hold back laughter herself she led the still aching and winged Sasuke out of the room and back into the dining area to his table, followed by Ms. Loni with more ice to put in the tub. It was just another day, another event that made the scattered family so unique in so many places.

--**_With Gayle & the group_**—

Having passed through the front door and out into the street, Gayle immediately stopped somewhere in the middle of the road to stare at the sky, gazing up and away into the grey blanket that was the sky. It wasn't too soon that Ino asked. "What are you doing?"

"Making a call." He said plainly, his eyes focused on a dark grey area, tilting his head a little as though to get a better look at it. "Call? What kind?" Asuma queried with a grunt, looking a bit skeptical that someone could just stare upward and claim to be making an important call of sorts. And without a telephone or radio, let alone any piece of technology to act as a connection too. But what happened next blew all other questions out of the water. "A supernatural one." Gayle said absently as a thin form appeared, breaking out of the clouds like a whale out of water only on the opposite side of it. Its head, scaly and horned, elegant and shimmering with water particles, came soaring down, wingless and only having four legs and five claws. A greenish blue with kind sharp amber eyes, the dragon touched down like a kite, barely disturbing the snow it landed on as it slithered closer, its huge nose stopping a few feet away from the masked man. Gayle, calm as pond water, approached the mighty beast and simply stepped onto the creature's nozzle, waltzing his way to sit on the head. Turning its head slightly, one of its whiskers waved around to act as a walkway up onto the mighty animal's back. "You comin'?" Gayle asked casually, looking at them expectantly.

Ino was the first to break out of her astonished trance to proudly march over and up the so-called bridge and sitting confidently on the dragon's back. The others soon followed and before settling on the creature's back they were off and up, heading toward sky and cloud, rising higher than they thought they'd ever go in their entire lives. Soaring above buildings and over winding streets and alleyways they traveled some miles away from the inn toward a large crowd of ant-size people, two of which were waving, one in the air while the other was still on the ground. Konaha's missing persons gaped at the huge animal that landed with enormous grace before them as some of their most respected ninja got down from the mighty dragon's back. Gayle did the same, though in less of a rush as the others. "If we start now we'll get back in time for dinner." Was all he said as he assisted a middle-aged woman who was slightly older than Ms. Loni up the bridge of a whisker. Those who couldn't walk were carried with gentle movements onto the dragon's back where they were held in place by those still conscious enough to assist. Rising once again into the air the dragon set off back toward the inn, eyes widening as the people stared at the spectacle in front of their astonished eyes. Wind whistled in their ears as the empty scenery went by like corn in a field. Only difference was that the girl accidentally fell over the edge, making some people scream and scramble to catch her. Too late 'cause off she went, over and off the side to fall like a rock to the cold ground below. Just as all hope was lost her head came into view, eyes glittering, mouth laughing, arms spread wide as though trying to fly she sat on top of a laughing Evan as the girl sat on his back. Using his arms to hold her legs as he laughed with her, he did some barrel rolls, diving and spinning in the air as she laughed, giggled and screamed in delight, cheeks red from cold wind hitting her skin. Touching down on the ground the girl's hair stood up a little, completely wind-blown as she swayed on her feet, uncontrollable giggles still escaping her lips. The dragon not only landed but also somehow diluted itself to become water, making them fall through it and onto the ground without soaking in a drop before it rose into the air, became solid and flew away. "He's shy around large groups of people. You'll see him again soon enough." Gayle said coolly as he headed toward the front door, holding it open for the females.

Going inside they were greeted by Ms. Loni who once again gave the 'you're late' lecture and the whole frying pan routine, Gayle smart enough to duck out of the way as the twins once again went flying across the room, much to the surprise of both Sasuke and Itachi, both of whom were sitting at own their separate tables. Sasuke's wing had felt well enough to come back in, almost as though they never existed. It took some convincing for the people to understand that Itachi wasn't dangerous, at least now that he was in control of his actions and his thoughts. This explanation, though incomplete but believable, gave the people the calm they needed to sit at the tables by the supposed criminal who hid his face, appearing sad now that he knew why his brother rejected him like he had not minutes before. Having just gotten used to all the memories that'd popped into his head, Itachi had a feeling that Sasuke still wasn't over the 'kill brother to avenge dead clan' concept so he stuck to staying some distance away from his brooding little brother. Candra was sleeping on top of Sasuke's feet in animal form again, snoozing away as her nose twitched at the smell of food coming from the kitchen door. The food was soon served, Kyuubi's and Shukaku's appearance causing yet another ruckus as people stared in suspicion at Naruto and the two spirits. But they were soon astonished when Lilith showed up to entertain the little girl some more, wings flapping and tails wagging as the two went on playing a children's game. Lilith soon changed to human form but changed back when the girl stared in shock, making the confused spirit shy away only for the girl to pounce on her, laughing with delight.

The rest of the ninja search team and the daycare children came downstairs only to join in the odd game that they obviously knew nothing about but tried to play it anyway. No matter how many times they got many parts of it wrong. Nunzio and Finley arrived no minutes later to add more oddity to the strange place, making the people even more confused as eyes widened at the thought of people with 'demons' in them still having the ability to lose limbs or other parts that made them whole. Food was eaten, less than half of Naruto's was spat back up due to taste rather than appearance but later proved safer to consume regardless of what it looked like. Cards were soon dealt as Ms. Loni started a whole new losing streak, Itachi joining this time to win almost every hand which only made Ozzy grumpier than usual and Sasuke to watch, uncertain of what to do other than observe how the local warriors made the man feel so normal and at home with them. Not really caring that he'd once been on a rampage to tear each and every single one of them to pieces. The children were given their own card games to play before they were, one by one, escorted home by one of the twins, Chevy, or Gayle out the door and into the night. Every time one passed the group of human tenants their eyes changed color, cat irises staring back as either scales, fur or wings came into being, innocent smiles or looks of childish mischief appeared on their faces as they were lead out the door to go home, the snow falling softly once again. Tails and claws would sometimes appear or even just changing entirely into animals of specific traits or just animals with a bit of different ones. It was like the circus without the clown and ring of fire to jump through. One after another they were taken home, sometimes two at a time. The hour grew late, the children all gone, and the games still going on. Finally Ms. Loni decided she'd lost enough hands for one night and sent everyone upstairs as Nunzio and Finley headed for the front door waving their goodbyes. Shikamaru, being the lazy person he was, ended up hanging back long enough to listen in on an urgent conversation between worried allies. "… No doubt about it, those people had to come from somewhere and popping up in Raven territory? Don't you dare tell me that's not coincidence?" Ozzy growled, crossing his arms to scowl at the wall. Evan nodded before responding, sounding worried. "I agree with Brother, the Enemy is up to something and those people had something to do with it. It's not normal for normal people to suddenly just appear in an abnormal part of an abandoned town. We may have to send them home and soon."

"Easier said than done Evan, way easier." Chevy grumbled as he rubbed his chin, staring at the floor. "We don't even know if the gate is still where it was a week ago! It could've moved or closed up by now. They could be stranded here with us on the front lines. Let's face it. Anyone that isn't Guardian is trapped in the war zone no matter where they are. Though sending them home is the only option, how do we know that the gate might still be there to do the job?"

"It wouldn't be coincidence but it wouldn't just leave its passengers behind. I've studied that thing long enough to know that it doesn't just take off without letting the people that passed through before get back to where they came from. Though it does have a tendency to randomly place itself in various positions of the city or the world for that matter, stranding people intentionally or not would be considered a glitch in its way of thinking. If it can think that is. The gate won't move to its next location until all travelers have returned to their point of origin."

"We understand your science mumbo jumbo but what were those people doing out there? And why would the Enemy deliberately capture humans and make them 'sick' as we've been told?" Gayle inquired as he took another sip of his beer, not too intoxicated to be speaking nonsense just yet. "That girl you guys found first said that the 'monsters' made them sick but only got better later on. Like there was nothing wrong with them. What happened for that to occur in the first place? And what was it that made them sick?"

"We all know what it's like to gain a spirit for the first time. Maybe they were given spirits that weren't conscious of being merged with humans and it didn't occur to them to suppress the pain of becoming one with someone else." Ms. Loni argued, looking between the four men but Ozzy only shook his head. "No we did tons of scans and we found nothing to show spiritual merging or otherwise unusual symptoms. We even did blood tests, x-rays, CAT scans, hell even MRI's and we still got nothing to show anything wrong with these people! Whatever was wrong with them before is probably long gone now."

"That may be true Brother but it could be what we're looking for has somehow hidden itself from any if not all forms of radar or means of detection. It may be possible that the Enemy has found a way to hide their work from us or we might not be looking at this the right way. Another possibility is that we're not looking hard enough." Evan stared in concern at the tabletop, fiddling with his fingers as his voice fell to a whisper. "It could be that what we're looking for just isn't where we might think it'd be." The man's gaze moved to the side, straight at the door. Shikamaru jumped as he saw sad, blind eyes looked straight at him, through him, sending him a clear message that said, _'I'm sorry'_. The lazy Jounin felt terrible for some reason, seeing that expression. One could swear it would break the coldest of hearts.

Silence filled the room as the group sat in thought, staring at something other than each other. Finally Chevy spoke up, straightening up, stretching his aching limbs as he turned toward the door leading upstairs. "It doesn't matter right now. All that matters now is investigating that area further. If we find something that we label dangerous, we destroy it with everything we've got. Tomorrow, we send all of them home. It's too risky for a crowd of humans to be in the middle of a battle our people have fought since the beginning of the world. It's too precarious to have them here anymore, even if one of them is _his_ son." Shikamaru scowled as this. _**His** son? Whose son was he talking about? Who was he talking about?_ He never got to finish the thought when he heard the next sentence uttered from the man's mouth, tone grim and almost angry. "Tomorrow, … the gate shall not open again."

Chairs scraped on wood as the rest rose from their seats and headed toward the door behind which their eavesdropper was hiding. Silently the Jounin scrambled up the stairs in actual haste to remain unseen as he literally sprinted down the hall to swing his door open and quickly and in clever silence, click it shut. Shoes thudded on wood, doors swinging open to shut soon after, allowing calm to overcome the house again. Some of his friends had gathered in the room with him and were staring at the normally cool and lazy man as he sighed in relief. "Shikamaru? What the hell was that about?" Ino demanded, careful to keep her loud voice down as the man slowly turned to stared and sigh, expressing his infamous saying. "What a drag."

It took almost over an hour to explain the overheard conversation not only to his teammates and the rescued people, but also to their teachers, confused but passive Itachi, and a dunderhead of a Naruto who just so happened to have the memory of a goldfish (3 minutes tops). Finally after telling the tale close to five times, the group sat in silence in shock as what they'd been told. "Are you sure that's what they said Shikamaru?" Asuma queried, cigarette threatening to fall out of his mouth. "Down to every last word. They're sending us all back whether we like it or not. And I don't think they want to wait for those things to make their move. I also doubt they're going to be patient enough to figure out what happened to you people." He said lazily, scowling at the ceiling as he pointed the last sentence at the group of newcomers. "They've made it their priority to get us home and soon."

"But why not tell us face to face? Can't they just admit they can't help us and let us stay until they can? That's not fair at all!" a man asked, offended and confused at this concept of being sent home, no questions asked. Grumbled agreements filled the room as Kakashi tried to quiet them. "Now, now I'm sure they have a fairly good reason why to send us back without telling us in person. They could be concerned we wouldn't take the news as well as we might have if they had told us themselves. We'd be asking them the questions we have screaming in our heads right now and I don't think they want that kind of pressure. For anyone." He paused, his single eye passing over everyone. "I think they believe that keeping us safe is to send us back to where we came from, regardless of whether or not they could help us with anything that may be wrong with a certain number of us."

"But they could still at least of told us their intentions. Don't they trust us?" a woman demanded angrily. Kakashi turned on her, eye flashing dangerously. "You want to talk about trust? Their own human brethren haven't trusted them for centuries all because of a misunderstanding and they've been in hiding ever since. Very much the same way our own village treats Naruto!" this made the crowd blink as Naruto cowered in a corner. He was afraid this would happen sooner or later. "They willingly became friends with what we've been calling demons all our lives, fighting to keep people like myself and others out of the crossfire just as Naruto does and what do you do? You still treat him like he's the monster you think he is but he's not. Do they act like monsters to you?"

The villagers just stared at the Jounin in surprise. It wasn't everyday you get lectured by a dangerous man on something as important and equally sacred as trust, blending it into a comparison between an outcast and a bunch of kind strangers who had heart enough to take them in. Not waiting for an answer Kakashi just left the room, steaming with pent up frustration and inner rage that just begged to be set free, wanting to lash out at the careless people of Konoha. But he decided to sleep it off instead, flopping on his bed, not really caring to notice a familiar chunin had followed him to lay down next to him to hug him close in comfort. "You feeling okay 'kashi?"

"Hmm. I don't know." He sighed. He probably went too far and feeling Iruka next to him was soothing, bringing calm to his mind. "Just want to sleep I guess."

"You guess? My, that's unlike you. But I agree I'm in not much mood either. I'll sleep if you will."

"Hmm." Was all he said as he snuggled closer to the man, wrapping strong arms around his koi, reveling in the man's scent and the sound of his voice as the man chuckled, pulling him closer as well to rest his head in the crook of the man's neck. They stayed that way all night, sleep kicking in as the feel of affection was shared between them, unaware of the events to come.

Everyone else adjourned to their own rooms, thinking about what had been said, unaware of four sets of watchful eyes tracking their every move. Only one of them wasn't seeing anyone, or anything.

The sun, though blocked by snow clouds, rose to shed its hampered light through windows and cracks, doorjambs and other such openings. Eerie silence filled the place, dust gathering on surfaces as routines were oddly ignored. Sasuke sat up in bed. This feeling was all too familiar to him. In another room Naruto had to agree. Something was wrong and someone beyond his or her understanding knew it. The two boys opened their doors to see each other, both with the same worried expression. No words were needed as they both recalled the conversation from last night, nodding to each other and turning back to awaken the other occupants. People like Sakura or Ino protested at first but at the looks on the boy's faces they were silenced into watching them leave the room to knock on another door. Naruto in all his stupidity, walked in on Kakashi and Iruka, still fast asleep and cuddling in all their yaoi glory. But oddly this didn't bother the boy as he snatched a pillow from on of the chairs and deliberately hit Kakashi in the face and Iruka in the side. The two woke with a start, Kakashi sitting up and Iruka rolling onto the floor. They both looked to see an amused and dangerously calm Naruto staring back at them, eyebrow raised, foot tapping on the floor. Kakashi started to sweat, as Iruka blushed deep red. Instead of getting angry he smiled sweetly at them. "I'm not that stupid you know." Naruto stated as he turned his gaze to Kakashi. "I approve. But if you hurt him…" he left that part for the Jounin to imagine as he smiled wider before going grim again, obviously disturbed by something other than finding his teachers in bed with each other.

As the boy left to get somebody else up Kakashi let go of the breath he wasn't aware of holding before taking on the same aura as his student. Coming into the hall he saw he wasn't the only one up early. Shino was doing the honors of checking the owner's rooms, slowly turning the handle to one of the many doors. It swung open, squeaking slightly from rust, to show them: a messy room filled with plans written in a strange language on large sheets of paper taped or pinned onto the walls. The floor was no better, covered in scattered piles of notes, tools and other odd objects some in piles towering some height above the head. The rest was much weirder. Two beds, situated on opposite sides of the room, both contrasting each other as one was made of light colors while the other was dark and appeared smaller to the eye. And both were empty, with no signs of being used at all.

Another door was opened by another brave soul, Hinata trying not to be too nervous should she intrude on something she wasn't supposed too. Opening her eyes she found the room was empty except for rows of plants on shelves, each with a sunlight glowing eerily bright in the dark space, the desk covered in pens and pencils, sheets of paper piling on the surface. Books with unreadable titles or no titles at all made up some of the lightless shelves or joined the plants to preserve space. Sketches and notes also made up large areas of the room space, the bed not far from the door, also unused and empty. Lee with his overexcitement caused yet another door to open in the wrong fashion, the wooden obstacle falling with a loud crash. Much to their surprise, anyone that may've been on the other side said nothing, dust floating back to the floor as silence reigned again. Peeking in, an empty four-poster bed greeted them and nineteenth century furniture made of cherry wood accenting the room's walls and spotless floors. Luckily no one was inside to yell and scream at the boy for totally taking the door off its hinges. Eerie quiet filled the room and the hallway, no sound daring break the peaceful silence that only made the building seem abandoned.

It wasn't until Neji looked further down the hall that he saw a figure standing calmly in the dark, too far away to tell whether or not he or she was staring at them, hidden from view as they stood where it either ended or turned in some direction or other. "Who--?" the Hyuga didn't get to say anything else when the person's eyes became visible, glowing a neon yellow in the dark as the person walked forward. It was Evan and he didn't look happy. Eyes glowing, though teary and sad, he only said one thing and one thing only, sad voice no higher than a whisper. "Goodbye."

Suddenly they felt something push them back, causing them to fly backwards down the hall and downstairs while doors closed themselves with loud slams, the busted one standing back up and closing with a bang. Appearing in the bar, they twirled in the air as they came into the room, heading thanks to some unseen force toward the front door, opened by a reluctant if not solemn Gayle. "Time to go." His words were final, no room for argument anywhere. The unseen force sent them out the door and on top of the dragon from the day before, heading skyward as they clung to the animal's scales as it sped like a rushing river. Passing through a cloud to emerge like a dolphin at play, the dragon headed in a whole new direction, heading straight to where they last knew the gate to be. Ozzy had somehow appeared on the dragon's head, grumpy as ever only a little different. He was obviously not happy with something. "You come back sometime you hear? Could use some good challenges once in a while." He growled before he disappeared after they passed through another cloud.

Unexpectedly the dragon then nose-dived toward the earth, heading straight at the street, its hard surface hidden by unbroken snow and just as it seemed the creature would crash it pulled up to send snow flying to the sides, weaving through the boulevards and passed skyscrapers almost as high as the Empire State building. It turned down a street to the left just as Chevy made his appearance, unmasked and smiling though he looked regretful. The gate sped toward them as the dragon went faster, Chevy standing on top of the creature's head, completely oblivious to the impending doorway. Naruto being closest saw Chevy hand him something, the smile never leaving that scarred face. "You call us when you need us okay? No matter how far away we may seem, we'll come. We didn't promise our services to him for nothing you know." It was a small bag, a satchel of some sort. Naruto looked confused as he tried to speak but couldn't since the wind swept his words away. "Take care you hear?" Chevy smiled kindly one last time before making a slight hop to go flying like a rag doll into the distance, just as the dragon hit the gate head-on.

The spinning vortex, bright lights, blurred swirling colors of all hues made up their sight as the dragon flew head long toward a bright opening as it grew closer and brighter as the dragon went as fast as any dragon could go. Finally they hit it.

Trees, bushes, and disturbed animals heading for the hills made up their new part of the Dragon Express as they sped through large gapes between trees before finally heading up into the sky once again. Its large amber eyes looked left and right, nostrils moving as it took large sniffs of the air, overheard over the howling wind whistling past them as the dragon paused midair to figure out where it was. Abruptly it took action, heading southeast, toward Konoha. The forests were blurred as birds took to the air, screeching and squacking their dislike to a huge thing taking up their air space. The village walls came into view as ninja on duty scurried to get out of the way of the mighty beast. Speeding between, over and through streets, buildings, and shops along with carts and crowds of all sorts. Much to everyone's surprise the dragon came to a halt in front of the Hokage tower, patiently waiting for its occupants to spill out into the open. The Third, the council along with all personnel alike came out to see the great spectacle of a real live dragon floating lazily above the ground like a kite held by a small breeze. Seeing it had everyone's attention and that the entire village had turned out to see the happenings, the mighty animal finally landed with as much grace as before, not even disturbing the leaves on the trees nearby.

Lowering its head and positioning its whisker to create the usefulness of a bridge, it patiently waited for all its passengers to get off. Whispers of wonder went through the crowd as people rushed forward to reunite with the newly found villagers, cries of joy and relief filling the air. "Lord Hokage." Kakashi said shortly as he walked toward the respected leader. "Hmm. Kakashi, what is the meaning of this? I don't think anyone here knows how to summon dragons."

"Actually the funny thing is… it's not _our_ dragon… it's…. somebody else's." the man said nervously just as the last person got off, the dragon became water and began to change into something smaller. Becoming the natural height of a human, scale patterns spotting his skin a man stood before them all, blue green kimono (not sure what they call Japanese clothes for guys) with a sea pattern holding an old sword. **_Greetings fine sir. I trust you are the Hokage as they call you in this place?_**

"I am and who might you be?"

**_I am Sanji_** (1)**_, loyal friend and ally to Gayle, the Water Dragon Warrior, one of the few of his kind to earn my trust and my services. I have come herewith bearing your brethren on my back as a favor to my ally in arms._**

"That is most appreciated and I thank you but why did this 'Gayle' help my people in the first place if I may ask?"

The dragon man simply chuckled in his oddly deep voice. **_You may ask me this and I shall answer for it's your right to know. For Gayle is not the only one to assist your people in their times of hardship whilst in a world torn by hate, ignorance, war and misunderstanding. No they were assisted by the best I've met in my years of living in any world that is solid like this one and theirs. But that's not the only reason I'm here._**

"It's not? Then what other than delivering my people here to their homes are you here for?"

**_Nay I am here for one other reason and that is to deliver this._** He held up the sword, grimy and a bit on the neglected side. **_This weapon though aged but powerful once belonged to one of yours as well. Forgetful one it seems to leave such a thing behind and I've not the chance to return it 'til now. Where is he I wonder?_** The dragon man said looking through the crowd that'd kept its distance due to fear and wonder. Staring at this awesome creature the Third blinked as he calmly removed his pipe before speaking. "To whom do you refer pray tell?"

**_Oh just one who has become greatly respected amidst those I've associated with is all. He was a strange individual, most lazy but otherwise amusing. I believe he's become notorious for defeating someone a bit stronger than I._** The man pondered before shrugging nonchalantly. **_Oh well, his scent has long since faded from this place and my guess finding him would be useless. But I just can't keep the thing._** Coming across an epiphany, the dragon man turned to look into the ninja crowd, searching for a certain face. **_Uzumaki-san._** It called, making the blonde jump before running forward.

**_I believe this is yours. I'm sure he would've wanted you to have it. _**Sanji held the sword toward the blonde who stared in shock before reaching forward to take it with shaking hands. The dragon man smile calmly and let go and backed away to leave the boy standing by himself with the sword in hand. Naruto was speechless. He just didn't know what to say. Someone had known his father. A person he never knew. "Thank you." Was all the boy could whisper as he held the weapon close, not caring that the thing was dirty from years of lack of use. The dragon man's smile only widened as he turned back to the Third, his face becoming solemn. **_It's time I left this place for I know not if I will be able to return to lend my services. My apologies but I must leave before I'm unable to return to whence I came._**

"Why? Did something happen?" the old man inquired to the dragon man as the expression fixed on his face dropped further. **_It seems things in my world have become too much and have spilled into this one, explaining just how the people here went missing. I cannot explain much else since it isn't my place. All I know is that they will be blocking the door to ensure this event does not occur again. It was my pleasure to meet you kind sir and see your beautiful village._** With a respectful bow the dragon man turned and went back to his true animal form to shoot like a star on a clear night into the forest to vanish amidst the trees. A bright light, bright enough to be mistaken for a bomb flashed to illuminate everything before fading into nothing.

Life went on as it usually did. The ninja rescue team had succeeded in their mission and came back with something extra. Itachi had to prove himself worthy in the eyes of the council and the rest of the village though there was still some tension between him and his little brother but they got along well enough to live in the same house. The people found in the abandoned building told their tales of what they'd seen and heard, though rarely believed. But one question rang through all the villager's minds: had they been wrong to think Kyuubi and Naruto to be the one and same horror from years before? Were they right to treat the boy like garbage even though he busted his ass for them regardless of what they did? Obviously these people had some thinking to do. Candra got used to her new home on the Uchiha estates, running and flying around the place like a pup coming home for the first time. Kyuubi stayed hidden in the hopes of keeping villagers from attacking Naruto on the street when he was there with him. The Sand Siblings went home with a shy Shukaku and a well-rested Gaara, the rings around his eyes fading all the more he slept.

Konoha relished in the thought of Orochimaru no longer being a threat and Itachi forever neutralized and taken out of the criminal charts. Sasuke and Naruto still argued with more intensity than before but still friendly at other times when violence and conflict didn't seem necessary to express their 'dislike' for each other. Needless to say the two were still trying to get their 'relationship' together only to find hardly any success. Deep in Konoha forest, something else was getting ready to ruin the party, with great intent to do only one thing: destroy.

_**The End.**_

But we can go over that later now can't we? Yeah it looks like this story has come to a close but what about out Guardian friends you ask? Now you'll just have to wait now won't you? Yeah if I go any further than seventeen chapters I'll just feel like I'm dragging it out but I feel fulfilled in getting them all home like I did. A bit rushed but who cares? They're home right? And to top things off: some Iruka on Kakashi action in all its lemony glory which I incidentally I didn't feel like continuing due to the feeling that I was dragging it out and if I went any further, I'd never get passed it in order to go on to some other part of the story that's probably as equally important as two teachers goin' at it. Oh how I ramble but I just needed to explain myself is all… anywho we actually have a note to speak of in today's chapter and here it is:

1) _Sanji_: short version of the Japanese name Sanjiro, meaning 'praised' or 'admired'. A name fitting the dragon spirit to the fullest since he's known for being well respected for loyalty and wonderful guidance when a situation seems to go wrong. His actual part seems to be small and part-time but full all the same due to his ability to be helpful with whatever you're doing at the time. I'm not sure if he'll be coming in later but I'm sure he'll pop in sooner or later.

Long but most needed to say: this story is now completed! And I'm hoping the sequel with be 10 if not 5 times better than this one. And things will get even more hectic when Sasuke and Naruto get a little closer than comfort should suggest when another horror of foul proportions decides to make things go from bad to worse for the two boys as Konoha prepares to deal with a threat that's probably more dangerous that Orochimaru! What threat could possibly be able to surpass the Snake man in power and skill? As if I'm tellin'! You'll just have to read on in the almighty sequel:

_**Aurora Borealis II: Festival Misfortune**_

It's been nearly six months since their return from the unknown world of walking dead, card playing warriors and spirits gone rabid with actions unbeknownst to themselves and Naruto and Sasuke still have yet to get together! And I doubt that sensible Sakura, perverted Kakashi and in-tune Iruka are going to let the two keep up their games of wishful denial. With new leader Tsunade running things, a new threat heading their way causing Konoha to get caught in the middle, it's going to take more than the Fire Country's finest to rid their world of this new problem. Should they call for the aid of the Guardians and will they come to assist in time? Will the Ice Bear Berna ever return to kick some major ass? Find out in the awesome sequel of adventure, angst, cool battles (plus bloodshed), and the ride of a lifetime for all mature viewers when we return with:

_**Aurora Borealis II: Festival Misfortune!!**_

Cookies to all positive reviewers who compliment upon this story and its contents with honest optimistic opinions to support this author and her want to move on to the sequel. Size of cookie may vary depending on review. No Jewish cows were harmed in the making of said cookies.


End file.
